Abstinência
by Oraculo
Summary: Leah faria de tudo para esquecer Sam, seu vício. Mas não podia contar com o fato de que Jacob seria sua pior e melhor perdição. / Blackwater.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente.

**Shipper**: Jacob Black & Leah Clearwater

**Sinopse**: Leah faria de tudo para esquecer Sam, seu vício. Mas não podia contar com o fato de que Jacob seria sua pior e melhor perdição.

**Nota da Autora:** Uipiiii! Uhuuuu. Vai Jake, vai Jake, vai Jake!

**Nota****2****: **Esqueça 'Breaking Dawn'.

**Trailer de **_**Abstinência**_**.**

**Ela continuava mais amarga que nunca.**

- Eu quero que esse lance de 'impressão' vá para o inferno.

- ... – Billy bateu com a mão na testa.

**E ainda por cima tinha que engolir uma meia irmã adoradora de **_**sanguessugas.**_

-Leah, Seth. Charlie e eu vamos nos casar.

Leah gargalhou incrédula.

- Você está me gozando, né?

- _Não_.

-Meu pai deve estar _dançando de felicidade_ em sua cova.

_**Normal**_**? Era tudo que aquela lobinha **_**não**_** era.**

- Eu não vou sair com você, Mike. Muito menos usar esse vestido ridículo. Mais nem morta!

**Bastava Jacob Black se aproximar para as malditas '**_**coisinhas'**_** começarem a voar por seu estômago.**

- Você é tão masoquista, Lee.

- E você é um babaca que perdeu a garota que gosta para um bebedor de sangue nojento.

**Mas não podia negar que achava o doutor Carlisle um Deus grego.**

- Meu Deus, eu seria capaz de quebrar minhas pernas só para ser atendida pelo _doutor delicinha_.

Jacob fez uma careta.

**Agora era hora de deixar seu vício de lado.**

- Eu estou fora desse bando, Sam Uley.

- O quê? Leah, você não pode.

- Me observe _alfa_.

**E deixar a **_**abstinência**_** tomar conta.**

- Jacob, me ajuda. Eu sinto que vou morrer de tanta dor.

- Lee. Respira!

**Ou encontrar outro vício.**

- Eu quero te comer todinha...

- E o que te impede?

**xXxXxXxXx**

Não percam a estréia da nova fic Jacob & Leah.

'_**Abstinência'**_

Em breve.

00.00.2009


	2. Mais uma vela para o bolo

**N/A:** Gente, eu preciso de sugestões de músicas para a _playlist_ da fic.

**Música: **Rihanna – Rehab. _(tradução em itálico)_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Capítulo 1 – Mais uma vela para o bolo.

_Baby baby_

_Em nosso primeiro encontro eu nunca senti algo tão forte_

_Você era como meu amante e meu melhor amigo_

_Todo embrulhado e com um laço em cima_

_E de repente, você foi embora_

_Eu não soube como seguir_

_É como um choque que me atingiu_

_E agora meu coração está morto_

_Eu me sinto tão vazia e oca_

Leah bufou pela milésima vez. Esse era seu novo hábito.

Esta noite estava mais mortalmente amarga que nunca. Claro, tinha motivos de sobra para isso; hoje era seu aniversário.

-19 anos. Que palhaçada. – rosnou.

Mudou de posição no chão. Estava sentada a mais de meia hora ali na areia da praia observando as ondas.

- Se ela pensa que eu vou aparecer para a festa _surpresa_ está redondamente enganada.

Seu humor estava para lá de negro. Também não era para menos. Ainda estava tentando digerir a pior notícia de sua vida.

Seu ex-namorado tinha acabado de anunciar a data do maldito casamento com Emily. Aquela que supostamente era sua melhor amiga. Sua prima, aquela _traíra_. Esses dois mereciam arder no mármore do inferno.

Ficara sabendo disso logo pela manhã. Ninguém mais respeitava aniversários alheios? Parece que não.

_E eu nunca me entregarei para outra pessoa como me_

_entreguei para você_

_Você nem mesmo reconhece a forma como me magoou, não é?_

_Vai precisar de um milagre para me trazer de volta_

_E você é o culpado_

_E agora eu me sinto como....oh!_

- Vadia, vaca, mulherzinha de lobisomem bicha e broxa. – rangeu os dentes.

Xingá-los não estava ajudando em nada. Mas era divertido.

Ainda se perguntava como eles puderam lhe apunhalar pelas costas.

Inevitavelmente uma lágrima escorreu por se rosto. Limpou-a, não ligando para o fato de sujar sua bochecha de areia.

Um bolo se fez em sua garganta. Perguntava-se se tinha feito algo de errado nas vidas passadas. Afinal, não era normal ter tanto azar assim. Primeiro perdera o amor de sua vida para sua prima. Depois descobrira que era uma _lobisomem_. A _única_ fêmea de um bando totalmente machista. E agora fazia exatos seis meses que seu pai morreu.

Vida infeliz.

Rosnou outra vez e socou o chão. A fúria estava queimando em sua garganta, suas mãos tremiam. Tentou respirar fundo e controlar as convulsões de seu corpo. Uma corrente de fogo percorreu sua espinha. Seu corpo estava implorando para entrar em fase.

Não. Não podia estragar o belo vestido que sua mãe lhe presenteara. Estaria morta antes das dez se o fizesse.

- bela maneira de pôr para fora todas as suas frustrações. – uma voz rouca e grossa soou em seus ouvidos. – Vejo que seu vasto dicionário de ofensas está funcionando bem.

Ela fechou os olhos buscando uma calma inexistente. Conhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo. Só que dessa vez era ela que queria que ele pulasse do penhasco e a deixasse sozinha.

Continuou calada.

-estamos fazendo votos de silencio hoje? – o homem sentou ao seu lado. Leah não desviou o olhar do horizonte.

- pensei que ainda estivesse todo estressadinho com aquele bate papo _amistoso_ que tivemos antes de você sumir por mais de um mês.

Jake franziu o cenho. Não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que ela estava falando. Leah revirou os olhos.

_Você é a razão pela qual estou pensando_

_Eu não quero fumar mais estes cigarros_

_Eu acho que é isso que eu ganho pelos pensamentos ilusórios_

_Nunca deveria ter te deixado entrar pela minha porta_

- Vou refrescar sua memória. Eu tentando ser legal contigo. E você veio com quatro pedras na mão e falou aquelas coisas sobre o Sam e eu...!

Não teve coragem de continuar. Se o fizesse seu vestido seria desfeito em mil pedacinhos.

- Oh. – foi tudo que ele foi capaz de dizer por minutos.

- É, 'oh'.

- Hum... – pigarreou. – Eu estava mesmo querendo me desculpar sobre aquilo. Aconteceu tanta coisa que acabei esquecendo.

- Sorte a sua, pois eu tenho cada palavra gravada em minha mente me atormentando.

Ela em nenhum momento ousou olhar para aqueles olhos negros.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Você quer ir à minha casa tomar um refrigerante? Quem sabe um chá de camomila?

- Corta essa, guri. – seu tom era baixo e raivoso. – Eu já sei da festa surpresa. Não precisa me distrair.

- Seth é um fofoqueiro mesmo. – Jake se lamentou.

- Não o culpe, eu o forcei.

Jacob olhou-a espantado. Essa era a primeira vez que ouvira Leah defender alguém, mesmo que seu irmão.

-o que aconteceu com você? Onde está aquela louca amarga que _tanto_ amamos?

Não respondeu, voltou ao seu 'voto de silêncio'. Ela deu um meio sorriso e deu de ombros. Não sabia dizer por que não tinha metido um belo soco naquele queixo quadrado.

_Da próxima vez que você quiser ir embora_

_Eu simplesmente deveria deixar você ir_

_Porque agora estou usando como eu sangro_

- Então? – ele a olhou ansioso.

- Então o que, Black?

- Festa surpresa te diz algo? – seu tom era impaciente. Sue tinha mando que ele fosse resgatar a aniversariante para que ela comparecesse à festa. Mesmo que tivesse que usar a força.

- Óbvio. Eu não vou.

- Porque não?

- 'Emily e Sam' te dizem alguma coisa.

Ele suspirou como se entendesse a dor que ela estava sentindo. Mas ele não sabia; ninguém sabia. Era uma dor tão forte e profunda. Era como se seu corpo estivesse morto, mas seu coração fosse mantido vivo por mil adagas que estavam cravadas nele.

**Idiota. Jacob Black idiota. - **Ela pensou.

- Sabe, você é mesmo uma vaca egoísta. – ele murmurou.

A morena arregalou os olhos e quase quebrou o pescoço tamanha brutalidade que o olhou.

- Como é?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. A sua mãe se matou por essa festa. Depois do que aconteceu com seu pai você não devia fazê-la mais infeliz do que ela já está.

- Eu devia te socar nesse momento...

_É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação_

_E, querido, você é a minha doença_

_É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação_

_E, querido, você é a minha doença_

_Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação_

_Porque, querido, você é a minha doença_

_Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação_

_Porque, querido, você é a minha doença_

- E?

Ela prestou atenção nas covinhas que nasciam nas bochechas do garoto. Perdeu-se por um momento. Jacob sorriu abertamente. Aqueles dentes brancos lhe hipnotizavam. Agora sabia por que era tão difícil Bella Swan largá-lo.

- Leah? – a risada dele fez-la acordar.

- Tudo bem. Meia hora e depois me tranco no quarto.

- Tudo que a aniversariante quiser.

Ela lhe deu um soco no ombro e ele resmungou em protesto.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah caminhava ao lado de Jacob. Olhou para sua casa, estava previsivelmente escura e silenciosa.

Jacob fez um sinal para que ela abrisse a porta.

Ela parou frente à porta se perguntando se realmente queria entrar e fazer o papel de supergarota feliz. Não era justo com ela, porém também não seria justo com sua mãe se ela saísse correndo como uma covarde.

Jacob ficou atrás dela e segurou momentaneamente sua cintura. Seus quadris quase se tocavam.

- Não esqueça a cara de surpresa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A garota concordou com a cabeça, levemente incomodada com a intimidade que ele lhe tocou.

Mal terminou de abrir a porta e várias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- SURPRESA. – surpresa mesmo era sua casa estar tão cheia de gente que ela julgava nem gostarem dela.

Leah forçou o sorriso e fez cara de surpresa. Várias mãos a puxaram para dentro.

- Oh, parabéns, minha princesinha. – sua mãe lhe desejou. Sue lhe abraçou fortemente. Se ela fosse uma garota normal estaria ofegante e sem ar.

_Droga, não é uma loucura quando você está completamente apaixonada?_

_Você faria qualquer coisa por quem ama_

_Porque sempre que você precisasse de mim, eu estaria lá_

_É como se você fosse minha droga favorita_

_O único problema é que você estava me usando_

_De um modo diferente de como eu estava te usando_

_Mas agora que eu sei que não era para dar certo_

_Eu preciso ir, eu preciso me livrar de você_

Sorriu sem graça cumprimentando o resto dos convidados. Além dos moradores da reserva, Bella e Charlie Swan também marcavam presença.

Revirou os olhos. Enjoada. Jacob estava sentado no braço do sofá onde Isabella quase-parasita estava. Eles mantinham uma conversa amigável com Seth, seu irmão traíra que tinha uma simpatia pelos vampiros.

Examinou o comportamento do moreno mais alto. Jacob era excessivelmente feliz na opinião de Leah. Ele gargalhava a cada palavra que saia da boca de Isabella.

Fez uma careta. Se Jacob fosse um cachorro, nesse momento estaria abanando o rabinho e lambendo as botas da garota. Se ele soubesse o quão patético ele aparentava.

Okay, não vamos falar de 'patéticos' por que ela seria a rainha deles.

Desviou o olhar para a esquerda. E lá estava o casalzinho vinte – Sam e Emily - derramando mel e açúcar para todos os lados. Visão do inferno. Cruzou os braços nada contente com a festa.

Assim que teve chance se esquivou de todos e foi para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma latinha de refrigerante. Sentou-se na pia e tomou a metade do conteúdo de uma só vez.

- Não gosta de festas, huh?

Leah levantou o olhar e viu Bella sorrindo para ela.

**Caralho, essa songa monga está me seguindo, só pode.** – Leah pensou e forçou um sorriso nada convincente.

_E eu nunca me entregarei para outra pessoa como me_

_entreguei para você_

_Você nem mesmo reconhece a forma como me magoou, não é?_

_Vai precisar de um milagre para me trazer de volta_

_E você é o culpado_

_E agora eu me sinto como....oh!_

- Tá tão na cara assim?

- Iguais se reconhecem. – a garota disse dando de ombros e se sentando na cadeira de frente para Leah.

_Iguais_?

Leah teve vontade de gargalhar. Uma quase vampira estava se comparando com uma lobisomem? Isso sim era bizarro.

Bella abriu a boca para dizer algo mais fora interrompida por uma música estridente cantando 'Rehab'. Era seu celular.

- Com licença, Leah. – pegou o celular do bolso da calça e saiu para atender.

Leah viu a garota falar ao celular pela janela da cozinha. Ela sorria e suspirava. Provavelmente estava conversando com o bebedor de sangue e futuro marido.

Esperou que Bella desse a volta por fora da casa e saiu para o quintal.

Detestava festas. Ainda mais se ela fosse o centro das atenções. Desde que Sam a largara que ela não era propícia a comemorar nada. Sam, sua droga favorita, que acabara com seu coração.

E agora sofria as conseqüências de uma longa e forçada abstinência.

Sentou-se na mureta da escura varanda de sua casa. O clima estava bastante agradável. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Mordeu os lábios. O cheiro dele lhe invadiu as narinas.

Sabia que ele estava perto. Perto o bastante para um alarme imaginário soar em seus ouvidos.

_Você é a razão pela qual estou pensando_

_Eu não quero fumar mais estes cigarros_

_Eu acho que é isso que eu ganho pelos pensamentos ilusórios_

_Nunca deveria ter te deixado entrar pela minha porta_

_Da próxima vez que você quiser ir embora_

_Eu simplesmente deveria deixar você ir_

_Porque agora estou usando como eu sangro_

- O que você quer? – permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Não tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos lá dentro. – Sam sussurrou, como se se desculpasse.

- Não vejo motivos para conversarmos, Sam.

Suspirou pesadamente e se aproximou. Encostou-se à mureta, perto dela. Estudou cada detalhe do belo rosto de sua ex-namorada. Por sorte o local estava escuro, apenas iluminado pela lua cheia.

- Tudo bem, eu só queria te entregar seu presente.

Ela abriu os olhos surpresa. Presente? Mas Emily já tinha lhe entregado o presente deles.

- Como assim... Emily já... Pensei que...

Sam lhe estendeu um pequeno saquinho de veludo. Leah deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto. Ficou de pé e abriu o presente.

Prendeu a respiração. Era um cordão fino com um pingente em forma de coração. Ela olhou-o interrogativa. Sam pegou o colar e a virou de costas para si. Colocou os longos cabelos negros e levemente cacheados da garota para o lado e prendeu o cordão no pescoço dela.

- Feliz aniversário. – soprou no ouvido dela. Leah tremeu.

Tanto tempo que não ficava tão próxima dele daquela forma. Sem que ela pudesse esperar ele beijou delicadamente sua nuca. Se aqueles lábios quentes não a estivessem queimando ela definitivamente pensaria que estava sonhando.

- Sam. – um gemido escapou de sua boca. – Por favor...

O homem a abraçou por trás e a girou dentro de seus braços. Encararam-se.

- senti tanto a sua falta.

Leah abriu a boca espantada. Tentou se soltar do abraço, mas Sam era muito mais forte que ela.

O homem aproveitou a distração dela e a beijou. Seus lábios se espremeram contra os da garota. Leah ficou pasma. Estava sendo beijada por seu ex.

O beijo não durou nem dez segundos. Mas fora o suficiente para que seu coração acelerasse.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou com um fio de voz. Sam deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo; se eu pudesse escolher e não amar sua prima. Eu sinto tanto, Leah.

_É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação_

_E, querido, você é a minha doença_

_É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação_

_E, querido, você é a minha doença_

_Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação_

_Porque, querido, você é a minha doença_

_Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação_

_Porque, querido, você é a minha doença_

Leah piscou incrédula. Então aquele beijo era por pura pena?

**Filho da puta. Egoísta, cretino.** – ela o xingava em pensamento.

Espalmou suas mãos contra o peito de Sam o empurrando para longe. O homem deu dois passos para trás. A garota fechou o punho e juntando todas as suas forças deu um soco no maxilar dele.

Sam foi atirado para trás, batendo duramente no chão. Por sorte Seth tinha ligado o som no volume máximo – o que não era grande coisa – e ninguém pareceu escutar o estrondo.

- Enfia essa sua pena lá no seu... – parou por um momento. Suas mãos tremiam de raiva.

O tão conhecido calor a atingiu em cheio. Podia sentir que seu corpo queria se dividir.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e arrancou com brutalidade o colar.

Atirou o presente em Sam – que ainda estava no chão com a mão no rosto. Definitivamente a garota tinha força.

Ela voltou para dentro de casa, deixando um atônito lobisomem para trás e levando consigo além de toda sua tristeza, um corte superficial em seu pescoço.

E sem que ninguém percebesse subiu para seu quarto xingando todas as gerações dos Uley.

_Oh! Você é a razão pela qual estou pensando_

_Eu não quero fumar mais estes cigarros_

_Eu acho que é isso que eu ganho pelos pensamentos ilusórios_

_Nunca deveria ter te deixado entrar pela minha porta_

_Da próxima vez que você quiser ir embora_

_Eu simplesmente deveria deixar você ir_

_Porque agora estou usando como eu sangro_

_Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação_

_Porque, querido, você é a minha doença_

_Continua..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

**N/A:**** DESCULPA O ATRASO! TIVE PROBLEMAS COM A INTERNET!**

**Eeee! Enfim o primeiro capítulo. Está bem pequenininho. Vocês gostaram? Essa é minha primeira fic "Twilight".**

**Qualquer erro de português, por favor me falem.**

**Ah sim, não odeiem o Sam! E não me matem, okay?!**

**Beijão, gente linda!**

**N/A 2: Todos os comentários serão respondidos por e-mail e as pessoas que não se logarem eu respondo por aqui.**

**Agradeço a **BRUNA CARMO **pelo comentário, sua review é muito importante para mim. Continue acompanhando. **


	3. Fisgando Sorte

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente.

**N/A:** Gente, eu preciso de sugestões de músicas para a _playlist_ da fic.

**Música: **Vanessa Camargo - Louca _(letra em itálico)_

**xXxXxXxXx**

___________________________________________

Capítulo 2 – Fisgando Sorte.

Uma semana depois...

Leah esfregou os olhos e tampou o rosto com o travesseiro. O sol estava bem forte essa manhã. Podia escutar os passos apressados de Seth – se arrumando para a escola – e sua mãe na cozinha preparando o café deles.

_Estou sozinha  
Perdida na cama  
E a pele buscando calor, calor  
_

Espreguiçou-se e se forçou a dormir novamente. Finalmente tinha se formado, não precisaria acordar tão cedo assim. Mas realmente era impossível, já que Seth fazia com que seus passos fossem exageradamente fortes e barulhentos o suficiente para espertá-la.

**Pirralho irritante.** – se lamentou mentalmente.

- LEAH! – escutou a voz _suave_ de sua _querida_ mãe gritar para que ela levantasse. – LEAH!

- Inferno. A casa está pegando fogo por acaso? – resmungou jogando o lençol para o lado. Sentou-se e se esticou estalando a coluna.

Saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Seu irmão ainda estava no banheiro penteando o cabelo.

- Não faça tanto esforço, por que nem com um milagre você fica bonito. – disse a garota empurrando o irmão para o lado para escovar os dentes.

- Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo de vez em quando. – deu uma última olhada no cabelo. – E bom dia pra você também.

Leah deu língua para as costas do irmão e voltou a fazer sua higiene pessoal. Lavou o rosto e nem deu atenção para seu cabelo. Ignorou a sugestão do irmão, apesar de seu cabelo estar parecendo um ninho de passarinhos.

Desceu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus.

Entrou na cozinha como um furacão, foi direto para a geladeira, estava morta de fome.

- Quanta fome! Nem cumprimenta mais as pessoas!

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Virou-se lentamente para encontrar os visitantes indesejados.

_Outra madrugada  
Traumatizada  
Fiquei assim  
Por falta de amor  
_

- Quanta infelicidade te ver logo pela manhã, Black. Bom dia, Billy.

Abraçou o homem por trás e lhe beijou o topo da cabeça.

Não sabia explicar, mas sentia uma estranha afeição pelo velho. Talvez pela falta que seu pai fazia.

- Dia. – saudou o mais velho.

Jacob apenas sorria abertamente. Revirou os olhos para ele. Quanta felicidade logo pela manhã. Arght.

Fez uma nota mental de matar seu irmãozinho mais tarde. O irritante não falou nada sobre as visitas!

E agora lá estava ela parada no meio da cozinha de pijamas e com os cabelos parecendo que levou um choque. Mordeu a maça que segurava e prendeu-a entre os dentes e apertou o cabelo em um coque.

Sentou ao lado do irmão. Billy se servia de mais café e Jacob voltou a dar atenção à Seth. Segundos depois sua mãe entrou novamente na cozinha.

- Até que fim dorminhoca. – deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da garota. – Pensei que dormiria para sempre.

- Não são nem oito horas, manhê. Dá um tempo, eu não tenho mais que ir a escola. – resmungou esmigalhando o pão. – Um brinde a isso!

- Sobre isso mocinha, eu estive conversando com Charlie e nós achamos que você deveria arrumar um emprego.

Leah arregalou os olhos e olhou assustada para a mãe.

**Para o mundo que eu quero descer!** – sua mente soou como um alarme.

Desde quando '_ela e Charlie_' achavam alguma coisa?

- E quem sabe entrar para o _yoga_ para controlar seu temperamento? – Jacob sugeriu inocentemente.

Billy e Seth gargalharam. Leah não engoliu essa inocência toda.

- Ainda não sei o que você está fazendo aqui tomando café da manhã conosco, Black. – chutou-o por baixo da mesa. Jake travou a boca para não gritar e amaldiçoá-la.

- Não seja mal educada garota. – Sue ralhou com ela.

- Jake sempre será bem vindo aqui, Leah. Se não gosta, cai fora. – Seth se apressou para defender seu 'ídolo'.

- Claro que Billy sempre será bem vindo. – Leah disse entre dentes fuzilando Jacob com o olhar. – Agora você... – apontou a faca para Jake. – Não tenha tanta certeza.

O garoto ria por dentro. Definitivamente a lobinha não acordava de bom humor.

- Porque você não vai encher o saco da sua amadíssima Bella, hein? – voltou a espetar o garoto. Bateu levemente com a mão na testa, como se estivesse lembrando algo. – Ah, esqueci. Ela deve estar congelando agarrada ao pescoço do vampirão dela.

- Cala a boca. – rosnou perigosamente baixo.

- Não seja mal educado, querido. – Leah fez seu tom sair carregadamente doce. Ela gargalhava por dentro.

Jacob lhe lançou olhares mortais. Aquela garota sabia lhe tirar do sério. Tinha que pisar logo no calo "Bella"?

**Infeliz. Mal amada.** – Jake a xingava em pensamento.

- Certo, certo. Crianças, não briguem. – Billy se apressou para encerrar o assunto. Sue se sentou ao seu lado. – Realmente foi muita gentileza sua nos convidar para o café, Sue.

- Oh, não há motivos para cerimônias, Billy!

O homem concordou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a fatia de pão. Sue cozinhava esplendorosamente bem. Não ligaria se a partir daquele dia fosse tomar todo dia um café lá.

- Espere um instante, mãe. – uma lâmpada se acendeu em seu cérebro recordando as últimas palavras da mãe. - Por que você disse 'Charlie e eu achamos...' Como assim: Charlie e você?

- Seth, coma depressa! Vocês irão se atrasar para a escola.

**Ótimo, sobrou para mim.** – o mais novo pensou.

Sue desconversou e antes que Leah pudesse retomar o assunto, ela meteu na boca uma generosa fatia de bolo e saiu para o jardim.

Leah olhou interrogativa para Billy, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

Cruzou os braços e observou Jacob catar sua mochila do chão e se levantar, Seth o imitou.

- A propósito, Black. – Jacob parou a contra gosto e voltou seu rosto para olhá-la. – Você fica uma gracinha de cabelo curto.

Jake tinha adotado o novo corte de cabelo há duas semanas. Ela estava esperando o momento certo para tirar sarro da cara dele a respeito disso.

Não que ele realmente não estivesse bonito com aquele visual.

Jake estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Vai pro inferno.

Leah gargalhou.

- Também te amo querido! – gritou assim que o moreno bateu a porta da sala com força.

Billy balançou a cabeça, risonho.

Esses dois não tinham jeito mesmo. Sempre brigando em todos os cantos.

- Mais café, Billy? – pegou a garrafa térmica e se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- Com certeza!

Ambos sorriram cúmplices.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Leah! - Sue gritou da varanda.

- Merda. Hoje é o dia de gritar aos quatro cantos o meu nome? – resmungou baixinho.

Estava no jardim de sua mãe tentando cultivar as benditas rosas brancas – agora era sua obrigação garantir a sobrevivência delas.

Limpou as mãos no jeans, sujando-o ainda mais. Levantou-se e foi ver o que teria que fazer agora.

Deu a volta pela casa.

- Mãe?

- Ah, aí está você!

- O que foi? – arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver como sua mãe estava arrumada. Não era de seu costume se vestir assim.

- Preciso que busque seu irmão na escola. – decretou indo em direção à caminhonete 99.

- Porque? Ele não é um bebê! – protestou. – Pode vir a pé ou de carona.

- Você pode _por favor, _buscá-lo? – repetiu entre dentes. – Estou indo a cidade.

- Cidade? Fazer o que exatamente? – cruzou os braços exigindo uma explicação.

- Bem... – deu um leve sorriso, nervoso. – Você sabe, Bella está sempre com o namorado... Então Charlie fica meio solitário. Prometi que almoçaria com ele hoje.

- Almoçar? Com o Charlie? – **o pai da garota que quer ser uma morta-viva.** Completou mentalmente.

- Sim. - remexeu na bolsa procurando por suas chaves.

- E por isso está usando batom?

- Não seja boba querida. Você também devia usar um pouquinho de maquiagem. Dar uma cor para esse rostinho lindo.

Não precisava ser um gênio para sacar que Sue estava mudando de assunto.

- Sabe, desde que Sam te deix...

_E eu não posso controlar  
É como um pesadelo sem fim  
Que vai tomando conta de mim  
Fecho os olhos e começa a loucura  
_

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, mãe. – cortou-a categoricamente. – Eu busco o pirralho.

A garota praticamente correu para os fundos da casa. Jogou-se de joelhos no chão e quase matou todas as mudas recém plantas estraçalhadas e afogadas.

Escutou o ronco do motor do carro. Respirou fortemente, seu peito voltou a doer.

Deitou de costas na terra e se permitiu chorar.

A dor era tão grande que preferia sentir uma dor física excruciante a sentir seu peito se comprimir daquele jeito.

Várias imagens dela e Sam em momentos íntimos e felizes explodiram em sua mente. Sua respiração falhou.

Então a magnífica imagem dos dois tomou lugar para a imagem perfeita de seu amor com sua prima.

Eles se amavam tanto, que chegava ao ponto de serem nojentos. Nojentos somente para ela, claro.

A inveja se alojou em seu peito como um espinho. Daria tudo para ter sua _impressão_ e descobrir que alguém pertenceria a ela. Só dela.

Argh. Resmungou. Estava muito mulherzinha para seu gosto. Maldito coração.

Se tivesse uma faca arrancaria esse órgão que só trazia problema. Quem precisava de um? Ela, não.

Passou horas ali, estirada no chão olhando as nuvens tomarem diversas formas.

Pensou em mil e umas formas de cometer suicídio ou quem sabe assassinato também. Mas chegou a uma conclusão óbvia. Tinha que ocupar sua mente com coisas produtivas e largar de mão o imbecil do Sam e a vaca de sua prima.

Não queria admitir, mas teria que arrumar um emprego urgente. Afinal, tinha 19 anos, idade mais que suficiente para ajudar nas despesas de casa.

Tinha que tomar vergonha na cara. Sorriu amargamente, se lembrando que teria que ter um contato social com pessoas.

Suspendeu os braços e se viu coberta de lama.

- Que sujinha. – disse para si mesma.

Correu para dentro de casa e tomou um banho rápido.

Marchou para seu ínfimo armário de roupas e fez uma careta.

- Que roupa se usa ao procurar um emprego?

Não faria muita diferença. Ela não tinha boas roupas mesmo.

Revirou suas gavetas; pegou uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa regata branca. E para fechar o visual, uma jaqueta.

Claro que não a usaria; afinal, sua temperatura no momento era de 45°.

Mas fazia parte do charme.

- MERDA! – gritou ao olhar para seu relógio de pulso. – Seth vai me matar.

Já passava de uma da tarde. Seu irmão já tinha saído da escola há uma hora.

Correu para sua lata velha. Sua velha e capenga caminhonete; que conseguia ser mais velha do que o antigo carro de Billy que agora pertencia a Bella.

Pisou o pé no acelerador, não passou dos 50 km/h.

Se fosse correndo, com certeza chegaria bem mais rápido.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah cantava alto acompanhando o rádio. Estacionou frente à única escola de La Push. E como previra, estava praticamente deserta.

Bateu com a cabeça no volante.

- Pensa, Leah. Onde o pirralho pode estar?!

Fechou os olhos com força; sua mãe a mataria.

Então como um flash lembrou que Seth havia pegado uma carona com Jake essa manhã.

- Bom, se ele for um tantinho esperto, voltou com o Jake. – concluiu em voz alta.

Fez o caminho inverso indo para a casa de Billy. Mais quinze minutos foram jogados fora.

Nem precisou gritar pelo irmão. Lá estava ele sentado no chão da varanda de Billy. Estavam também Jake, Quil e Embry. Quase o bando todo.

Assim que avistaram o carro de Leah ficaram meio agitados.

Afinal, não era segredo para ninguém que sua presença não era a mais desejada.

- Hei, meninos. Vim te buscar Seth.

Quil e Embry deram um aceno com a cabeça. Seth resmungou e Jake sorriu como sempre.

-Leah, o que você fez para o almoço? Tô morrendo de fome. – Seth agarrou a alça de sua mochila.

- Almoço? – olhou para o relógio. – Pensei que você já tivesse comido. Eu não fiz nada.

- Fantástico! – esbravejou o garoto. Seth ficava com um humor do cão quando estava com fome.

- Hei, não reclame, eu estava ocupada, tá legal. – cruzou os braços na defensiva.

- Hum... Embry e eu vamos filar a bóia lá na Emily. – Quil se adiantou antes que presenciasse outra das inúmeras brigas dos irmãos.

- Eu vou com vocês! – Seth correu para o lado dos amigos.

_Sem você eu me transformo toda noite  
Encho as paredes com teu nome  
Eu sempre fico mal  
Esse é o meu normal  
_

- Isso seu ingrato! Vai comer lá na casa da Emily Perfeita! Aproveita e vê se ela não quer ser sua irmã!

Leah bufava de cara feia.

- ME ERRA! – o garoto gritou numa distância segura.

E ignorando os protestos da irmã, ele se pôs a correr junto aos garotos.

- Você acredita nisso! – ainda de costas para Jake, ela continuou. – E você? Não vai comer a maravilhosa comidinha da encantadora Emilyzinha, não?

- Noup. Eu estou bem.

Jake se perguntava mentalmente o que ainda estava fazendo ali estudando o belo traseiro de Leah. Definitivamente aquela calça era uma tentação.

- Okay, Jacob Black sem fome? Essa é boa.

Virou-se para ele. Notou imediatamente seu sorriso malicioso.

- O quê? – descruzou os braços e pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Tá bonita. – admitiu. Ele a mediu dos pés a cabeça. – Vai sair?

- Han... Obrigada. – ele estava tirando uma com sua cara? – Vou na cidade, procurar trabalho.

- Hum... Boa sorte então.

Jake se levantou. Estava apenas de bermuda. Leah teve uma visão panorâmica do corpo escultural dele. Mordeu os lábios discretamente, seus olhos brilharam.

Jake era tão gostoso. Seu abdômen todo divididinho. Apesar de seus 17 aninhos, seu corpo estava mais para um homem de 25.

Inevitavelmente não pode deixar de pensar se ele já tinha dormido com alguma garota.

Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Teria um puto trabalho para esconder esse pensamento.

- Guri, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Deu um sorriso torto. Jake tremeu.

- Vá em frente. – o moreno se desencostou da parede e se aproximou dela.

- Você me acha atraente? – despejou. Suas bochechas pinicaram de vergonha.

- O q-que? – se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Você sabe... – abaixou a cabeça. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava tímida na frente de Jake? – Se eu sou atraente. Digo, sexualmente.

- Hum... Claro. V-você é bonita, tem um belo corpo, é chata, muito chata, mas não deixa de ser sexy.

Leah sorriu. Eles estavam próximos. Era como se sempre que estão perto uma força invisível os puxasse um para o outro.

Jacob era mais alto que ela apenas dez centímetros.

- Você não ia à cidade? – sussurrou muito perto do ouvido dela.

- Aham. – ela levantou o olhar, o encarando pela primeira vez. – Mas antes, eu preciso de _sorte_.

- E como exatamente se consegue '_sorte'_? – ele encarava os lábios dela.

Leah sorriu torto. E sem que Jacob esperasse, ela se inclinou e o beijou.

_Louca  
Sem você  
Fujo de mim e do momento  
Vôo pelas ruas como vento  
_

Percebeu que ele ia se afastar, então o enlaçou pelo pescoço e colou seus corpos. Jake estava resistindo bravamente, mas Leah sabia como convencer um homem.

Ele se rendeu.

O beijo passou de um simples tocar de lábios para algo mais exigente. Selvagem.

Totalmente a cara de Leah.

Ela deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca dele. Jacob abraçou-a pela cintura e com a outra mão agarrou o cabelo dela. Puxando-a.

Leah o empurrou contra a parede e voltou a beijá-lo. A boca do garoto era tão quente quanto o resto de seu corpo. Macia, muito macia. E ela estava gostando disso, muito mais do que deveria.

As línguas se enroscavam com voracidade.

Ondulou seu corpo contra o dele. Seus corpos estavam mais quentes que o habitual.

Jacob a puxava para mais perto, como se isso fosse possível. Se Leah fosse uma garota 'normal' já teria umas três costelas quebradas.

Tinha que admitir, beijar Leah era bem melhor do que tinha imaginado.

E assim como começou, o beijo acabou.

A morena descolou os corpos e se afastou. O garoto respirava pesadamente.

- Você beija direitinho para um cara de 15.

- Hei, eu tenho 17!

- Como eu disse. Muito novo para mim.

Jacob permaneceu grudado no chão, observando sua quase amiga entrar no carro e sair.

A caminhonete deu um ronco ensurdecedor e soltou bastante fumaça preta pelo escapamento.

Piscou várias vezes atônito, sua mente estava travada. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa inteligente, mas nada saiu. Nada inteligente, claro.

- Hei Leah. Seu carro precisa de uma revisão.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e acelerou o máximo que o carro permitiu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Observou calmamente a vitrine da Newton's. Adorava aquela loja de artigos esportivos. Não que fosse lá essas coisas, mas era bom se imaginar usando cada um daqueles acessórios em uma aventura.

Entrou e foi recepcionada pelo dono da loja.

- Olá, Leah! Veio ver os novos artigos para escalada?

- Dessa vez não, Sr. Newton. – olhou para os lados muito constrangida.

- Quem sabe um tênis de corrida novo? – perguntou naquele tom de vendedor.

O homem de cabelos loiros e ralos – quase careca – caminhou para trás do balcão e remexeu em uns papéis.

Leah o seguiu.

_Enquanto eu não te achar  
Não posso despertar  
Desse sonho que me deixa te ver  
Mas não me deixa te amar  
Por que eu não posso mais te amar?  
_

- Não vim comprar nada. – se apoiou no balcão. O homem deu uma pequena olhada para ela e voltou sua atenção aos papéis. – Na verdade... Eu estou procurando trabalho. E como eu adoro essa loja, eu pensei que talvez tivesse uma vaga para mim.

**Isso; puxa o saco do cara, sua bandida.** – pensou com graça.

O homem piscou os grandes olhos azuis.

- Oh, minha querida. Como pode ver, - abriu os braços mostrando o lugar. – a loja está entregue às moscas!

- É que Charlie disse que a Bella não trabalhava mais aqui, então pensei que o cargo estivesse vago.

Sr. Newton pôde sentir o tom decepcionado da garota.

- Bom, sim, na verdade está. Mas... – Leah não deixou que ele terminasse de falar.

- Ótimo, ótimo! Eu começo amanhã? Ás oito? Perfeito!

- mas, Leah... Eu não... – o homem tentou desfazer o mal entendido.

- Claro, claro, Sr. Newton!

Ele suspirou pesadamente dando-se por vencido.

Ela apertou a mão dele e correu para fora, antes que o coitado mudasse de idéia. Ou melhor, antes que ele terminasse a frase de dispensa que estava formulando.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- MÃE! – gritou correndo para a cozinha. – MANHÊ!

Ninguém respondeu. Droga; queria contar a novidade para alguém!

Correu para o andar superior. Olhou no quarto da mãe; estava vazio. O quarto de Seth estava igualmente vazio.

Novamente estava sozinha em casa. Foi para seu quarto e trocou a calça jeans por um short.

Antes de sair passou pela cozinha e pegou um enorme pedaço de bolo de cenoura. Foi para a praia, talvez encontrasse com Seth por lá.

Precisava mesmo de um banho de descarrego antes que começasse no novo emprego.

Em menos de cinco minutos já estava no local. Avistou seu bando.

_Eu fiz de tudo  
_

- Certo, conto a novidade pro pirralho e vazo. – repassou o plano. Não queria ficar junto a seu bando. Na realidade, ninguém queria ficar perto dela. E ela não faria questão de contrariá-los. Não que ela morreria se ficasse longe deles.

Tá, tudo bem. Tinha que admitir que ela não facilitava em nada a vida deles, mas poxa, ela tinha o direito de botar para fora toda aquela dor que ardia dentro de si. Problema deles que infelizmente podiam dividir seus pensamentos.

- Oi Leah! – Emily se adiantou e a cumprimentou com um belo sorriso. – Senta conosco!

**Olha ela toda meiga. Será que eu estou sendo má chamando-a de vaca? **– pensou risonha. – **Fala séeeerio!** **Não estou mesmo. Leah má, muito, muito má!**

Leah ria por dentro com seus pensamentos bipolares.

- Oi Emily. – respondeu num fio de voz. Sua garganta queimava de inveja.

Sentou-se ao lado de Seth, no chão.

- Oi povo. – cumprimentou o resto do pessoal.

Sam lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, contente por ela ter se juntado ao bando naquele fim de tarde. Jared e Kim estavam ocupados o bastante se beijando para responderem. Assim como Paul e Rachel.

Viu Jacob a alguns passos deles fazendo caretas quando sua irmã e o amigo dele trocavam carinhos apaixonados.

Desviou o olhar rapidamente; estava ultimamente olhando muito para o moreno.

Olhou atentamente para Sam. Ele estava – como sempre – ao lado de sua prima; trocavam carinhos discretos, mas cheios de paixão, de admiração.

Ela se perguntava se algum dia alguém olharia para ela daquela forma quase obsessiva.

_Te dei corpo e alma  
_

- Hei Seth. – chamou a atenção do irmão. Abaixou a voz. – Você não vai adivinhar.

- Se você não contar, eu não vou mesmo. Quem tem esse dom é Alice Cullen. – respondeu mexendo a areia com os pés.

Totalmente alheio à irmã.

- Nossa; quanta ignorância. Que bicho te mordeu? – longa pausa. Vendo que o irmão não responderia, ela continuou. – Consegui o emprego.

- Legal. – outra vez seu tom era de total desinteresse.

**Porra, até meu próprio irmão me odeia.** – resmungou mentalmente. – **Parabéns Leah. Agora você está totalmente sozinha nessa merda de mundo. Nessa merda de vida.**

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao mar. Molhou os pés que literalmente queimavam de calor.

- Le-eah! – chamou a pequena Claire.

Leah sorriu genuinamente ao ver Claire correndo de Quil.

- Hei, fofinha. – acenou.

Claire era a única que parecia realmente gostar dela.

Jacob deixou de lado o castelo de areia que construía para a criança e se aproximou da morena.

Ficaram lado a lado; seus ombros quase se tocavam.

- Então... – Jake olhou por cima dos ombros se certificando que ninguém estivesse bisbilhotando a conversa. – Conseguiu sua '_sorte'_?

Leah mordeu os lábios tentando não corresponder o sorriso maroto dele.

- Sim, eu consegui. – respondeu o mais séria que conseguiu. – Você foi de grande ajuda.

Jacob gargalhou.

Ela sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem-se.

Jesus, até a risada dele lhe deixava excitada.

Realmente estava muito doidona! Isso que dava ficar todo esse tempo na seca. Começava a ter pensamentos pecaminosos com um adolescente.

Ao lado dele sentia todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos. Nem Sam nos seus melhores dias conseguia deixá-la daquela forma.

- Esse sou eu. _O_ sortudo. Estarei sempre à disposição.

Olhou de rabo de olho para ele; estava sem camisa como sempre.

Suas mãos coçaram para deslizarem sem pudor por aquela barriga bronzeada.

- Quer apostar uma corrida, guri? – tinha que achar um jeito de tirar aqueles pensamentos de seu cérebro e nada melhor que uma corrida.

- Han... – ele pareceu entrar em um transe momentâneo.

Leah o viu ficar ligeiramente constrangido. Arqueou as sobrancelhas imaginando o que ele estava aprontando.

- Eu tenho compromisso, vou à casa da Bella. Ela está me esperando, sabe.

- Ah. – soltou o ar pesadamente pela boca. – Sem problemas.

Começou a se xingar mentalmente. Estava bêbada, drogada ou alucinando, para chamá-lo para correr?

- Fica para outro dia? – ofereceu, cortando a linha de pensamento de Leah.

- Claro, porque não...

Jacob sorriu abertamente não sacando o tom sarcástico dela.

- A gente se esbarra por ai. – murmurou e saiu.

_Exagerei, foi demais  
_

- Se a Bella deixar, é claro. – sussurrou para si. – Porque você, seu _inútil_, tem que correr balançando o rabinho toda vez que ela chama, não é?

Não sabia por que estava tão zangada com Jacob.

Balançou a cabeca. Só estava sendo possessiva com seus amigos. Como sempre fora. Ciumenta e possessiva. Só isso.

Olhou por cima do ombro. O clima na rodinha de lobisomens e simpatizantes estava insuportavelmente alegre e açucarado.

_Parece absurdo  
_

Uma raiva crescente foi subindo por sua espinha e uma louca vontade de chorar se apossou de seu corpo.

Desviou o olhar só para ter o desprazer de ver Quil se derreter como um babaca enquanto olhava Claire brincar com o baldezinho de areia.

-_ Babá dos infernos_, isso sim. – e bingo! Lá estava sua tão conhecida amargura.

Era só ficar longe de Jacob e seu sorriso aquecedor que ela voltava a ser a velha e amarga, Leah Clearwater.

Tinha que sair dali antes que perdesse totalmente o controle.

Desde a primeira vez que soubera que era um lobisomem que quase nunca perdera o controle e entrara em fase sem querer. Disso podia se gabar.

Correu para a floresta. Ali poderia deixar seus extintos de fera falarem mais alto.

Adentrou a mata; grossas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto sem pudor.

- Maldita Emily. – retirou a blusa. – Maldito Sam. – retirou o short e a calcinha. Ficando totalmente nua. – Maldito Jacob e sua paixão pela amadora de sanguessugas.

Guardou as roupas de qualquer jeito no tronco da árvore. Uma náusea lhe atingiu em cheio; apoiou-se na árvore e deixou que o fogo dentro de si tomasse conta.

- Maldita Leah, que se apega a qualquer um que sem pestanejar a trocará por outra.

Em questão de segundos era um lobo cinza.

Uivou alto, pondo para fora toda a dor. Inclinou-se sobre suas patas e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Deixando para trás aquela pose de durona que não ligava para nada.

Deixando para trás a Leah humana.

_Não existe no mundo  
Outra louca que te ame mais_

_Continua..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

____________________________________________________

**N/A:** Sim! Segundo capitulo on! Desculpa a demora, novamente! Mas bateu aquela falta de inspiração. Espero que o capitulo tenha saído bom. Estou tão feliz! A fic tem apenas um capitulo e já tem 17 reviews! Amo vcs, gente!

Deixem seu comentário.

**N/A 2: Próximo capitulo talvez tenha NC! Só depende da quantidade de comentários! E sim, eu estou fazendo chantagem!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS NÃO-LOGADOS:**

**Grazy**: oi querida! Sim, a Leah vai fazer mais do que só ficar com o Jake! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs.

**BRUNA CARMO:** oi querida! Sim, eu tbm não gosto da Emily! Coitadinho do Sam, não vou matá-lo, mas quem sabe ele não vá parar debaixo de uma carreta de uma forma misteriosa? Heaheahe. Continue comentando. Bjs.

**Doodsxd**: oi querida! Puxa, muito obrigada viu! Amei de coração o seu comentário! Poizé, eu acho a Leah é bem mais do que a bruxa que ela parece ser nos livros da série! Continue acompanhando e comentando. Bjs.

**Lola**!: oi querida! Obrigadíssima pelo comentário! Continue acompanhando viu! Bjs.


	4. Garotinha insensível

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente.

**N/A:** Gente, eu preciso de sugestões de músicas para a _playlist_ da fic.

**N/A 2**: Mais alguém acha que o Luciano de Malhação daria um ótimo Jacob?

**N/A 3: **Cenas NC. Se não gosta fecha os olhos.

**Música: **Alanis Morissette – Everything _(tradução em itálico)_

___________________________________________

Capítulo 3 – Garotinha insensível

_Posso ser uma idiota em grau maior  
Posso resistir mesmo quando já está fora de moda  
Posso ser a queridinha mais recatada e você nunca conhecerá ninguém  
_

**Duas semanas depois.**

- Quanto téééédio... – ela resmungou, sentada na posição de lótus no balcão da Newton's.

- Como você reclama, Leah. – retrucou Mike sentado no chão enquanto conferia os papéis dos produtos em estoque.

- Mike, meu bem. Há duas semanas que eu trabalho aqui; você já devia estar acostumado.

Resmungou enquanto lixava as unhas.

- Acostumado? – ele repetiu. Juntou os papéis de qualquer jeito e se levantou, caminhando até ela. – Não, muito pelo contrário. Eu continuo muito mais abobalhado com a sua beleza, esses seus... – se calou enquanto admirava o busto da garota.

Leah sorriu com os gracejos do loirinho.

- Mike, Mike...

O loiro colocou suas mãos em cada lado do corpo dela, se apoiando no balcão.

Ela deixou de lado a lixa e o encarou.

Mike inclinou a cabeça para o lado – muito perto dela – e sorriu.

- Quando você vai aceitar sair comigo, gatinha?

- Que eu saiba você ainda está com a tal da Jennifer, loirinho de olhos azuis.

- Jéssica. – ele corrigiu sem desviar os olhos da boca dela.

- Exatamente. Então vê se larga de ser safado e pára de dar em cima de mim. – ela dizia cada palavra de forma suave e clara.

Mike deu um sorriso safado; se inclinou para beijá-la, mas fora interrompido pelo sino da porta.

Alguém entrou.

- Salva pelo gongo. – ele murmurou insatisfeito.

Leah espalmou as mãos no peito do garoto, o empurrando para o lado, e pulou do balcão.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – ela ofereceu.

O homem se virou para olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Leah prendeu a respiração e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Aquele era um dos homens mais bonitos que ela já viu. Bonito por natureza, por que definitivamente ele não cheirava como um vampiro.

Ele era um tipão. Moreno, alto, olhos azuis, barba por fazer. O que ela não daria para ter aquela barba escorregando por seu pescoço. Aparentava ser rico, fino e elegante. Possivelmente só o seu sapato daria para comprar a lata velha de Leah.

Ela comemorou mentalmente, faturaria uma boa comissão.

Okay, foco, por favor.

- Boa tarde. – sua voz de veludo agraciou os seus tímpanos. Ele deu um sorriso galanteador. – preciso de alguns materiais para _bungee jumping_.

- Claro, claro. Eu tenho o que o senhor precisa. – ela corou ligeiramente. – Nós! Nós temos. – ela corrigiu rapidamente enquanto Mike girava os olhos.

Ela apontou para o canto esquerdo da loja.

O cliente foi na frente. Leah olhou por cima dos ombros para Mike. Ele fez uma careta demonstrando que não tinha ido com a cara do cliente. Leah fez sinal para que Mike se colocasse em seu lugar, já que o cliente nadava em dinheiro.

Não que ela deixasse-o maltratar qualquer cliente que entrasse ali. Desde os mais ricos até os mais pobres... Claro que os mais pobres não poderiam comprar um par de meias naquela loja. Mas enfim, clientes são clientes.

Balançou a cabeça, no que estava pensando quando tinha um cliente disposto a gastar na loja. Correu para o homem.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Uma hora mais tarde o tal cliente saiu carregado de sacolas e três mil dólares mais pobre.

- Caramba, essa foi minha melhor venda! – Leah exclamou felicíssima.

- Eu sei, o cara torrou três mil. Louco de pedra.

- Poizé, mas pessoas cheias da grana não ligam pra isso, Mikezinho. Ele gosta de praticar esportes.

- Aham... Eu sei muito bem do que ele gostou, viu.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o celular dele começou a tocar.

Ele levantou o dedo pedindo que ela se calasse, suspendeu o flipper do celular.

- Fala, Eric, _chico_.

Mike se debruçou no balcão ficando de frente para a morena. Lançou-lhe olhares sedutores.

Leah balançou a cabeça e riu silenciosamente.

Alguns minutos depois ele desligou o aparelho e sorriu abertamente para a moça.

- Tenho um convite irrecusável para você, _hermosa_. – ele carregou no sotaque espanhol.

- No! – Leah entrou na onda do espanhol também.

- Mas... Mas... Você nem me escutou! – protestou piscando incrédulo seus grandes olhos azuis.

- Ainda sim, continua sendo um 'não'. – soltou os cabelos e começou a desembaraçá-los com os dedos.

- Mas vai ser tão legal. Toda a galera vai. – explicou meio hipnotizado pelos longos cabelos negros. Levantou a mão para tocá-los, mas baixou-a rapidamente quando Leah voltou a fitá-lo.

- Mike, meu querido, eu tenho cara de quem sai com uma turma de crianças? Não né.

- Se você me desse uma chance, a criança aqui bem que podia ter mostrar umas brincadeirinhas ali nos fundos. – sugeriu se inclinando por cima do balcão; tomou a mão dela e a beijou de forma bastante cavalheira.

- Como você é tarado... – puxou a mão e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Faltava uma hora para que seu expediente acabasse.

Ela deu a volta no balcão ficando ao lado dele.

- Mikezinho, querido! – fez uma voz doce e inocente.

O loiro estreitou os olhos.

- O que você quer?

- Eu? – colocou a mão no peito se fazendo de ofendida. – Nadinha...

Sorriu; começou a brincar com a gola da camisa dele.

- E eu sou um vampiro. – ele revirou os olhos.

Leah tossiu com a ironia da inocente frase do garoto.

- Anda, fala logo o que você quer. – voltou a repetir.

- Eu queria sair mais cedo, você me cobre?

Piscou os olhos sedutoramente. Mike quase babou na camisa.

- Eu sabia. Ah não, Leah... Você sempre sai mais cedo! – ele protestou saindo do torpor.

Leah o enlaçou pelo pescoço e sorriu abertamente. Não ia desistir tão fácil.

Sabia que ele nunca resistia ao seu charme.

- Por favorzinho, Mikezinho lindinho. – bateu os cílios para ele.

O loiro soltou o ar lentamente pela boca.

- O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?!

Leah comemorou; deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha rosada dele. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo.

Mike se largou na cadeira. Ainda abobalhado demais com o beijo para pensar coerentemente.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Jake! – Leah gritou correndo para o galpão que servia de garagem/oficina dos Black.

- AQUI!

Leah teve a visão do paraíso assim que entrou no galpão.

Jacob estava de costas para ela com a metade do corpo para dentro da frente de seu carro.

Verificava o motor.

- Tá fazendo o que, Black? – ela deu uma última olhada para a bunda dele. Apoiou a mão no capuz suspenso do carro.

- Não é meio óbvio? Estou pescando... – respondeu sarcástico.

- Hum... Cadê a sua vara de pescar então? – entrou na brincadeira.

- Depois eu te mostro se você quiser. – virou a cabeça para olhá-la e piscou.

- O que você fez com o Jacob tímido e caipira que eu conheço?

**Meu Deus, aquele Cullen grandão está infectando a mete dessa pobre criança.** – pensou divertida. – _**Omo**_** na mente do Jake, muito **_**Omo**_**! Alguém por favor! ***

Ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao seu preciso carro.

- Deseja algo especial?

Leah se perguntava por que toda frase daquele moreno estava parecendo ter duplo sentido para ela.

Omo na mente da Leah!

- Eu quero, - se inclinou e sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele. – que você dê uma revisada no meu motor.

Jake levantou tão rápido que bateu a cabeça no capuz aberto.

- O-o que? – esfregou a cabeça.

- Machucou? – ela perguntou preocupada. Ele balançou a mão dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ela continuou. – Meu carrinho! Ele está fazendo um barulho estranho.

- Claro, claro. Eu posso fazer isso. – esfregou novamente a cabeça evitando encará-la.

- Quanto, mais ou menos? – arqueou as sobrancelhas. Precisava estudar suas finanças antes de acertar o negócio.

_Que seja tão pessimista como eu sou algumas vezes  
Sou a mulher mais inteligente que você já conheceu  
Sou a alma mais bondosa com que já teve contato  
_

- Nada...

- Como assim nada. Anda, diz seu preço. – ela bufou, cruzou os braços impaciente.

- Já disse. Nada! – ele cruzou os braços também, só que diferente dela ele sorria. – Não vou cobrar nada.

Ele se aproximou.

- Qual é, Black. Eu posso pagar. Eu quero pagar! – disse sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquele tronco nu.

- Qual é, digo eu. Estou fazendo um favor para minha... amiga. – deu mais três passos, ficando poucos centímetros um do outro.

- Você sabe o quanto odeio pedir favores. Então trate de cobrar o serviço, e eu não vou aceitar um 'não' como resposta.

- Tudo bem, já que insiste. – se deu por vencido. - Garota você é difícil, viu.

E lá estava aquele sorriso que a aquecia por dentro. Sentiu suas pernas bambas.

- É só deixar seu carro ai, que eu dou uma olhada. Se é que _aquilo_ pode ser chamado de carro.

- Me humilha, mas não ofende meu bebê! – ela deu um empurrão leve nele e sorriu abertamente.

- Okay. Mas antes eu vou precisar de uma coisinha.

Agora estavam praticamente colados. Leah se perdeu naqueles olhos negros.

- O q-que? – gaguejou.

- 'Sorte'. – soprou no ouvido dela. _Ui, arrepiou._

Leah gargalhou antes de se pendurar no pescoço dele e o beijar fervorosamente.

**Que se dane.** – eles pensaram juntou para logo em seguida se entregarem ao beijo tão desejado.

Sem desgrudarem os lábios, Jake se inclinou e suspendeu-a pela cintura.

Leah enlaçou suas pernas pela cintura dele.

Ele a carregou até a mesa coberta com algumas peças de carro. Colocou-a sentada.

A morena o puxou com as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor entre elas. Voltaram a se beijar; e como em tudo que Leah fazia, ela ditou o ritmo do beijo.

Novamente selvagem.

Separaram-se ofegantes, Jake sorriu passando o dedo pelos lábios dela, contornando-os.

- Nem comecei e sua boca já está inchada.

- Olha só quem fala. – se inclinou e mordeu o lábio inferior dele. Arrancando um gemido baixo.

Sorriu, gostando do efeito que ela causava nele. Mas não podia negar que ele causava muito mais efeitos nela.

Jake subiu sua mão pelas costas dela e agarrou seus cabelos, imobilizando-a.

Como se ela fosse sair dali, de qualquer forma.

Com a outra mão livre segurou-a com força pelo queixo. Fez com que ela olhasse profundamente para ele.

Deslizou os lábios pelo maxilar perfeitamente alinhado dela; distribuiu beijos incendiários.

- Jake... – murmurou num fio de voz. – O que estamos fazendo?

Era o resto de sua pouca sanidade falando.

- Aproveitando a vida. – respondeu contra o pescoço dela e logo em seguida chupou-o com força.

Queria deixar sua marca nela.

- Okay. Continue por favor. – ela concordou com a cabeça, seu corpo estava maravilhosamente mole. Puxou-o pela cintura, como se fosse possível eles ficarem mais perto.

Sentiu toda a ereção de Jacob latejar contra seu corpo.

Arranhou-o fortemente as costas em resposta aos chupões que ele dava em seu pescoço. Teria muita sorte se não saísse toda roxa dali.

Jacob traçou uma trilha de beijinhos desde a ponta da orelha dela até sua clavícula.

- Bem que você podia ter facilitado e vindo de saia. – resmungou contra a boca dela enquanto deslizava as mãos com possessividade pelas grossas coxas dela.

- Claro, se eu soubesse que você queria que Mike Newton babasse nas minhas pernas, eu já o teria feito.

Deslizou os dedos finos e quentes pela nuca dele, lhe proporcionando arrepios antes desconhecidos.

- Como Mike Newton veio parar no meio da nossa _pegação_? – perguntou enquanto puxava para cima a blusa de Leah, deixando sua barriga exposta. Um pequeno piercing brilhou.

- Nem imagino. – não tinha mais forças para falar coerentemente. – Agora cala a boca e me beija. – apertou com desejo a bunda dele.

Nesse momento, Jacob quis mais ainda arrancar as roupas dela e a possuir ali mesmo, em cima da mesa na garagem de seu pai.

Leah pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Pois começou a desabotoar o cinto da calça dele.

Jacob quebrou o beijo.

- O que está fazendo?

Leah sorriu torto e mordeu os lábios.

- Tentando tirar suas calças e te levar pro mal caminho. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Abriu o botão da calça dele. Jacob prendeu a respiração. A garota percebeu o nervosismo dele.

- Eu posso?

Jacob se sentiu como se fosse uma garotinha virgem sendo encurralada pelo namorado tarado. Leah não era 'sua namorada', muito menos ele era uma 'garotinha', mas ainda era virgem.

Estavam tomando rumos perigosos. Se desse sua permissão, as coisas ficariam sem freios.

Mas realmente nenhum dos dois estava ligando para isso no momento.

Ambos queriam ficar ali e terminar o que tinham começado. Queriam encontrar conforto nos braços um do outro.

Não ligavam para o fato de todo aquele desejo repentino ser uma reação à suas desilusões amorosas.

Apenas um impulso de momento.

De apenas uma noite, ou melhor, uma tarde.

- Sim, você pode.

Leah deu o sorriso mais maravilhoso que ele tivera o prazer de presenciar.

- Já disse o quanto eu amo esses hormônios adolescentes?

Porém, antes que pudesse sequer erguer as mãos e abrir o zíper dele, um barulho do lado de fora fez com que eles se separassem bruscamente.

Jacob voou para junto de seu carro e Leah arrumou a blusa, puxando-a para baixo.

Billy entrou na garagem.

Estancou surpreso ao ver Leah no mesmo lugar que seu filho sem estarem discutindo.

- Leah, sua mãe ligou; pediu que não demorasse.

- Claro, eu já... – pigarreou, pulando da mesa e apontou para a saída. – Eu vou nessa.

Olhou de relance para Jacob.

- Então, no fim de semana eu trago o carro, Jake.

- Claro, claro. – Jacob aproveitou que seu pai olhava para Leah e esfregou as costas da mão na boca, se livrando de qualquer resquício de batom que lá estivesse.

- Hum... Tchau Leah. – disse Billy, a garota apenas deu com a mão.

Quase tropeçou nos próprios pés na tentativa de voar para fora da garagem.

- Está tudo bem? Vocês estavam brigando? – estreitou os olhos para o filho.

- Tudo, pai. Tudo.

Billy estranhou as feições nervosas dele.

_Tenho o coração mais valente que você já viu e você jamais conhecerá alguém  
Que seja tão otimista quanto eu algumas vezes  
Você enxerga tudo, enxerga cada detalhe  
_

- Estou de olho em você mocinho, não se esqueça disso

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando. – desconversou. Enfiou a cara dentro da parte da frente de seu carro.

- Claro que não. Então da próxima vez que estiver com uma moça, ainda mais uma amiga da família, vê se não esquece a calça desabotoada e o cinto aberto.

O homem deslizou com sua cadeira de rodas para fora, deixando o filho completamente embaraçado.

- Merda! – xingou baixinho arrumando suas calças.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Mãe? É realmente importante essa conversa? – Seth questionou pela enésima vez tamborilando os dedos na mesa da cozinha.

- Sim, meu querido, é sim. – Sue suspirou terminando de arrumar os talheres na mesa.

- Pode adiantar o assunto? Eu tenho uma ronda para fazer com o Paul e Embry.

- Não, não posso. Vamos esperar a sua irmã. É importante e eu só vou falar uma vez.

Seth bufou impaciente.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Leah estava trancada no banheiro tomando banho.

Ele respirou fundo para reclamar outra vez, mas os passos de sua irmã se fizeram audíveis.

- Nossa, mãe, que cheiro delicioso! Estou morta de fome. – elogiou arrumando a alça da blusa que teimava em cair.

- Obrigada, querida.

- Você? Leah Clearwater, de saia? – Seth franziu a testa e teve um acesso de gargalhada.

- Sim, algum problema? Que eu saiba garotas podem usar saia.

- Não sabia, - ele tomou fôlego e controlou o riso. – que você era uma garota! É um verdadeiro choque para mim. – caçoou.

Leah deu um tapa na cabeça dele ao passar por seu lado e se sentou à mesa.

- Mãe! A Leah me bateu. – ele choramingou.

- Não bata em seu irmão, garota. – Sue disse automaticamente virada de costas para os filhos.

A morena mostrou o dedo do meio para o irmão.

- Dedo duro! – mexeu os lábios, sem emitir qualquer som. Seth cruzou os braços e quase retribuiu o gesto feio da irmã.

Sue se sentou na cadeira, entre eles.

Sorriu nervosa.

- Então, qual era o papo importante? – Leah questionou servindo seu prato com macarrão.

- Bem... – olhou do caçula para a primogênita. Respirou fundo buscando coragem. – Não é segredo para ninguém que eu estou indo bastante ajudar Charlie Swan.

Leah arqueou as sobrancelhas e largou o garfo no prato.

Charlie Swan estava sendo um tópico bastante freqüente na casa dos Clearwater.

- Aham. – Seth concordou com a boca cheia de comida.

- Então... Nós conversamos e como somos dois adultos, resolvemos esclarecer certos pontos.

Sue os observou atentamente; eles permaneceram calados. Então ela continuou.

- Nós decidimos que está na hora de assumirmos... – sua voz morreu.

- Assumirmos exatamente o que? – Leah perguntou horrorizada. Estava tendo um mal pressentimento sobre o que a mãe estava tendo dificuldade de falar.

- Nós estamos namorando! – desembuchou. Rápido e certeiro.

Seth piscou várias vezes, totalmente sem fala. Seu garfo cheio de comido suspenso no ar.

- VOCÊS O QUE?

Sue fechou os olhos mediante a explosão da filha.

- O que você ouviu. – sue disse mais tranqüila.

- MÃE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE!

Leah levantou bruscamente derrubando a cadeira; a mesa deu uma sacolejada e rangeu.

Seth estava mais espantado com a reação da irmã do que com a novidade em si.

- Leah, se acalme. – ele pediu com medo que ela se descontrolasse e entrasse em fase.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – levou as mãos à cabeça. – VOCÊ. NÃO. PODE. FAZER. ISSO. COM. O. PAPAI!

- Abaixe o tom mocinha! – Sue sibilou.

- Você não pode namorar esse policialzinho de merda. Eu não permito!

- Você não permite? – Sue deu uma risada ácida. – Você? Não permite? Você virou minha mãe agora para permitir ou não o que faço da _minha_ vida?

- Eu não aceito! – gritou apoiando as mãos no armário de louças, seu corpo tremia compulsivamente. – Seth, diz para a nossa mãe que isso é loucura!

- Eu... não... – ele balbuciou. Leah lhe lançou um olhar magoado.

- Leah, minha filha. – Sue se aproximou. – eu gosto dele, não é como se fôssemos nos casar amanhã.

A mulher levantou a mão para tocar o ombro de Leah. A garota pulou para trás se afastando, como se tivesse levado um choque.

-NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM!

Correu para fora de casa.

- LEAH! VOLTA AQUI! – Sue gritou, seus olhos cheios de água.

Seth se aproximou da mulher.

- Não fica assim, mãe. – abraçou-a pela cintura. – Nós sabemos como ela é. Dê um tempo, só isso.

- Oh, meu bebezinho. – Sue o abraçou com força.

Ficaram vários minutos silenciosos, Sue apenas chorava no ombro do filho.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, controlando sua voz. Encarou-o. – Sobre Charlie e eu?

- Claro, mãe. – sorriu fraco. – Charlie é um cara legal; e seria um babaca se não pedisse em namoro a mãe mais gata de La Push.

Sue sorriu levemente com a brincadeira do filho.

- Não sei como você com apenas 15 anos consegue ser mais maduro que sua irmã.

- Isso é um mistério!

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu.

- Agora coma, coma. Você precisa estar bem alimentado para sua ronda.

Seth voltou a devorar a macarronada. Sue apenas olhava o filho comer; um bolo em sua garganta ainda incomodava.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A chuva caia pesadamente em sua cabeça, mas ela não ligava.

Abraçou o corpo e deslizou pelo tronco da árvore.

Sua garganta ardia, seus olhos não paravam de soltar lágrimas, que se misturavam com a chuva.

Estava senda no chão da floresta com uma tristeza incalculável.

- Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? – soluçou. – Com você, pai! Como ela teve coragem.

Falou sozinha olhando para o pedacinho de céu que era visível entre as copas das árvores.

Não tinha ninguém para conversar. Para dividir toda aquela tristeza. Não tinha amigos, não tinha mais seu Sam, nem Seth ( que estava totalmente do lado de sua mãe).

_Não tinha ninguém._

E agora Charlie estava roubando sua mãe. Roubando a única pessoa que ainda a suportava na vida.

Era exatamente assim que se sentia. Roubada e completamente sozinha.

Soluçou e fechou os olhos.

Não sabia dizer como, nem porque, mas a imagem de Jacob sorrindo encheram seus pensamentos.

Lembranças da tarde na garagem de Billy fizeram seus pulmões se encherem de ar.

Um vento forte soprou e pela primeira vez depois que descobrira que era uma lobisomem, se arrepiou. A chuva aumentou; parecendo compartilhar toda a tristeza e desolação que Leah sentia.

Sua temperatura devia estar beirando os 30°. Pois não era comum para ela sentir seus pêlos se eriçarem com um vento frio.

Precisava se aquecer de qualquer forma.

Pensou novamente _nele_.

Jacob.

_O sol_.

Exatamente como ouvira diversas vezes Bella se referir a ele daquela forma.

O sol, só que para ela, ele seria apenas seu sol temporário.

Com bastante dificuldade forçou suas pernas a se firmarem no chão e correu.

Correu para _seu_ sol.

...

Bateu freneticamente na porta da casa dos Black.

Estava tudo apagado, mas não era como se ela ligasse que fosse acordar alguém. Bateu outra vez forçando seu punho pesadamente contra a porta.

Seu corpo tremia.

Seu frio não era nada psicológico, podia jurar que sentia sua temperatura baixar 1° a cada minuto que recebia grossas gotas de chuva em suas costas.

Estava se convencendo que ninguém a escutara baixo aqueles trovões ou estavam fingindo não escutar.

Girou nos calcanhares, mas antes que pudesse realmente dar um passo a porta se abriu e a luz da varanda se acendeu.

- Leah? – uma voz baixa a reconheceu. – O que faz aqui?

Ela se virou e encarou Jacob. Abriu a boca, mas nada falou.

- O que foi? É o Seth? Sua mãe? – ele perguntou assustado. – Fala alguma coisa mulher!

Leah correu e pulou em seu pescoço, se permitindo voltar a chorar.

- Jesus! Você está gelada. – constatou. Abraçou-a pelas costas.

Leah soluçou em seu pescoço e chorou.

- Vem. – ele sussurrou puxando-a para dentro.

- M-me abraça, Jake. – ela sussurrou apertando-o forte. Com medo que ele se afastasse.

O garoto não pensou duas vezes. Ficaram abraçados; ele esperou pacientemente até ela se acalmar. A roupa molhada e gelada dela incomodava seu corpo quente.

- Você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas... antes que pegue... sei lá, uma gripe? – ele sugeriu.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Jake a puxou pela mão até seu quarto. Leah esperou sentada na cadeira junto à escrivaninha. Puxou os joelhos para cima e os abraçou junto ao peito; sua respiração já estava mais lenta. Estava mais calma.

- Já consegue me dizer o que aconteceu? – seus olhos estavam escuros de nervosismo e preocupação.

- E-eu briguei com minha mãe. – ela sussurrou lentamente.

Jacob se sentou na beirada de sua cama, de frente para ela.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?

Ele sabia que a mãe e a filha viviam brigando, não era uma grande novidade. Mas ela nunca veio chorar em seu ombro por isso.

**Claro, seu burro. Antes ela tinha o Sam.** – se corrigiu mentalmente.

- Ela... – contorceu os dedos, estava constrangida de se abrir com o garoto. – Está na-namorando com o Charlie.

Esta era a primeira vez que conseguia dizer em voz alta.

Jacob suspirou aliviado.

- E...? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, divertido. – Você está desesperada desse jeito só porque sua mãe, que é grandinha o bastante, está namorando?

- SIM! – quase gritou. – Sim! – baixou a voz rapidamente.

Jacob deixou de lado a roupa seca que tinha pegado para a amiga.

- Leah, o Charlie é um cara legal. Não é como se ele fosse o '_Jason'_ ou um '_tarado psicopata_'.

- Como você sabe que ele não é um tarado psicopata? – sua voz saiu estrangulada.

_Você enxerga toda minha luz e ama meu lado obscuro  
Você vasculha todas as coisas as quais me envergonho  
Não há nada em comum com você  
_

Ela tremeu ligeiramente quando um trovão cortou o céu e fez um barulho alto e intimidante.

- Porque nós o conhecemos _desde_ _sempre_?

Ele franziu a testa estranhando a garota tremer de frio e se arrepiar.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Tocou levemente seu braço.

Ainda estava gelada.

- Você está praticamente um cubo de gelo. Isso é possível?

- Não sei. Que eu saiba sou a única lobisomem fêmea das redondezas. Mas estou sentindo que estou com uns 28° ou menos.

Ele olhou para a janela e constatou que ainda chovia muito, voltou-se para ela novamente.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas Leah o interrompeu.

- Jake... Eu estava pensando... Eu não quero voltar para casa hoje, então... Eu posso passar a noite aqui? – e acrescentou rapidamente. – se não for incomodar, claro!

- Bem, eu estava planejando esperar a chuva passar e te levar para casa.

Leah sorriu sem graça e abaixou a cabeça se xingando mentalmente.

- Claro, claro. Tudo bem. – olhou pela janela. A chuva não estava com cara de que passaria tão cedo. – Mas... Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Eu posso ir sozinha.

Ela se levantou.

- Não... – respirou fundo e segurou-a pelo braço. – Espera... Você pode ficar!

- Não precisa ficar com pena de mim, Black. – puxou o braço. – Está tudo bem, sério. Já chorei a cota de um mês.

Forçou um sorriso e tentou recuperar a pose de durona, mas mesmo estando iluminados apenas pelo abajur, Jacob pôde ver os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu não estou com pena. É sério, por favor, fique.

Ela respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

- Preciso tirar essa roupa molhada.

- Pode deixar comigo. – ele se aproximou e agarrou a barra da camiseta dela. – Eu tiro pra você.

_**(N/A: começo da NC. o.O) **_

Leah mordeu os lábios, Jacob estava parecendo quere terminar o que começaram na garagem.

Aproximaram-se.

Leah suspendeu os braços, facilitando a saída de sua blusa.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao sentir as mãos quentes dele em sua pele.

Sua blusa foi para longe.

Sentiu as bochechas pinicarem ao notar que Jacob não tirava os olhos de seus seios expostos.

Ele avançou sobre ela e beijou duramente sua boca.

Leah sentiu-se como um termômetro em contato com alguém febril. Sua temperatura aumentou imediatamente. Gemeu quando ele passou sua língua levemente por sua clavícula.

- Jacob. – apertou os lábios evitando gemer alto.

- Você cheira tão gostoso. – confidenciou espremendo o quadril dela contra o seu.

Leah segurou o rosto dele e o beijou fervorosamente.

Separaram-se buscando ar.

- Billy está em casa?

- Dormindo feito um bebê! Não se preocupe. – ele correu até a porta e a trancou. – Ele não acordaria nem que um trem passasse ao seu lado. E Rachel saiu com as amigas.

Leah molhou a boca com a pontinha da língua; Jacob acompanhou o movimento e sentiu a calça de seu pijama mais apertada.

- Ótimo. Porque eu pretendo fazer você gritar esta noite.

Ele riu; Leah o puxou pela mão até a cama. Fez com que ele sentasse. Retirou a blusa dele.

Os olhos de Jake brilhavam em expectativa. Ela se sentou no colo dele, de frente, com as pernas flexionadas em cada lado do corpo forte do garoto.

- Viu, eu vim de saia.

- Eu percebi, gosto de mulher obediente. Ponto pra você!

Leah deu um soquinho no braço dele. O enlaçou pelo pescoço e beijou delicadamente o pescoço dele.

Jacob deslizou as mãos da cintura fina dela indo parar em suas coxas, apertou-as e escorregou mais ainda as mãos por dentro da saia chegando ao traseiro que sempre admirava às escondidas.

Leah se sentiu estimulada, deslizou a língua pela boca quente dele.

Sentiu o membro de Jacob pulsar contra ela. E a sensação era maravilhosa.

Começou a rebolar lentamente no colo dele.

- Assim você me mata, Lee.

- Nós nem começamos. – ela inclinou a cabeça e mordeu com força o ombro dele.

- Ouch. – gemeu. – Acho que você está confundindo os monstros. Você é uma lobisomem, não uma... – tremeu fazendo cara de nojo. – Vampira.

- Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou com você. – murmurou docemente. Fez uma cara feia em resposta ao seu próprio comentário.

_Mas você ainda está aqui  
Eu culpo todo mundo mas não assumo a minha parte  
Minha passividade agressiva pode ser devastadora  
_

- O que foi? – Jake estranhou. Agarrou uns cachos do cabelo dela e com a outra mão em sua cintura fez com que ela voltasse a se movimentar por cima dele.

- Nada. É que eu não consigo filtrar minhas palavras quando estou com você.

- Você não precisa filtrar nada. Comigo, quero que seja somente a Leah. A verdadeira Leah.

Beijou carinhosamente o seu queixo.

- Como eu disse, - deu um sorriso. – você me deixa mais doce que pavê de chocolate.

- Adoro pavê de chocolate. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, para logo em seguida morder levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Jake... – ela arfou. – Jake...

Com dificuldade ela conseguiu se afastar dele.

O encarou profundamente.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta. Não imaginaria ninguém melhor para ser minha primeira mulher.

E era verdade.

- Eu fico feliz por isso. Você não vai se arrepender.

- Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

Leah deu um pequeno selinho nele.

- Tenho um pedido a fazer. – Jacob a olhou curioso. – posso apagar a luz? Eu não me sinto confortável com a luz acesa.

Jake não respondeu, se esticou e desligou o abajur.

- Muito melhor. – ela suspirou.

- Hei, hei, onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – indagou ao senti-la levantar de seu colo.

- Te dar o maior, - se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele. – e melhor gozo de sua vida.

Jake sentiu seu membro pegar fogo com aquela declaração.

Leah tateou o corpo do rapaz e agarrou o cós da calça do pijama dele. Jacob captou o sinal rapidamente; arqueou o quadril facilitando a saída de sua calça.

A morena jogou a calça e cueca dele longe.

Segurou delicadamente o membro dele em suas mãos; Jake mordeu os lábios com força.

Ela começou a estimulá-lo com um movimento de vai e vem com a mão.

- Hum... Conheço esses movimentos. – ele lutava contra a vontade de deitar seu tronco na cama, fechar os olhos e aproveitar o momento.

- Aposto que sim, Jacob Tarado Black. – Leah parou de masturbá-lo. – Mas será que você conhece esse?

Jacob urrou ao sentir a pontinha da língua dela na cabecinha de seu pênis.

Ele comprimiu seu abdômen e agarrou a colcha da cama.

- De-defini... Definiti... Hum... Não. – gaguejou. Leah sorriu satisfeita.

Deu leves beijinhos desde a base até o final do pênis dele, para logo depois deslizar sua língua molhada por toda a extensão.

Jacob respirava pesadamente e gemia baixinho.

- Estou no céu! – urrou. Levou uma mão para os cabelos dela e com a outra mão começou a acariciar as costas macias dela.

- Adoro quando você mexe nos meus cabelos. – confidenciou antes de abocanhá-lo outra vez.

Colocou uma parte do membro dele em sua boca, a parte que cabia, e esfregou a cabecinha a parte de dentro de sua bochecha.

Nesse momento, outro raio cortou o céu, iluminando o cômodo.

Jacob que olhava para baixo tentando ver algo na escuridão teve a visão do paraíso.

Leah, ajoelhada aos seus pés, com seu membro dentro de sua boca quente e macia.

Ela sorriu sacana para ele e voltou a chupá-lo com intensidade.

Jacob tremia bruscamente em sua boca.

E só por pura maldade ela parou.

- O.. O... – ele não conseguiu falar.

- Você tem preservativo? – ela perguntou sensualmente ao ouvido dele. (**N/A:** sexo seguro, gente! *.*)

Jake se esticou e tateou a mesinha de cabeceira. Puxou a gaveta e retirou uma cartela de camisinhas.

Fez menção de colocá-la ele mesmo, mas Leah tomou de sua mão e ela mesma colocou.

Jacob pensou que fosse gozar por antecipação.

Escutou o barulho de zíper abrindo.

Era Leah tirando sua saia. Ela se apoiou nos ombros dele e se sentou novamente em seu colo.

- Eu não posso te enganar e dizer que te amo. – ela disse baixinho com medo de cortar o clima.

- Eu também não te amo.

- Tudo bem, eu agüento. – segurou o pênis dele e levantou o quadril. – Mas se você me chamar de Bella eu te mato.

E antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela desceu o quadril, fazendo com que ele penetrasse seu espaço quente e úmido.

- Oh... Deus. – ele arfou.

Quem era mesmo essa tal de Bella? Ele forçava sua mente, mas a única mulher que ele conseguia pensar era na morena que rebolava selvagemente em seu colo.

Naquele momento não existia Bella, não existia Sam. Nem impressão.

Eram apenas Jake e Leah.

Não ficou nem dois minutos penetrando-a e já sentiu uma pressão em seu ventre.

**Não... Não... Espere.** – ele falava para si mesmo.

Mas Leah aumentou o ritmo, ficando impossível de um garoto inexperiente se segurar.

- Leah! Eu vou... vou...

E foi. Ele largou o corpo no colchão, gozando furiosamente dentro dela.

- Eu fui apressado... Me desculpe... não consegui... – ele murmurava, seu coração batia acelerado.

- Está tudo bem, Jake. – ela se inclinou sobre ele. O pênis ainda dentro dela. – Você se comportou muito bem para alguém inexperiente.

- O que posso fazer para te compensar?

Leah sorriu contra seu rosto e beijou sua testa.

- Deixa com a titia Leah, okay. Eu ainda não terminei com você.

Ela chupou seu pescoço e rebolou calma e sensualmente contra o membro mole dele. E como se um botãozinho tivesse sido acionado, o pênis dele começou a acumular sangue, ficando quase rígido num piscar de olhos.

Ela sorriu abertamente. Voltou a cavalgar por cima dele.

Agora era sua vez de chegar ao clímax.

Deitou seu corpo por cima dele; ambas as peles estavam demasiado quentes e suadas.

Ele a abraçou forte, rosnou fortemente enquanto Leah gemia e mordia seu ombro.

- Oh... Leah... Você é incrível.

Ela aumentou o ritmo e parou abruptamente.

Esperou alguns segundos, levantou totalmente o quadril e desceu de uma vez só.

Estava quase lá.

- Jacob... – sussurrou contra a boca dele. Encostou sua testa na dele.

_Estou assustada e desconfiada e você nunca conhecerá alguém  
Que seja tão fechada quanto eu sou algumas vezes  
Aquilo que eu resisto persiste e fala mais alto que eu  
_

Deus ela tinha se esquecido de como era bom fazer amor.

**Sexo! É apenas sexo!** – sua mente a corrigiu aos gritos. – **Nada de amor.**

Tentava se convencer.

- Jacob! – rosnou como uma leoa e chegou ao seu limite, sendo seguida por ele.

Ela tremeu fortemente por cima dele; suas respirações estavam descompassadas. Os corações batiam acelerados.

Leah rolou para o lado.

_**(N/A: fim da NC. o.O')**_

- Isso foi... – ele começou.

- Indescritível. – e ela completou.

- Maravilhoso.

- Incrível.

- A melhor noite da minha vida. – ele informou entusiasdamente.

- Nós podemos ficar aqui até amanhã falando sinônimos, mas eu estou morta.

Jacob se levantou e deitou do lado certo da cama, puxou Leah para junto dele.

Pegou o lençol e cobriu os corpos nus.

- Me acorde antes do sol nascer. – ela bocejou. – Seria muito embaraçoso dar de cara com Billy.

Ela acompanhou a risada que Jacob deu.

- Claro, claro. Amanhã. Agora não tenho a menor intenção de deixar você sair daqui.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e respirou fundo sentindo o cheirinho bom daqueles cabelos negros.

- Nem eu, nem eu... – ela disse molemente se aninhando mais ainda nos braços dele.

Segundos depois os dois estavam em um sono profundo.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah se encolheu ao sentir algo quente deslizar por seu pescoço.

- Não manhê. Ainda ta cedo. Me deixa dormir... – resmungou puxando o lençol por cima da cabeça.

- Leah. – uma voz suave chamou-a e puxou o pano para baixo.

- Inferno. Eu quero dormir. – xingou virando na cama. Acabou esbarrando em um corpo duro e quente.

Abriu um olho e se deparou com um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Você realmente acorda de mal humor, huh?

Leah piscou, seu cérebro ainda estava congelado.

- Me dê um minutinho para eu acertar isso.

Aconchegou-se no corpo do homem e o abraçou pela cintura.

Jake empurrou seu quadril contra o dela.

Ele estava totalmente acordado (ao contrário dela) e totalmente duro.

Jake enfiou a mão entre os cabelos dela e começou a massagear o couro cabeludo.

Leah gemeu. Um estalo em seu cérebro a acordou totalmente. Afastou-se totalmente rígida e chocada.

- Black? – os olhos dela estavam do tamanho das bolas de sinuca.

- Clearwater. – ele a olhou como se ela fosse de outro mundo. – Você está bem?

Ela cutucou o peito dele, Jake se contraiu sentindo cócegas.

- Jacob! – ela repetiu chocada. – Você realmente está aqui? Meu Deus, pensei que estava sonhando.

Suspendeu um pouquinho o lençol que os cobria e constatou que ambos estavam nus.

- Você costuma sonhar freqüentemente comigo, é? – ele sorriu convencido.

- Não! – se apressou a dizer. – Não mesmo! _Aham, até parece_...

_Mentiu_.

- Você por acaso estava bêbada, ontem? – ele quis se certificar.

- Eu vomitei? – as boas lembranças de ontem invadiram sua mente. Seu corpo amoleceu.

- Noup.

-Então eu não estava bêbada. – sorriu levemente.

Espreguiçou-se; Jacob a olhava hipnotizado, ainda sem acreditar que aquele mulherão tinha lhe dado bola.

- O que foi?

- Eu quero mais. – _antes que você caia na real e saia correndo._ Completou mentalmente.

_Eu resisto ao seu amor não importa o quão pra baixo ou pra cima eu esteja  
Sou a mulher mais engraçada que você conheceu  
Sou a mulher mais boba que você conheceu  
_

- mais? Hum... – ela o puxou para cima de si. – Pelo que eu posso perceber você já está em ponto de bala.

Abriu as pernas, fazendo com que ele se encaixasse perfeitamente.

- Sim, eu estou. – beijou o pescoço dela.

Leah pendeu a cabeça para o lado e inevitavelmente olhou para o relógio.

Eram 5:30 da madrugada. Estava quase amanhecendo.

Automaticamente ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele e o empurrou em direção ao chão.

- Ouch! – reclamou. – Caramba, Leah!

- Me desculpe! – ela murmurou tampando a boca para esconder o riso. – Mas eu tenho que ir.

- Ah, mas... Eu pensei que fôssemos fazer de novo. – ele a olhou com uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

Leah se enrolou no lençol e evitou olhar para o homem nu, sentado no chão.

- Eu até que gostei da idéia, mas está quase amanhecendo, não quero nem pensar se Billy nos pegasse. Eu seria presa por corrupção de menores!

- Há há há, muito engraçado. – ele cruzou os braços.

- Além do mais, eu tenho que ir trabalhar e você tem aula. – catou suas roupas. – agora fecha os olhos que eu preciso me trocar.

Jacob sorriu torto.

- Tá com vergonha de mim? Depois de tudo que fizemos ontem!?

Ela lhe lançou um curto olhar envergonhado.

- Bom, eu sei que nós já nos vimos pelados um milhão de vezes... mas agora é... diferente.

- Eu sei... antes eu te olhava e te achava gostosa. – ele disse fechando os olhos para que ela se vestisse. – Mas agora eu te olho, ainda te acho gostosa, mas sei que se eu te beijar você não vai quebrar meu maxilar.

- É você está certo. Pronto, pode abrir os olhos. – ela disse abrindo a janela do quarto dele. – Vou nessa, beijo e me liga. A gente se esbarra por ai.

- Leah espera. – ele se aproximou e deu um pequeno beijo nela. – Eu posso te perguntar algo?

- Claro, guri. – ela colocou as pernas para fora da janela.

- Er... bom... o _meu_, - deu uma pequena olhada para seus países baixos. – é maior que o do Sam?

Leah soltou um barulho estranho pelo nariz e mordeu as bochechas para não rir na cara do garoto inseguro.

Balançou a cabeça, divertida.

- Sei que você já deve ter visto, _acidentalmente é claro_, o instrumento do Sam... – mordeu os lábios. – e deve ter percebido com certeza que o _seu_ é _bem_ maior. E na minha humilde opinião, bem mais _delicioso_. – completou maliciosa e piscou para ele.

Pulou da janela e aterrissou graciosamente no chão. Correu para sua casa.

Jacob se atirou em sua cama com um sorriso abobalhado brincando em seus lábios.

_Sou a mulher mais linda que você conheceu  
E você nunca conheceu ninguém  
Que seja tão TUDO como eu sou algumas vezes_

_Continua..._

_____________________________________

*Retirado da fic: 'Como conquistar um garoto de programa'. Eu recomendo.

**N/A:** oi gente! Me desculpem a demora, mas é que eu sou meio mongol, então tenho que escrever à mão primeiro o capitulo e depois passar pro micro. Isso já foi testado e comprovado viu. Sim, totalmente louca! Espero que a NC tenha saído boa, queimei todos os meus neurônios nessa cena! **E agradeço às pessoas que me favoritam mas não deixam comentário! Obrigada mesmo assim. Amo todos vocês!!!**

**N/A 2:** PARABÉNS A TODAS AS MAMÃES! EM ESPECIAL À MINHA!

**AGRADECIMENTOS NÃO-LOGADOS:**

**Clarissa Malfoy:** oies! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! As coisas entre o Jake e a Lee esquentaram o suficiente? Espero que sim. Bjs.

**Grazy: **oies! Poizé, a Lee ficou taradinha nessa NC, o que vc achou? Continue comentando. Bjs.

**Bruna Carmo:** oies! Poizé, eu tbm estava precisando que um Jacob desses me dessa essa 'sorte' toda! Espero que o capitulo tenha saído bom. Continue comentando. Bjs.

**Cris:** oies! Minha fic é muito boa? Bondade sua! Eu tbm adoro a Leah! Continue comentando, por favor! Bjs.

**Daddy's little trouble:** oies! Já disse que adoro seus comentários gigantes? Poizé, concordo contigo em relação à Emily sair correndo quando visse a Leah! Heahaeah Sim, a música que você me mandou eu já tinha no meu micro. Mas ai eu li a tradução e caramba garota! Parece que foi escrita para a Leah, né?! Muito obrigada pelo comentário maravilhoso e as dicas quanto as músicas... eu estou esperando momento certo para colocá-las ta? Fico esperando bater com o capitulo. Aquelas outras duas que você me mandou no capitulo passado são muito boas viu! Continue comentando. Bjs!


	5. Tome impulso e

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente.

**N/A:** Mande sua sugestão para a _playlist_ da fic.

**Música: **Katharine McPhee - Over It _(tradução em itálico)_

___________________________________________

Capítulo 4 – Tome impulso e...

_Eu já superei as suas mentiras, e eu já superei os seus jogos  
Eu já superei você me perguntando mesmo sabendo que eu não estou bem  
Você me liga de noite, e eu atendo o telefone  
_

Leah estacionou seu carro em frente à casa dos Swan assim que viu a viatura do chefe de polícia desaparecer na esquina da rua.

- Tudo bem, é só falar o que você veio dizer e depois cair fora. – respirou. – Okay, okay. Eu posso fazer isso. Você enfrenta vampiros Leah, ora bolas!

Mordeu os lábios se perguntando se realmente entraria na casa de Charlie – por livre e espontânea vontade – para ter uma conversa amigável com a filha dele.

Respirou fundo outra vez e bateu três vezes na porta.

Escutou o barulho de algo caindo e alguém correr para a porta.

Bella surgiu entre a porta com um sorriso enorme.

- Você demorou Ed... – sua voz morreu. O grande sorriso foi tomado por uma expressão interrogativa. – Leah?

- Oi Bella. – Leah deu um sorriso amarelo. – Me desculpe pela hora, mas preciso falar contigo.

- Ahm, eu tenho que ir para a escola...

- Eu prometo que vou ser rápida. É importante.

- Okay. Claro, entra. – Bella deu espaço para que Leah entrasse.

- Quer um café? Eu estava comendo quando você chegou.

- Não, estou bem. – Leah a seguiu até a cozinha.

- Então, sobre o que você queria falar? – Bella notou o cenho preocupado da morena. – aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jake?

**Deixa o garoto em paz, mulher!** – Leah quis gritar para Bella, mas se conteve.

_E embora você esteja me dizendo, eu sei que não está sozinho  
Oh, e é por isso que  
os seus olhos, eu já esqueci  
_

- Não, não. Eu queria falar sobre o tara... – fingiu tossir cortando a palavra. – sobre Charlie – respirou fundo. – e minha mãe.

Bella mexeu nos cabelos.

- Meu pai? – repetiu. – e sua mãe?

- Mais precisamente sobre o namoro abominável deles! Eu sei que você também deve estar achando tudo isso um absurdo. – Bella tentou falar, mas Leah a impediu. – Porque convenhamos, eles já estão velhos para esse tipo de...

- Pára! – Bella precisou levantar a voz e fazer sinal com a mão pedindo que ela se calasse. – Eu não acho nada abominável, absolutamente. Na verdade, quando Charlie me disse eu dei meu total apoio.

- Total apoio? – olhou-a incrédula. – Total apoio? Você usou _ecstase_ ou cheirou _cola_?

- Leah! Você está sendo irracional! – seu tom era magoado e ofendido. – Você está se ouvindo?!

- Oi?! Irracional? Seu paizinho de merda tá comendo a minha mãe! E você e Seth estão agindo como se isso fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo e eu sou a irracional?

Leah começou a tremer levemente, suas mãos começaram a suar e sua temperatura deu um pulo de 10°.

- Não vou admitir que você ofenda meu pai! – Bella se encheu de coragem. – Eu entendo que você esteja enciumada, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá admitir que você venha na minha casa ofender meu pai.

Leah trincou os dentes.

- Eles se gostam! – Bella voltou a argumentar. – E se você veio aqui procurar meu apoio para separá-los deu viagem perdida.

Leah olhou para a garota frágil e totalmente quebrável a sua frente. Tinha que admitir, ela tinha um gênio forte. Estava decidida sobre sua opinião.

Leah rosnou e fechou os punhos.

**Humana infeliz de uma figa! Eu te odeio muito, muito mesmo.** – Leah não pode evitar a formação desse pensamento.

Deu um passo para frente, Bella se espremeu contra a pia, e abriu a boca para falar.

Mas foi uma voz masculina que se fez presente.

- Controle-se Leah! – Edward advertiu-a indo parar na frente da Bella em um piscar de olhos.

-Não se meta, Frio! Nós estamos apenas conversando.

Leah teve outro espasmo; Bella segurou Edward pelos ombros.

- Está tudo bem, amor. – sussurrou tentou acalmá-lo. Mas a verdade era que ela estava muito aliviada pelo namorado estar presente.

- Não, não está! Essa garota está perdendo o controle. Não vou arriscar a sua segurança!

- Perdendo o controle? – riu sem humor, estreitando os olhos perigosamente. – Eu nunca me descontrolei e entrei em fase _acidentalmente_. Não que agora eu não esteja desejando perder o controle.

Edward e Bella sentiram uma onda de energia os atingir.

Bella olhou assustada para a mesa da cozinha. Os copos, talheres e pratos começaram a rodar cinco centímetros acima da mesa.

- Leah... – o vampiro sibilou venenosamente.

- Mas fique tranqüilo. Eu nunca atacaria ninguém. – deu três passos para trás e cruzou os braços respirando fundo. – Ao contrário da corja dos vampiros!

Bella agarrou a blusa do namorado.

_O seu sorriso, eu já esqueci  
Percebi, que já esqueci  
Já esqueci, já esqueci  
_

- Vá embora Leah! Você está assustando a Bella.

Leah desviou o olhar do belo rosto do vampiro e encarou duramente a garota atrás dele.

- Então a sua resposta final é '_não'_?

- É. Eu quero ver meu pai feliz. – suspirou. – Sue faz muito bem para ele e vice-versa. Você devia parar com isso.

Leah sorriu sem humor, seus caninos à mostra.

Os objetos da mesa pararam de girar, caíram fazendo barulho.

- Sabia que não podia contar contigo. – balançou a cabeça. – Inacreditável! Totalmente inacreditável.

Ela marchou duramente para fora da casa dos Swan. Bella pulou de susto quando ouviu a porta da sala bater ruidosamente.

- Eu pirei ou você também viu os copos dançarem tango com os garfos? – Bella perguntou sob seu fôlego.

- Sim, eu vi. – o vampiro abraçou a namorada pelos ombros. Bella se sentiu mole. – Você está bem? Ela te machucou?

Bella riu.

- Amor, tudo bem que ela estava meio _psicótica_, mas ela não seria capaz de matar uma mosca. – respirou fundo o delicioso perfume dele. – Ela só está zangada porque Charlie e Sue estão namorando.

- Isso eu percebi. Tentei ler a mente dela quando cheguei, mas de alguma forma ela criou um muro que me repeliu totalmente.

- Tooooma! – Bella caçoou. – Pra você aprender a deixar de ser enxerido e não ler a mente alheia!

Ela lhe mostrou a língua risonha. Edward a puxou pela cintura e a beijou amorosamente.

- Já pensou sobre o que conversamos? – ele sussurrou assim que descolaram os lábios.

Bella suspirou resignada.

- Sim.

-'Sim eu aceito' ou 'sim eu pensei, mas não obrigado'? – ele perguntou inseguro.

Era tão difícil e frustrante não poder saber exatamente o que sua amada pensava.

- É um 'sim, eu me caso com você, Edward Cullen'!

Ela gargalhou quando o recém noivo a agarrou pela cintura e a rodopiou no ar.

- Edward!

- Eu te amo. – ele disse.

- Para toda a eternidade. – ela completou.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

O coração dela batia acelerado com a idéia de se casar com o vampiro de sua vida.

Ou melhor, de sua morte.

_Querendo que você me queira  
Não, isso não é jeito de ficar  
Como eu me sinto, leia meus lábios  
_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah bufou pela enésima vez. Olhou para o senhor ao seu lado.

Sr. Newton lia bastante concentrado o jornal.

Ela deu uma espiadela no relógio. _Droga_, ainda faltava muito tempo para que seu expediente acabasse.

- Sr. Newton, onde o Mike está mesmo?

O homem baixou o jornal e a olhou.

- Pela décima vez, Leah. Ele saiu com os amigos, lembra? Aqueles que você recusou em sair junto. – ele explicou calmamente, um sorriso dançava em seus finos lábios.

- Certo... – tamborilou os dedos no balcão.

Mike podia ser um grude de pessoa, mas pelo menos fazia o tempo passar rápido com suas brincadeiras e piadas sem graça.

Suspirou entediada.

Pensou na conversa que teve com Bella pela manhã.

Não acreditava que era a única a ver a grande catástrofe que era aquele namoro abominável, nefasto. Queria correr para os braços de Jacob e conversar.

Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la a colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de sua mãe. _**Não**_, pensou bem, não queria colocá-lo no meio dessa loucura. Não queria ter mais esse laço afetivo com alguém. Era a última coisa que precisava no momento. Se apegar a mais alguém que tinha certeza que partiria seu coração. Não que seu ingrato órgão vital não estivesse seguro trancafiado dentro de sua caixa torácica.

Era até bizarro; há algumas semanas atrás não ligaria se ele pulasse do penhasco, mas agora ele povoava seus pensamentos a cada segundo. Estranho e totalmente preocupante diga-se de passagem.

Apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e a cabeça na mão. Começou a divagar sobre o corpo de Jacob. Isso podia se permitir fazer.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto. Já estava ficando excitada só de pensar nele.

Aquela boca maravilhosamente macia. Aqueles olhos chocolate. Aquela pele quente.

Aquelas mãos fortes que tinham _aquela_ pegada.

Aquele belo trasei...

- LEAH! – Sr. Newton gritou em seu ouvido.

Ela pulou da cadeira e o olhou assustada.

- Temos clientes. Faça a gentileza. – o senhor quase careca apontou para um homem que olhava as mochilas de viagem.

Mordeu os lábios evitando xingar o chefe de "corno" e ser despedida antes de completar 1 mês. Como ele ousava acordá-la quando estava tendo o mais belo sonho de olhos abertos que tivera na vida!

- Posso ajudá-lo?

O homem se virou, Leah reconheceu o sorriso másculo.

- Olá. Eu estou precisando de uma mochila nova. – ele explicou.

Leah sentiu as pernas bambas. **Que cara gostoso, Jesus!** – pensou.

- Você esteve aqui semana passada, certo?

_Porque eu já superei  
Partindo pra outra, e já está na minha hora  
Você nunca foi meu amigo  
_

- Na verdade faz dois dias. – ele corrigiu gentilmente.

- Certo, Sr...?

- Me chame de Henry.

- Henry. As mochilas que nós temos são essas. – mostrou com a mão a parede coberta por várias modalidades de mochilas.

- Quero aquela. – ele apontou para a mais cara de todas.

- Okay. – Leah se esticou e pegou a escolhida. Henry teve uma visão privilegiada.

Ela se esticou e a blusa levantou, revelando grande parte de suas costas e barriga.

- Então Henry... você gosta de aventura, huh? – perguntou ainda de costas.

Ele riu envergonhado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Sou um aventureiro de carteirinha.

- Eu percebi. – abraçou a mochila contra o peito e abaixou a voz. – Que meu patrão não nos ouça, mas você não acha que está gastando uma grana preta nesses equipamentos? Se quiser eu posso te mostrar outros mais baratos e igualmente bons.

- Bom. – ele se certificou que o Sr. Newton não estava prestando atenção na conversa. – Eu não tenho outros vícios, então gasto o que tenho nessa minha paixão por adrenalina.

Ele lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Claro, claro. Não quis dar uma de intrometida. – ela se apressou a dizer.

- Sem problemas... – ele se inclinou e pegou o crachá dela e leu. – Leah. Eu estive pensando se você não sabe de um lugar onde eu possa nadar tranqüilo ou quem sabe... pular de um penhasco? Soube de um lugar chamado _La Pach._

- Agora sim você está falando a minha língua. E na verdade é 'La Push'.

- Isso mesmo. – ele sorriu abertamente. – La Push. É uma espécie de reserva, né?

- Sim, reserva La Push. Eu moro por aquelas bandas.

- Verdade? – ele perguntou bastante interessado. – Será que eu poderia visitar?

- Claro que sim, Henry. – ela o guiou até o caixa. – É só combinar o dia que eu te mostro o melhor penhasco de Forks para você saltar! – ela exclamou alto o bastante fazendo com que o seu patrão a olhasse horrorizado.

_Machucou no começo um pouquinho  
E agora eu já superei  
Já superei, já superei  
_

- Com intuito puramente esportivo! – Henry se apressou a explicar, antes que a moça fosse despedia por induzir os clientes a pular de penhascos.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah olhou para o relógio outra vez. Dez minutos tinham se passado desde a última vez que o fez.

Meteu a mão no bolso de trás de sua calça e sentiu um pacote retangular.

Lembrou-se desse pacote, tinha pegado dentro da cômoda da sala de sua casa. Um dos poucos objetos que restavam de seu pai. Um nó se fez em seu peito e voltou aquela falta de ar.

Reviveu todo o tormento da semana anterior à morte de seu pai. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe, de cada ataque de fúria que teve, de cada briga, de cada pedacinho de dor que sentiu quando descobriu ser uma lobisomem.

Mas não conseguiu se lembrar do enterro de Harry. E como poderia? Se ela não teve coragem de ir? Aliás, até hoje ainda não tinha conseguido ir visitar o túmulo dele.

- Sr. Newton, eu posso fazer um intervalo e tomar um cafezinho? Dez minutinhos! – quase implorou. Sua voz morreu, seus pulmões doiam.

- Tudo bem. Mas apenas dez minutinhos, heim.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando, incapaz de falar.

Correu para o estacionamento; olhou para a cafeteria do outro lado da rua, mas seria uma péssima idéia ir para lá.

Subiu no capuz de seu carro.

Retirou o objeto retangular do bolso e girou-o nos dedos.

O último pacote de cigarros que conseguiu salvar quando sua mãe jogou fora os vários pacotes fechados daquela porcaria no lixo.

- O ministério da saúde adverte: fumar faz mal à saúde. – ela leu. Estreitou os olhos para a foto de um feto todo deformado na parte de trás do pacote.

Um feto.

Era até irônico, foi pegar logo o maço que tinha a foto de um feto morto.

Parecia que Deus estava jogando a culpa outra vez em sua cara.

- Não foi culpa minha. – falou para o maço de cigarros. – Não totalmente.

E sem pensar duas vezes abriu o pacote e retirou um cigarro.

Branquinho.

Levou-o ao nariz e cheirou. Fez cara de nojo. Aquele trem fedia pacas.

Sabia todas as conseqüências ruins de fumar, beber ou até mesmo fazer sexo. Mas todos mesmo assim faziam, não é? _Estupidez_, ela sabia.

- Eu sei que você mata. – falou para o cigarro. Pegou a caixa de fósforos no outro bolso e ascendeu o cigarro. – Mas quem liga se eu morrer? Eu não.

Deu um longo trago.

Sentiu a fumaça queimar sua boca e descer ardendo por seus pulmões. Teve uma crise de tosse.

Apoiou a coluna no pára-brisa.

- Vou precisar de um isqueiro.

Voltou a tragar o _canudinho da morte_. Naqueles dez minutos fumou quase a carteira de cigarros toda.

- _Ótimo_, outro vício.

_Já esqueci das suas mãos, e já esqueci da sua boca  
Tentando me empurrar para baixo e me enchendo de dúvidas  
Oh, e é por isso que  
_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Fazia três dias que Leah e Jacob não se falavam.

Totalmente por falta de tempo. Mas vontade era o que não faltava.

Olhou de relance para Jacob, ele olhou de volta.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – Sam interrompeu a reunião da matilha e encarou Leah e Jacob. – Vocês estão estranhos. _Dispersos_.

- Está tudo bem. – Jacob garantiu.

- Fantástico. – Leah afirmou.

Sam deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com sua matilha sobre o clã de vampiros chamados Volturi.

Carlisle tinha conversado com Jacob para avisá-los sobre o perigo que aquele clã representava; já que eles poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento para saberem sobre a futura transformação de Bella.

E Jake repassou tudo para Sam.

- Certo, hoje no turno da noite, Jake e Leah farão a ronda. – Sam disse. O resto do bando deu sorrisinhos já sabendo que no meio dessa ronda o mais provável seria que eles caíssem na porrada. – Tudo bem?

Os dois trocaram olhares rápidos e concordaram com a cabeça. Ambos abaixaram o rosto para esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

Por mais de uma hora Sam ficou naquela ladainha sobre os sanguessugas Volturi. Leah já estava impaciente.

Quase pulou de felicidade quando Seth, Sam e o resto dos garotos foram para casa, deixando-a para trás com Jacob.

- Pensei que estivesse fugindo de mim. – Jake disse muito perto de seu ouvido. Os dois caminhavam indo em direção à floresta. – Desde _aquele_ dia não nos vimos mais. – tentou parecer casual e indiferente.

- Só trabalho demais. – ela explicou. Não sabia dizer por que seu coração estava mais acelerado que o normal e suas bochechas pinicavam.

Entraram na floresta.

Leah olhou por cima de seu ombro para o rapaz e sorriu sedutoramente. Seus olhos denunciavam o que ela queria.

Jacob não se controlou.

Puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo os corpos se chorem violentamente e a beijou.

Seu coração disparou. Já estava com saudades daquela boca quente.

Leah enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. Ela o imprensou numa árvore e ondulou o corpo. Jake gemeu.

Ela sorriu e se afastou. Segurou a barra da própria blusa e desabotoou o último botão.

_O seu mundo, eu já esqueci  
Tão segura que, eu já esqueci  
Não sou sua garota, já esqueci  
_

Jake segurou sua mão impedindo-a.

Leah olhou-o confusa.

- O que foi?

- Eu sei que você quer falar comigo. Aqueles olhares não me enganam. – ele pegou a mão dela e beijou suavemente seu pulso.

- Eu queria... – suas pernas tremeram. – Na verdade, eu quero sim.

- Okay, podemos transar depois dessa conversa, mas por favor seja rápida! – ele disse necessitado. Leah gargalhou.

A cada dia estava mais encantada por aquele rapaz.

- Eu prometo! – beijou o pescoço dele e mordeu com vontade seu ombro.

- Você não tem noção do perigo que é me provocar assim. – sussurrou balançando a cabeça; pegou a mão dela e entrelaçaram os dedos. – Agora, ande comigo.

Leah sentiu seu estômago dar cambalhotas ao olhar seus dedos entrelaçados aos dedos dele.

Um simples gesto. Um gesto que a deixou com borboletas no estômago. Um gesto que sempre fazia com Sam, andar de mãos dadas. Não pode evitar pensar no seu ex.

- Então...? – ele incentivou-a.

Ela piscou várias vezes tentando se lembrar do que queria falar. Não era fácil se concentrar vendo aquele homem tão lindo à luz do luar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu fui falar com a Isabella sobre nossos pais.

- Bella? Por quê? – ele deixou de admirar as mãos entrelaçadas e olhou interrogativo para ela.

- É, a _Bella_. – fez uma careta. Resolveu pular certas partes da conversa com a garota e foi para a parte que ela achava mais importante. – Eu disse que achava abominável esse namoro do Charlie e Sue! Aí a louca disse que ela concordava com o namoro!

Leah fez cara de nojo. Jacob escutava atentamente, sabia que daquela conversa entre Bella e Leah não tinha saído boa coisa.

- Então eu comecei a ficar meio nervosa e a guria se empoleirou na pia pensando que eu a atacaria. Aí chegou o maluco do namorado dela e...

- Espera um instante. – ele apertou mais sua mão contra a dela. – Você brigou com a Bella?

- Mais ou menos... – sua voz saiu apressada. – Como eu dizia, o Cullen apareceu todo nervosinho e me mandou sair! Vê se pode.

- Espera, espera. Você ia atacá-la? – ele estava horrorizado e zangado.

- Você está me escutando? – ela o olhou incrédula. – Oi?! O Cullen me expulsou! Alôooo!

- Tô me lixando para o Cullen! – ele explodiu. Não largou a mão dela em momento algum. – Leah! Você não pode brigar e ficar nervosa com a Bella! Já pensou se você se descontrola e entra em fase? Pode acontecer uma tragédia. A Bella é frágil e...

- BELLA! – Leah puxou sua mão com força, se afastando dele. – Sempre a BELLA! Primeiro a minha mãe, depois o Cullen e agora você!

Ela o olhava acusadoramente.

- SEMPRE ESSA CRETINA QUE SE FAZ DE COITADINHA! E EU? NINGUÉM SE PREOCUPA COM A LEAH? – riu sem humor e cruzou os braços. – claro, a Leah é uma insensível, sem coração, a bruxa má!

- Leah, não é isso que eu quis dizer. – Jacob estava verdadeiramente arrependido de ter começado aquela conversa/ briga.

- Vai pro inferno, Black! – empurrou-o – Porque você não abre um fã clube para aquela mosca morta! – deu um soco no tronco da árvore.

_Já esqueci, já esqueci  
Querendo que você me queira  
Não, isso não é jeito de ficar  
_

- Me escute...

-NÃO! – ela levantou a mão fazendo com que ele se calasse. – Eu vou embora e te deixar com os pensamentos de quão boa a Bellinha é!

- Merda! Deixa de ser imatura! E a ronda como fica?

- Porque você não chama a Bella? – Leah deu alguns passos para trás – Porque ela é tão perfeita que vai se sair maravilhosamente bem! A imatura aqui tá se mandando.

Antes que Jacob pudesse digerir aquela explosão de raiva, Leah explodiu as roupas em mil pedacinhos e correu para bem longe.

Bem longe dos sentimentos de Jacob por Bella.

Para bem longe de seus próprios sentimentos; aqueles que estavam começando a florescer por Jacob fã-da-Bella Black.

Correu com toda a sua velocidade.

Passou despercebida pelas poucas pessoas que andavam pelas ruas.

Avistou sua casa. Pulou majestosamente pela janela aberta de seu quarto. Aterrissou no chão e segundos depois era a Leah humana.

Seu corpo ainda tremia de raiva.

- Droga, Leah. – limpou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto. – Porque você sempre faz isso com você?

Vestiu o roupão e pegou sua agenda telefônica na mesinha o lado da cama.

Foi direto para a letra M. Pegou seu celular - que poucas vezes usava - e discou para Mike Newton.

Não tocou nem duas vezes.

- _Alô?_ – escutou a voz de Mike. – _Quem é?_

- Oi Mike, é a Leah.

- _Leah!_ – ele exclamou contente. – _Tá tudo bem?_

_Como eu me sinto, leia meus lábios  
Porque eu já superei  
Partindo pra outra, e já está na minha hora  
_

- O convite de ir a Port Angeles ainda está de pé?

- _SIM!_ – ele gritou do outro lado. – _Er... sim. Passo aí na sua casa em vinte minutos._

Leah riu.

- Não precisa. Eu vou de carro. Te encontro na entrada do cinema em 1 hora.

- _Você quem sabe... _– ele não fez questão de esconder seu desapontamento.

Ela não disse mais nada, desligou o celular e jogou-o em cima da cama.

Tomou um banho rápido; vestiu-se, passou uma maquiagem destacando os olhos e desceu com os sapatos na mão.

- Leah? – Sue se surpreendeu ao ver a filha na sala. – Pensei que estivesse fazendo a ronda com o Jake.

Sue observou a filha andar pulando de um pé só, enquanto tentava se calçar.

- Estava. Mas o Black se vira bem sozinho. – vasculhou a sala à procura de seu chaveiro.

- Black? Vocês brigaram outra vez filha?

- Viu minhas chaves? – desconversou.

- Aonde você vai?

- Port Angeles.

- E eu posso saber o que a senhorita vai fazer em outra cidade? – Sue cruzou os braços.

- Mãe, não precisa surtar. – disse evasiva. – É só um passeio.

- Sua mãe não está surtando. Só estou preocupada com você. – Leah lhe deu uma olhada. – Já procurou na cozinha?

Leah correu para o outro cômodo. Sue foi atender a porta; alguém batia desesperadamente nela.

- Oi Sue! – Jake disse ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Estava ofegante graças à corrida.

- Jake? – Sue franziu a testa. – Leah disse que você estava fazendo a ronda. O que houve?

- Ela está?

Antes que a mulher pudesse responder a garota surgiu na sala, segurando uma pequena bolsa na mão esquerda e na direita as chaves de seu carro.

_Você nunca foi meu amigo  
Machucou no começo um pouquinho  
E agora eu já superei  
_

- Black. – ela disse a contragosto. – O que faz aqui? O Seth não está. Não devia estar fazendo a ronda?

- O que...? Não... eu...

- Tchau, mãe. Não me espere acordada.

A garota saiu, Jacob foi atrás.

- Aonde você vai? – ele a mediu da cabeça aos pés.

- Rua _aonde não é da sua conta_ com a esquina _se manda_.

- Espera, espera, espera! – segurou o antebraço dela, fazendo-a parar. – Vai sair com quem?

Leah bufou impaciente.

- Mike Newton. – puxou o braço com força. – Satisfeito?

_Já superei, já superei  
Não me ligue, não passe aqui  
Não tem porque, não me pergunte porque  
_

Abriu a porta de seu carro e jogou a bolsa no banco do passageiro.

- Mike Newton? – Jake arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Aquele babaca, filho do seu chefe?

- O próprio. – cruzou os braços e bateu o pé impaciente. – O que? Não me venha dizer que está com ciúmes.

- _Ciúmes_? Há! Mas nem morto. – ele a mediu e pela primeira vez naquela noite reparou nas roupas dela.

Leah usava uma saia preta de pregas que vinha até o meio das coxas; uma blusa tomara-que-caia igualmente preta e brilhosa. Calçava botas de cano longo que a deixavam praticamente na mesma altura que Jacob. E para finalizar, os cabelos estavam soltos e chapinhados.

- Não vou deixar você sair _desse jeito_ com aquele idiota! – ele esbravejou totalmente possesso.

Qual era o problema com as garotas que ele se relacionava? Ou melhor, qual era o problema do Newton que só se aproximava das garotas dele?!

- Que eu saiba eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão. Você não é meu dono. – ela sorriu maldosamente. – Porque você não vai regular com quem a Bella transa ou deixa de transar!

- Transar? – sua garganta ardeu. – Você está dormindo com ele? – perguntou horrorizado.

_Você nunca vai mudar  
Não vai mais ter choro na chuva  
Querendo que você me queira  
Não, isso não é jeito de ficar  
Como eu me sinto, leia meus lábios  
Porque eu já superei  
_

- _Ainda_ não. – fez questão de frisar. – Mas não foi por falta de vontade dele. Agora se você me der licença.

Ela entrou no carro.

- Tá, tudo bem. Eu entendi. Você está brava comigo e por isso está saindo com aquele moleque. – ele passou a mão no rosto em sinal de cansaço. – Tudo bem, você venceu. Eu peço desculpas, okay? Desculpa por ter gritado contigo e defendido a Bella. É que você me pegou desprevenido.

- Claro, claro. – girou a chave, ligando o carro.

- Leah, - apoiou os braços na porta do carro. – Não vá. Não sai com aquele cara. – murmurou.

- Porque não? Me dê um bom motivo. – mordeu os lábios em expectativa.

_Partindo pra outra, e já está na minha hora  
Você nunca foi meu amigo  
Machucou no começo um pouquinho  
_

- Porque... porque... ele é um idiota!

Leah abaixou a cabeça e riu sem humor.

_Resposta errada._

- Hum... deixa eu pensar. – colocou a mão no queixo. – Já pensei no seu caso e cheguei a uma conclusão óbvia. _Não, obrigada._ Há muito tempo que estou louca para ir pra cama com aquele loirinho. – soltou venenosa. – Mas você foi muito gentil em vir se desculpar. – seu tom era mais gélido que o habitual.

Jacob retirou as mãos do carro como se tivesse levado um choque. Olhou-a apavorado e lá no fundo podia-se dizer que estava magoado. Doía só de pensar que ela seria de outro.

Leah engatou a marcha e pisou no acelerador.

Deixando Jacob para trás, com a idéia fixa que hoje Leah dormiria com Mike Newton.

Arrepiou-se com o pensamento.

_E agora eu já superei  
Já superei, já superei_

_Continua..._

_____________________________________

**N/A: Podre, eu sei!**

**N/A 2:** oi gente! Me desculpem pela demora! Eu juro que os próximos capítulos vou escrever direto no computador; porque eu sou uma lesma para digitar esses textos. Eu sei que o capitulo não ficou lá essas coisas [bondade, ficou uma merda mesmo. COF COF] e nem estou esperando comentário algum. Mas os que vierem serão bem vindos. Okay, é só.

**AGRADECIMENTOS NÃO-LOGADOS:**

**Maira: **oi querida! Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que não me abandone depois desse capitulo ridículo. Bjs!

**Clarissa Malfoy:** oi querida! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Nuss, fico muito feliz que você esteja viciada na minha humilde fic! E desculpe ter te deixado em abstinência por quase 15 dias sem capitulo novo! Espero que depois desse capitulo horrível você não me abandone! Bjs!

**Anna-Potter-Cullen:** oi querida! Sim, Jake/Leah ou Blackwater (como é mais conhecido) é luz sim! Ah, vc postou a fic lá no fórum que falou? Eu gostaria de saber qual fórum é! E muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Bjs!

**Bruna Carmo:** oi querida! Sim, tbm acho que o Charlie e a Sue formam um casal simpático! Esse capitulo não ficou muito grande porque tive que dividi-lo em dois, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim assim... 20 páginas no Word com formatação simples... bem, espero que não me abandone depois desse capitulo medíocre! Bjs!

**Kadzinha:** oi querida! Obrigada pela sugestão de música! Está anotado! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, eu adorei. Continue acompanhando e comentando, ta? Bjs!

**Daddy's little trouble:** oies! Eu continuo adorando seus comentários gigantes! Até porque eu amo responder comentários com respostas maiores ainda! Hehehe. Poizé, sobre a brincadeira do Jake e a Leah, bem ela tinha que trabalhar né, e ainda por cima a leah não queria ser vista saindo do quarto do Jacob, então tinha que cair fora antes que eles brincassem outra vez, ai já viu, ela não deixaria que durasse apenas 2 minutos. Hehehe.

Mas convenhamos, o jake tava todo afoito coitado, ainda mais depois daquela coisinha que a leah fez, não teve como segurar! Heahuaehuaehu [tarada, COF COF]. Não, vc não é a única que acha que a Leah só estava tentando ajudar o Jake em Eclipse. Putz, ali naquele capitulo eu sinceramente pensei que eles fossem ficar juntos! Mas ai a tia Steph estraga tudo. Não que eu não ache a Nessie uma fofa, mas putz, ela não podia ficar com o Jake! Cara, pensa, o garoto era totalmente apaixonado pela Bella ai tem a impressão com a filha dela? Fala sério!!! Se eu fosse a Nessie nunca que iria concordar com um trem desses!!!! Pegar o cara que era apaixonado pela minha mãe?! Só na cabeça da Steph mesmo!

Amei as sugestões de músicas, pode mandar mais! Eu anotei tudinho. Aquela música do Faber drive eu não consegui baixar de jeito nenhum. Você tem ela? E putz, foi transmissão de pensamento, eu estava pensando em colocar no capitulo passado essa música da Pitty que você disse! Hehehe.

Então, eu tbm quase não vejo malhação [ até pq sempre está tudo muito igual], enfim, eu vi o carinha e gamei. E concordo contigo, o Taylor é a encarnação do Jake! Deus foi muito maravilhoso quando esculpiu aquele sorrisão todo heim?! Meldeus! E Caracas! Vc adivinhou quem é a minha Leah! Hehehe minha é ótimo! Mas toh fazendo umas capas com a Megan como Leah, infelizmente vou ter que passar um photoshop nos olhos dela para ficarem castanhos, vamos ver no que vai dar! Ah sim, vou acabar por aqui, senão o povo me mata, vendo o tamanho do texto, pensando ser o capitulo! Hehehe Bjs!

**Moto~:** oies! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Adorei! Quanto a impressão, não posso afirmar com certeza, vai ter que esperar o final pra ver. Mas tudo indica que a Nessie aparecerá na fic sim, mas ainda não decidi se seguirei BD [muito improvável viu]. Eu tbm prefiro o Taylor. Aquele sorrisão é tudo neh? Bjs!


	6. e Salte

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake não teria a impressão com a Nessie.

**N/A:** Mande sua sugestão para a playlist da fic.

**N/A 2: Por causa da demora eu fiz uma NC nesse capitulo.**

**Dedicatória**_: _Dedico este capitulo inteiramente à _**Gaabii**_, pelo maravilhoso vídeo da minha fic. (Veja no meu photobucket, pq o Youtube tirou o som!).

**Música**_: David Archuela - Crush _(tradução em itálico)

_____________________________________________

Capítulo 5 – e ...Salte

_Oooh, Whoa, Whoa, Ooh, Ooh_

- Acho que sua amiguinha não foi com a minha cara. – Leah gritou o mais alto que conseguiu no ouvido de Ângela.

Ângela olhou para Jéssica, que dançava com Lauren e Tyler na pista de dança, e tornou a olhar para Leah.

- Não liga! – ela gritou de volta, muito risonha. Com certeza, era o álcool agindo. – Jess não gosta de ninguém. Estranho seria se ela fosse com a sua cara.

Leah deu de ombros. O 'tut tut tut' da música que tocava na boate não lhe permitia escutar seus próprios pensamentos.

- Me desculpe ter arrastado vocês do cinema. – tentou se desculpar um tempo depois. – Mas aquele filme ninguém merece! Podre!

Ângela riu alto.

- Diria que você salvou a noite. – a garota começou a mexer os ombros de acordo com a música que tocava.

Leah e Ângela estavam sentadas em uma das mesinhas ao lado esquerdo da boate. Enquanto Mike e Eric tentavam arranjar bebidas no bar.

Leah voltou a olhar de rabo de olho para Jéssica. A loira continuava a dançar de cara amarrada, enquanto Lauren agarrava Tyler pela gola da blusa e o beijava.

- Nuss, se olhar matasse... – Leah riu do olhar fulminante que recebeu de Jéssica.

- Naaada... – sua voz já estava mais lenta que o normal. – É que, bem... você é... _você_, entende.

- Na verdade não. – franziu a testa para a garota.

- Você é a Leah. Bonitona, gostosona e ainda por cima trabalha com o namorado dela. – Leah deu de ombros e deu um último gole em sua cerveja. – Ela está com ciúmes.

- Eu e Mike? – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Fala sério, Ângela. Me dá uma razão de eu querer Mikezinho se eu tenho em minha casa o _Jacobzão_?

- Jacobzão? Na sua casa? – Ângela arregalou os olhos. – Como assim, garota?

- Bem, não na minha casa. – começou a falar com seus botões, ignorando Ângela. – Muito menos eu tenho o Jacobzão... Eu tenho?

Balançou a cabeça – um pouco tonta. Olha o maldito álcool fazendo efeito. Começou a rir sozinha.

- Esse Jacob não seria o mesmo tão famoso 'Jacob da Bella', seria? – Ângela apoiou o braço no ombro de Leah.

_Eu desligo o telefone nesta noite,  
algo aconteceu pela primeira vez, lá no fundo.  
Foi uma correria, que correria  
_

O álcool evaporou instantaneamente de sua cabeça. Leah não sabia dizer de onde veio esse relâmpago de lucidez. Fechou a cara.

- Ele não é o Jacob da Bella, Angie! – tomou a garrafa de _smirnoff_ da morena e virou de uma vez. – a Bella tem o Edwin dela, então que o Jacob fique pra mim, certo amiga?

- Você... ic – soluçou. – Tem toda a razão amiga! Viva o _nosso_ Jacob...

- Meu Jacob. – Leah deu um pitoco de leve no nariz da mais nova amiga de infância.

- Seu, meu, nosso... tanto faz. – pegou sua garrafa e virou de uma vez. – ih, tá vazio. Quem bebeu?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, _best friend_. – sacudiu os ombros jogando os cabelos para trás.

As duas gargalharam. Conversa de bêbados, tudo mentalmente confuso.

Mike e Eric vieram na direção delas, com outras bebidas. Leah sorriu abertamente e bateu palmas.

- Aqui está sua bebida, gatinha. – Mike disse ao ouvido de Leah. Segurando o pescoço dela desnecessariamente.

- Menos contato amigão. – Leah o empurrou para o lado e pegou seu copo, oferecido pelo loiro.

A morena tomou uma generosa golada de sua bebida. Fez cara feia.

- Isso é refri! – exclamou com desagrado.

- Parece que o barman não foi muito com a nossa cara, Leah. Principalmente com a cara de bebê do nosso amiguinho aqui. – Mike fechou a cara para o japa. - Não nos vendeu bebida alcoólica. – Eric explicou assim de descolou os lábios da namorada.

Ângela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Incompetentes... – revirou os olhos. – Será que só eu consigo comprar bebida que preste por aqui?

Ângela disse algo ao ouvido do namorado, ele sorriu e a puxou pela mão para a pista de dança. O casal se juntou ao trio de amigos que lá estavam.

- Ela está me ignorando no momento. – Mike disse apontando para Jéssica. – O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Não que eu ligue, não é mesmo? – mexeu o gelo da bebida com o dedo e logo depois o levou a boca, chupando.

- Por favor, Leah. Uma ajudinha aqui pro seu amigão!

_Porque a possibilidade  
que você sentiria o mesmo  
em relação a mim,  
É muito, simplesmente muito_

- Como você teve a infeliz idéia de me informar sua situação amorosa patética, eu vou te dar um conselho de amiga. Aproveita que é de graça. Então é o seguinte – Mike a olhava hipnotizado. – Vê se para de babar no meu decote e presta mais atenção na sua namorada.

- Porque você é tão má comigo Leazinha? – ele sorriu torto ao olhar para as pernas cruzadas da garota. – Aliás, você devia usar saias mais vezes. Te deixam uma delícia.

Leah balançou a cabeça e deu um tapa no braço do garoto.

- O que eu acabei de te falar, heim garoto? – resmungou. - Se eu não estivesse 'alegrinha' eu te dava um soco na cara.

Foi a vez dele rir.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. O que acha que eu tenho que fazer? – os olhos dele a olhavam com intensidade, esperando realmente que ela o ajudasse. – Por favor, vamos.

Suspirou ao ver a namorada dançar com um cara bombado.

**É, quando o chifre é dele, aí sim doía. **– ela pensou.

- Eu vou me odiar por isso amanhã. – ela resmungou baixinho. – Espero que isso seja o suficiente para eu ir direto pro céu, viu Deus!

Pegou Mike pela mão e o puxou para a pista de dança.

- O que você está fazendo, doida? – Mike gritou seguindo Leah.

Ela sorriu para ele, beijou o canto de sua boca e se afastou um pouco.

Jéssica não desgrudou os olhos deles.

- Agora sim ela terá motivos para achar que você a está chifrando e vai vir correndo para você! – Leah gritou em seu ouvido e deu um leve beijo em seu pescoço. – Saca só.

Uma música lenta e sensual começou a tocar.

Mike estancou no chão ao ver Leah balançar o quadril lentamente para ele. Jesus, alguém chama o _Samu_ que o garoto está tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Leah apoiou os braços nos ombros de Mike e começou a dançar para ele.

_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?  
Tudo em que eu penso é você  
Você me hipnotizou tão fascinado  
e eu só tenho que saber...  
_

Virou de costas e sem se importar que estivesse de saia – culpa do álcool – rebolou até o chão.

As mãos de Mike formigaram; uma vontade de puxá-la pelos cabelos para o banheiro e imprensá-la em um dos boxes lhe tentava.

- Você vai me matar, Leah. – ele a puxou pela cintura e falou em seu ouvido. – Desse jeito eu não volto pra Jéssica...

- O que? – ela gritou risonha.

- Você. – apontou para ela. - Me. – apontou para si. - Matar! – gritou alto para que ela escutasse.

Leah gargalhou, olhando de canto de olho para Jéssica. A loira parecia uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir.

Ela retirou gentilmente as mãos curiosas de Mike – que tentavam percorrer seu corpo – de suas costas. Deu dois passos para trás, sem parar de dançar.

- _Isso tudo_ não é por causa do que aquela vidente fajuta disse mais cedo é?

_Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser  
onde isto pode ir?  
_

- Isso tudo o que? – se fez de desentendida.

- Você sabe, beber até a tampa, dançar comigo e principalmente me ajudar com a Jess? – ele a segurou pelos ombros. – Sério Leah. Aquela mulher é louca. Não leve tão a sério.

- Agora seria um bom momento de você correr atrás da sua garota, lindinho. – ela mudou de assunto. – Antes que ela se embebede e acabe dançando no "queijo"!

O loiro se deu por vencido. Sacou que Leah não estava a fim de falar sobre a previsão sinistra da "vidente" que tinha uma barraquinha montada frente ao cinema onde eles supostamente deveriam estar vendo um filme. Ou talvez não ligasse, realmente. Afinal, ela era a Leah. A grande muralha inabalável.

Mike olhou para trás procurando por Jéssica. Ela estava inclinada no balcão do bar sacudindo uma carteirinha na cara dele; tentando conseguir alguma bebida com mais de 70 % de álcool. Correu para a namorada, antes que ela pulasse para dentro do bar e roubasse uma garrafa de conhaque. Saiu, deixando Leah sozinha.

Ela voltou a dançar sozinha, à sua frente estavam Ângela e Eric, que ignoravam a batida rápida da música e dançavam coladinhos.

_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
Isso é real ou é apenas uma outra paixão?  
_

Sorriu para o casal; fechou os olhos, e voltou sua atenção para a letra da música.

- Oi! – sentiu alguém falar empolgado ao seu ouvido.

Bufou impaciente. Preparou-se psicologicamente para dar um pé na bunda do otário.

- Vai pastar, sua besta! – ela resmungou, olhou por cima dos ombros e ficou em choque. – Ai meu Deus! Desculpa! – gritou para o homem.

- Tudo bem. Tirando o fato de você ter me mandado pastar e me chamar de besta... – Henry zoou.

- Desculpa _aventureiro_! Eu pensei que fosse um idiota qualquer!

- Na verdade, eu sou um idiota mesmo. – sorriu abertamente. Leah tremeu na base. – Estava ali no bar te olhando a uns vinte minutos, pensando em como te chamaria para dançar.

Leah sorriu solidária, o cara parecia verdadeiramente constrangido.

- Não seja por isso! – uma música lenta começou a tocar. – Dance comigo.

Leah o enlaçou pelo pescoço; Henry segurou sua cintura delicadamente, como se ela fosse de porcelana.

- Seu namorado não vai gostar disso.

_Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?  
_

- Meu namorado? – Leah não entendeu.

- É. Aquele loiro que não desgrudou de você. O carinha da loja.

- Ah! O Mike! – ela sacudiu as mãos. – Nada haver. Ele é só um amigo.

- Agora estou mais aliviado. – suspirou, fazendo graça. – Não estou correndo o perigo de ter uma 9 mm apontada para a minha cara por estar dançando com a garota mais linda da cidade! – ele falou um tanto empolgado.

- Da cidade eu não sei, mas da boate, com certeza. – e a humildade passou a milhas de distância.

- Quem sou eu para duvidar!?

Uma música mais rápida, estilo hip hop, começou a tocar, fazendo com que eles se separassem.

- Huh, você dança bem! – ela exclamou surpresa.

Henry fez um passinho de hip hop se mostrando para ela. Ele riu aquele sorriso sedutor outra vez. Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Então... Henry, certo? – ela perguntou e ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Posso saber o que um aventureiro nato faz na pacata Forks?

- Negócios a tratar aqui em Port Angeles.

_Porque eu estou tentando, é tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai ir embora, não vai embora  
_

- Hum... Seria intrometida se perguntasse que negócios são esses?

Claro que sim.

Henry a rodopiou pelo braço.

- Mais ou menos como um caça talentos.

- Caça talentos? Interessante.

Ela deu de ombros sendo girada novamente pelo homem.

- E você por acaso se perdeu em Forks, ou achou um tesouro escondido?

- Não, - ele riu graciosamente. – eu estou hospedado naquela pensão na saída da cidade. Você sabe, eu gosto de cidade pequena. Port Angeles é agitada demais para o meu sono leve.

Ele a puxou pela cintura, colando os corpos. Leah encarou aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados. A raiva de Jacob por ter defendido Bella ainda rodopiava em sua cabeça. Mais do que queria admitir.

Tinha que achar um jeito de se livrar daqueles pensamentos, antes que acabasse como sua história com Sam. Antes que fosse tarde demais e se aproximasse da pessoa errada, outra vez.

_  
Já passou pela sua mente  
quando estávamos saindo, passando um tempo garota,  
éramos só amigos  
_

E ainda por cima aquela maldita cigana tinha que vir falar logo com ela. Maldição! Não tinha pedido por nada daquilo.

Levantou o olhar e milagrosamente enxergou a solução de seus problemas encarando-a. Uma solução que poderia aproveitar de todas as formas possíveis, pois sabia que não voltariam a se ver novamente. Rápido e prático!

É isso, Henry seria a solução para o problema Jacob + Cigana Louca e Fajuta.

Aproximou-se dele; Henry entreabriu a boca sacando as intenções dela, que lhe lançava olhares famintos.

Ela o beijou com intensidade, sentiu a língua morna dele brincar com a sua. Segurou-se para não fazer uma careta; a língua de Henry não era tão quente quanto à de Jacob.

Nem suas mãos – que deslizavam pelas costas de Leah – lhe causavam aqueles arrepios.

Merda.

Estava ferrada.

Muito, muito, muito ferrada!

- Quer sair daqui? – Leah sugeriu de forma urgente assim que recuperou seu fôlego.

_É algo mais, é algo mais?  
É uma chance que temos que agarrar,  
porque eu acredito que nos podemos transformar isso  
em algo que dure para sempre, para sempre.  
_

- Meu quarto? – ele sugeriu fracamente com medo de levar um soco bem dado no meio da cara.

- Aham. – ela sorriu fracamente. Oh Deus, estava prestes a fazer besteira.

Ele segurou sua mão e a beijou.

E novamente ela se pegou comparando os carinhos de Henry com os de Jacob.

**Cacete, Leah! Pára de pensar no imbecil do Black! Jake ama Bella. Jake ama Bella. **– repetiu mentalmente.

Sentiu-se ser puxada para a saída da boate. Não estava raciocinando direito. Perguntou-se se tinham batizado sua bebida.

Acompanhou o homem a passos lentos. Estavam no fim da pista de dança quando Leah sentiu seu braço livre ser puxado para trás.

- Leah! – era a voz de Ângela. – Onde você está indo?

Mike se aproximou delas, mas seu olhar assassino estava direcionado para Henry. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas de forma desafiadora para o loiro.

- Angie. – Leah disse um tanto aliviada. – Eu ia dar uma voltinha com meu amigo. Porque, algum problema?

- É que nós estamos indo embora. Jess bebeu demais e está passando mal. Você não vem?

_  
Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?  
_

E cá estava a lucidez lhe enchendo o saco. Tá, tudo bem, ela não estava tão bêbada assim. O resto dos amigos de Mike chegaram, Leah olhou para Henry com a pior cara de decepção que conseguiu fingir.

- Desculpa aventureiro. Mas tenho que acompanhar as crianças, se é que me entende.

Mike sorriu divertido para Henry, enquanto tentava segurar Jéssica – que estava pra lá de Bagdá - pela cintura.

- Ahn... Tá. – fez uma cara de peixe morto e assim que Leah se virou de costas para falar algo com Ângela, Henry e Mike faltaram se matar com os olhos.

Lauren e Tyler gritaram chamando os amigos, Mike apoiou o braço de Jéssica em seu pescoço e saiu; Ângela entregou a bolsa de Leah.

- Te esperamos lá fora. – Ângela deu um olhar significativo para a morena e saiu de mãos dadas com o namorado.

Não que ela precisasse deixar os garotos em casa, mas realmente estava procurando uma boa desculpa para não sair com Henry. Não que ele não fosse legal, mas esse não era seu dia. Tinha brigado com Jake, saído impulsivamente de casa, depois veio a cigana doidona e suas previsões estranhas. Leah se virou para o homem.

_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
isso é real ou é apenas uma outra paixão?  
_

- Realmente sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem, sério. – colocou uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Mas não fique tão aliviada. Não pretendo ir embora sem levar você comigo. – ele soltou e logo em seguida arregalou os olhos surpreso consigo mesmo. Pigarreou rezando para que ela não tivesse lhe escutado. Leah riu com gosto.

- Tá bom príncipe encantado. Tive uma idéia. Que tal você ir amanhã à reserva e eu te mostro o penhasco?

- Maravilhoso.

Trocaram sorrisos.

- Tenho que ir.

Henry a puxou pelo pescoço e trocaram um longo beijo de despedida.

Ele esperou que Leah sumisse de vista e foi para o bar. Sentou-se ao lado de um grupo de cinco pessoas, duas mulheres e três homens.

Todos estavam de preto, alguns tinham enormes tatuagens de caveiras e todos exibiam brilhantes piercings. O grupo não combinava em nada com o estilo de Henry.

Isso era apenas o que aparentava.

- Prontos para mudarem de vida? – Henry perguntou para eles. Um sorriso torto brincava em seus lábios.

_Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?  
_

Os cinco ergueram as taças, com um líquido vermelho sangue, para Henry. Brindando-o.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, pegou o copo de vodka que o esperava em cima do balcão e o virou garganta abaixo.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah retirou os sapatos e subiu as escadas de sua casa tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho que conseguiu. Claro que tropeçou diversas vezes, por sorte Sue e Seth tinham o sono pesado. Depois de vários palavrões e algumas unhas quebradas conseguiu chegar em segurança ao seu quarto.

Trancou a porta atrás de si, e com a luz ainda apagada, jogou os sapatos de lado. Estava se preparando para tirar a roupa quando alguém pigarreou.

Ela pulou de susto e ascendeu a luz.

- Jesus! Assim você me mata. – ela exclamou com a mão no coração. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação.

- Estava te esperando, não é óbvio?

- Sério Black. Não estou com ânimo para brigar.

- Eu não vim para brigar. – esticou as pernas na cama de Leah, onde estava sentado.

_Porque eu estou tentando, é tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai ir embora, não vai embora  
_

- Veio fazer o que então? – ela parou frente a janela aberta de seu quarto.

- Vim pedir desculpas. – ele murmurou. Levantou-se e ficou parado às costas dela. – Você não deixou que eu me desculpasse de forma correta mais cedo.

- Nós já falamos tudo que tínhamos para falar. Você já escolheu o seu lado, pronto, fim de papo. Ninguém vai morrer por isso. Eu não vou morrer por isso. Você não vale tanto a pena.

Ela mordeu os lábios, uma raiva a inundava. Não conseguia entender como depois de todos os foras Jacob ainda conseguia ficar do lado de Bella. Porém, sentia mais raiva de si, porque desejava do fundo de seu coração que alguém algum dia ficasse do _seu_ lado. E que esse alguém fosse _ele_.

- Você não vai me escutar não é? Sempre tirando conclusões precipitadas. – ele se aproximou mais ainda, colando seus corpos levemente.

- O que você realmente quer, Jacob? Eu estou tão cansada de mendigar por atenção, por afeto...

Ela suspirou, Jake franziu o nariz sentindo seu hálito alcoólico.

- Andou bebendo?

- E daí? Vai me prender por dirigir embriagada _policial_ Black? – ele riu suavemente. Pelo menos ela estava fazendo brincadeira. Não devia estar tão zangada quanto pensava.

- Não, só preocupado com você. – ele a abraçou pela cintura, descansando a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu te entendo, sério. – fez um carinho na mão dele. – Você ama a Bella, de verdade. E tudo bem com isso. Eu aceito numa boa.

Ele suspirou cansado, não estava ali para falar da relação complicada entre Bella e ele.

_  
Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade  
(Por que eu continuo fugindo)  
Tudo o que eu penso é você  
(Tudo o que eu penso)  
_

- Leah... eu...

- Sério Jake. – ela o interrompeu. – Não estou com raiva de você. Não de você, eu não conseguiria. – uma fina lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. – Estou com raiva de mim.

- Quer parar com isso, por favor? – sussurrou em seu ouvido para logo em seguida beijar o ombro dela. Leah se arrepiou. – Eu estou tentando dizer que não ligo se você beijou ou até mesmo dormiu com o Mike babaca. Estou aqui para dizer que eu gosto de você assim, louca e amarga, briguenta, eu gosto assim. Não é com a Bella que eu estou agora, é?

- Vai embora Jake, por favor. Só vá. – suspirou derrotada, quase implorando. Seus sentimentos ao lado dele ficavam tão nublados, uma hora estava com raiva mortal dele, mas bastava chegar perto que tudo sumia.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscou sua orelha. – Quer?

- Jake. – lamuriou inebriada. – O que você realmente quer, Jacob? – perguntou novamente.

- Quer a verdade?

_Você me deixou tão hipnotizado, tão fascinado  
E eu só tenho que saber...  
_

- Sempre. – entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. Suas mãos quentes lhe confortavam de tal maneira.

- _Você_. Apenas _você_. Sem Bella, nem Sam, nem impressão entre nós. Apenas por essa noite.

- Você jura? – ela girou entre os braços dele. Encararam-se.

- Eu juro. – murmurou contra a boca dela.

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Fica essa noite comigo? – sua voz era tão baixa que Jake quase não conseguiu ouvir.

- Estarei sempre aqui para você. Isso eu prometo.

Sorriram; Leah o abraçou pelo pescoço, de tal maneira, como se tivesse medo que fosse apenas um sonho, ou que ele fosse se afastar, pular a janela e nunca mais voltar.

- Vem. – ela o puxou pela mão. Deitaram na cama, Leah o abraçou pela cintura e descansou a cabeça no peito desnudo do garoto.

**(N/A: NC!! Crianças e pessoas com problema no coração, fechem os olhos!)**

- Eu não sei como nunca percebi o quão bonita você é. – ele confidenciou. Leah olhou para cima e viu os olhos castanhos do garoto ficarem nebulosos e escuros de desejo.

Se perguntava como foi capaz de pensar que Henry poderia substituir Jacob. O garoto que irradiava calor, como se fosse o próprio sol.

_  
Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser  
onde isto pode ir?  
_

- Você está tentando me seduzir para me levar para a cama, Jacob Black? – seu tom era brincalhão e leve.

- Tecnicamente já estamos na cama. – ele sorriu torto.

- Então... – ela beijou a barriga dele. – Se eu tirar isso aqui – suspendeu sua própria blusa e jogou longe. – Você não vai reclamar, certo?

- De forma alguma. – seus olhos estavam direcionados aos seios fartos da garota. – Mas vou reclamar se você não tirar o resto.

Leah se ajoelhou na cama e tirou a saia. Ficando apenas de calcinha. Jake passou a língua pelos lábios lascivamente. Se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou. Seus lábios invadiram a boca da garota com pressa.

Sem parar de beijá-la, Jake se livrou de sua bermuda e cueca. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse suavemente. A respiração de ambos estava mais rasgada que o normal.

_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
isso é real ou é apenas uma outra paixão?  
_

Desceu a língua pelo ombro dela, clavícula, indo para no vale entre os seios. Leah prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a língua quente de Jake brincar com seu mamilo intumescido.

Cravou suas unhas nas costas de Jake, enquanto ele a sugava lentamente. Nunca tinha tido tais sensações, nem com Sam. Leah agarrou os lençóis quando Jake trilhou um caminho úmido desde seus seios até seu umbigo. Rodeou-o com a língua. Ela trincou os lábios.

- Você quer? – ele perguntou sacana; seus dedos brincando com o elástico da calcinha branca e rendada.

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? Pelo amor de Deus. – ela reclamou inebriada de desejo.

- Eu quero ouvir da sua boca. – descansou o queixo no ventre dela. Leah olhou para baixo e fez bico vendo que ele estava se divertindo com sua vergonha.

- Jake... por favor!

- Se você não falar, eu não vou fazer. – voltou a brincar com o elástico da calcinha dela, e com a outra mão livre começou a fazer desenhos com a ponta do dedo na barriga dela. – O que vai ser?

Leah fechou os olhos, o hálito quente do garoto batendo contra seu ventre a estava enlouquecendo.

_Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?  
_

- Jacob... – afastou os joelhos, abrindo as pernas se oferecendo para ele. – Por favor, _alfa_. Use essa língua em mim, por favor. Não me faça implorar mais que isso, por que eu não farei!

Jake riu torto. Leah engoliu seco. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e segurou os lados da roupa íntima dela. Puxou para baixo com extrema força e necessidade que a rasgou ao meio.

- JACOB BLACK! – ela se levantou, apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos. – Essa era a minha preferida!

- Foi mals Lee. Depois te compro outra.

- Apaga a luz. – ela se lembrou que a luz continuava acesa.

- Estou ocupado, não está vendo? Além do mais, eu gosto de te ver.

- Mas Jake, a luz...

E antes que ela pudesse voltar reclamar sentiu seu quadril ser puxado para baixo e a língua dele invadir seu sexo. Arfou ruidosamente, indo para o céu e por lá ficando. Deslizou de baixo para cima a língua quente por toda a extensão de Leah. Esfregando a língua demoradamente pelo clitóris dela.

_Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai ir embora  
esta paixão não vai embora  
_

Um urro alto de prazer escapou involuntariamente pela boca dela. Virou o rosto para o lado e mordeu o travesseiro, tentando se controlar e impedir que seus gritos acordassem toda a reserva.

Nunca em toda sua vida tinha sentido tal sensação maravilhosamente prazerosa.

- Oh Deus do céu. Jake! – ele sorriu, sem deixar de estimulá-la com a língua. Adorava quando ela lhe chamava pelo apelido. Poderia facilmente se acostumar com isso.

Leah agarrou e puxou os cabelos curtos de Jake, ele tomou isso com um estímulo. A chupou com mais força e vontade. O gosto era indescritível, mas estava adorando cada gotinha do líquido que escorria dela.

Gosto de Leah.

Nunca pensou que fosse gostar tanto de dar prazer a uma mulher. Leah se contorcia sob sua boca, e isso o fazia imensamente feliz e satisfeito.

_Não vai embora_

Leah contorceu seu corpo, fechando as pernas – prendendo a cabeça dele entre elas -, um longo espasmo percorreu sua espinha. Seu corpo tremeu violentamente. Jacob segurou sua cintura, não deixando que ela escapasse; lambeu cada centímetro _dela_.

- Jacob Black. – ela arfou, sua respiração estava entrecortada e pesada. Se largou na cama, exausta.

Jake deitou por cima dela. Distribuiu pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço. Leah voltou a lhe arranhar as costas musculosas. Deslizou as mãos pela coluna dele, descendo até sua bunda e com as duas mãos a apertou; fazendo Jake pular e rir contra seu pescoço.

- Gostou foi? – seu sorriso era largo e satisfeito. – Nova tara?

- Adorei. São uma delicia de apertar, Black.

Jake envolveu os joelhos dela e os puxou para o lado, fazendo com que ela se abrisse totalmente para ele. O encaixe foi perfeito. Era como se tivessem sido moldados um para o outro.

_Não vai embora_

Jacob segurou seu pênis e o guiou até a entrada dela. Colocou a cabecinha. Leah mordeu os lábios em expectativa e luxúria.

- Oh, _querido_... – ela gemeu longamente. Jake parou no meio do caminho e a olhou sorridente. - O que foi? – sua respiração estava entrecortada. Leah franziu a testa. – Parou porque?

- Me chama de _querido_ de novo. – ele pediu. Ela sorriu abertamente. Aquele sorriso que ele tanto gostava e que ela só dava para ele.

- Querido. – ela o puxou para baixo, fazendo com que ele deitasse totalmente por cima dela. – Querido. – rebolou, ajudando-o a deslizar um pouco mais para dentro dela. – Querido...

Jake a penetrou lentamente, metendo tudo. Arfaram.

- Você é fudidamente quente, Lee. – mexeu seu quadril, para logo em seguida tirar quase totalmente seu membro de dentro dela. – Maravilhosa...

A penetrou novamente, indo fundo, só que lentamente. Leah pensou que fosse morrer. Luxúria e desejo pairavam no ar.

- Mete com força, Jacob _querido_.

Mexeu o quadril tentando aumentar o ritmo.

_Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?  
_

- Nada disso. – ele segurou seu quadril e voltou a meter lentamente. – Hoje eu estou no comando. Vou te _fuder_ do jeito que eu quiser. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e chupou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Leah sentiu seu coração disparar de tal forma, da forma que só ele conseguia fazer. Fechou os olhos para desfrutar de cada estocada, por mais lenta que fosse. Esse garoto ainda a mataria de desejo.

- Abra os olhos, Lee. – ele mandou, aumentou um pouco o ritmo, não conseguindo se controlar. – Olhe para mim. – usou o timbre típico do _alfa_.

Ela o obedeceu.

- Não precisa mandar duas vezes, _meu alfa_.

Gemeu longamente quando ele a abraçou e investiu fortemente contra ela. Os dois mexiam os quadris em um só ritmo, em total sintonia. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao ápice e gozarem fortemente.

Leah ronronou como uma gata ao sentir o líquido quente de Jacob bater fundo dentro de si. Jacob saiu de cima dela e se largou no pequeno espaço vazio da cama dela. Puxou Leah pela cintura para mais perto. Ela se aconchegou em seu peito musculoso.

- Você está cada dia melhor, alfa. – ela brincou. Sua respiração ainda irregular.

_Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?  
_

- Tenho a melhor inspiração de todas ao meu lado. – deslizou a mão pela cintura dela descendo até o quadril. – Nós fazemos uma ótima dupla.

Ela mordeu seu ombro com voracidade.

- Ouch, Lee. – esfregou o ombro. – Guarde essa energia para mais tarde.

- Olha que vou cobrar... – murmurou o abraçando e fechando os olhos. Suas pálpebras pesavam absurdamente. – Não relaxa tanto guri, pois vou querer você daquele jeito. – bocejou longamente.

Jacob beijou sua testa pouco antes de também se entregar ao cansaço.

_  
Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_

_Continua..._

_________________________________________

**N/A:** Sem muitos comentários faço o Jake ter a impressão com a Nessie! Sério! ISSO É CHANTAGEM MESMO VIU! E se tiver mais de 20 comentários eu posto o capitulo 6 próximo domingo. Ele já está prontíssimo!

**N/A 2: **Pessoal, vocês estão achando as NC muito fortes? Tipo, muito pornográficas? Pq se estiver, me falem que eu paro, ok? Recebi uns comentários que me deixaram meio cismada.

**AGRADECIMENTOS NÃO-LOGADOS:**

**Anna-Potter-Cullen:** oies querida! Que isso, eu só estava curiosa sobre o site, que nunca tinha ouvido falar! Mas pode continuar postando, é uma honra para mim. Muito obrigada! Bjs.

**Bruna Carmo:** oies querida! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Poizé, o Mike não teve toda essa sorte de "faturar" a Leah! Nem a pau Juvenal! Haahahaha então, espero que o capitulo tenha saído bom. Continue acompanhando a fic. Bjs.

**Clarissa Malfoy:** oies querida! Poxa, muito obrigada pelo elogio!!!! Fiquei nas nuvens! Poizé, o Jake tem o péssimo hábito de defender a Bella nas horas erradas!!! E Não!!! O Mike não vai faturar a Leah! Nem a pau, Juvenal! Hahaha. Continue acompanhando a fic. Bjs.

**Lola!:** oies querida! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu comentário! Ele é muito importante pra mim. Continue acompanhando. Bjs.

**Floflo:** oies!!!!!! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Poize, a Leah é super autoritária, controladora e tal. Poxa, sorry se te ofendi ou envergonhei (sei lá) com a NC _selvagem_. É que eu pensei pelo lado da Leah, ela é assim, selvagem. Então... desculpa mesmo assim. Continue acompanhando. Bjs.

**Maira:** oies querida! Sorry a demora! É que minha mente travou geral! Espeo não ter postado qualquer merda! Fiz o melhor! Nunca abandonaria essa fic, fique tranqüila! Continue acompanhando. Bjs.

**Gesi:** oies! Que bom ki vc gostou da fic! E espero que vire mais um fã de Blackwater (Jacob/Leah), pq eles são demais viu! Muita raiva da Tia Steph por ter feito o Jake ter a impressão com a Nessie!!!! Arrrrgh! Enfim, continue acompanhando, viu! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs.

**Bia:** oies querida! Poxa, muito obrigada pelo elogio!!! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e o mais importante, gostando dos capítulos! Faço o melhor que posso. Bjs.


	7. Quando o Sol se for

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake não teria a impressão com a Nessie._

**N/A:** Mande sua sugestão para a playlist da fic.

**Música**_: _Myllena – Quando (música em itálico)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com / watch?v=9KD_J24uF4g

**Dedicatória: **Este capítulo é dedicado a minha queridíssima _**Loveblack Cullen**_! Que muito gentilmente escreveu uma short _Blackwater_ para mim: **"Falling in Love"****.** Confiram, por favor.

___________________________________________

Capítulo 6 – Quando o Sol se for.

_Quando eu quis me aproximar  
Você fingiu que não me via_

**No outro dia.**

Leah estava sentada na areia da praia; na parte pouco freqüentada.

Gostava de ficar ali sozinha apenas admirando o mar. O sol dessa manhã brilhava tanto que chegava a doer. Pegou-se pensando nos Cullen; com certeza estavam entediados dentro de casa ou caçando nas montanhas. Sorriu discretamente. Vampiros deveriam ser seus inimigos mortais, mas tinha que admitir, tinha certa afeição por aquele clã/família.

Era extremamente fascinante a força que eles tinham para resistir bravamente ao cheiro de sangue humano. Tinha certeza absoluta que ela não teria toda essa resistência.

Dez minutos depois.

Quase gargalhou quando uma conclusão óbvia a acertou em cheio. Desde que chegara à praia, já tinha pensado sobre a água, sobre o sol, sobre comprar mais cigarros, e até sobre os Cullen, mas nenhuma vez sequer pensou sobre Sam ou Emily. Sorriu vitoriosa.

Estava conseguindo finalmente viver depois de todo aquele período de abstinência forçada.

Teria que agradecer ao enfermeiro Jake pelo grande feito.

Estalou os dedos nervosamente e deu um longo trago em seu cigarro. Soltou a fumaça pela boca, fazendo um desenho de um círculo de fumaça.

A raiva que sentiu de Jacob por ter defendido Bella parecia uma coisa tão boba, tão pequena, tão distante. Claro que a noite de ontem que passaram juntos ajudou bastante. Séria bobagem ainda pensar naquela discussão sem pé nem cabeça que ela começara, apenas por ciúmes. Não que ela fosse confessar isso.

Deitou na areia apagando o cigarro e o enterrando; seus punhos se fecharam ao redor da areia enquanto seu sorriso ia morrendo. Um flashback nítido da noite de ontem atingiu-lhe em cheio. Fazendo seu estado de espírito ficar o pior possível. Seus olhos saíram de foco.

_(Flashback)_

_... "- Mãos! Leio mãos, jogo cartas. Venha descobrir sobre sua vida passada, ou até mesmo seu futuro!_

_Uma mulher de idade estava em pé frente a uma pequena barraca roxa com várias estrelas brancas. Ela distribuía panfletos para todos que passavam frente ao cinema, onde a barraca estava instalada._

_Leah estava se segurando para não rir da cena. Mike e seus amigos vinham mais atrás. Ela tinha convencido a todos que o "Massacre da serra elétrica" não seria uma boa opção de filme para se ver. Levando em conta que todos já tinham o visto mais de vinte vezes._

_- Vai conferir a sorte, Leah? – Ângela lhe perguntou parando ao seu lado._

_- Nada. Isso é uma idiotice, Angie. – disse sem tirar os olhos da velinha com um turbante amarelado na cabeça. – Coisa de criança. _

_- Eu quero ir Tyler! Paga pra mim! – Lauren gemeu para o moreno. Tyler balançou a cabeça._

_- Mais nem morto que gasto meu dinheiro com isso. Vamos._

_Puxou a garota pela mão._

_- Vamos logo, Leah. – disse Mike, com Jéssica grudada em seu braço._

_- Em um minuto. – ela disse simplesmente._

_A galera foi na frente, entrando na boate do outro lado da rua, ela ficou para trás._

_- Vai dar uma olhada no futuro, querida? – a mulher perguntou, tirando-a do transe._

_Leah deu de ombros, afinal, o que aquela senhora poderia dizer? Nada! Era tudo um truque. Pagaria para ver, literalmente._

_Leah a seguiu, entrando na apertada barraca. Era iluminada por uma pequena lamparina, tinha um cheiro forte de incenso. O ar era totalmente etéreo._

_- Sente-se Leah. – ela ofereceu as almofadas que ficavam de frente para onde ela sentaria._

_Leah abriu a boca para perguntar como ela sabia seu nome, mas era óbvio que tinha escutado Ângela lhe chamar pelo nome._

_- Quero saber do meu futuro. – Leah informou, seu rosto tinha uma expressão incrédula._

_A mulher pegou as mãos de Leah. As analisou por quase um minuto._

_- Não preciso de cartas para saber sobre sua vida. – ela começou num tom etéreo e misterioso. – Sua vida está bastante nebulosa. – franziu o cenho e olhou de relance para Leah._

_A garota segurou a gargalhada. Quanto clichê._

_- O que minhas mãos dizem? – segurou o riso._

_- Isso não é brincadeira, criança. – forçou a vista para as mãos de Leah. Deslizou o polegar por suas palmas. – Vejo tanta tristeza em sua vida. Tanto no passado, como agora. _

_- É... – Leah se mexeu desconfortavelmente. – Sério? Não me diga?!_

_-Sim... E o mais triste é que você sendo tão jovem, nunca encontrará o amor. Não nessa vida._

_- E porque não? – Leah se inclinou para frente, seu rosto muito perto da 'vidente'. - Por causa da maldita impressão, é isso?_

_Okay, estava começando a levar tudo muito a sério._

_- Impressão? Que impressão? – a vidente lhe olhou atentamente. _

_- Me diz você! – teve vontade de puxar suas mãos e sair correndo pra longe de toda aquela baboseira. – Esquece. Continue._

_- Você nunca... – perdeu o fôlego ao olhar atentamente para as mãos quentes da garota. Olhou-lhe assustada. – Desculpe, está tudo muito nebuloso. Não posso ver mais nada. Desculpe. Não precisa pagar por nada._

_- Não, você viu alguma coisa. Diz de uma vez!_

_A vidente olhou para Leah, parecia verdadeiramente assustada. Como se tivesse visto algo terrível no futuro da garota-lobo. A mulher coçou a testa e desviou o olhar, pensando que assim pudesse amortecer o impacto de sua revelação._

_- Você nunca viverá uma paixão. Um amor de verdade. Sinto muito lhe dizer isso, minha criança._

_- E porque não? Como você tem tanta certeza disso?_

_- Porque... - ela engoliu seco e tentou soar o mais suave possível. - Porque você _**morrerá**_ amanhã. – sussurrou olhando dentro dos olhos de Leah._

_A garota prendeu a respiração e seu coração palpitou. Como assim? COMO ASSIM? Quis gritar. A mulher só podia estar brincando com sua cara._

_Leah puxou as mãos com força. Levantou-se rapidamente, batendo a cabeça no topo da cabana; enfiou a mão na bolsa, tirou duas notas de vinte e jogou sob a pequena mesa da vidente. E saiu._

_- Me desculpe... – ainda pode ouvir a vidente gritando. – Tenha cuidado!"..._

_(Fim Flashback)_

Piscou várias vezes, seus olhos estavam marejados. Limpou o rosto com urgência, saindo do torpor.

Não podia levar a sério o que uma "vidente" falava! Estava ficando louca, só podia. Onde já se viu levar a sério uma mulher de idade que usava um turbante velho na cabeça? Só ela mesmo.

_Quando eu fui me declarar  
Você fugiu para outra esquina  
_

Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos. Forçou um sorriso para o homem que saia do mar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça retirando o excesso de água e deu uma corridinha; sentou-se ao seu lado.

- A água está uma delícia. – ele disse. – Certeza que não vai entrar?

Ela sorriu levemente balançando a cabeça negativamente; se sentou ereta.

- Agora não. Então, preparado para uma aventura? – ela se inclinou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha de forma sexy.

- Sempre.

Leah se levantou e o puxou pela mão por um caminho que levava aos penhascos.

Foi direto para o menor de todos. Não tinha certeza se ele toparia pular do maior, onde ela e os garotos pulavam.

- Uau. – disse abismado. - Caramba, você pula daqui? – ele ficou a dois passos da beirada e olhou para baixo.

- Daqui? Pelo amor de Deus, não! – ela fez uma careta. Ele ficou mais aliviado. – Eu pulo de lá!

Apontou para o maior penhasco, o "Topo do mundo" como eles chamavam. Henry virou a cabeça para o lado e quase teve uma síncope.

- Lá? – franziu a testa. – Você fugiu do hospício?

- Oras, não é tão alto assim. Não precisa ficar com medinho. – deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele. – Não vou te obrigar a pular de lá!

Ele fez uma careta engraçada. Leah sorriu torto, deu três passos para trás. Chutou as sandálias para o lado, puxou a blusa para cima mostrando sua barriga chapada; e por fim retirou a saia jeans, ficando de biquíni.

Henry mordeu a boca enquanto fantasiava que ela lhe fazia um strep tease particular. Ele fez o mesmo, ficando de short.

- Quer que eu vá primeiro?

Ela se aproximou da beirada, parando de costas para o penhasco.

- Agora não. – ele segurou-a pela mão. – Vem aqui.

E sem que ela pudesse se afastar, ele a beijou. Com sofreguidão.

Leah tentou retribuir a altura, mas lá no fundo teve vontade de empurrar-lo. Não se sentia legal beijando Henry sendo que há poucas horas tinha _dado_ para Jacob.

Mas acabou por se render. Henry era um cara legal e aparentemente gostava dela. E era bom ser realmente desejada por alguém. Sem o fantasma da dúvida a assombrando.

- Você gosta de mim? – ele perguntou sem soltar o pescoço dela.

- Hmm... Claro. – tentou parecer convincente.

- Que bom. Porque eu gosto muito de você. – ele a olhou profundamente e aproximou seu rosto do dela. – Muito.

Leah piscou confusa. Aquele olhar não parecia com o olhar de antes. Estava diferente; mais animalesco, mais... malvado.

Balançou a cabeça. O cara estava dizendo que _gostava_ dela e ela o achando 'maldoso'? Paranóica, isso sim.

- Sério que você gosta de mim? – sua voz demonstrou o quanto estava insegura e cheia de dúvidas.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

Ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo com que ela deitasse no chão. Henry tentou ficar totalmente por cima enquanto se beijavam, mas Leah o segurou pela cintura. Ele a ignorou e começou a beijar seu pescoço; Leah estava de olhos abertos agora, desconfortável com a situação.

**Que droga!** – ela pensou. – **inferno sangrento.**

Henry meteu a mão pelas costas dela tentando desfazer o laço que prendia a parte superior do biquíni.

E se Jacob aparecesse por ali? Se os pegasse nesse amasso? O que faria! Milhões de dúvidas bateram com força em sua cabeça. Mas inferno, eles não tinham nada, afinal de contas. Então ele não poderia esperar fidelidade por parte dela e muito menos por parte dele.

Seu coração pesou.

- Henry. – ela segurou a mão dele. – Eu não estou no clima. Desculpa.

_E quando eu quis parar você_

Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela e suspirou pesadamente, tentando controlar sua raiva.

- Tudo bem. – disse entre dentes e forçou um sorriso. Rolou para o lado, ficando deitado ao lado dela.

- Você ainda quer pular? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca e constrangida.

- Porque não? Eu nem estou excitado ou algo do tipo. – murmurou.

- Henry... Descul...

- Pshiiiu. Não, Leah. – ele a cortou. – Eu não vou forçar nada, okay? – beijou sua testa.

Ela sorriu fracamente. E com toda a sua agilidade de loba levantou num pulo. Henry se apoiou nos cotovelos e a observou. Leah sorriu torto e ignorando os gritos de '_pare'_ do homem ela saltou.

- MERDA! – ele xingou alto.

Correu para a ponta e olhou para baixo. Viu muito de longe a morena emergir e fazer sinal para que ele pulasse também.

- Cacete. Agora vou ter que pular dessa merda também! _Caralho, Clearwater!_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah andava calmamente pela calçada que dava na casa dos Black. Acenou para Rachel que estava sentada na varanda com Claire.

- De babá hoje, Rach?

- Poizé. Quil e Paul estão fazendo a ronda, então me ofereci para ficar com essa fofa. – apontou com a cabeça para Claire que brincava com as bonecas no meio da varanda.

- Porque está aqui fora? – Leah estranhou.

- Bem, é que meu querido irmão está batendo uma _D.R._ com a Bella lá dentro. Então, para não sobrar facadas para mim e a pequena Claire, resolvi ficar aqui fora.

Leah franziu a testa. Só agora tinha reparado no carrão novíssimo – que mais parecia um tanque de guerra – parado frente à casa dos Black. Perguntava-se o que a garota estaria fazendo lá dentro com seu Jacob.

- Quando você diz _'D.R'_ quer dizer que eles estão discutindo? – tentou parecer indiferente.

- Exatamente.

Leah se sentou ao lado da garota, nas escadas. As duas trocaram olhares quando ouviram os gritos de Jacob e Bella. Leah tentou se distrair para não bisbilhotar na conversa acalorada que acontecia dentro da casa.

- Então... Acho que o Seth tá com uma namoradinha.

- Mesmo?

- Verdade. Ele anda sumindo. Tenho pena da pobre coitada, só quero ver quando ele tiver a impressão.

- Esse lance de impressão é esquisito né? Paul me explicou, mas eu continuo não entendendo nada.

- Nem eu, nem eu. – Leah olhou para suas unhas e mordeu as bochechas prendendo o sorriso.

Jacob e Bella estavam brigando pra valer. Ela torcia para que eles brigassem feio e que Jacob a esquecesse para sempre. Egoísta? Com certeza. Rachel percebeu seu divertimento.

- Você não vai cair na gargalhada agora vai? – ela também tentava segurar o sorriso.

- Não... – mas foi inevitável. Deitou suas costas no chão e se dobrou de tanto rir.

- Você é terrível, L. – Rachel também ria contagiada pelas gargalhadas da morena.

Era difícil não rir da discussão dos dois lá dentro.

- Será que sai morte? Espero que seja da Bella-vadia.

- Má, muito, muito má, Leah! – Rachel tentou parecer séria.

As duas voltaram a rir. Só pararam quando viram Bella quase cair por cima delas ao sair correndo da casa. As duas trocaram olhares.

_E quando eu fui te convencer..._

- Você devia ir falar com ele... – Rachel sugeriu ao ver Bella entrar em seu carro, enxugar grossas lágrimas e sair cantando pneu.

- Ele? Jacob?

- Não, Papai Noel! Claro que é o Jacob, Leah!

- Eu não. Você que é a irmã atenciosa aqui, querida.

Leah estava estranhando o fato dele não ter corrido atrás da Bella-vadia, como um bom cachorrinho.

- Eu? Posso até ser isso, mas meus ossos não se regeneram, querida. Então voto que você faça as honras.

- O que te faz pensar que ele falaria comigo?

- Bom... Deixa eu ver. – apoiou os braços nos joelhos. – Claro que não conta o fato de ele ter dormido na _sua_ cama ontem. – Leah ficou vermelha de vergonha. – Mas por vocês serem do mesmo bando e tal... Isso os torna, não digo amigos mas, talvez colegas?

- Okay, okay. Você me convenceu tampinha. Mas nunca mais repita essa frase.

Levantou ignorando as risadas da irmã do Jake.

- Porque o trabalho sujo sempre sobra pra mim? – se perguntou.

Bufou ao ver Rachel rolar de rir.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah bateu três vezes na porta. Jacob não respondeu. Ela entrou do mesmo jeito.

- Oi. – disse se sentando ao lado dele na cama.

- Agora não, Leah. – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

- Vi a Bella sair correndo e chorando. Porque brigaram? Vocês são tipo, melhores amigos para sempre com uma pitada de amor platônico no meio.

- O que te faz pensar que nós brigamos? – seu tom era grave, demonstrando o quanto estava furioso.

- Oras... Primeiro: daria para ouvir os gritos dos dois a cinco mil metros de distância e segundo: essa foi a primeira vez que não te vi correndo atrás da Bella-vadia feito um bom cachorrinho que é.

- Vai embora, vai. – ele fechou os punhos e apertou os olhos. – Eu não quero conversar, muito menos com você. – e completou num tom perigoso. – E não a chame de 'vadia'.

- Huh, cá está o velho Jacob. Defendendo a honra da vadiazinha outra vez. – ele lhe lançou um olhar furioso. – Ah, qual é Jake-cachorrinho. Sou eu, a Leah. O que houve?

Ele levantou da cama num impulso, fazendo-a ranger bastante e quase se desmontar.

- Ela vai se casar com o sanguessuga e virar uma _deles_. – respirou com dificuldade.

Leah sentiu um aperto no peito. Claro, ele só poderia estar puto daquela forma porque _ela_ iria se casar.

- Ouch! – gemeu. – Isso deve ter doido no seu ego.

- Cala a boca. – sibilou apoiando as mãos na parede, de costas para ela.

- Não porque, ser trocado é ruim... – ela levantou e o abraçou pela cintura e continuou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Ainda pior é ser trocado por um bebedor de sangue nojento.

- O que você realmente quer, heim Leah? Nós estávamos bem depois de ontem. Veio aqui brigar de novo?

Ele a afastou bruscamente. Leah franziu a testa.

- Desculpa, eu realmente não consegui controlar minha língua. – se desculpou. – eu não quero brigar com você. É que não agüento ver você se humilhando desse jeito por essazinha.

Entrelaçou os dedos nervosamente. O que estava fazendo? Sua mente gritava em pânico. Tinha vindo conversar e já estava procurando briga. Mas não conseguia segurar sua língua. Estava ficando puta por ele estar naquele estado de nervosismo pela vadiazinha indecisa.

Ele não disse nada, então ela continuou.

– Mas convenhamos Jake, nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria. É a vontade dela, nós não podemos evitar se ela assim o quer. Você sabe.

- Eu só... – os nós dos dedos dele estavam brancos, tamanho era a força com que mantinha os punhos fechados. – Só achei que pudesse fazê-la mudar de idéia. Eu a amo, não quero que ela se torne uma sugadora de sangue nojenta!

Leah cruzou os braços, mordida.

- Meio difícil. Tomando por base que ela lambe o chão por onde o Cullen pisa. Muito me estranha ele não a ter mordido antes.

Jake a olhou furioso segurando com força a cabeceira de sua cama.

- Mas sério Jacob, você deveria se conformar e seguir em frente.

- Claro... – ele se virou para ela. Seus olhos mostravam o quanto estava sofrendo. – Me conformar e seguir em frente, você diz. Assim como você fez quando Sam te deu um pé na bunda e escolheu sua prima?

- Jake. – ela advertiu. – Não fale sobre coisas que você não sabe.

- Claro, porque você superou legal o pé na bunda, né? – ele a ignorou. Precisava descontar suas frustrações em alguém e já que Leah tinha se oferecido de tão boa vontade. Seria com ela mesmo. - Porque você não fica nos enchendo nem um pouquinho o saco com seus pensamentos infelizes e amargurados.

- Não precisa vir com quatro pedras na mão. Eu estou tentando te ajudar, garoto ingrato! – apontou o dedo para ele. – Não fale assim comigo, eu não admito.

- Entendo perfeitamente bem porque o Sam te largou. _Você é irritante, mesquinha, insuportável._ – a cada palavra ele se aproximava dela. Leah abaixou o rosto e fechou os punhos. Jake segurou seu queixo com força e fez ela lhe olhar. – Não sei por que ainda gasto meu latim e meu tempo com uma pessoa amargurada como você. Eu nem gosto de você. _Eu não te suporto._ Porque você não faz um favor a todos nós e morre de uma vez?

Leah podia sentir cada palavra como facas que eram apunhaladas em suas costas. Podia sentir cada pingo de veneno, cada verdade sendo jogada em sua cara.

- Não era isso o que parecia ontem à noite! – ela disse meio desesperada. Rezava para que ele sorrisse o _seu_ sorriso e falasse que estava brincando. Não agüentaria ser machucada outra vez. Não por _ele_.

_Quando a minha mão firmou  
Você sorriu, eu trepidava  
_

- Ontem à noite? ONTEM À NOITE? – ele gritou. – Ontem foi só um _passatempo_, uma forma que eu encontrei para esquecer que a Bella está com o vampiro nojento. Eu te usei, mas não se faça de vítima, você também me usou.

- Jacob... – sua voz estava fraca. Nunca tinha se mostrado tão frágil perante alguém. – Não diz isso...

- O que? Vai me dizer que eu não fui seu escape para esquecer que o seu tão querido alfa está de casamento marcado? Diz que você não está irada por não ser o seu nome naquele convite, porque simplesmente você não é a melhor garota para ele? DIZ QUE NÃO FOI!

Ele se enfureceu ainda mais por ela não lhe responder. Achou melhor encerrar o assunto ali, antes que falasse mais coisas que a magoariam mais ainda.

- Jacob, não faz isso. Não se encha de amargura como eu. Por favor. Não quero me ver em você. Não você. – sua voz era fraca. Quase suplicante.

Não desejava de forma alguma que ele se tornasse uma "Leah _Vadia_ Clearwater".

- Será que eu não deixei claro que eu não quero você aqui? Perto de mim? Você me faz mal. Você me intoxica. Você... – abaixou a voz. - Você me faz _quase_ esquecer a Bella. E isso eu não quero. _Nunca_. Meu coração é dela, só dela. Não se engane pensando que eu te amaria, de qualquer forma.

Jake a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou para fora do cômodo. Leah puxou o braço com força e o empurrou, fazendo-o cambalear. Respirou fundo tentando controlar sua voz.

Fechou as mãos tentando controlar os tremores.

- Você é um mentiroso filho da puta! Disse que sempre estaria aqui por mim... _Eu te odeio_ Jacob Black. – sibilou pausadamente. – Vou fazer o que o todo poderoso mandou, e espero do fundo do meu coração nunca mais te ver na minha frente. Nunca. Mais. Espero que você não se arrependa de cada palavra. Porque eu nunca vou te perdoar.

Jacob bateu com força a porta quando Leah saiu correndo. Deslizou pela parede, segurando a cabeça que latejava com as mãos.

Leah quase atropelou Rachel no meio do caminho. Não respondeu aos gritos da garota Black. As lágrimas agora escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

Jacob encolheu os ombros. Sentia-se culpado pelas palavras duras e mentirosas que gritou para ela. Mas queria e precisava ficar sozinho e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. E Leah não estava ajudando em nada lhe pressionando daquela forma.

Bom, pelo menos agora ele estava sozinho com seus pensamentos outra vez.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Seth estava deitado no sofá folheando o livro de ciências quando viu sua irmã entrar feito um furacão.

_Quando o furacão passou  
A tua boca é que ventava  
_

- O que ouve Leah? – ele perguntou andando atrás dela.

- Nada. – ela pegou o maço de cigarros do bolso e ascendeu um deles. – Viu minhas chaves?

- Noup. – balançou a cabeça, meio confuso. – Desde quando você fuma? Mamãe sabe disso?

- Não, não sabe. – ela o olhou firmemente. – E nem vai, não é?

Ele não disse nada. Ela deu uma longa tragada e jogou fumaça na cara do irmão.

- Não é? Seth? – insistiu.

- Você quem sabe. – ele cruzou os braços vendo-a bagunçar a sala a procura das chaves. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. Achei. – lhe informou, balançando o chaveiro no dedo. Olhou para ele forçando o sorriso. – Estou bem.

- Você estava chorando? – ele notou seus olhos vermelhos.

Ela não falou nada.

- Leelee? O que houve? – ele se aproximou. – Foi o Sam?

- Não! Sabe que eu não falo mais que o necessário com o nosso alfa.

- Então foi o Jake? Vocês brigaram outra vez?

- Já disse que não foi nada. – Leah sorriu para o irmão. – Sabe que eu te amo não é irmãozinho?

- Credo Lee! Tá parecendo que você está se despedindo.

Ela tragou outra vez o cigarro e o jogou no cinzeiro de enfeite da mobilha da sala.

- Relaxa, não vou me matar nem nada. – ela forçou o sorriso, Seth lhe olhava cético. – Só me deu vontade de ser carinhosa.

- Sei. Aonde você vai? – voltou a insistir.

- Visitar o papai.

Disse saindo da casa. Entrou no carro, acendeu outro cigarro e saiu cantando pneu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Se eu parasse o tempo ali  
E eu não tivesse mais que ir  
Você me acompanhava e me daria a mão?  
_

- Oi papai. – Leah disse para a lápide a sua frente. – Você deve estar tão desapontado comigo, não é?

Não se preocupou em limpar as lágrimas que escorriam.

- Sinto tanto por não ter ido ao seu enterro e dito adeus...

Largou-se na grama e abraçou os joelhos. Começou a cantar mentalmente tentando se acalmar.

- Yep, sou uma filha ingrata, eu sei. – novamente voltou a conversar sozinha. - Mas não tenho mais para onde ir. To-todo mundo me odeia.

Uma brisa gelada fez seus cabelos balançarem.

- Consegui fazer até o cara mais legal e alegre da reserva me odiar. – pegou outro cigarro e acendeu. – Viu, você sempre me dizia que eu devia achar outro "vício" e que deixasse meu "vício" pelo Sam morrer. Segui seu conselho.

Soltou lentamente a fumaça pela boca, apreciando o gosto amargo da nicotina. Seus pulmões não mais ardiam.

- Estou fumando assim como o senhor, asqueroso né? – riu sem humor.

A lápide continuava ali, parada e brilhante à sua frente. Nenhum fantasma veio lhe atormentar.

- Quanto tempo acha que eu vou levar fumando dois maços de cigarro por dia, para morrer?

Deitou-se.

Apagou o cigarro na mão. Franziu a testa sentindo a mão latejar, queimada.

Seus olhos pesavam, fechou-os tentando relaxar e pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Mas só conseguia lembrar-se das palavras de Jacob.

Levou um susto quando seu celular começou a tocar. Retirou o aparelho do bolso. Era outra ligação de Seth. Apertou o botão vermelho, ignorando a ligação.

_Na sua calmaria  
Eu iria ser vulcão  
_

Levantou-se, era melhor ir embora, antes que o irmão arrastasse todo o bando para procurá-la.

E definitivamente não queria dividir mais essa dor com todo o bando. Não precisava de mais pena e desconforto vindo deles. Principalmente de Jacob Black.

- Tenho que ir. – disse apoiando a mão no chão e se levantando. Saiu sem olhar para trás.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Inferno de cinto. – xingou com o cigarro na boca. – Inferno de cinto de segurança!

Tentou mais uma vez puxar o cinto de segurança para prendê-lo, mas estava travado.

Jogou o cigarro pela janela e se inclinou para o banco do passageiro e agarrou outro cigarro. Acendeu-o. Deu uma longa tragada e prendeu a fumaça o quanto suportou dentro de seu pulmão.

- Yep. Você vai ver Black. Você vai ver. Eu vou pegar minhas coisas e dar o fora dessa cidadezinha de merda. – pisou no acelerador. – E quando você vier atrás de mim, eu vou te escorraçar feito um cachorrinho abandonado.

Tamborilou os dedos no volante. Com a mão esquerda tirou o cigarro dos lábios.

Inclinou-se para frente e ligou o rádio, desviou o olhar da estrada para tentar sintonizar uma estação que prestasse. Estava distraída e não notou que seu carro estava invadindo a outra estrada.

Não notou também que uma caminhonete vinha na direção contrária, em alta velocidade. Leah ouviu nitidamente uma buzina.

_E quando o sol se for  
E o frio me tocar  
É com você que eu vou estar  
_

Olhou para cima e viu uma caminhonete vir em sua direção, cantando pneu ao tentar frear, mas estava rápido demais.

Ela mesma tentou frear, mas já era tarde demais. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi jogar o carro para o acostamento, invadindo a floresta.

_Se eu parasse o tempo ali  
E eu não tivesse mais que ir  
Você me acompanhava e me daria a mão?  
_

Sua velha caminhonete foi de encontro ao grosso tronco de uma árvore imensa.

_É com você que eu vou estar..._

_Você me acompanhava e me daria a mão?  
É com você que eu vou estar..._

O carro bateu com violência na árvore; Leah que estava sem cinto voou com o impacto pela janela. Sentiu seu corpo ser perfurado pelos cacos de vidro. Bateu com violência contra a árvore e rolou para o chão. Caindo num baque.

_Você me acompanhava e me daria a mão?  
_

E a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi que morreria sabendo que Jacob Black a odiava.

_E quando o sol se for  
E o frio me tocar  
É com você que eu vou estar..._

Gemeu, sentindo que todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam estraçalhados; uma dor excruciante encheu seus pulmões.

E tudo ficou preto.

_É com você que eu vou estar..._

_Continua..._

_________________________________________

**N/A:** oi galerinha! Não matem o Jake, certo? Era preciso cada palavrinha que ele disse! Eu juro.

Viu só, postei antes do combinado! Vocês são uns amores!

Ah, de novo, **20 comentários** senão eu faço a Leah morrer!

SÉRIO, ISSO É UMA AMEÇA!

**PS**: Ótimo saber que no twilightfics tem 369 leitores e míseros 14 comentários! Valeu por mostrarem que a fic num ta merecendo comentários! IUPY...

**PS2**: Desculpa aos fãs da Bella, mas é que a Leah detesta a garota, então o "Bella-vadia" fica! hahahaha

**AGRADECIENTOS NÃO-LOGADOS :**

**Lady_Malfoy:** oies! Ai ki bom que nosso casalzinho fofo tem mais uma fã! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! bjs.

**Floflo:** oies! Poizé, o Henry... por enquanto ele eé uma incógnita! Vc foi a primeira a sacar algo nele! Hehehe. Obrigada! Bjs.

**Deia:** oies querida! Muito obrigada mesmo viu! Não gosta muito da Lee? Ela é minha persô favorita!!!! Tão mal compreendida pelas pessoas do livro! Poize, sempre coloco aviso antes das partes NC!!! Brigada pelo comentário! bjs.

**Ursinha Claire:** oies querida! A melhor fic? Putz, ki honra! Muito obrigada viu! A impressão só dependerá de vcs e a quantidade de comentários! Haeaheahu (risada malvada! ò.ó). brigadão pelo comentário. bjs.

**Gesi:** oies!!! Melhor fic? Poxa, vc vai me fazer chorar! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! bjs.

**Clarissa Malfoy:** oies querida! Quanto a impressão, só dependerá de vcs e a quantidade de comentários. Haeaheahu (risada malvada! ò.ó). Nuss, seria muito traumatizante se o Seth pegasse a irmã dele no rala e rola com o Jake! Hahahahaha. Relaxa ai. Postei o mais rápido que as reviews deixaram. Bjs.

**Suelle Black:** oies querida! Quanto a impressão, só dependerá de vcs e a quantidade de comentários. Haeaheahu (risada malvada! ò.ó). muito obrigada pelo comentário! bjs.

**Miila Clearwater Black:** oies querida! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário viu! Quanto ao flagra que vc perguntou, eu ainda não sei quando acontecerá, mas vai! Ah se vai! Hahaha. Bjs.

**Bruna Carmo:** oies querida! O Mike é o pesadelo de um monte de gente! Hahaha. Poize, sempre tento cruzar os capítulos com as músicas! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando! Bjs.

**Franciane:** oies querida! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! oh, querida, te garanto que muuuuuuuitas garotas queriam estar no lugar da Lee! Eu seria a primeira da fila! Hahahaha. Bjs.

**Bia:** oies xuxu! Quanto a impressão, só dependerá de vcs e a quantidade de comentários. Haeaheahu (risada malvada! ò.ó). Poizé, o Henry ta chegando de mansinho e vai aprontar muitas! Fique ligada! Obrigada pelo comentário e bjs!

**AGRADECIMENTOS DO TWILIGHTFICS: **

**Mirela**: oies, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Beijão.

**Agatha Menezes Tavares:** oies querida! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Vou até conferir suas fics, agora! HAHAHA! Ok, Team Jake/Ness? Arght! Eu odiei essa impressão! Nada contra a Ness, mas eles não tem nadica haver! Mas tudo bem, cada um no seu quadrado! Bjs.

**Isabela Barbosa Quaresma:** oies querida Isa! Não posso te chamar de Bela, pq nesses dias eu estou tento instintos assassinos para com a bella! HAHAHAHA! Obrigada pelo comentário! bjs. PS: continue postando que talvez eu ñ faça a impressão do Jake/Ness! Aheaheahe(risada malvada! ò.ó)

**Anninha:** oies querida! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Como já disse, a impressão Jake/Ness só dependerá da quantidade de comentários! Haeaheahu (risada malvada! ò.ó) O vídeo da fic ficou lindo neh? Foi a Gaabii que fez! Ela é MARA!

**Jessy Amorinha:** oies querida! Lê e nunca comentou? Ki feeeeio! Tsc tsc tsc! Brincadeira! Seja muito bem vinda. Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! E quanto à impressão, só depende de vocês e a quantidade de comentários! Haeaheahu (risada malvada! ò.ó) bjs.

**Luxúria Black Cullen:** oies querida! Vc é tão fofa que respondi duas vezes seus comentários! Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário! Vc é MARA!! Bjs.


	8. Impressão minha

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie._

**N/A:** Mande sua sugestão para a playlist da fic.

**Música**: Celine Dion – A new Day has come (_tradução em itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com / watch?v=39ke5eTb7Dw&feature=related

**Dedicatória: **ÀLady Bee e Drik Phelton por terem indicado minha fic. Amo vocês meninas!

___________________________________________

Capítulo 7 – Impressão minha.

_Um novo dia chegou  
Um novo dia chegou  
_

Jake POV

- Abra os olhos pra mim, Lee. – eu sussurrei para ela e beijei sua mão.

A mais de uma semana que Leah estava sedada naquela cama de hospital. O doutor Presa a mantinha assim por causa de todos os ossos quebrados.

Eu não sabia como Leah não tinha rachado a cabeça em duas partes. Tudo bem que ser uma loba ajudava, mas a cabeça dura é um total mérito dela.

Claro que ela já poderia estar em casa no outro dia, seus ossos estavam completamente curados, mas o problema era que o acidente teve uma testemunha. O causador de tudo aquilo.

_LaFleur. Henry LaFleur._

Esse era o nome do desgraçado que eu queria quebrar o pescoço lentamente.

Leah quase bateu no carro dele, e ao desviar acabou acertando em cheio uma árvore.

E além de ter ferrado a Leah, ele estava me dando nos nervos. O cara não desgrudava do leito dela. Era dia e noite.

E se eu não aparecesse para expulsá-lo sempre, aposto que ele já a tinha transferido para a Itália.

- Hei, Jake. – era Seth. Eu disfarcei e coloquei a mão da Leah – que ainda estava segurando – de volta ao lugar.

Todos os dias depois da aula ele aparecia no hospital.

- Fala, Seth. – eu continuei sentado na cadeira estrategicamente posicionada ao lado dela.

- Como ela está?

Seth se sentou na cama ao lado da irmã; acariciou seu rosto imóvel.

- Na mesma. Doutor Presa deu outra dose de sedativo pela manhã.

- Quando você acha que ela vai poder ir para casa? Quer dizer, já faz uma semana.

- Eu não sei, o acidente foi sério, você sabe. Se ela fosse humana, não teria... – minha voz morreu. Era duro pensar que quase a perdi para sempre. - ...sobrevivido.

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou.

Nós dois olhávamos para o rosto sereno e bonito dela. No primeiro dia eu quase não a reconheci, aquele rosto lindo estava todo cortado e cheio de hematomas, mas agora já estava muito melhor. Apenas uns cortes superficiais nos lábios e bochechas.

Há uma semana eu contemplava e admirava com devoção aquele rosto.

- Você já pode se mandar. Eu fico essa noite. – ele me disse enquanto remexia na mochila tirando uma barra de chocolate. – Vai um pedaço, ae?

- Não, obrigado. – eu respondi seco. – Já falamos sobre isso milhares de vezes. Eu não saio daqui enquanto ela não for junto.

Desde o momento que eu soube do acidente de Leah que eu não saia de seu lado.

Era um misto de culpa e impotência. Impotência porque eu simplesmente não conseguia me afastar dela. Não mais. Estava cansado de me convencer do contrário.

Não saía da minha cabeça a briga horrível que nós tivemos; eu me sentia tão culpado pelo acidente. Se eu pudesse eu trocava de lugar com ela.

- Não posso te proibir de ficar, mas você sabe que eu vou fazer de tudo para fazer você ficar longe dela. Quando Leah acordar eu não vou permitir que você a faça sofrer outra vez. – ele cruzou os braços e fez cara de mal.

Eu me perguntava desde quando aquele moleque tinha tomado a atitude de 'O homem da família'. Abri minha boca para mandá-lo se calar, mas alguém bateu na porta, nos interrompendo.

Olhei para meu relógio de pulso, eram 3:30. Horário de visitas.

Paul, Quil e Embry irromperam pela porta, falando alto e rindo. Eu revirei os olhos.

- E ai galera. – Paul nos cumprimentou.

Quil e Embry brigavam pela única cadeira vazia do quarto.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Quil dando uma cotovelada em Embry ao se sentar na cadeira.

- Na mesma. – Seth respondeu.

Eu estava ficando incomodado com a movimentação perto dela. De repente o quarto ficou pequeno ou nós que éramos grandes demais para cabermos no mesmo quarto? Eu não sabia dizer.

- Galera, silêncio. – eu apontei com a cabeça para Leah. – Leah precisa descansar, lembram do que Carlisle disse.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu no quarto, vi Paul sentar no chão e Embry dar a volta na cama e se sentar do outro lado da cama de Leah.

Estreitei meus olhos ao notar que ele fazia um carinho discreto na mão dela. E isso me incomodou profundamente; eu sabia que ele desde pequeno tinha uma quedinha por ela, vi diversas vezes as fantasias bisonhas e indiscretas dele com a morena.

_  
Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo  
Pela chegada de um milagre  
Todos me diziam para ser forte  
Aguente e não derrame uma lágrima_

Rosnei baixinho, mas ele pareceu não notar. Olhava silenciosamente para ela. O silêncio não durou nem um minuto, eles voltaram a falar alto – como sempre – até Seth entrou na conversa, largando o dever de casa de lado.

Eu cruzei meus braços e encostei-me ao encosto da cadeira. Lutava contra a vontade de pular por cima da cama e jogar Embry pela janela. Será que ele não sabia que ela era minha?

Outra vez bateram na porta. Seth foi atender.

- Satisfeitos? – eu resmunguei. – Deve ser bem uma das enfermeiras para nos expulsar do hospital.

- Se for aquela ruiva gostosinha do outro dia eu vou na hora. – disse o tarado do Embry.

Aquele garoto a cada dia que crescia uns centímetros também crescia a safadeza. Não podia passar uma mulher perto que ele já ficava doido.

- Oi mãe. – eu escutei Seth dizer. Continuei de costas para a porta e não notei que mais alguém estava junto de Sue. – E ae Henry. Flores legais.

Eu congelei, minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Virei minha cabeça para trás e estreitei os olhos.

Aquele desgraçado de cabelo arrumadinho tinha tido a audácia de voltar, depois de ser expulso na noite anterior por mim.

Eu levantei num pulo empurrando a cadeira para trás e avancei para cima dele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – eu rosnei e o desgraçado se escondeu atrás de Sue. Tudo bem, convenhamos que era meio difícil de me encarar, já que eu estava tão alto e quase tão musculoso quanto Emmett Cullen.

A mulher arregalou os olhos para mim e fechou a cara, eu podia jurar que se não fosse tão alto eu teria levado um 'pescotapa'.

- Er... E-eu... – gaguejou perdeu. Eu rosnei mais alto. – Sue disse que eu podia vir.

Sue? Sue? Quanta intimidade.

- Qual é Jake. – Seth resolveu se meter. Eu juro que mais tarde daria umas boas porradas no pirralho. – Henry só veio fazer uma visita!

- Cai. Fora. – eu falei devagar para que ele entendesse bem. Dei três passos, ficando bem perto daquele pescocinho frágil e cheio de perfume importado.

- Jake, comporte-se. – Sue me alertou. Eu sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando. Minhas mãos tremiam convulsivamente, eu entraria em fase a qualquer instante. – Eu disse que ele poderia vir. Henry está sendo muito gentil com minha família.

- Mas Sue! – eu protestei. O desgraçado riu em deboche para mim. Será que só eu estava sacando as intenções dele? – É por culpa desse desgraçado que a Lee está nessa cama de hospital!

Quil se posicionou ao meu lado, pronto para me segurar. Enquanto que Embry já segurava Paul. Minha raiva já o tinha contagiado e ele tremia como uma vara verde.

- Embry tire Paul daqui. – Sue usou seu tom firme e maternal. Paul era descontrolado por natureza e eu não estava ajudando em nada. – Agora.

Eu vi Embry arrastar Paul pelo pescoço para fora do quarto. E a minha raiva só aumentou. O Henry desgraçado estava conseguindo trazer Sue para seu lado e Seth – que sempre esteve do _meu_ lado em todas as horas – estava se bandeando para o lado _dele_. Eu rosnei alto.

- Só me diz uma coisa. A Lee nunca disse que tinha outros parentes além da mãe e irmão. Então _quem_ é você?

O desgraçado estava me provocando?

Lee é o caralho.

Somente eu tinha o direito de chamá-la assim.

- Eu sou o namorado! – quase gritei.

_Pela escuridão e por bons momentos  
Eu sabia que eu poderia fazer isto  
E o mundo pensou que eu tinha tudo  
Mas eu estava esperando por você  
_

- Namorado? – ele olhou para Sue, ela deu de ombros não confirmando a minha história, e foi para o lado da filha. – Que eu saiba, ela nunca disse nada sobre _você_. Muito menos nos momentos em que... – ele olhou de rabo de olho para Sue e voltou a falar, só que baixo. - ...nós estávamos sozinhos. Se é que me entende.

Eu ri sem humor e olhei para Quil. Meu sorriso aumentou e estralei os dedos de uma só vez. Sorte de Henry que nós estávamos no hospital, porque ele iria precisar dos paramédicos.

Eu avancei sobre ele, mas infelizmente fui embarreirado pelo meu primo. Quil se meteu na frente me segurando e Seth foi para frente do _LaFleur_.

_LaFleur, que nome de bicha. Urgh._

- Me solta Quil. – eu tentei empurrá-lo. – Sai da frente você também Seth, que eu vou dar uma lição nesse desgraçado. – agora eu já gritava a pleno pulmão.

- Garotos. – Sue rosnou. – GAROTOS!

Quil ainda me segurava enquanto eu tentava torcer o pescoço daquele gozador filho da puta.

- Seth, Quil. Tirem-no daqui! – ela ordenou.

Quil e Seth me agarraram e me forçaram a sair.

- A gente se esbarra por aí, meu chapa. – eu o ameacei.

- Mal posso esperar. – Henry entregou o buque de flores para Sue e se sentou onde _eu_ estava sentado.

Eu dei uma última olhada em Leah – que dormia tranquilamente- enquanto lutava com meus amigos para não sair. Rosnei e dei um longo suspiro me rendendo. E finalmente sai do quarto.

Seth bateu com força a porta do quarto. Nós três estávamos no corredor.

- Qual é a sua Jake? – Seth me perguntou indignado. – O cara só está se sentindo culpado. Ele só quer ajudar.

- Aham. Eu sei muito bem o que ele quer! – eu bufava como um touro raivoso. – Vocês não perceberam?

- Percebemos exatamente o que, Jake? – Quil perguntou se pondo em frente à porta me bloqueando. Eu estava tentando entrar novamente para tirar a ponta pés aquele idiota de perto da Leah.

- Esse... Esse mauricinho! – será que só eu estava prestando atenção na conversa? – Ele está se chegando aos poucos e quando menos esperarmos ele dará o bote!

- A única coisa que eu estou percebendo é o seu ciúme, primo.

Okay, dessa vez eu matava o Quil.

- É! – Seth apoiou-o.

E Seth seria o próximo da minha lista negra.

- Caralho, vocês...!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Carlisle apareceu no fim do corredor e se aproximou rapidamente. – Dá para ouvir os gritos lá da outra Ala.

- Só o Jake e seus ciúmes. – Seth fez questão de frisar.

- Henry LaFleur novamente? – Carlisle me perguntou tranquilamente.

Eu me perguntava como ele conseguia ser tão tranqüilo. Será que ele estava tomando junto com a Leah uns calmantes?

- Yep. – Quil confirmou.

_  
Silêncio, agora  
Eu vejo uma luz no céu  
Oh, isso está quase me cegando  
Eu não posso acreditar  
Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor_

Eu cruzei os braços, minhas mãos coçavam para descer a porrada naquele mauricinho, que provavelmente estaria sentado ao lado da Lee, talvez até estivesse nesse momento beijando sua bochecha ou quem sabe a boca dela. Aquela boca que deveria ser minha. _Não_, Sue não permitiria.

Fechei meus olhos por uns segundos tentando tirar aquela imagem monstruosa da minha cabeça.

- Eu também acho que tem algo de errado com ele. – Carlisle comentou.

- Viu só! – eu comemorei. – Muito obrigado, doutor! Pelo menos alguém aqui com consciência.

- Alice encontrou algo sobre ele nas pesquisas? – Seth finalmente se mostrou preocupado.

Eu tinha comentado com os Cullen sobre minhas suspeitas sobre o talzinho, e Alice se ofereceu para buscar toda a vida dele. E aparentemente Carlisle dividia comigo as suspeitas. O cara do nada tinha aparecido em Forks e estava colado na _minha_ garota. Isso já era motivo suficiente. Pelo menos para mim.

- Não. A ficha dele está limpa.

Eu suspirei inconformado e Carlisle continuou falando.

- Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, Jake. Bella quer falar com você.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas imaginando o que a Bella queria comigo, mas não consegui perguntar, pois meu celular começou a tremer e tocar no meu bolso. Eu li no visor o nome da minha melhor amiga. "Bells"

- Fala, Bells. – vi Seth e Quil trocarem olhares, eu bufei. - Aham. Não eu não esqueci, Bells. – concordei com ela. – Claro, pode deixar. Estarei ai em quinze minutos.

Desliguei o celular e Seth já se mostrava inquieto.

- Era a Bella? O que ela queria? – ele estava muito excitado para o meu gosto.

- Algo sobre a festa de casamento. – eu expliquei guardando o celular. – Quer que eu ajude com o altar.

Eu balancei a cabeça, desde toda a confusão do acidente que eu tinha esquecido que Bella se casaria daqui a duas semanas. Não me perguntem o motivo de tanta pressa.

- Eu posso ir? – Seth estava quicando de ansiedade. E eu só para sacanear neguei veemente.

- Não. Não pode. – ele cruzou os braços furioso. – É sério. Fique e cuide da Leah. – usei aquele tom imponente de Alfa que nem eu sabia que tinha e aparentemente ele me obedeceu.

Vi meu futuro cunhado entrar e bater a porta na nossa frente. Ele estava puto, eu sabia que ele estava a fim de ver a pequena vampira com jeito de fada. _Mas eu era maaaaal feito couro de pica pau_. Há!

- Ownn, que meigo, Jake. Muito meigo. – Quil me sacaneou. Eu lhe lancei um olhar sério e irritado.

- Será que a boneca poderia ver como o Paul está? – eu sugeri.

- Claro. – ele bateu continência. – Até mais Doutor.

- Tchau. – Carlisle se limitou a dizer. Eu sentia que ele ainda ficava meio receoso ao lado de lobos jovens. – Estou indo pra casa Jake, vamos, te dou uma carona.

Eu hesitei, não queria deixar a Leah sozinha com o mauricinho. Carlisle notou.

- Vamos, ela ficará bem. Eu prometo.

Eu me rendi e o segui. Pelas próximas horas seria peão de obra na preparação do casamento da garota que julgava estar apaixonado. E por incrível que pareça, isso não me preocupava mais.

_  
Deixe a chuva cair e levar minhas lágrimas  
Deixe isso suprir minha alma e afogar meus medos  
Deixe isso destruir as paredes para o novo, novo sol  
Um novo dia chegou  
Um novo dia chegou_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Cinco dias depois...

- JAKE! – acordei assustado. Meu pai gritava da sala. – JAKE, SEU MOLENGA! ACORDA GAROTO! TELEFONE PRA VOCÊ!

Eu bocejei e esfreguei os olhos. Virei para o outro lado enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- JAKE! NÃO ME FAÇA IR AÍ!

Sentei-me num pulo, assustado. Não com medo do meu pai, claro. Mas tinha lembrado que hoje eu ficaria no hospital com a Leah, pois sabia Sue iria abastecer a casa para quando a filha voltasse.

Cocei a cabeça e olhei para o relógio-despertador. Já passava das três da tarde.

- Merda. – pulei da cama e corri para a sala.

Meu pai sacudia o telefone impaciente. Eu sorri amarelo e peguei o aparelho.

- Alô? – minha voz saiu um tanto sonolenta. E na hora que ouvi o recado do outro lado da linha eu despertei na hora. – E-estou indo.

Taquei o telefone no gancho, corri para o quarto, troquei de roupa e gritando para Billy que só voltaria de noite fui para a garagem e pulei na minha moto.

Assim chegaria rápido ao hospital. Meu coração batia acelerado; prendi o capacete e dei a partida.

Acelerei ainda mais a minha moto, tinha acabado de saber por Carlisle a melhor notícia do ano. Leah. Leah estava acordada e bem.

Estacionei minha _Harley Sprint_, deixei o capacete pendurado no retrovisor e corri feito um doido para o quarto dela. No começo do corredor eu já podia ouvir aquela risada melodiosa. Que saudade que eu estava de ouvi-la rir ou até mesmo gritar comigo. Eu não me importava, eu apenas queria vê-la bem.

Parei no meio do corredor, passei a mão pelos cabelos curtos tentando parecer apresentável para ela. Ajeitei minha jaqueta e conferi meu hálito. Tudo estava okay.

Coloquei meu melhor sorriso e entrei sem me preocupar em bater. E lá estava ela, sentada na cama olhando para baixo enquanto ria, e sentado na cama de frente para ela, estava... Meu sorriso se desfez; _caralho de asas, era o mauricinho._ O mauricinho estava sentado conversando na maior intimidade com a Leah.

- Lee? – eu chamei meio hesitante e finalmente ela me olhou.

Eu prendi a respiração, meu mundo parou.

Eu só conseguia olhar naqueles olhos castanhos. Os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha existência. Ela deu um meio sorriso, seu rosto cintilava maravilhosamente. Tudo dentro de mim se desfez, eu não conseguia sentir nada além do imenso amor que sentia por ela. É como se todos os cabos que me mantinham ligados á terra tivessem sido cortados. Não restava mais nada, eu nem lembrava mais o meu próprio nome. O único nome que dançava em minha mente era Leah. Leah. Lee.

E novos cabos, milhões de cabos de aço me ligavam firmemente a ela.

Era como se ela tivesse uma força gravitacional própria que me atraia e puxava para ela.

Lee era o centro do universo. _O meu universo._

Agora eu podia ver. Agora eu sabia. O que eu julgava sentir por Bella não era nada comparado ao que eu estava sentido por Leah. Era como se eu tentasse comparar o tamanho de um balão com o tamanho do Planeta Terra.

Tudo estava claro. Eu nunca poderia amar Bella, já que ela não estava destinada a ser minha impressão. Agora eu sabia, eu tinha acabado de ter a minha própria impressão.

E se eu morresse, eu morreria feliz. Porque eu estava cego, cego para tudo a minha volta, a partir daquele momento eu só teria olhos para ela. Para a minha Lee.

Minha _impressão_.

Leah.

Minha Leah. Minha Lee. Minha garota para toda a eternidade.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Leah POV

Eu ainda estava meio confusa com tudo. Minha mãe tinha acabado de me explicar que eu fiquei sedada naquele hospital por duas semanas. Sedada apenas para manter as aparências, porque eu poderia simplesmente ficar deitada no sofá de casa esperando meus ossos se colarem novamente.

_Onde havia escuridão agora há luz  
Onde havia a dor agora há alegria  
Onde havia fraqueza, eu encontrei minha força  
Oh, nos olhos de um garoto  
_

Mas não, como eu era totalmente _sortuda_ eu tinha que ter batido bem na frente de uma testemunha. E ainda por cima era o Henry. O gatinho aventureiro. Eu estremeci ao saber que quase tinha batido no carrão alugado dele.

Sorte a minha que só acabei com a minha lata-velha, porque se tivesse feito um arranhãozinho sequer naquele carrão eu teria que vender meu dois rins e leiloar meu coração para pagar o concerto.

Pensei no Henry. Pobre Henry. Mamãe me contou também o quanto ele tinha ficado desesperado ao me ver desmaiada no meio da floresta. Coitado. Deveria estar confuso até agora. Se perguntando como eu não tinha morrido.

Mas não pude colocar todas as idéias em ordem, pois vi alguém entrar depois de dar duas leves batidas na porta.

- Olá dorminhoca.

Eu sorri me sentando na cama.

- Oi Henry. Entre por favor.

Ele deixou o buquê de rosas vermelhas no criado mudo e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Eu trouxe flores. Quer dizer, trago todos os dias! – ele desatou a falar. – Quando sua mãe me avisou que você finalmente estava acordada eu corri o mais rápido possível para te ver.

_  
Silêncio, agora  
Eu vejo uma luz no céu  
Oh, isso está quase me cegando  
Eu não posso acreditar  
Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor  
_

Eu sorri amarelo e franzi o nariz. _Inferno, eu odiava rosas vermelhas._

- Você está bem? – ele se inclinou e tocou meu braço.

- Sim, desculpe. – eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu me distrai. Desculpe, acho que ainda estou meio zonza.

- Tudo bem, querida. – ele estava tão doce comigo, que eu me senti aquecida por dentro.

Podia estar meio zonza e confusa, mais ainda podia sentir latejar lá no fundo o buraco que Jacob Black tinha feito. E o odiava mais e mais a cada minuto.

- Leah?

- Sim. – eu franzi o cenho.

- Eu perguntei se estava tudo bem eu ficar aqui enquanto sua mãe faz compras. Ela me disse que talvez demoraria e pediu que eu ficasse aqui te fazendo companhia.

Ele me olhava com aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado, mas eu resisti bravamente. Mentira!

- Claro. Eu adoraria, isso aqui é um saco, sabia.

- Posso imaginar.

Eu tentei ajeitar os travesseiros aos socos para que pudesse ficar confortável. Henry segurou minhas mãos.

- Eu faço isso pra você. – ele se levantou e se inclinou afofando os travesseiros. Notei que os três primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos; vi um cordão de prata brilhar em seu pescoço.

_Um novo dia chegou  
Oh, uma luz  
Silêncio, agora  
Eu vejo a luz nos seus olhos  
Oh, nos olhos de um garoto  
_

Não me contive e puxei o cordão para fora da camisa. Ele ficou estático, notei que sua respiração estava suspensa.

- Não faça isso! – ele quase gritou, ficou ereto e puxou o cordão com força da minha mão.

Notei que tinha feito merda.

- Han, me desculpa. Eu não consegui me segurar.

Eu tentei me desculpar. Ele relaxou os ombros e logo depois sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu que peço desculpas. Não quis ser grosso. – ele se sentou no espaço vazio da cama. – É que eu não costumo mostrar para ninguém esse cordão.

- Tudo bem. – eu forcei o sorriso. Esse cara estava a cada dia mais estranho. – E qual é do anel?

Apontei para o anel que estava pendurado no cordão de prata. Eu não manjava muito sobre antiguidades e jóias, mas o anel aparentava ser bem antigo. Era um anel de ouro, com uma pedra negra; em volta dessa pedra o anel era todo trabalhado. Muito bonito. Muito bonito e antigo.

_  
Eu não posso acreditar  
Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor_

- Er... – ele puxou minha perna esquerda –que estava engessada até o joelho- e puxou para cima da perna dele. – É uma herança de família.

- Uau. – eu tentei ignorar o carinho que ele fazia na minha coxa. – Sua família deve ser bem antiga.

- Sim ela é. Digamos que ela existe a muitos e muitos séculos. – ele sorriu cativante para mim.

Eu não sei por que, mas me senti envergonhada. Ri, ou melhor, gargalhei e olhei para baixo sacudindo a cabeça. Eu devia estar muito drogada ainda.

_Eu não posso acreditar  
Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor  
_

Meu Deus, eu estava muito, muito envergonhada. E nem sabia o por que. Maldita batida na cabeça.

E por falar em batida, ouvi alguém entrar no quarto sem bater na porta. Notei que Henry prendeu a respiração e seu coração acelerou. Ele estava com... _medo_?

Foi então que eu escutei.

- Lee? – _Oh meu Deus_, era o Jake. Eu já estava preparada para tacar qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-lo. A voz dele estava hesitante e sem poder me conter eu o olhei e...

...Meu mundo parou.

Fiquei hipnotizada por aqueles olhos negros. Os olhos mais lindos e intensos que eu já tinha visto. Eu dei um meio sorriso, o rosto dele cintilou ao abrir um sorriso enorme. O _meu_ sorriso.

_Eu não posso acreditar  
Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor  
_

Tudo dentro de mim se desfez, eu não estava mais sentindo a presença de Henry no quarto, era como se só existisse nós dois. E que Deus me perdoe, mas agora eu conseguia entender totalmente o que Sam e o resto dos bobalhões apaixonados sentiam.

Toda a raiva se dissipou e eu só conseguia sentir um amor enchendo meus pulmões, um amor que seria só daqueles olhos negros e daquele sorriso encantador e mais lindo do mundo inteiro.

E então eu soube. Soube que o meu mundo agora girava ao redor dele. Jacob. Jacob e sua gravidade me prendiam. Prendiam-me como milhares de cabos de aço. Ele me segurava sem toques, me prendia sem correntes, e por mais esquisito que pareça eu não estava achando ruim.

Tudo estava claro. Tão claro e quente como o Sol. Eu nunca amei Sam, não como eu estava amando agora. Como eu poderia amá-lo? Como eu poderia ser a impressão de Sam, se ele não era certo para mim? Como eu poderia, se a única pessoa que poderia me deixar completa era Jacob?

Era até ridículo e embaraçoso lembrar todo o tempo que eu chorei por ter sido abandonada por Sam. Isso fora a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Eu teria que mais tarde agradecê-lo pessoalmente.

_  
Silêncio, agora  
Silêncio, agora_

Era patético tentar comparar o que eu achava que sentia por Sam com o que estou sentindo agora, era incomparável. Amor era o que eu estava sentindo nesse momento pelo carinha sorridente, parado feito uma estátua no meio do meu quarto no hospital.

Amor de verdade era o que eu sentia pela minha impressão. E se eu morresse, morreria feliz. E sabe porque? Porque Jacob Black estava destinado a mim.

Apenas para mim.

Minha _impressão_.

Jacob.

Meu Jacob. Meu Jake. Meu guri para toda a eternidade.

- Jake, o que faz aqui? – eu perguntei, pateticamente, assim que consegui me controlar novamente.

_Porque um novo dia chegou_

_Continua..._

_________________________________________

**N/A:** oi gente, não me matem pelo capítulo. Eu escrevi o bichinho todinho no domingo de tarde, acabei de madrugada, ai fui dormir (PQ AGORA SOU UMA PESSOA RESPONSÁVEL E ESTOU TRABALHANDO!). Então, ele foi escrito em um diazinho, portanto sejam bonzinhos, viu. A descrição do imprinting eu meio que tirei de "Breaking Dawn", porque convenhamos, eu não tinha a menor idéia de como descrever a impressão. E queria que saísse perfeita. Então...

Gente, eu vou confessar, eu chorei, sério mesmo. Caramba, eu nunca pensei que minha fic bombaria tanto, quero dizer, ela tem 138 comentários! Jesus! Eu já disse o quanto amo vocês?

Tudo bem, vou para por aqui. Ah sim, vamos continuar no esquema de **20 comentários**, senão nada de capitulo novo. Não reclamem, eu sei que vocês conseguem.

**PS: **Bom gente, como eu disse anteriormente, eu só vou colocar o nome das pessoas que comentaram, ok? Porque ou eu postava logo o capitulo ou eu respondia aos comentários um a um. Demoraria demais, então resolvi postar logo o capitulo. Me perdoem por favor!

**AGRADECIENTOS :**

**Mari P.B'b / Bruna Carmo (****Respondendo sua pergunta****: Sim, eles tem sim. Só que a batida foi forte demais. Ai teve esse draminha. o.O') / Leah Black / Daddy's obsessive little girl / Luxuria Black Cullen / Elleen c. / Gaabii / Luaam / Lenaii / Kami L'Mark / Lya Beauchamp / Bellyzinha / Flaa Rkz / Mandy Fletcher ( Garota, vc me fez rir demais com os milhares de comentários. Adorei! Bjs.) / Ana Gabi / Byzinha Lestrange / Camila Townes / Maira / LorinhaCullenBlack / Karol Kinomoto / Lady Bee / KawaiAkaHana / Bia ( Que tal uma campanha a favor de mais fics Blacwater? Hehehehe) / - KaoriH / Ana B. / Drik Phelton ( Querida, ñ arranque os cabelos nem roa as unhas! Vc vai precisar.) / Amand_k / Gesi / carolpulga / Floflo / Vianiz / Ro / Ursinha Claire.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS DO TWILIGHTFICS: **

**Anninha**** / ****Agatha M. T.**** / ****Byzinha Lestrange**** / ****Jessy Amorinha **** / ****Annaa M. Cullen**** / ****Alana**** / ****Mirela**** / ****luxúria black CULLEN. **


	9. Eu quero um lobo domesticado

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie._

**N/A:** Mande sua sugestão para a playlist da fic.

**Música**: Shakira - She wolf (_tradução em itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com / watch?v=ZsooQpVCEJE

**Dedicatória: ****By** (vc sabe quem vc é!) por fazer aquelas capas maravilhosas pra mim! **Aguy** por ter feito propaganda da minha fic na fic maravilhosa dela! _**'Wolf Pack'**_. Vai lá gente, **eu** recomendo. **Lovy** (V.I.P. Vc sabe quem vc é!) por dizer que minha fic era a melhor **Blackwater** ki já leu. Amo vocês meninas!

___________________________________________

Capítulo 8 – Eu quero um lobo domesticado.

_Sigilosa ao passar_

_Sigilosa ao passar_

_Essa loba é especial_

- Jake, o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou pateticamente, assim que conseguiu controlar sua voz.

Leah tirou rapidamente a mão de Henry de sua perna, e se sentou com a coluna ereta. Tinha até esquecido do cordão de Henry.

- o que _eu_ faço aqui?! Eu que pergunto, o que _ele_ faz aqui? – Jake apontou para Henry.

- E-eu... – Henry gaguejou. Jake e Leah podiam ouvir nitidamente as batidas do coração dele. – Explica pro ele o que eu vim fazer aqui.

- Me visitar, não é óbvio.

Leah estava se controlando para não pular no pescoço de Jacob e beijá-lo. Não queria demonstrar em hipótese alguma à Jacob que tinha tido sua impressão.

Merda. Isso não podia acontecer! Ele era o Jacob! Jacob que sempre se arrastaria pela Bella-vadia.

Ela tinha tido a impressão com um lobo!

Será que Jake tinha sentido também? Será que ela era a impressão dele? Oh, Deus!

Não, não, não. Billy e os outros anciões disseram que ela nunca teria uma impressão... Mas contrariando a todos ela teve sim!

Não sabia ao certo se era para pular de felicidade ou pular da janela. Leah olhou para Jake, ele tinha a expressão raivosa. Com certeza não tinha tido a impressão com ela.

"_Ai Deus, o que eu faço? Como pude ter logo a impressão com um lobo? Droga, ele ainda teria a impressão dele! Argh."_

- Será que nós podemos conversar a sós? – Jake pediu, evitando olhar para Henry. Pois sabia que se o fizesse arrancaria aquela mão nojenta que estava a poucos segundos na perna de sua garota.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – disse tirando coragem não se sabe de onde. - Sue pediu que eu ficasse e eu vou ficar.

_Veja ela caminhar, caminhar_

_Quem nunca quis uma deusa licántropa_

_No ardor de uma noite romântica_

- Lee? – Jake a chamou.

- Que? – perguntou raivosa, estava distraída decorando cada tracinho extraordinário do rosto do lobisomem.

- Uma ajudinha, por favor. – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ahn, tá. Mas que droga. – respirou fundo. - Henry, será que você poderia sair?

Henry a olhou magoado, mas concordou com a cabeça. Levantou-se e se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Leah desviou o rosto e o beijo foi na bochecha. Por mais que quisesse provocar Jacob e fazê-lo sofrer como ela sofreu não conseguiu sequer pensar em beijar outro homem que não fosse seu Jake.

Jacob cruzou os braços esperando que o "intruso" saísse. Esbarrou "acidentalmente" no ombro de Henry quando ele saia do quarto. Quase deslocando o ombro do homem; Jake sorriu.

- Então? – Leah perguntou tentando coçar a perna por dentro do gesso. – Odeio essa coisa.

- Eu... estou muito feliz por você estar bem. – Jake começou. Andou até ela. – Tirando o gesso, como você se sente?

- Como se tivesse batido com a cabeça em uma árvore. – respondeu ácida sem ter coragem de olhar para ele. Queria que toda a raiva que sentia por Jacob voltasse, ao invés daquela vontade louca de rasgar a roupa dele e fazer amor ali mesmo.

- Você não tem idéia do quão preocupado nós ficamos. _Eu_ quase morri de preocupação. – ele se sentou na cama bem próximo dela, ficaram um de frente para o outro.

- Sério? – franziu a testa se repreendendo. Não devia falar com voz suave. Ele sacaria. Droga.

- Muito sério. – ele sussurrou se inclinando sobre ela. Leah piscou abobalhada rezando para que ele não escutasse seu coração frenético. – Senti muita, muita, muita saudade de você.

- Jacob. – ela suspirou quando ele beijou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos.

Porém não queria se enganar outra vez, não seria justo. Tinha que dar um jeito de se afastá-lo antes que se machucassem mais. Por mais que Jacob fosse sua impressão, ela não poderia ter certeza se ele a amava ou não. E nunca perguntaria isso para ele. O melhor a fazer era tentar com todas as suas forças ignorar esse aperto no peito que a fazia tremer só por estar perto dele.

- Shiiiu, Lee. – ele murmurou no ouvido dela. – Me beija. – ele ordenou.

Leah tentou se afastar, mas era como se ele tivesse usado seu timbre alfa, pois sentiu uma força a atraindo para a boca dele. Jake segurou-a pela nuca.

- Me beija, amor. – ele repetiu amorosamente.

Já que não tinha escapatória, o melhor seria entregar os pontos de uma vez e abrir o jogo. Mas espera um instante. Quem disse que ele queria escapar da gravidade que o puxava para ela?!

Leah deu um sorriso quase imperceptível antes de atender ao pedido dele.

Foi um beijo totalmente diferente de todos os outros.

Começaram com um encostar de lábios. Jake tremeu ao sentir a delicadeza que ela o beijava. Estava gostando mais ainda a cada segundo. Deram um selinho e se separaram milimetricamente.

Leah mordeu os lábios mandando sua consciência que gritava para que ela o afastasse para o inferno. Deslizou a mão livre – Jake ainda estava com seus dedos entrelaçados à mão dela – para a nuca dele. Seus dedos tocaram o cabelo macio de moreno.

- Já disse o quão lindo você fica de cabelo curto? – ela sussurrou. _Droga_, meiga demais. Melosa demais. Ai inferno, ele ia descobrir que algo estava errado!

- Fico mais bonito ainda sem roupa. – E a modéstia passou a quilômetros de distância. Aquela voz rouca fez-la tremer de excitação.

Leah ficou sem resposta, isso fez com que ele risse e a puxasse para um novo beijo. Um beijo com direito a tudo.

Jacob deslizou a língua pelos lábios dela, fazendo com que Leah abrisse a boca para recebê-lo. Leah soltou o cabelo do garoto e tratou de tirar a jaqueta dele. Jogou-a no chão.

_Meus uivos são o chamado_

_Eu quero um lobo domesticado_

_Então encontrei um remédio infalível que apaga toda a culpa_

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui, Lee. – Jake interrompeu o beijo tendo uma luz de consciência. Deslizou a mão por dentro da roupa de hospital dela, fazendo um carinho em sua coxa.

- Claro que podemos. – ela resmungou ofegante. Enfiou a mão por dentro da blusa dele e arranhou o abdômen tanquinho dele. – Ou você não quer? – sua voz saiu mais sensual que o planejado.

_Droga_; podiam estar brigados, mas não seria _ela_ que recusaria aquele homenzão gostoso e perceptivelmente excitado.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Jake começou a brincar com o elástico da calcinha de Leah. A garota abriu um pouco as pernas, caso ele quisesse avançar o carinho. - ...você me perdoa por todas as idiotices que eu te disse amor? – perguntou esperançoso.

- É claro que não te perdôo. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, jogou o lençol para fora da cama e o puxou pela nuca para beijá-lo. Mas um segundo depois o soltou, lembrando-se de algo. – E não me chame de 'amor'!

Jake riu com a necessidade dela, quando ela o puxou para ficar entre suas pernas. Jacob deitou por cima e capturou a boca macia de Leah. Dessa vez foi um beijo mais forte.

As línguas se massageavam freneticamente, Leah ondulava o quadril contra Jacob. Ele arfou, quebrou o beijo e desceu lambendo o maxilar dela até o pescoço, onde chupou com força.

Leah gemeu no ouvido dele. Jake a segurou pela cintura e começou a esfregar sua excitação sobre o quadril dela. A morena o abraçou pelo pescoço e mordeu o ombro musculoso de Jacob.

Morder estava virando a sua marca registrada.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre a impres... – Leah o impediu de continuar falando. O calou com um beijo.

Leah não precisava que Jacob terminasse a frase para saber que ele tocaria no assunto tabu para eles. "Impressão".

Não estava pronta para falar sobre isso com ele, não estava pronta para admitir que mesmo que ele não a amasse ela o amaria eternamente. Não estava pronta para talvez ouvir que ele tinha tido a impressão com outra.

Morreria se isso acontecesse.

Grudou mais ainda seus corpos tentando tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça. Por enquanto não precisaria pensar no assunto.

Jacob estava prestes a tirar a própria blusa quando uma batida na porta os fez se separarem bruscamente.

- Atrapalho? – Carlisle disse segurando a porta entreaberta. Viu Jake voar para a cadeira e cruzar as pernas, enquanto Leah ajeitava o vestidinho hospitalar.

- Heim? Ahn... Puff... – Leah sacudiu a mão totalmente constrangida.

- Ahn... não. Entra, doutor. – Jake traduziu o que Leah queria dizer.

- Okay, serei breve. – ele garantiu ao entrar no quarto. – Leah, como se sente? Espero não ter exagerado muito nos sedativos.

Carlisle verificou aparelho por aparelho, checando-os. Leah ficou mais vermelha que o possível.

- Bem. – respondeu num fio de voz, dando uma olhadela para Jacob – que tentava achar uma posição que não denunciasse que estava _galudão_. (**N/A:** Essa foi pra _**Aguy**_! Te plagiei na maior cara de pau, amiga! *.*)

- Okay. Está tudo normal. Já pode ir pra casa. – ele sorriu abertamente para os dois. Leah ficou boba com todos aqueles dentes branquíssimos. Seu queixo ligeiramente caiu. E Jacob broxou na hora.

- Ótimo. – Jake bateu as mãos nos braços da cadeira.

- É... ótimo. – respondeu desanimada. Oi, vida real.

- Valeu, Carlisle. – Jake se levantou já recomposto e apertou a mão do vampiro. – Muito obrigado por cuidar da Leah.

- Não há de que. É o meu trabalho. – ele disse sorrindo. Leah deslizou pela cama, se deitando. Um pouco abobalhada. Perguntava-se como nunca tinha percebido o quão bonito o doutor presa era. – Ah, e Leah, você vai ter que ficar alguns dias com o gesso, okay?

- Mas não está mais quebrada! – ela tentou argumentar mexendo com a perna engessada.

- Eu sei que não, mas para todos os efeitos você sofreu um acidente muito grave.

- Tá, já que insiste.

- Bom... vou deixar vocês, - pigarreou buscando por um eufemismo. – conversarem. Até mais.

- Tchau. – Leah se limitou a dizer. Apenas suspirou quando o vampiro fechou a porta os deixando sozinhos.

- O que foi? – Jake perguntou notando o olhar distante da garota.

- Meu Deus, seria capaz de quebrar minha outra perna só para ser atendida novamente pelo doutor delicinha.

Jacob fez uma careta.

- Leah, é o Carlisle Cullen. Vampiro lembra? – ele tentou trazer um pouco de juízo para aquela cabeça.

- Eu sei... Mas admita, ele é gato pra caralho!

Jake se dizia mentalmente que Leah estava assim por causa da batida na cabeça, só podia ser. Ela sempre demonstrava o quanto achava os vampiros feios, fedorentos e insuportáveis. Agora vinha com esse papo de 'Doutor delicinha'. Novamente, batida na cabeça. Era isso.

_Não penso em ficar ao seu lado assistindo televisão e ouvindo desculpas_

_A vida me deu uma fome voraz e você apenas me dá caramelos_

_Vou embora com minhas pernas e minha juventude por lá enquanto te mato de ciúmes_

- Leah! Ewwww, além dele ser homem, ele é um vampiro! – ele cruzou os braços fazendo bico. – Um vampiro _feio_ pra caralho! Isso sim.

- Você tá com ciúmes, isso sim. – ela cantarolou, enquanto penteava os cabelos com os dedos.

- Não estou. – ele resmungou.

- Tá sim. Admita!

- Admitir o que? – uma voz perguntou ao abrir a porta.

- Não é nada, Seth. Meta seu nariz em seus assuntos. – Leah respondeu.

- Whouw, voltou ao estado de grosseria constante. Você já está super curada.

Leah lhe deu língua. Seth largou a pequena bolsa com roupas para Leah no chão ao lado da cama.

- Vista-se e vamos cair fora. Mamãe está preparando um bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate. Mas isso era para ser surpresa. Não conte para a mamãe que eu te disse. – Seth anunciou. – O que você está fazendo aqui Jacob?

- Vim ver a Lee. Posso?

Leah sorriu para o irmão, enquanto remexia na mala separando a roupa que vestiria.

- Ah, a Bella te deu o dia de folga foi? – Seth espetou.

Leah franziu o cenho e olhou para Jacob buscando uma explicação.

- O que a amante de parasita tem a ver com a conversa? Não entendi.

Jacob deu um olhar mortal para o companheiro de matilha.

- Não é nada, Leah. – rangeu os dentes. – Muito _obrigado_, Seth. – rosnou irônico.

- Disponha. – ele sorriu cínico. - Ele tem estado todos esses dias ajudando a Bella com os preparativos do casamento. – Seth se apressou a dizer apontando para Jacob. – Isso não é gracioso, maninha?

- O que? – Leah quase gritou desesperada.

Maldição, ele continuava se arrastando atrás da Bella!

Definitivamente a impressão dela não tinha surtido efeito nele.

- Não, não Leah! Não entende tudo errado. – Jacob apontou o dedo para Seth. – Mais tarde a gente conversa pirralho.

Seth cruzou os braços.

- Eu disse para você ficar longe da minha irmã. – Seth murmurou raivosamente para Jacob.

- Vamos Lee. Eu te levo para casa. – Jacob disse, se abaixou e pegou a jaqueta do chão.

Leah olhava para baixo, seus punhos estavam fechados com força. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não vou contigo para casa. – ela murmurou deixando as roupas de lado.

- Como assim? – Jacob franziu a testa. – Mas eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado, Black. Eu vou com ele. – apontou para Henry que entrava no quarto bebendo suco. O coitado se engasgou.

- Eu? – Henry balbuciou estudando cada reação de Jacob.

_Antes de ir dormir_

_Tenho calcanhares de agulha magnética_

_Pra deixa a manada frenética_

- Com ele? POR QUÊ? – Jacob gritou.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Jacob POV

Desci da minha moto e entrei na casa dos Cullen. Nem me incomodei em bater. Estava tão puto pela Leah ter ido para casa com o bichinha do LaFleur e me ignorado, que deixei a educação de lado.

Merda, essa hora era para eu estar pegando a Leah de jeito e a convencendo a me perdoar, não aqui ajudando na festa para o Cullen tarar minha amiga mais tarde.

- Bella? – chamei parado no meio da sala. Estava com a respiração presa, ainda não conseguia me acostumar com o fedor deles.

- Aqui fora! – escutei a voz melódica de Alice.

Atravessei a casa como sempre fiz naquelas semanas, e sai pela porta da cozinha que dava para o quintal.

- Hei Jacob! – Jasper me cumprimentou ao passar do meu lado carregando um tronco enorme que serviria para fazer os retoques finais no altar.

- Jasper. – juntei o restinho de educação que tinha e me controlei. – Cadê a Bella?

- Alice a arrastou para o jardim. Ela está ensaiando a grande entrada.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Fui atrás delas. Queria conversar com a Bella antes do casamento apocalíptico. Eu ainda não acreditava que seria padrinho com Alice Cullen! Alguém me mate.

- Hei Bells. – eu chamei a atenção dela. Bella se virou para me olhar, seu rosto estava corado muito provavelmente de raiva, já que ela lançava olhares curtos e bufava para a vampira com cara de fadinha.

Bella jogou o buque improvisado nas mãos de Alice e andou apressada até mim.

- Jake! Graças a Deus você chegou!

Mordi as bochechas para não rir da cara mal humorada que Alice fez.

- O que a fadinha psicopata fez dessa vez?

- Oras, essa sua amiga que não consegue seguir os conselhos básicos! – Alice se defendeu cruzando os braços. – E depois fica ai toda emburrada!

Eu não se surpreendia mais quando tinha um diálogo educado com esses vampiros. Afinal, os Cullen eram amigáveis comigo, certo? Tudo bem, que era por causa da Bella. Mas se eles podiam, eu também podia!

Hah! Eu era muito melhor que eles. Claro que conseguiria ser simpático com todos. Menos a loira burra psicótica. Aliás, tinha acabado de lembrar outra piada com loiras. Balancei a cabeça tentando esquecer. Era pesada demais e Emmett poderia não gostar.

Não estava a fim de estragar pela terceira vez o altar da Bella.

- Carlisle nos disse que Leah – Bella fez uma pequena careta. – teve alta. Como ela está?

Eu sabia que Bella estava tentando ser educada, pois as duas não se bicavam. Não depois de Bella acidentalmente saber que Leah a chamava de "Bella-vadia".

- Bem.

- E por que você não está lá comemorando? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu me lembrei da Lee. – Charlie também está lá na casa da Sue.

- Poizé... Isso... – eu respirei fundo. Precisava contar para alguém, não agüentava mais guardar o segredo comigo. – Ela não quis que eu fosse, então...

- Brigaram outra vez? – ela me encarou como se eu fosse um garotinho do primário. – Espero que não tenha sido por minha causa. – ela fez uma pausa e me olhou horrorizada. – Foi?

E o medo de acordar a noite e ver Leah em seu quarto segurando uma faca? Eu quis rir da cara dela. Leah não fazia esse estilo. Ela a pegaria na rua mesmo...

- Não exatamente. Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar. Tem um segundo?

- Por favor, demore mais que isso! – ela respondeu apressada e agarrou a manga da minha jaqueta. – Sobre o que você veio falar?

_A lua cheia como uma fruta_

_Não dá conselhos nem os escuta_

_Levo comigo um radar especial para localizar solteiros_

Eu olhei para os lados; por mais que os Cullen estivessem afastados, com certeza eles nos escutariam. E eu não me sentia confortável com isso. Já bastava o vampirão Edward poder ler meus pensamentos.

E eu rezava para que ele não estivesse me lendo agora, por que era difícil tirar a lembrança de Leah nua nos meus braços. Argh, Edward Cullen riu ao longe.

Desgraçado, certeza que tinha visto. Puta que pariu. Ele riu novamente. Eu me foquei na lembrança da minha vózinha tricotando.

- A gente pode conversar em outro lugar? – sugeri quase implorando e olhei para Edward. Provavelmente ele já sabia mesmo o que eu iria conversar com a noiva dele. Ele balançou a cabeça discretamente, concordando.

- Claro.

Nós caminhamos em direção a floresta atrás da casa dos Cullen. Vi Rosalie, vulgo loira burra psicopata, em cima de uma comprida escada, pendurando as lâmpadas nas árvores. Enquanto que Emmett segurava a cadeira.

Lógico que o grandão não precisaria fazer isso, mas a loira estava com uma minissaia, então, já sabem o motivo dele estar de baixo da escada.

O casamento da Bells seria no fim de semana, e praticamente tudo já estava pronto. Super agilidade era um ponto a favor dos vampiros. Eu admiti isso mesmo? Morra, Jake!

- Sério mesmo que vocês deixaram a loira cuidar da iluminação?

Bella riu balançando a cabeça.

- Eu ouvi isso, cachorro! – Rosalie gritou para nós dois. – E a sua risadinha também Isabela Swan!

Eu dei de ombros e Bella agarrou meu braço se encolhendo.

_Se acaso me meto em apuros levo também o número dos bombeiros_

_Nem os muito lindos, nem os gostosos, nem os playboys. Eu sei o que quero_

_Passaria muito bem e me comportaria muito mal nos braços de algum cavaleiro_

Entramos na floresta e eu parei. Já estávamos longe o bastante para que meu amor próprio saísse intacto.

- Então? Qual o segredo nacional? – ela tentou quebrar o clima tenso.

- Sério que você vai ser a Senhora Vampirão e se tornar você-sabe-o-que?

- Uma vampira, você quis dizer? – ela cruzou os braços bufando. – Sim, eu vou. E se você veio aqui para tentar me fazer mudar de idéia...

- Não é isso. – eu levantei os braços me rendendo. – Mas você sabe que casamento se desfaz até no altar, certo?

Bella bufou com meu sorriso brincalhão. Eu tinha certeza que ela tentaria me socar, mas provavelmente sua mão ainda doía pela última vez que ela tentou me bater.

- Pro seu governo eu comprei um taco de beisebol. – ela me ameaçou e nós rimos. – É, tô sabendo disso. René já me deu todos os conselhos anti-casamento possíveis.

- Hum... para quem tinha pavor de casamento, você ta bem felizinha! – eu zoei com a cara dela.

Ela sorriu boba para mim. Nem precisava ler mente para saber que ela estava pensando no... argh, noivo.

- Jacob Black! – ela riu lindamente. – Só achava estranho alguém casar antes de fazer faculdade, ter um emprego descente... e tudo mais.

_Uma loba no armário_

_Tem vontade de sair_

_Deixa que se coma o bairro_

- Sei! – ela me olhou de forma reprovadora. – Hei, só estou cumprindo com meu papel de padrinho da noiva.

- Aham, tô sabendo, Jacob Black. Mas o que você queria me contar afinal?

- Okay. – eu respirei fundo. – Se segura, certo? Não quero que dê um chilique.

Ela me olhou com aquela cara de abobalhada sem entender nada.

- Eu tive a minha impressão! – o melhor a fazer era dizer na bucha. Rápido e sem hesitar, assim como se faz com um curativo.

- Uow! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Sério mesmo?

- Sim.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que... Quero dizer, eu sei que cedo ou tarde você teria sua impressão. Mas, não pensei que fosse tão rápido.

_Antes de ir dormir_

_Quando são quase 1h, a loba em fogo saúda a lua_

_Tem dúvida se anda pela rua ou entra num bar para provar fortuna_

- Você nem imagina...

- E como ela é? Quero dizer, sei que ninguém nunca será boa o bastante para o meu melhor amigo, mas já que aconteceu.

- Ela é simplesmente fantástica.

Bella gargalhou da minha cara. Provavelmente eu estava com aquela cara de babaca apaixonado que o Cullen dava para ela.

- Tudo bem, eu fico feliz por você Jake. Viu eu não dei chilique algum. Quem é a felizarda afinal? Ela tem um nome? E quem sabe um sobrenome? Eu conheço?

- Sim para as três perguntas. – sorri receoso. – Essa é a parte onde você me abraça e diz que eu tirei a sorte grande, okay?

Sabia que ela não gostaria nada nada do que eu ia falar. Ela sempre dizia que nenhuma garota seria boa o bastante para mim. Mas eu sabia que a Leah era mais que isso. Ela era perfeita para mim.

Feita sob medida só para mim.

- Jake... – ela cruzou os braços. – Diz logo.

- É a Leah. – disse na bucha novamente.

Ela piscou os grandes olhos chocolates e depois gargalhou. Sim, gargalhou.

- Você... – respirou fundo recuperando o fôlego. – Você é um piadista.

Eu continuei sério e balancei a cabeça; ela foi perdendo o riso.

- Isso é piada. Por favor, diz que é brincadeira.

_Já está sentada na sua mesa e põe o olhar em sua próxima presa_

_Pobre do desprevenido que não esperava por uma dessas._

_Sigilosa ao passar_

_Sigilosa ao passar_

_Essa loba é especial_

- Não é. A Leah é a minha impressão. – Eu disse firme. Bella ficou branca, quer dizer, mais branca ainda. Pálida. – A Lee é o amor da minha vida! Bells, diz algo.

- A LEAH? JACOB BLACK, SEU INÚTIL! NEM PRA TER UMA IMPRESSÃO DIREITO VOCÊ SERVE? FOI TER LOGO ESSA MALDITA IMPRESSÃO COM A LEAH?!

Ela gritou comigo e eu fiquei estático.

Agora toda Forks sabia que eu amava Leah Clearwater.

Puta que pariu.

_Veja ela caminhar, caminhar_

_Deixa que se coma o bairro_

_Antes de ir dormir._

_Continua..._

___________________________________________

**N/A:** Essa música da Shakira foi feita sob medida pra Leah! Chupa essa manga!

Oi galera! Sei que vocês devem estar me odiando por ter demorado para postar! Mas agora eu tô trabalhando (como já disse) e minha chefe suga meu sangue até a última gota!

Bom, escrevi hoje a tarde esse capitulo. Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim... Bom, o resto vocês já sabem, se não tiver mais de **20 comentários** nada de capitulo novo! Vcs parecem mulher de bandido, só funciona na ameaça!!!!! Argh.

Ah, quando a fic completar **200 comentários** (*.* Quase lá! Que felicidade!) eu vou postar o próximo capitulo na hora (que aliás, já está na metade!).

Caracas, tive 16 comentários no cap passado aqui no Twi... Choquei! **õ.O'**

Sei que vocês me amam e eu amo-os o TRIPLO!

Bjs me liga.

AGRADECIMENTOS _**:**_

**Mandy Fletcher **(A sua pergunta será respondida nos próximos capitulos. Fique de olho!!!!)** / Tatars **( Seja bem vinda!!!)** / Ursinha Claire **(Boa viajem queridíssima!!!)** / Karol Kinomoto / Drik Phelton **(Guenta ai queridíssima. Não tenha um siricutico, não!!!)** / Deia Cullen / Maira / Lola! / Leah Black **(Cara, já disse que aaamo esse seu nick?! *.*)** / Bruna Carmo / Agatha Menezes **(Aguy!!!)** / Loveblack Cullen **(Oi V.I.P!!! A flor vc saberá no próximo capitulo! Oráculo com cara misteriosa.** õ.O**)** / Kami L'Mark / Gaabii / Luxuria Black CULLEN **(Lux!!!!)** / Mari P.B'b / Elleen c. / Byzinha Lestrange **(By!!!!!)** / Gesi / Bia **(Xuxu!!! Muito obrigada viu! Toh ralando ki nem condenada no trabalho, mas tudo bem. Eles tão pagando!!!)** / Carolpulga / Isa / Lizzy Sigma **(Liz!!! Caramba, eu fiz vc ver tudo isso na Leah? Fiquei extremamente feliz viu! A Leah é minha persô favorita. Então quero que todo mundo goste dela também!!! E que bom que estou retratando o Jake da forma correta! Muito obrigada viu!** ^-^**)** / Fla Cane / Biia / Floflo / Rainha de Copas / Mel / Thata Black-Cullen-Malfoy **(Jake/Nessie? Argh! Quase vomitei! haehauaehu. Sacanagem. Obrigada pela preferência. Bjs.)** / Raffa '-' **(Seja bem vinda!!!)

AGRADECIMENTOS _**TwilightFics**_: 

**Aguy** (Duas vezes agradecida!!! ^-^ Poizé, minina, vc quase chegou na explicação da impressão. Isso vai aparecer mais pra frente. E, problemas pessoais sérios? Tá tudo bem??? Ah, vou fazer meu cadastro lá no Nyah, como vc disse.) / **Anninha** / **Mirela** (Com certeza, JakeNess é Bizarro. Bota bizarro nisso!!!) / **Alana** / **I. B. Q.** (Isa, abreviei seu nome, okay?!) / **July Thereza** (Seja bem vinda queridíssima!) / **Mily** (Seja bem vinda queridíssima) / **Annaa M. Cullen**


	10. Chocolates, carros e orquídeas

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie._

**N/A:** Mande sua sugestão para a playlist da fic.

**Música**: Akon - Beautiful (_tradução em itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com / watch?v=TrKNYtyT1LA

**Dedicatória: **Á todos os leitores que possibilitaram a marca de 200 comentários! Amo vocês, galera linda!

___________________________________________

Capítulo 9 – Chocolates, carros e orquídeas.

_Quando eu vejo você, _

_Eu fico sem palavras para dizer_

_Eu não deixaria você, por ser o tipo de garota, que me faz ficar_

Seth POV

- Meu carro... meu carrinho. – escutei minha irmã se lamentar novamente. Nós estávamos sentados nas escadas da varanda de casa.

- Humhum... – eu me limitei a dizer. Pois da última vez que eu disse que era 'apenas um carro', ela me bateu e ficou sem falar comigo por uma semana. – Antes o carro que você.

Ela suspirou longamente com o maldito cigarro na mão. Eu olhei para o carro totalmente amassado, estacionado em frente a nossa casa.

- Seth... meu carrinho lindo, Seth.

- Cara, você sabe ser chata. – eu resmunguei, e arranquei o cigarro da mão dela e joguei fora. Ela ia reclamar, mas mamãe apareceu atrás de nós. Ela se limitou a fazer cara feia.

Cadê a coragem de brigar comigo pelo maldito cigarro? Se mamãe sonhasse que ela fumava o bicho ia pegar.

Eu não sabia como ela tinha coragem de fumar depois do papai ter morrido por causa do maldito! Eu bufei.

- Certo crianças, eu estou saindo. – mamãe disse passando entre a gente. Sem deixar de fazer um carinho na minha cabeça.

_Eu vejo os caras tentando dar em cima_

_menina não quero incomodá-la,_

_Pois você é independente e_

_você tem a minha atenção._

_Será que eu posso ser seu papaizinho,_

_menina eu só quero te mostrar,_

_que eu amo o que você está fazendo_

- Vai fazer a comidinha do Senhor Policial, mãe? – Leah implicou. Eu não sabia por que de tanta implicância. Tá certo que dava raiva só de pensar que nossa mãezinha deveria estar fazendo aquelas coisas com Charlie. Ew, credo. As mães não deviam fazer essas coisas. Ew.

Mas o lance era esquecer. Mamãe estava feliz e era isso que importava. Mas Leah tinha que implicar, se não o fizesse essa não seria ela.

- Querida, você está tão espirituosa! – mamãe sabia que o melhor era ignorar. – Mas não, Charlie está de plantão. Eu estou indo dar um pulinho na Emily.

_Fudeu_. Mamãe falou a palavra proibida que começa com "E".

Vi Leah mudar de cor diversas vezes.

- E... posso saber o que a senhora vai fazer lá?

Eu podia sentir toda a vibração ruim que emanava de Leah.

_Vejo você no clube,_

_você está mandando muito bem_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

_Vejo você no clube,_

_Mostrando amor para os bandidos_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

- Oh, querida. Você está cansada de saber que vou fazer o vestido do casamento da minha sobrinha.

Leah bufou e deitou a cabeça nos joelhos olhando para o outro lado. Eu sabia que ela estava se escondendo caso começasse a chorar.

- Não sei o porquê de tanto drama, Lee. – eu resmunguei e cruzei os braços. – Você já está catando o Jake e tudo mais.

Eu ainda não tinha esquecido que trucidaria lentamente o meu ex-amigo. _Caralho_, ele estava comendo a minha irmã numa hora e na outra corria atrás da Bella. Sinceramente eu não entendia nada.

- Cala a boca, Seth Harry Clearwater.

E calei mesmo, porque quando ela usava o meu nome completo era porque o bicho ia pegar. Acenei para mamãe e vi ela sumir na esquina. Olhei para Leah.

_Você é tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Disse que é tão bonita (tão bonita)_

_Bonita demais (tão bonita)_

Ela continuava toda encolhida e com a cabeça deitada. Suspirei longamente. Droga, antes ela ficava assim por causa do Sam, agora ficava num estado pior por causa do Jacob.

As mulheres eram difíceis de entender.

- Não sei por que você não vai falar com ele. – eu soltei como quem não quer nada. Enquanto rezava para que ela me ignorasse, não estava preparado psicologicamente para ouvir coisas da vida amorosa da minha irmã mais velha.

Dava anciãs de vômito só de pensar nisso.

- Ele quem? – ela se fez de desentendida. Me engana que eu gosto.

- Jacob, óbvio.

- É complicado Seth. – ela suspirou novamente e levantou a cabeça.

- Eu não acho. Você teve a impressão com ele. Se casarão daqui um tempo, terão uma matilha de lobinhos e viverão felizes para sempre.

_Você é tão bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_Você é tão bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_Você é tão bonita..._

- C-como você...? – a pergunta morreu na garganta dela, mas eu sabia que ela se perguntava como eu sabia da impressão. Ela não tinha me contado.

- Você acha que eu sou otário?

- Um pouco. – eu olhei-a de cara fechada. – Oh, esse é o tipo de pergunta que não é para ser respondida?

Ela se fez de inocente.

- Meigo. – olhei agoniado para o gesso dela. O gesso estava imundo, todo rabiscado e assinado pela galera. Ela tentava se coçar com uma vareta. – Você é minha irmã. Eu sei das coisas. E você está mais bobona que quando namorava com Sam.

_Como as nuvens_

_Você me faz flutuar pra longe_

_E como o sol_

_Você ilumina meu dia_

_Eu nunca quero te ver chorar_

_E eu nunca quero mentir_

_Disse que nunca quero te ver chorar_

_E que eu nunca vou mentir_

Ela me olhou triste. **Merda, Seth seu boca grande.**

- Desculpa, não devia ter dito isso.

- Relaxa pirralho. – ela deu uma longa pausa. Eu já estava quase levantando para ir comer alguma coisa. Tinha almoçado a menos de uma hora e já estava varado de fome. – Você está certo.

**Eu estava? O que?**

- O que?

- Você está certo.

- Sobre? – ela tinha bebido?

- Sobre eu conversar com o Jake. Eu tive a impressão.

_Vejo você no clube,_

_você está mandando muito bem_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

_Vejo você no clube,_

_Mostrando amor para os bandidos_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

E porque isso soava tão ruim? Porque ela estava tão triste?

- E porque você está deprê?

- Porque... porque, ele também é um _lobo_, Seth.

Oh, agora eu estava entendendo. Ela podia correr o risco dele ter a impressão com outra. Mas isso era possível? Droga, eu ia ter que ter uma conversa de homem pra homem com o Jake.

Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas o celular dela começou a tocar. Musiquinha irritante aquela.

Ela olhou na tela e rolou os olhos.

- Não vai atender? Quem é? – eu exigi saber.

_Você é tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Disse que é tão bonita (tão bonita)_

_Bonita demais (tão bonita)_

Ela apenas me olhou de lado e suspendeu o _flipper_.

- Alô.

Eu apurei minha audição lupina. Era curioso mesmo e daí? Só estava tentando cuidar da minha irmã.

_- Oi, Leah. Adivinha que é?_

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – ela sacaneou. Já disse eu amava essa garota?

- _Oh,_ - eu escutei o cara ficar decepcionado. – _É o Mike._

- Ah, Mike. – ela se limitou a dizer.

_- Só liguei para saber como você estava. Meu pai pediu que eu fizesse._

_Você é tão bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_Você é tão bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_Você é tão bonita..._

O pai pediu o cacete. Todas as vezes que eu fui lá no serviço da minha irmã o tarado do Mike secava a bunda dela. Ele escapou fedendo diversas vezes de umas porradas.

- Vou indo. Mas Doutor Carlisle mandou que eu ficasse de repouso por um mês. Você sabe, o acidente foi feio. Então, estou no tédio total.

Ela riu debochada para mim, eu tive que rir. Mas voltei a prestar atenção na conversa.

- _Ah, você sabe que pode ficar o tempo que for preciso, seu emprego está garantido._ – ele disse suavemente.

- Ah, er... puxa, muito obrigada, Mike. – ela teve que dar o braço a torcer. Já fazia mais de duas semanas que ela não ia trabalhar. – Eu agradeço de coração.

_- Tudo bem, gatinha. Recado dado. Agora é a vez do _convite_._

_Esteja o céu azul ou amarelo_

_Esse cara que não é meloso_

_Se não se trata de você_

_Corpo de violão faz o lugar todo berrar (ooohh)_

_A linha da cintura faz meu soldado fazer uma saudação_

_Eu sou bruto_

_Alto por causa do jogo do seu salto alto_

_Saltos altos erguem o seu rabo_

_E você está vivendo a mil_

'Convite'? Eu ia arrancar o celular da mão dela e jogar na praia.

Não antes de mandar o cara se fuder. Quem ele pensava que era? Minha irmã não era para o bico dele. E era quase namorada do meu melhor amigo!

Tudo bem que eu ainda não estava de boa com o Jake, mas não ia deixar meu 'cumpade' levar chifre!

- Que espécie de convite? – Leah estava dando corda. Eu detestava quando ela fazia isso.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela tentando pegar o celular, mas ela era forte pacas, me empurrou com a perna engessada quase lá no carro destruído dela.

Eu fiz bico e cruzei os braços. Ela fez sinal para que eu ficasse na minha.

_- Er... Você sabe que Bella se casa sábado, certo?_

- Humrum...

_Olhos de anjo (deusa)_

_Observa os meus gritos enquanto se despe_

_Perfeita, sacana por inteira_

_Me faz querer entrar na área proibida para menores_

_Manés não sabem como falar com você_

_- Então, eu queria saber se... se..._

Vai filho da puta covarde, seja homem e pare de gaguejar. Eu já disse o quanto odiava aquele mauricinho loiro?

- Mike, tira o ovo da boca, respira fundo e fala logo! – essa era minha irmã!

_- Eu queria que você fosse como minha acompanhante._

Leah gargalhou e eu gargalhei junto.

_- Quem tá ai com você?_ – eu escutei ele perguntar apreensivo.

- Ninguém. Só o meu '_rimão'_ mongol que está rindo do desenho animado na tevê. – eu dei dedo para ela e ela devolveu. – Mas fala sério Mike!

_Então me deixa falar com você, segura minha mão_

_Eu vou gastar aos milhares, mas só depois que você se despir_

_Não como uma piranha, mais como uma princesa_

_Rainha, imperatriz, presidente_

_De qualquer jeito você tem o meu amor_

_Porque você é maravilhosa, ok?_

_- É sério, eu gostaria que você aceitasse._

Provavelmente ele estava do outro lado da linha fazendo aquela cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

- Não mesmo. Principalmente no casamento da Bella-vadia! Eu não piso os meus lindos pezinhos lá, mas nem morta.

_- Mas... eu comprei até um vestido de festa pra você._

Desgraçado, como ele sabia do número de roupa da minha irmã? Ele tava pedindo para morrer!

- Mike, querido, escuta a Tia Leah. Presta bastante atenção.

Eu quis rir.

- _Sou todo ouvidos, gatinha._ – o cara tava crente que ela aceitaria.

_Vejo você no clube,_

_você está mandando muito bem_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

_Vejo você no clube,_

_Mostrando amor para os bandidos_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

- Eu não vou sair com você, Mike. Muito menos usar um vestido ridículo de origem duvidosa. Mas nem morta!

_- Mas Leah, eu posso tro... _

Eu agarrei o celular dela e gritei pro babaca.

- Vai se ferrar otário. Minha irmã não sai com babacas! – e desliguei na cara dele.

Leah me olhou abismada.

- Se eu for despedida a culpa é sua. – ela me ameaçou e levantou cambaleando. Andar de gesso era a pior coisa do mundo.

Direta e letal. Era isso que eu mais gostava nela.

- É justo. – eu também levantei e a agarrei pela cintura.

_Você é tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Disse que é tão bonita (tão bonita)_

_Bonita demais (tão bonita)_

Joguei-a no meu ombro e a carreguei para dentro de casa. A folgada foi sem reclamar. Gostava de ser tratada como rainha.

**xXxXxXxXx**

LPOV

Seth me largou no sofá e correu para o quarto. O escutei dizer qualquer coisa sobre fazer um trabalho escolar na casa do Collin. Ou que ia comprar um alface; é isso, ele disse alface. Não que eu estivesse prestando 100% de atenção.

Mas me perguntava pra que porra ele ia querer um alface.

Peguei o controle e comecei a zapear procurando algo de bom. Droga, nada de interessante. Na casa do Jake que era bom, tinha tevê a cabo com trocentos canais. Talvez eu fosse fazer uma visitinha ao Billy mais tarde.

- Estou saindo. Qualquer coisa estou com o celular.

Seth disse saindo pela porta.

_Você é tão bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_Você é tão bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_bonita..._

_Você é tão bonita..._

- Tanto faz. – eu murmurei quase fechando os olhos de sono.

Me aconcheguei no sofá e quando estava semi inconsciente eu escutei o barulho diferente de um carro parando frente a minha casa.

Segundos depois eu escutei batidas na porta e meio dormindo eu mandei que entrasse.

- Oi. – aquela voz era conhecida. Abri os olhos e fiquei alerta.

- Henry.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro. – por um momento eu pensei que seria Jacob que entraria por aquela porta e pediria perdão de joelhos. E dessa vez eu aceitaria...

_De onde você veio?_

_Para mim você é de outro mundo_

_Você é o símbolo do que toda mulher deveria ser_

- Então? Como está a doente mais linda da reserva?

Eu sorri. Henry sempre me fazia rir, isso era bizarro.

- Legal. – respondi meio decepcionada.

- Porque essa carinha muxoxa? – ele se sentou no pequeno espaço do sofá onde eu estava.

- Não é nada, apenas entediada. – Eu era ruim, mas não ia dizer pro cara que era saudade do Jake. Não mesmo. Eu não admitia nem pro meu espelho.

Nós dois ficamos calados por quase dez minutos.

- Você está sabendo do casamento Swan-Cullen nesse fim de semana? – ele tentou puxar assunto e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. Você conhece os Cullen?

- Não. – ele sorriu. – Eu só ouvi na cafeteria. E estava tentando puxar assunto.

- Hum...

Ele sorriu abertamente mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados.

- Ouvi que será o casamento do século. Os Cullen são bem ricos, né?

- Sim, eles são. E sim, o casamento será o melhor de todos os tempos. Os Cullen sabem dar festas marcantes.

E com certeza seria o casamento do milênio! Não se celebrava em cada capela do planeta o casamento de uma humana e um vampiro. Mas lógico que essa parte Henry não sabia.

Voltamos ao silêncio.

- Você não veio aqui me atualizar socialmente, veio?

- Não... – ele fez uma pausa. – Vim dizer que vou ter que viajar durante uns dias.

Eu fiquei muda. Porque estava feliz que ele iria embora?

_Eu nunca quero te ver chorar (não chore)_

_E eu nunca quero dizer uma mentira (yeah)_

_Disse que eu nunca quero te ver chorar_

_E que nunca nunca quero dizer uma mentira_

- Vai embora de vez? – minha voz saiu ansiosa, mas Henry entendeu errado, pois sorriu abertamente e se chegou mais perto.

- Não, linda! Eu te disse que não iria embora sem você. – piscou sedutor. – Apenas preciso tratar de uns assuntos familiares na Itália. Mas eu volto, não se preocupe.

- Ah... – me limitei a dizer tentando disfarçar o desapontamento.

Eu olhei para a tevê e franzi a testa. Vi Jacob dançar sensualmente na praia e começar a se despir pra mim. Sacudi a cabeça.

Droga, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Inferno, eu estava '_macumbada'_, só podia ser!

Merda, de impressão! Eu achava o Henry tão interessante, e agora só conseguia pensar no Jacob tirando a roupa.

- Leah? Terra chamando Leah! – ele brincou passando a mão na frente de meus olhos.

Eu pisquei confusa. Tinha voado novamente para a _Jacoblândia_.

- Henry?

- Você escutou o que eu disse? – ele perguntou paciente.

- Vagamente. – sorri amarelo tentando me desculpar.

- Eu disse que te trouxe uma surpresa, antes de eu viajar.

- Surpresa? Adoro surpresa! – exclamei feliz quicando no sofá. **Espero que seja de comer!**

- Na verdade são duas. – ele disse calmamente.

- Cadê! Mostra!

Ele riu deliciado com minha ansiedade.

Vi ele tirar de dentro da jaqueta uma caixa bem embrulhada. Uhu! Era de comer! Huuuum, chocolate, vem pra mamãe!

- Te trouxe isso. – ele me entregou a caixa vermelha de chocolate.

_Vejo você no clube,_

_você está mandando muito bem_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

_Vejo você no clube,_

_Mostrando amor para os bandidos_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

- Obrigada. Você é o melhor! – sorri agradecida. Abri a caixa descuidadamente rasgando a tampa. Peguei três chocolates em forma de quadradinho e enfiei tudo na boca. Não estaa nem ai se ele me acharia uma gulosa. Fechei os olhos saboreando o gosto delicioso. Ofereci para Henry, por educação, mas ele não aceitou.

Me inclinei no sofá e coloquei a caixa na mesinha de centro, deixaria o resto para mais tarde. Deixaria para degustar cada pedacinho com calma.

- Não vai comer o resto? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Não! – respondi com a voz meio pastosa e sacudi a cabeça. – Para se comer chocolate tem que ter todo o clima certo. – ele riu de mim. – Mas você disse que eram dois... – eu disse sugestivamente.

- Sim, verdade. Mas o outro está lá fora. – ele pegou minha mão e levantou me puxando junto. – Vem.

-AI! – quase gritei e tombei no sofá.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Cãibra... – resfolguei fundo. Merda, desde que eu me tornei uma loba que não tinha essas malditas. Esfreguei a perna, mas não adiantou.

_Vejo você no clube,_

_você está mandando muito bem_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

_Vejo você no clube,_

_Mostrando amor para os bandidos_

_Eu quero ficar com você_

- Deixa comigo. – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e agarrou minha perna.

Começou a me massagear e por mais que eu quisesse repeli-lo aquilo era bom demais. Ele massageou desde a batata da perna até o meio da minha coxa.

Eu relaxei total. Merda, ele sabia como fazer o negócio. Então me inclinei um pouco tentando ver melhor o que ele fazia e Henry levantou o rosto.

Ficamos milimetricamente afastados, ele fechou os olhos automaticamente e inclinou o rosto para que eu pudesse beijá-lo. Mas eu não o fiz.

- Henry... – segurei as mãos dele que tentavam subir por minha coxa. – Já estou melhor. Você não tinha algo para me mostrar?

- Ah... – ele pigarreou sem graça e se levantou. – Claro, vamos.

Eu me levantei sozinha ignorando a mão estendida dele. E nós fomos para fora.

- Uow. – não pude conter a exclamação abobalhada. – Carro novo?

Manquei até o carro e o admirei de perto. Era uma Dodge Ram, cabine dupla, e na cor vermelho sangue. Eu era aficionada por carros e era louca para ter uma máquina daquelas.

- Mais ou menos. – ele caminhou até mim com as mãos nos bolsos. – É sua.

Ele jogou um chaveiro com uma única chave para mim. Eu a agarrei no ar, sem poder controlar meus bons reflexos. Afinal, para todos os efeitos minha perna que estava quebrada, não meu braço.

- C-como assim, _'é sua'_?

- _Sendo_. Por minha causa seu carro teve perda total. _Mea maxima culpa._ – ele disse em latim num sotaque perfeito. – Então, eu comprei essa belezinha.

Ele deslizou a mão pelo capô do carro.

Caralho, aquilo tudo era meu mesmo? Se eu fosse inteligente devolveria, mas quem disse que eu era?

- Sério? – eu sorri abertamente. – O chocolate já tinha me comprado. – eu brinquei. - Mas se você insiste!

_Você é tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Disse que é tão bonita (tão bonita)_

_Bonita demais (tão bonita)_

Eu gargalhei e pulei no pescoço dele. Henry me abraçou forte pela cintura.

- Vem comigo? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me pegando desprevenida.

- O que? – eu o soltei assustada.

- Vem comigo para a Itália! – Henry segurou meu rosto com as mãos. – Minha família é muito influente, você pode ter o melhor emprego do mundo. Ou se preferir nem precisa trabalhar!

Ele falou rapidamente, me deixando tonta ao tentar acompanhar.

- Henry. Ficou maluco? Nós nem nos conhecemos...

Eu me afastei e o olhei torto.

- Você está confundindo as coisas. – eu joguei a chave do carro para ele. **O que ele pensava que eu era? Só porque tinha me dado um carro que eu ia **_dar_** pra ele, em troca?!**

- Não Leah. Não é nada disso. – ele explicou enfiando a chave na minha mão. – Isso é um pedido de desculpas, eu não estou tentando te comprar nem nada.

- Henry, eu não sei...

- Não pense Leah. – um carro buzinou atrás de nós.

Eu olhei para trás e vi que era um táxi. Provavelmente Henry tinha pedido um antes de entrar na minha casa.

E foi ai que eu tomei um soco na cara. Jacob estava parado a uns três metros de nós. Era certo que ele tinha escutado tudo. _Maldição_.

- Volto em alguns dias. – ele beijou meu rosto. - Pense no que eu te disse.

Piscou para mim e foi em direção ao táxi.

- Jacob Black. – ele cumprimentou debochadamente o moreno.

Vi o rosto de Jacob ficar mais duro ainda; o motorista arrancou, provavelmente indo em direção ao aeroporto.

Eu mordi os lábios nervosamente vendo Jake se aproximar lentamente.

- Carro maneiro. – eu pude sentir toda a magoa em sua voz.

- Jake...

Ele empurrou nos meus braços um vaso com orquídeas brancas.

Own, eram as minhas preferidas! E ele sabia.

Inferno, eu choraria a qualquer momento.

- São lindas.

- Esquece. – ele olhou para o carro novinho e brilhante e voltou a me olhar. – Elas não valem nem o volante desse carro.

E foi embora sem deixar que eu falasse. Um bolo se formou em minha garganta.

Beleza, eu choraria horrores agora.

_Você é tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Tão bonita (oh yeah)_

_Disse que é tão bonita (tão bonita)_

_Bonita demais (tão bonita)_

_Continua..._

___________________________________________

**N/A:** Okay, matar a autora sem criatividade não vale! Lembrem-se disso! (o.Õ') Sejam bonzinhos comigo, são 3:30 AM pessoal!!!

E continuem comentando, tá? Ah, se tiver **MUITOS** comentários, o próximo capitulo terá **NC-17**!

Sei que vocês me amam, e eu os amo o TRIPLO!

Oráculo x )

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**Lolitta / Thata Black-Cullen-Malfoy / Leah Black / Bia² JBC / Camila townes / Drik Phelton / Gesi / Maira / Raffa '-' / Caropulga / Daddy's obsessive little girl / luxuria black CULLEN ' / bruna carmo / 'Elleen C. / Fla Cane / Mari P.B'b / Bellinha Adormecida / Bellinha Acordada / Aniinha / Mandy Fletcher / Floflo / Gaabii / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Sully / Princess Suzuma / Kaiker2 / Agatha menezes tavares / Mirela / Anninha / Mily / Byzinha Lestrange / July Thereza / Annaa M. Cullen **


	11. Chuva de canivetes

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Pitty – Me adora (_letra em itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com / watch?v=66PrK9b_WD8&feature=fvst

**Dedicatória: **Luxúria Black CULLEN (A capa que você fez ficou super linda!!!), Aguy ( Por ter dado a sua opinião sobre o capitulo!).

___________________________________________

Capítulo 10 – Chuva de canivetes.

_Tantas decepções eu já vivi  
Aquela foi de longe a mais cruel  
Um silêncio profundo e declarei:  
"Só não desonre o meu nome"_

**JPOV**

- Outch! – eu gritei pela milésima vez. – Vampira, eu me curo rápido, mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou de mármore como vocês.

Reclamei com Alice pela enésima vez. Aquela louca parecia sentir um prazer sádico ao me furar, só podia.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos para mim e continuou enchendo de alfinetes o meu terno. Ela e a loira burra da Rosalie estavam tirando a última prova do terno que eu usaria amanhã no casamento da Bella.

- Seja o macho que você _aparentemente_ é, cachorro. – A loira burra abriu a boca só para falar merda. Eu bufei.

Rosalie se ajoelhou ao lado de Alice e encheu a mão da pequena com mais alfinetes; eu engoli seco ao ver o sorriso maligno na cara pálida da loira.

- Rose, não seja mal-educada com o cachorrinho, digo, com o Jake. – Alice sorriu angelical para mim. Eu cruzei os braços, aquelas piadas de cachorro estavam enchendo. – E não reclama, Jake, ninguém mandou você crescer toda semana!

- Ráh! Só se for pros lados. – Rose espetou novamente. Eu trinquei os dentes para ela. Se o marido dela não fosse tão grande eu já a tinha decapitado há muito tempo.

Eu virei o rosto para a porta aberta do quarto de costura de Alice e vi Bella passar com Esme. Eu a chamei.

- Hei Bells.

Ela voltou pelo corredor com a vampira-mãe e entrou.

- Jake. – ela olhou para Alice que ainda estava ajoelhada tentando dar um jeito na barra da minha calça. – Uau, tá ficando muito bom, Ali.

- Não tanto quanto o seu vestido, Bella querida. – Esme disse gentilmente abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- E como está o manequim, Ali? Se comportando bem? – Bella perguntou evitando me encarar.

- Teimoso e reclamão como sempre. – Não disse que a loira só abria a boca para falar merda?!

- Lógico! – eu me defendi. – Essa louca me fura a cada dois segundos. Oucht! – gritei novamente.

- Nunca mais me chame de louca, cachorro. – Alice me olhou malignamente enquanto resmungava. Rosalie gargalhou na minha cara.

- Bem feito, Jacob! Vem Esme. – Bella disse maldosamente e saiu puxando Esme pelo braço.

Não era difícil sacar que Bella ainda estava irritada comigo.

- Uau, isso é novidade. – Rosalie se admirou.

- O que é novidade? – Alice perguntou meio desligada.

- Bella está zangada comigo. – eu encolhi os ombros.

- Sério? Por quê? – lá vinha ela. Alice era curiosa pra cacete, se você desse corda terminaria contando toda a sua vida para ela.

- Uai, não é você que 'prevê o futuro'?

Eu sacaneei, ela bufou e por pouco não enfiou três agulhas no meu tornozelo.

- Você sabe que eu não posso ver o futuro dos lobos. – ela resmungou contrariada. Eu quase tive pena. _Quase_.

- É que a Bella não engoliu o lance da '_emprimissão'_. – Rosalie tentou explicar.

Eu gargalhei me dobrando de tanto rir.

- É _impressão_ sua burra! – eu ri novamente.

Me abaixei a tempo, quase fui atingido na testa pelo espelho do quarto. A loira bufava de raiva.

- Calma, Rose. – Alice cantarolou. – E nunca mais encoste nos meus espelhos. Eles são exclusivos!

- Esse babaca que começou. – ela cruzou os braços e me lançou um olhar assassino. Tinha certeza que se estivéssemos sozinhos tinha rolado uma boa briga. Não que eu batesse em mulher, mas aquela ali merecia.

- Ignore-a. Conte sua história, Jacob. – Alice piscou os olhos angelicalmente para mim. Puxou um banquinho e se sentou. – Porque você e Bella estão brigados? Conte tudo, não esconda nada.

- É uma longa história. – eu suspirei.

- O fedorento teve a impressão com a outra cachorra. – Rosalie tratou de resumir.

- Nem tão longa.

- Oh. – Alice exclamou juntando 1 + 1.

- É, oh. – olhei perigosamente para a loira. – Hei, não chame a Leah de cachorra!

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

- E o que isso tem haver com sua briga com a Bella? – Alice voltou a insistir.

- É que Leah e Bella não são muito chegadas uma na outra.

Do nada Rosalie sorriu abertamente; Alice e eu olhamos assustados para ela.

- Que sorriso é esse? – Alice perguntou espantada.

- Deus é realmente muito bom! Existe mais alguém nesse mundo que não gosta da Swan! Meu mundo ficou mais colorido depois dessa.

- Aff, Rose. Vê se cresce. – Alice levantou e voltou sua atenção para as mangas curtas do meu paletó.

- Falou a defensora número um. – Rosalie desdenhou.

Alice voltou a conversar comigo, ignorando a loira.

- Então, resumindo a não-tão-longa-história: Você teve a impressão com Leah. Leah e Bella não se bicam. Ai você se sente entre a cruz e a espada? É isso?

- Mais ou menos. Bella é minha melhor amiga e a Leah é... – eu suspirei involuntariamente me lembrando da morena. - ... o amor da minha vida.

- Oooow, que fofo. – Alice apertou minhas bochechas, elas quase congelaram quando entraram em contato com aquele cubo de gelo ambulante.

- A Bella tem que se ligar que não pode ter os dois, muito menos controlar a sua vida, Black.

Eu fiquei espantado pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Era a Rosalie mesmo que tinha dito aquilo? Pasmei.

- Não seja maldosa, Rose. – Alice brigou com ela. – Bella apenas se preocupa com o amigo.

- Humrum. – ela resmungou lixando as unhas. – E eu sou feia.

Olha a modéstia passando longe.

- Um pouco de modéstia vai bem. – eu espetei.

- Não obrigada, eu já sou o bastante.

Resolvi ignorar.

- Bella nos contou tudo sobre essa loucura de 'impressão'... – Alice disse. – Sério mesmo que vocês não conseguem resistir?

- Noup... – aquela conversa estava começando a me incomodar. Eu estava contando a minha vida pessoal para duas vampiras fofoqueiras. Se Leah soubesse não gostaria nada, nada.

- E vocês já estão namorando? – Alice me perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Cheguei a conclusão que ela já estava planejando mentalmente como seria meu casamento com a Lee. – Mas é claro que sim. Pergunta besta, Alice. – ela repreendeu a si mesma.

- Noup. – eu resmunguei contrariado.

- Como assim 'noup'? – Rosalie resolveu se meter novamente. – Você mesmo disse que ela é 'o amor da sua vida'!

- Ela não quer saber de mim. – eu suspirei.

- Isso é triste, Jake. – Alice se limitou a dizer. – Eu não consigo me imaginar longe do Jazz.

Se estivéssemos num desenho animado, a morena baixinha estaria rodeada de corações.

- Que idiotice você fez? – Rosalie já estava em defesa da Leah. Mulheres!

- Nada... – eu murmurei, as duas me deram um olhar incrédulo. – Okay, ela acha que eu ainda estou na onda da Bella.

- Sabia que essa vadia estava no meio.

- Rosalie! – Alice e eu a repreendemos. Ela deu de ombros sussurrando que era verdade.

- Sério, eu não sei mais o que fazer para convencê-la de que é ela que eu quero. E ainda tem aquele otário do LaFleur sempre cercando...

Eu resolvi desabafar. Afinal, estava quase sendo interrogado mesmo. E as duas apesar de tudo eram mulheres, quem sabe uma das duas me dava algum conselho. Eu quase gargalhei. Okay, Rosalie dando conselhos que prestem? Só quando chovesse canivete.

- Oh, o tal do Henry LaFleur que você pediu que investigássemos?

- O próprio.

- Meu ursão e eu não encontramos nada suspeito sobre o cara. – Rosalie garantiu pela milésima vez.

- Jazz e eu também não. Nós invadimos os arquivos da CIA, Interpol e nadinha. O cara é praticamente um santo. – Alice realmente se empenhou no favor que eu tinha pedido.

- Eu sei. Mas algo nele não me cheira bem.

- Okay, voltando ao seu não-namoro com a Leah. Já tentou flores e um pedido de desculpas? – A pequena sugeriu.

- Orquídeas, as flores preferidas dela. Mas Henry chegou antes com um carro...

- Um carro? Leah não parece ser materialista... – Alice falou retirando os últimos alfinetes das mangas do terno.

- Depende do carro. Qual é a marca? – a loira interesseira me questionou.

- Caminhonete Dodge Ram.

- É vermelha? – a loira me olhou com aquela cara de psicopata.

- É... – eu respondi receoso.

- É companheiro... – ela deu um tapa no meu ombro que me fez quase cair. – Você tá fudido. Nenhuma mulher resiste a um carro vermelho.

- Rose, nem todas são assim. Eu mesma era louca por um carro esporte amarelo.

Alice falou e eu engoli seco. Tava fudido mesmo.

- Ótimo. – resmunguei. – Esse bate papo amistoso era pra me ajudar, é?

As duas sorriram sem graça.

- Bem... - a pequena deu de ombros. – Oh, já sei! Vai ser maravilhoso! Você podia fazer uma serenata! É tão romântico!

Ela quicou de felicidade. Eu enruguei a testa e fiz cara feia. Nem morto eu faria isso.

- Ou quem sabe um show particular de streap tease! – ela gritou eufórica para mim. Só dando idéias mais furadas que a outra.

- Não Ali. Que tal um cachorrinho? Assim vocês podem chamar de filinho!

Rosalie sugeriu maldosamente enquanto se encostava á parede. Eu ia arrancar a cabeça dela. Mas até que um cachorrinho não seria má idéia. A Leah adorava bichinhos.

Caralho, eu tinha que admitir. A loira tinha de dado uma puta idéia!

- Rose, não começa...

- Não... – eu olhei para o céu pela enorme janela de vidro.

- O que foi, Jacob? – Alice seguiu meu olhar. – O que você está vendo? – ela me perguntou preocupada.

- Se não está chovendo canivete. – eu disse simplesmente, meu sorriso aumentando.

Tirei o casaco do terno e agarrei as chaves da minha moto. Iria comprar o tal do cachorrinho agora mesmo.

Era hoje que eu iria ter a Leah de novo nos meus braços. E dessa vez ela não iria se afastar nunca mais.

_Você que nem me ouve até o fim  
Injustamente julga por prazer  
Cuidado quando for falar de mim  
E não desonre o meu nome  
_

- Canivete? – a loira enrugou a testa sem entender nada. – Não saquei...

Eu gargalhei e corri para fora da casa. Aquela era mesmo loira! (**N/A:** Nada contra as loiras! õ.O)

**xXxXxXxXx**

**LPOV**

Eu andava apressada, indo para a casa dos Black. Seth tinha me garantido que Jacob não estava em casa; eu aproveitaria isso para esclarecer algumas questões com Billy.

Vi o carro da minha mãe parado frente a casa. Tinha ligado para ela – que estava com o Charlie babaca – me encontrar na casa de Billy.

Entrei sem bater, eu já era de casa mesmo.

- Billy. Mãe. – eu chamei parando na sala.

- Aqui, querida. – a voz da minha mãe veio da cozinha.

O cheiro de café invadiu minhas narinas. Minha boca salivou pedindo um cigarro. Cigarro e café era uma combinação perfeita.

- Leah! – Billy me cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme.

Eu franzi a testa. Ele estava muito feliz por me ver, era isso?

- Billy. – dei um beijo no rosto dele e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Então filha. O que era tão importante?

Olhei para minha mãe pensando como eu começaria. Tinha treinado diversas vezes frente ao espelho, mas agora tudo estava parecendo muito mais real, muito mais aterrorizante.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Vocês sabem que eu sou uma anomalia genética, certo?

- Não fale assim, filha. Você é especial, assim como os outros lobos.

- Mãe... – eu resmunguei. Ela encostou-se a pia. – Eu sou uma anomalia, sou a única fêmea...

- Certo, isso nós sabemos... – Billy cortou a enrolação. – O que exatamente você quer nos contar?

- Billy, - eu me virei para ele. – Lembra quando você me disse que eu era diferente dos outros? Que eu nunca teria uma impressão? Ou filhos?

- Sim, eu lembro... – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas tentando imaginar aonde eu chegaria com essa conversa. – Como poderia esquecer? Você quase me deixou sem um teto para morar...

Minhas bochechas esquentaram. Eu tinha me descontrolado mesmo e por pouco não destruí a casa dele. Por sorte Embry e Jacob conseguiram me afastar e me arrastaram para a floresta.

- Então, vamos supor que eu pudesse ter a impressão... – eu engoli seco. Minha voz morreu. – Você acha que eu... Você sabe... Eu estou _gostando_ de alguém e acho que foi a impressão, mas não sei se ele correspondeu...

Eu não estava conseguindo me expressar de uma maneira coerente; o rosto de Billy se acendeu. Ele suspirou aliviado, eu fiquei sem entender.

- Então os dois tiveram! Isso é fantástico! Totalmente surpreendente... O velho Quil precisa ouvir essa...

Billy começou a tagarelar, eu olhei assustada para minha mãe. Ela empalideceu e se sentou mole.

- Billy... O que...?

- Leah! – ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando. – Você teve a impressão, não teve?

Acho que se ele pudesse andar, estaria pulando pela casa.

- Eu... Vou matar o Seth! – eu quase gritei enfurecida.

- Seth? O que ele teve haver com isso?

- Não foi ele que te contou?

- Não, foi o...

- Espera um instante... – minha mãe cortou o que Billy ia dizer. – Você teve a impressão? Isso é possível?

_Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?  
Ou devo apenas sorrir?  
Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer  
Pra você admitir  
_

- Parece que sim... – eu respondi muxoxa.

- Isso é esplendido. – Billy exclamou muito animado.

Caralho, será que ele não entendia na merda que eu tinha me metido?

- Billy! – eu quase gritei e finalmente ele prestou atenção em mim. – Isso não é legal. A impressão!

- Porque não? A impressão é maravilhosa. Encontrar o seu par perfeito...

- Eu quero que esse lance de 'impressão' vá para o inferno. – falei enfurecida. Será que ninguém estava prestando atenção na conversa?

- ... – Billy bateu com a mão na testa.

- Filha, isso era para ser maravilhoso! Quem é o rapaz?

- Mãe... Não é nada maravilhoso...

- Não? – ela se inclinou e sussurrou. – Filha, foi com uma garota? Porque tudo bem, eu aceito numa boa.

- Ew, mãe! – eu fiz careta. – Não! Você tá muito moderninha depois que começou a sair com Charlie.

- Então...? – Billy chamou minha atenção. - Leah, você não entende, isso é totalmente o contrário do que julgávamos... Quem sabe estejamos errados também quanto ao quesito 'maternidade'!

Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Filhos? Eu não queria filhos! Seria uma péssima mãe!

- Leah! Quem é o sortudo afinal? – minha mãe exigiu naquele tom de anciã dos Quileute.

- Mãe, Billy... Isso que é o pior dessa maldita impressão... Ele também é um lobo... - eu sussurrei, limpando rapidamente uma lágrima que desceu por meu rosto.

- Oh... – minha mãe fez. Billy permaneceu calado, mas o sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios.

Eu imaginava se ele estava rindo da minha desgraça.

- Billy, diz alguma coisa, por favor. Eu não sei o que fazer, e se ele também tiver a impressão? Só que com outra pessoa? Afinal, ele também é um lobo...

Minha voz saiu estrangulada pelo choro que eu prendia; Billy sorriu calmamente para mim e segurou minhas mãos.

- Jacob, também teve a impressão. – ele disse olhando de mim para minha mãe.

Eu franzi a testa e mordi os lábios esperando pelo pior.

- Ele teve também? – mordi com mais força minha boca. – Eu sou muito azarada...

Soltei as mãos dele e tapei meu rosto com elas. Segurei-me para mão chorar.

- Billy... Você está dizendo o que eu acho que está? – escutei minha mãe perguntar pasma.

Escorreguei a cabeça e a bati na mesa.

- Sim... – ele disse contente. – Leah, o Jake teve a impressão...

- Tô fudida mesmo... – eu resmunguei encolhendo os ombros e escondendo o rosto entre meus braços. – Isso eu já sei...

Escutei minha mãe bufar, ela odiava quando eu xingava.

- Leah, você não está entendendo... – Billy esfregou minhas cotas. – Ele teve a impressão... com você.

Eu quase quebrei meu pescoço pela rapidez que eu a levantei.

- Você está brincando? Porque isso não teve graça.

- Jake me contou, assim que saiu do hospital naquele dia.

- Mas... mas... Billy... isso é possível?

- Isso realmente é estranho. – minha mãe voltou a falar com um sorriso enorme. – Afinal, eles já se viram milhares de vezes antes e tecnicamente depois que alguém se torna um lobo, a impressão é considerada 'amor à primeira vista'.

- Sim, eu sei disso. – Billy e minha mãe entraram numa conversa esquecendo-se de mim. – Mas tanto Jake quanto Leah estavam tão focados em ficarem com seus supostos amores que impediam que a impressão fluísse. Leah se concentrava tanto na dor da perda de Sam e Jake se forçava tanto a "salvar" Bella do Cullen que não se davam conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Oh... – minha mãe sorriu muito. Eu fiquei com medo. – Nós seremos parentes, Billy! – ela chegou à brilhante conclusão. _Notem o sarcasmo._ - Oh, o casamento será maravilhoso, o melhor e mais bonito de toda a reserva!

Ela começou a viajar e eu revirei os olhos. Ninguém se casaria aqui.

- Mãe... não viaja.

- Leah, fica quieta. Billy, e os netinhos! Oh, pequenas Leahs e Jacobs bebês! Owww... Já posso imaginar a carinha deles!

- Jacob terá que arruma um emprego de meio período. Ainda quero o moleque na faculdade! Mas por enquanto eles podem morar aqui, o quarto do Jake é não é muito grande mas...

- PESSOAL! – eu gritei interrompendo os dois malucos. Credo, eles já estavam fazendo planos para um futuro que nem existia. – Relaxem, por favor. Isso é muito louco, eu não... Jake não...

- Leah, a impressão aconteceu. Você não acha estranho o fato de vocês sempre que se encontravam quase saiam no tapa e sem mais nem menos não conseguem sair do quarto um do outro?

Billy falou e minha cara pegou fogo. Merda.

- Co-como...

- Oras, eu não posso andar, mas escuto muito bem... – ele olhou para mim significativamente.

Eu tive vontade de enfiar minha cabeça no forno e acender o gás.

- Me mata, por favor...

- Como é que é? – minha mãe apoiou as mãos na cintura e olhou feio para mim. – Você e Jake...?

- Mãe, não é como se a senhora não soubesse que eu já transava com o Sam...

- Garota! Olha os modos...

Eu girei os olhos.

- Mas Billy... – eu voltei a falar. Cara, eu queria discutir todas as possibilidades. Afinal, não era para eu ter uma impressão.

- Oi Jake, está ai há muito tempo, filho?

Eu engoli seco e olhei para trás, sem poder evitar o sorriso que se formava no meu rosto.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Que você me adora  
Que me acha foda  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber  
Que você me adora  
Que me acha foda  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber_

**JPOV**

Eu estacionei a moto ao lado do carro branco. Sabia que era da Sue. Provavelmente ela estava almoçando com meu pai. Encaixei de baixo do braço a caixa de transporte plástica recém adquirida no _pet shop_ e escalei a casa.

Queria que o presente da Leah permanecesse uma surpresa até que chegasse a hora. O filhotinho de cachorro latiu insatisfeito para mim.

Eu pulei a janela do meu quarto e por pouco não deixo a caixa cair. Olhei para o cachorrinho e ele latiu para mim.

- Fica quieto, rapaz. Não vai estragar a surpresa. – eu mongolmente falei para o cachorrinho.

Ele soltou um lamurio e se calou, como se tivesse me entendido.

Coloquei com cuidado a caixa no chão e troquei de roupa para descer. Estava morto de fome e a comida da minha futura sogra era de comer rezando. Senti o cheiro de café e meu estômago roncou.

Fui para a cozinha, mas brequei no meio do caminho. Tinha escutado a voz da Leah.

Me escondi atrás da parede da sala para escutar sobre o que eles conversavam. Leah parecia estar triste e irritada.

- Mãe... não viaja. – eu sorri. Ela devia estar girando os olhos, daquele jeitinho que a deixava mais linda.

- Leah, fica quieta. Billy, e os netinhos! Oh, pequenas Leahs e Jacobs bebês! Owww... Já posso imaginar a carinha deles.

Que? Netinhos? Pequenas Leahs e Jacobs bebês? Que porra era essa? Será que a Leah estava...?

- Jacob terá que arruma um emprego de meio período. Ainda quero o moleque na faculdade! Mas por enquanto eles podem morar aqui, o quarto do Jake é não é muito grande mas...

Fudeu, Leah não negou a gravidez. Cara, eu sou novo demais para ser pai! Nem tenho um trabalho. Eu ainda estudava!

- PESSOAL! – Leah gritou. – Relaxem, por favor. Isso é muito louco, eu não... Jake não...

Suspirei aliviado. Ela não parecia estar grávida.

- Leah, a impressão aconteceu. Você não acha estranho o fato de vocês sempre que se encontravam quase saiam no tapa e sem mais nem menos não conseguem sair do quarto um do outro?

Isso era verdade. Eu não podia chegar perto dela que queria testar todas as posições do _Kama Sutra,_ com ela.

_Perceba que não tem como saber  
São só os seus palpites na sua mão  
Sou mais do que o seu olho pode ver  
Então não desonre o meu nome  
_

Eu sorri abertamente. Ela também tinha sentido a impressão. Relaxei os músculos; então a conversa que eu tinha tido com meu pai estava se confirmando. Nós só precisávamos que ela confirmasse.

E agora eu sabia; nós realmente tínhamos tido a impressão. Descartando a possibilidade, de por sermos lobos, de termos a impressão com pessoas diferentes.

- Co-como... – eu ri silenciosamente, imaginando a carinha linda de envergonhada dela.

- Oras, eu não posso andar, mas escuto muito bem... – Eu quase gargalhei agora. Meu pai tinha o dom de envergonhar as pessoas.

- Me mata, por favor... – forcei meus ouvidos para escutar o sussurro dela.

- Como é que é? – Espiei e vi Sue segurar a cintura e olhar com 'aquele olhar de mãe' para Leah.

- Mãe, não é como se a senhora não soubesse que eu já transava com o Sam... – eu trinquei meus dentes.

Sam maldito. Eu fervi de ciúmes só de imaginar o meu líder acariciando a pele sedosa da minha garota. Foco Jake, foco.

- Garota! Olha os modos...

**Isso Sue, briga com ela. Já que eu não posso.** – pensei muito puto da vida.

- Mas Billy... – ela ignorou a bronca da mãe e voltou a conversar com meu pai.

Eu quase entrei na parede, tamanha a vontade de escutar mais sobre a conversa.

- Oi Jake, está ai há muito tempo, filho? – eu balancei a cabeça.

Merda, meu pai tinha percebido que eu estava ali.

- Valeu, Billy. – resmunguei e entrei na cozinha.

_Não importa se eu não sou o que você quer  
Não é minha culpa a sua projeção  
Aceito a apatia, se vier  
Mas não desonre o meu nome  
Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?  
Ou devo apenas sorrir?  
Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer  
Pra você admitir_

Leah se virou e sorriu. Eu retribui o carinho com um sorriso maior ainda.

Mas a vontade mesmo era levantá-la pelo braço e tascar um beijão naquela boca quente.

- Oi galera. – eu cumprimentei todos sem tirar os olhos da Leah.

- Jacob, você não morre tão cedo. Estávamos justamente falando de você.

Sue sorriu sugestivamente para mim.

- Mesmo? Sobre o que falavam? – dei uma de inocente.

Eu passei por trás da Leah e não pude evitar dar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela não me olhou, eu fui até a geladeira e peguei uma maçã. Pelo visto o almoço ainda não estava pronto.

- Nada além do que você com certeza escutou... – meu pai soltou, sendo feliz na tentativa de me envergonhar.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no ar. Olhei Leah tirar com o dedo o esmalte da unha.

- Ahm... Mãe, vamos embora? O Seth deve estar esperando... – ela tentou achar uma brecha para escapar.

Eu olhei assustado para Leah. Não queria que ela fosse embora tão cedo.

- Leah, eu queria falar com você. Se a Sue não se importar.

- Que isso, querido. Conversem tranquilamente, Billy e eu vamos dar uma volta.

Sorri agradecido para Sue enquanto ela empurrava a cadeira de rodas do meu pai para fora da cozinha.

- Será que a gente pode conversar num lugar mais tranqüilo?

Eu sugeri jogando os restos mortais da maçã no lixo.

- Jacob... eu não acho uma boa idéia... Eu tenho coisas a fazer...

Ela fez doce.

- Você não vai fugir dessa conversa Leah Clearwater. – eu disse firme.

- Depois eu que sou a pé no saco... – ela reclamou se sentindo obrigada a me obedecer.

Eu sorri vitorioso, segurei a mão dela e a guiei para o meu quarto.

_Que você me adora  
Que me acha foda  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber  
Que você me adora  
Que me acha foda  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber_

_Continua..._

___________________________________________________

**N/A:** Okay, matar a autora sem criatividade não vale! Lembrem-se disso! (o.Õ')

A NC que eu prometi sai no próximo capítulo. É que esse ficou muito grande, ai resolvi dividi-lo. Mas não se preocupem, só falta a parte final do capitulo 11. Então logo logo sai o outro capitulo.

Esse capitulo não ficou lá essas coisas, mas eu tô tentando, pessoal!

Sei que vocês me amam, e eu os amo o TRIPLO!

Oráculo XD

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Aos novos leitores, sejam bem vindos!

**Bruna carmo / Rockaway Blackwater / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Maira / Lolitta / Loveblack Cullen (Lovy V.I.P voltaste???!!! IUPI!) / Carolpulga / Bellinha Adormecida / Mandy Fletcher (Pode desmorrer, queridíssima!!!) / Raffa '-' / Lenaii / 'Elleen C. / NathCorvisierBlack / luxuria black CULLEN '(Lu queridíssima!!!) / Lua Weasley Potter / Mari P. B'b ( queridísima!!!) / Karol Kinomoto (Inda num vi nem li True blood... :( Enfim, você tá pegando o espírito da coisa!!!) / Daddy's obsessive little girl (Dezinha queridissima!! ****Adorei a música da Pitty!! Muito a cara da Lee!) / Ursinha Claire (Ki minina esperta!!!! ) / camila townes / Drik Phelton (Dri queridíssima, seus coments iluminam meu dia! *.*) / Bia² JBC / 'brenda.m (concordo com você sobre a Bella ser tudo aquilo que você escreveu!) / Miss Kinney / Mic. Sampi / Veronica D. M. / gabihh-cullen / Daaf-chan / Lady Bee (Beezinha queridíssima! Sem problemas viu! Eu aaamo o seu Áquila!!!) / Ingrid F. / Gaabii (Gabizita queridíssima!) / Floflo / Liih Helsing / Thata Black-Cullen-Malfoy ( Thata, vc vai me fazer chorar com esses elogios! xD ) / Beel Halle / Estela / Anninha / July Thereza / Mily / Annaa M. Cullen / Mirela / Livia Marjorie **** / Gui Louren Cullen / Anninha / Byzinha Lestrange (Recadinho no MSN? Vi sim. Deixei anotado! Brigada queridíssima!) / July Thereza / Andrea Caldas / ****Thaay. Zayin.**

**Pessoal do Nyah!:****kaiker2 / Sully / pricess suzuma / crisdias / Mily / deboralopes / 76503-640-65332 / Ana_31 / isah_marie / kaiker2 / bia_flaguila / juliana_os7**

**Aguy**: Não me compromete! O povo vai me matar! MelDels!!! Demorei séculos pra postar minha fic... O povo tá me mandando cartas de ameaça!!! PAMELICIUS? ATÓOORON! PODE DEIXANDO A MINHA CAPA LIIINDA AI VIU MOCINHA! A LUX FEZ SÓ PRA MIM! MORRAM DE INVEJA! Vc tbm é V.I.P! Leu o capitulo antes de todo mundo (DOIS!!!)! Não fica com ciúmes queridíssima!


	12. Com você vou até o fim

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Strike – No veneno (_letra em itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com / watch?v=cyw756nW1i0

**Dedicatória: ****Aguy** (muito obrigada pela capinha foférrima!). E PARA A **LUX** KI FEZ ANIVERSÁRIO ONTEM! (LUX, LUX! A CHUVA CAI, A RUA INUNDA. OOH LUX EU VOU COMER... O SEU BOLO!) Tá, parei. Alguém leu essa bobeira?!

**___________________________________________**

Capitulo 11 – Com você vou até o fim.

_Ela adora me odiar, não me dá trela não_

_Se desespera e depois come na minha mão_

_Se faz de santa, mas é só pra me afrontar_

**JPOV**

Abri a porta e dei espaço para que Leah entrasse.

- Então... o que você queria...? – eu não dei chance para que ela terminasse de falar.

Agarrei-a pela cintura e a beijei do jeito que ela gosta. Imprensei-a na parede e fechei a porta com o pé.

Ela me correspondia com a mesma necessidade. Apertei forte sua cintura e tentei subir com minhas mãos pela cintura dela, mas ela me impediu e separou nossas bocas, ofegante.

- Jake... – resmungou e logo depois soltou o sorriso que tentava prender.

Eu me fiz de desentendido e chapei meus lábios nos dela novamente. Meu corpo apertava o dela contra a parede, não deixando qualquer espaço por onde ela pudesse escapar.

Subi com uma das minhas mãos para o cabelo dela e agarrei com força, trazendo sua cabeça para o lado que eu queria e com a outra mão eu subi por cima da blusa até um dos seios dela. Leah gemeu longamente quando eu a acariciei.

- Senti sua falta, amor. – eu disse. Bobalhão, eu sei. Mas quando estava com ela era assim. Só para a minha deusa.

Ela empurrou meu rosto para longe da boca dela e me olhou de cara feia. Eu fiquei sem entender.

- O que foi? Te machuquei?

- Não me chama de amor. – ela fez bico. – Isso é tão brega.

- Brega? – eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas. – Agora mesmo que eu te chamo de amor. Amor, amor, amor...

Ela me deu um soco nada fraco no ombro. E o beijo recomeçou. Dessa vez foi ela que tomou a iniciativa.

Mas foi um beijo curto, ela queria mesmo era me enlouquecer, e foi o que fez.

Sua boca desceu pelo meu maxilar e foi parar no meu pescoço. Ela deslizou a língua por lá e chupou com força. Provavelmente ficaria uma marca roxa, mas eu não me importava, a única mulher que eu deixaria chegar perto do meu pescoço seria ela de qualquer forma.

Eu estava enlouquecido, apertava cada pedacinho de carne daquele corpo, minha blusa já estava jogada no chão há muito tempo. Ela começou a me arranhar as costas.

- Cadê a saia? – eu perguntei rouco de desejo; deslizando a mão pela coxa dela. Se ela estivesse de saia as coisas seriam mais fáceis para mim. – Você não está facilitando as coisas para o seu amor.

- Quem disse que eu sou tão fácil assim, querido senhor Black?

Eu ri, puxando a perna supostamente quebrada dela para cima e colocando ao redor da minha cintura. Essa posição era melhor para mim; ou seja, eu tinha um melhor acesso a ela.

E quando o negócio estava ficando bom nós escutamos um latido.

Leah me soltou na hora e olhou interrogativa. Merda, ela já estava racional outra vez. Para o meu total desespero. Maldito cachorro.

Eu dei um meio sorriso frustrado e olhei para trás. A caixa de transporte do cachorro estava aberta e o bichinho não estava lá dentro.

- O que foi isso, Jake?

- Ahm... – eu cacei o _empata-foda_ com os olhos. E o achei entre uma pilha de roupas no chão.

- Jake...? Porque suas roupas estão se mexendo? – ela cruzou os braços me olhando desconfiada.

Eu fui muito contrariado, até a pilha de roupas; joguei-as para os lados e por baixo surgiu o filhotinho de são bernardo abanando o rabinho para mim. Balancei a cabeça e o peguei no colo. Me virei para Leah e mostrei o que tinha nos braços.

Os olhos dela cintilaram, eu disse que ela adorava cachorros. _Literalmente_.

- O que é isso, Jacob? Sua nova namorada? – ela apontou para o filhotinho nos meus braços.

- Fofinha, como sempre. – eu girei os olhos para ela. – Noup, Senhora engraçadinha, eu _o_ comprei.

- Hum... – ela se aproximou de nós. – Até que é uma gracinha. – ela fez um carinho na cabeça dele.

- Ótimo! Porque... – eu empurrei o cachorro nos braços dela. - ... é seu.

- Meu? Como assim, meu? – ela me olhou num misto de espanto e felicidade.

- Sendo. – eu sorri para ela. – É um presente. Eu sei que não se compara ao car...

_Mulher insana, quer causar meu fim_

_Se chego, ela derrete, se perde pra mim_

_Entre quatro paredes nosso caos exala perdição_

Eu não pude terminar meu raciocínio, pois ela se jogou em cima de mim e me beijou.

- Esquece o Henry... Eu nem lembro mais dele. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu não contive a felicidade que explodiu no meu peito. Isso era o máximo que eu teria de uma declaração de amor da Leah. Mas para mim era mais que o suficiente.

Eu a puxei pela cintura e colei nossos corpos. O cachorro latiu agoniado, o coitadinho estava espremido entre nós. Leah me afastou e fez um carinho na cabeça do cachorro.

- Oi... – ela o levantou para conferir o sexo do animal. - ...rapazinho.

Ele latiu animado e ela abriu aquele sorriso.

- Escolhe um nome. – me sentei na cama e puxei-a para que sentasse no meu colo.

- Hum... Eu não sei... – ela olhou para o cachorrinho e ele lambeu o rosto dela.

Ela sorriu calma para ele, e eu me arrependi de tê-lo dado de presente para ela. Estava perdendo meu espaço. Droga.

- Que tal 'Jacob'? – eu sugeri enquanto deslizava minha mão da cintura para dentro da blusa dela; acariciei suas costas e ela gemeu.

- Não mesmo, de cachorros chamados 'Jacob' já basta você. – ela brincou me dando um selinho. O cachorro ainda sem nome latiu e rosnou para mim.

- Ih, acho que o filhotinho ai tá com ciúmes. – eu a puxei pelo pescoço e a beijei de novo. – Ouch. – Parei o beijo e se Leah não estivesse segurando com força o animalzinho raivoso, eu tinha jogado ele pela janela.

O ciumento tinha mordido o meu braço; lógico que não me machucou, mas eu tinha que impor respeito.

- Já sei como vou te chamar, fofinho. – Leah cantarolou para o cachorro, me ignorando totalmente. – Pode chamá-lo de Black. Sirius Black. (**N/A:** Forcei legal! Õ.o')

- Black, é? – eu sorri torto. – Por causa do papaizinho aqui, é?

- Não idiota! É o personagem de _Harry Potter_, seu inculto.

- Ah... – eu murchei.

- Bobo. – ela sussurrou e beijou meu pescoço.

- Você gostou do presente? – eu mal consegui falar com ela mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Amei. – ela suspirou.

- Sabe, amanhã é o casamento da Bella. – eu comecei como quem não quer nada. Escutei ela ranger os dentes. – Eu vou ser o padrinho.

- Péssimo pra você.

- Vai ter uma festança...

- E eu com isso? – ela se afastou e me olhou. – Aonde você quer chegar?

- Eu queria que você fosse comigo. – dei meu melhor sorriso. Mas não convenceu muito, pois ela me olhou furiosa.

- Nem que a vaca tussa. – ela saiu do meu colo e apertou o 'Sirius' contra o peito. – Como você tem a cara de pau de me chamar para o casamento dessa vadia?!

- Whoah, Leah. Eu não quero brigar. – achei melhor esclarecer as coisas, antes que ela saísse irada comigo. – Eu só queria que a minha namorada fosse comigo, só isso.

- Não. – ela bufou.

- Tudo bem. – eu suspirei derrotado. Leah nunca aceitaria a minha amizade com a Bella.

- Ótimo. – ela ainda estava irritada comigo, mas voltou a se sentar ao meu lado. Menos mal, sinal de que a raiva não era tão grande assim.

- Não que eu queira despertar a sua ira, mas nós precisamos conversar sobre uma coisinha.

- Que coisinha?

- Impressão.

- Não há nada o que falar Jacob. – ela disse séria tentando encerrar o assunto.

Ótimo, voltei a ser o 'Jacob'.

- Leah... – eu suspirei. – Eu escutei muito bem e eu sei que você sabe que eu também tive a minha impressão contigo. Então vamos poupar essa conversinha. – eu falei grosso. Era a melhor maneira de falar sobre esse assunto delicado com ela.

- Ninguém teve nada com ninguém, Black.

- Não adianta fugir. Você não pode negar. Nós tivemos a impressão.

- Uma ova que tivemos. – Sirius nessa altura já estava sendo apertado por ela.

Ele latiu insatisfeito, pedindo ajuda.

- Nós não temos como escapar. Eu sou sua impressão, e você é a minha. Simples assim. Fim de papo. – eu já estava perdendo a paciência com ela.

- Não, não é, Jake. – ela se sentou novamente. E me olhou, seus olhos estavam molhados. – Nós já conversamos tantas vezes sobre isso, lembra?

Eu tentei puxar ela para perto de mim, mas Sirius – o traidor – latiu e mostrou os dentes para mim.

- Eu lembro, mas...

_E perde a linha e a compostura, só falta o juízo, me usa e abusa_

_Se tua respiração te acusa, a química fluiu, é hora de se entregar_

_E se aventurar..._

- Não! Jake, nós sempre concordamos que essa idéia de impressão era uma merda! Nós sempre fomos a favor de escolhermos nosso amor. Não viver uma coisa forçada imposta pela impressão...

- Você não está entendendo nada... – eu passei a mão pelo meu rosto. – Você foi feita para mim, e ponto.

- Não... – ela abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou. – Estava tudo tão bem antes de termos essa conversa... Eu não consigo falar sobre impressão... Eu não...

- É por causa do Sam, não é? – eu rosnei furioso. – Você está assim por causa dele.

- Não, não pelo Sam. – ela tentou se explicar.

- Afinal, do que você tem tanto medo, Leah? – eu olhei sério para ela. Mas a morena não retribuiu o olhar.

- Medo? Eu não estou com medo! Só não... Não quero nada forçado.

- Forçado? – franzi a testa. – Você realmente acha que isso que nós temos, o que vivemos, foi forçado? Eu te amo, garota.

- Fale por você mesmo... – ela se levantou. Eu lhe lancei um olhar magoado. O que ela estava querendo dizer afinal?

- Você está dizendo que teve a impressão, mas não quer ficar comigo, é isso? Que não me ama?

Sirius latiu estressado e tentou se soltar do aperto.

- Não... Quer dizer, eu gosto de ficar com você... Mas... eu não sei, Jake. Eu estou confusa com tudo isso. Sinceramente eu não sei se vale a pena arriscar e depois de tudo não dar certo. Eu não quero sofrer novamente. E principalmente, eu não agüentaria ver você sofrer.

Eu balancei a cabeça confuso, me levantei e fui até ela. Ficamos muito próximos, eu segurei a cintura dela, impedindo que ela escapasse.

- Diz olhando nos meus olhos, diz que não me ama e eu nunca mais vou te incomodar. – ela piscou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Diz e mesmo que isso me mate eu nunca mais chego perto de você.

- Eu só preciso de um tempo. Colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Sei... tempo. – eu não estava conseguindo acreditar nas palavras dela. O que era tão difícil em aceitar que nós tivemos a impressão?

Era tão ruim assim? Eu sei que antes eu também não queria aquela coisa forçada, mas aconteceu com a Leah. Ela era tudo o que eu queria.

- Jake... eu só preciso de um tempo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de você.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou brigar, cansei de brigar. – sussurrei. - Muito menos vou te forçar a me querer.

Ela se aproximou e se inclinou, me dando um beijo no canto da boca.

- Obrigada por me entender. E obrigada também pelo Sirius. Foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei.

Eu sorri forçado e deixei-a livre. Se ela quisesse ir, eu não iria impedir.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**LPOV**

Estava a mais de meia hora vendo Sirius comer no chão da cozinha. O que aquele animalzinho tinha de pequeno, tinha de esfomeado. Amanhã teria que ir a cidade para comprar mais ração.

- Ei garoto, você vai estourar. – eu falei com ele, o peguei no colo e dei um beijinho.

Sirius latiu para mim e balançou o rabinho.

- Vamos. – eu subi para o meu quarto.

Sirius estava agitado para conhecer o lugar. Pulou do meu colo e arrastou o focinho por todos os lugares. Estava evidentemente fazendo um reconhecimento. Deixei a porta aberta para que ele pudesse revistar o resto da casa.

- Só não cheire as meias do Seth, Sirius. – eu falei para ele. – Se não quiser perder o olfato.

Ele não ligou para o que eu falei, ou o mais provável, ele não tinha entendido nada. Óbvio.

Deitei na minha cama, ou melhor, me joguei nela. Coloquei os braços embaixo da cabeça e olhei para o teto. As lembranças do Jake vieram a minha mente.

- Como você consegue ser tão anta, Leah Clearwater... – murmurei para mim.

Minha barriga roncou, virei de lado e tentei me lembrar onde tinha guardado a caixa de bombons que Henry tinha me dado. Desde aquele dia que eu não tinha mais tocado neles.

Levantei num pulo e corri para o meu armário, rezando para que Seth não tivesse encontrado a caixa. Aquele cheirava chocolate a metros de distância.

Não precisei me esticar para alcançar a última prateleira do meu closet. Cavuquei e para a minha felicidade a caixa estava do mesmo jeito que eu deixei. Enrolada num casaco velho.

Joguei o casaco no chão e agarrei a caixa. Abri a tampa e lá estavam os deliciosos bombons. Olhei para eles, as delícias divinas pareciam ter se multiplicado. Quando Henry me deu eu provei três de uma vez e nem pude comer mais, porque simplesmente do nada veio aquela câimbra desgraçada. E isso era realmente esquisito, porque parando para pensar, desde que eu me tornei uma lobisomem que eu não sentia esse tipo de dor.

Dei de ombros e peguei mais três chocolates e enfiei na boca.

Eles começaram a derreter e minhas papilas gustativas se agitaram com o doce sabor. Fechei os olhos e sorri.

- Cara, isso é bom demais. – disse com a voz pastosa e a boca cheia de chocolate. – Só mais dois...

Prometi a mim mesma que aqueles seriam os últimos do dia e agarrei dois bombons e guardei a caixa do mesmo jeito que estava antes.

- Delícia... – suspirei, enfiando os outros dois chocolates na boca.

Eu era realmente muito chocólatra. Mas garanto que ninguém resistiria àquelas delícias italianas.

_Já que me provocou, agora agüenta até o fim, só pra me descontrolar_

_E ela me enfeitiçou, eu posso te roubar pra mim, não vai querer se enganar_

_E no veneno eu quero te encontrar_

_Vou entrar na tua mente, até te provar que já não vai viver sem mim_

_Pois com você, eu vou até o fim_

Olhei para a parede branca do meu quarto e pisquei algumas vezes. Minha visão estava saindo do foco. Eu não me lembrava de ter problemas de visão. Esfreguei os olhos e escutei ao longe o barulho de panelas caindo e os latidos do Sirius. Minha mãe o mataria se o encontrasse mexendo nas panelas novas.

- Já vou bebê... – resmunguei sonolenta. Sirius latiu bravo lá em baixo.

Tentei me mover, mas minha cabeça girou e senti meus músculos relaxarem. Cambaleei dois passos para trás e me escorei na porta do closet. Deslizei pela porta, minhas pernas cederam, e sentei largada no chão.

Levei as mãos a cabeça, ela girava de tal forma, um sono absurdo me atingiu em cheio. Eu nunca tinha sentido uma coisa dessas. Será que estava tendo um treco ou algo assim?

Sirius latiu outra vez, forcei minhas pernas para levantar, mas elas não responderam. Era como se eu tivesse tomado uma droga.

Desistindo de tentar levantar, eu engatinhei com dificuldade até minha cama e fazendo uma força sobre-humana eu consegui me deitar nela.

Respirei fundo e mal consegui ficar de olhos abertos. Os latidos insistentes de Sirius pareciam tão distantes agora. Minhas pernas e braços não estavam respondendo, minha cabeça pesava. Eu fecharia os olhos apenas por alguns segundos, até que aquele mal-estar passasse.

Então virei para o lado e apaguei.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Sábado à tarde**

- LEAH, ACORDA, PORRA!

Eu me mexi na cama ouvindo muito de longe o que parecia ser a voz do Seth.

- LEAH! Merda, mamãe vai me matar se eu não te fizer levantar! – eu senti meu corpo ser sacudido, mas não consegui abrir os olhos.

E então finalmente o silêncio voltou, eu abracei meu travesseiro e me encolhi na cama. Tentando voltar ao bom sonho que estava.

- LEAH! ACORDA! – fui sacudida nada gentilmente de novo. – E inferno, da onde saiu esse cachorro?

Escutei uma latida e um rosnado. Isso Sirius, bom garoto.

- Ele cagou a casa inteira. Mamãe não está nada feliz! – Seth jogou Sirius em cima de mim e chutou a cama. – ACORDA!

Eu juro que queria acordar, mas eu não conseguia. Escutava tudo claramente, mas abrir os olhos que é bom, nada.

- Seth, deixa comigo. – escutei alguém falar impaciente. Rachel?

- Boa sorte. Eu já vou então, te vejo na igreja.

Escutei passos furiosos, e recebi de brinde uma lambida na cara. Ew, Sirius.

Me encolhi e resmunguei não sei o que.

- Leah! Acorda, agora!

- Hum...

- Leah? – Rachel bufou. Escutei ela bater o pé no chão, impaciente.

- Me deixa. – consegui abrir a boca.

- Leah! – Rachel era mandona pacas. – Okay, eu não queria dizer, mas você me obrigou! O Jacob raptou a Bella e eles se casaram em Vegas.

**O quê?**

- O quê? Aquele filho da puta fez o que? – eu acordei no susto. Acabei esbarrando no Sirius e ele voou longe.

Eu olhei desesperada para Rachel. Ela caiu sentada na cadeira aos risos. Ela gargalhava muito.

- Eu... eu... – ela não conseguiu falar. Voltou a rir.

Eu rangi os dentes e passei as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- REPETE? – eu pedi já tremendo de raiva.

- Leah... Calma.

- Não! Como aquele cachorro conseguiu? Nós... ele... impressão!

Eu balbuciei desconecta.

- Leah, relaxa! Era brincadeira!

- O que? Rach... – eu suspirei e sentei na cama. – Isso não teve graça.

- Teve sim. – ela disse ainda risonha. Limpou as lágrimas que escorriam descontroladas por seu rosto. Ela riu tanto que chorou.

- Então, você veio aqui só para me assustar? – perguntei me abaixando e olhando de baixo da cama a procura do cachorro. – Sirius?

Ele latiu todo encolhido em baixo da cama.

- Vem cá, rapaz. Vem. – com muito custo ele veio.

- Então esse é o famoso Sirius?

- Sim, não é uma fofura? – eu virei o cachorro para a minha melhor amiga. – Jake que me deu.

Não consegui esconder o tom de orgulho.

- Eu sei. Eu que sugeri a raça. Desde criança que você sonhava em ter um são bernardo, né.

_Finge ser discreta mas depois já vai se abrir_

_Se quer sair de órbita, é só me abduzir_

_Em universo paralelo, em qualquer outra dimensão_

_Convite tentador_

_Sei que meu passado condena, eu sou o erro que solucionou o teu problema_

_Aprende o kama sutra que eu alivio a sua tensão_

Eu sorri agradecida. Franzi a testa ao olhar melhor para ela. Rachel estava com um vestido de festa muito bonito. E a maquiagem estava impecável.

- Vai aonde nesse capricho todo? O Paul não vale tanto à pena!

- Leah, não começa. – ela resmungou e eu ri. – Vou ao casamento da Bella e do Edward.

- Hum. Boa sorte. Fique colada no Paul, a festa provavelmente estará lotada de sanguessugas.

- Rá-rá. Eu vim te buscar.

Eu olhei incrédula para ela.

- Eu sei que o Jacob te contou que eu não aceitei o convite dele. Então provavelmente você já sabe a resposta.

- Lee. – ela falou suave, tentando me convencer. – Por favor. Você devia ceder um pouco às vezes viu. E com você lá eu me sentiria mais segura.

Ela me chantageou com aquela carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Eu sabia que ela estava fazendo isso pelo Jake.

- Rach. Eu te adoro, mas eu não vou ao casamento daquela... futura parasita.

Olhei pela janela, já estava de tarde. Logo, logo o sol iria se pôr.

- Nossa, eu dormi isso tudo? – me virei para ela. – Só me lembro de ter deitado ontem à tarde...

- Eu não sei, mas quando cheguei o Seth já estava a um bom tempo te sacudindo e gritando para que você acordasse.

- Isso é estranho, eu não costumo dormir tanto assim...

Rachel deu de ombros.

- E então? Você vai? – ela me olhou com aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Eu não sei, Rach. Eu não fui convidada...

- Claro que sim. O convite foi para a família inteira. – ela se aproximou e fez um carinho na cabeça do Sirius. – Além do mais, o Jake ficaria muito feliz. Hoje ele estava tão tristonho, abatido.

- Rach, eu não quero falar sobre o Jake com você, realmente.

- Leah, ele é meu irmão. E você, minha melhor amiga. – ela pegou minha mão. – E o que eu mais quero é ver vocês juntos e felizes.

- Rachel, não é tão fácil assim. – eu puxei-a para que se sentasse comigo. Eu precisava desabafar. – Você sabe que eu sempre fui louca pelo Sam. Se ele pedisse eu pulava de um precipício. E ai veio a Emily e a impressão, depois o Jake foi chegando de mansinho e por fim essa loucura de impressão... Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Querida, papai conversou comigo sobre isso muitas vezes, antes de eu aceitar definitivamente o Paul.

Eu olhei ansiosa para minha melhor amiga.

- A impressão não é como se fosse uma coisa que te obrigasse a ficar junto de outra pessoa, só por ficar. É mais que isso. A impressão serve para te mostrar, digamos de uma forma mais rápida e eficaz, o que todo mundo procura.

- O que?

- Sua alma gêmea. – ela suspirou, os olhos brilhando. Provavelmente lembrando do Paul. – A sua outra metade, entende?

- Aham... Mas o Jake desde a primeira vez que viu aquela branquela sem graça, gamou e não largou mais. E agora... Ah, Rach...

- Mas não é com ela que ele teve a impressão, foi? Leah, o Jake nunca irá te machucar como o Sam fez. Você merece ser feliz, não se martirize mais do que já fez.

- Rach... – eu funguei e a abracei. Ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Então, isso quer dizer que você vai pro casamento?

- Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não tenho um vestido apropriado...

Tentei puxar na memória um vestido que poderia usar, mas nada veio.

- Eu cuido disso, vai tomar banho que eu vou procurar algo pra você vestir! – ela me empurrou para o banheiro.

Fui o mais rápida que meu cabelo deixou. Quinze minutos depois eu saí do banheiro com um short e um top. Andei descalça até meu quarto, enquanto tentava tirar toda a umidade do meu cabelo.

- Então? – perguntei. Mas pela cara dela, eu não tinha nada realmente descente para se usar no casamento.

- Bem... – ela coçou a cabeça. – Tem esse vestido florido. Está na moda vestidos estampados.

Ela sorriu tentando me animar. Eu encolhi meus ombros e sentei na cadeira que ela tinha posto no meio do meu quarto.

- Mas primeiro vamos cuidar dessa juba. – eu bufei para ela.

Rachel ligou o secador escandaloso e começou a secar meu cabelo.

Quinze minutos depois meu cabelo já estava aceitável. Afinal, ele não era ruim. Precisava só dar uma secadinha básica.

- RACH! – era a voz do Paul ou eu estava ficando doida?

- QUE É PAUL? – ela gritou impaciente. O som do secador estava nos deixando surdas.

- VAI DEMORAR? – ele gritou da sala.

- O QUE? – ela devolveu.

- DEMORAR! VAI DEMORAR?

- NÃO ENCHE PAUL! VOCÊ SÓ QUER COMER MESMO. RELAXA AI, SE NÃO VAI FICAR DE CASTIGO POR UMA SEMANA!

Eu tive que rir da cara travessa que ela fez.

Eu escutei ele rosnar emburrado. Sorte dele a Rachel não ter audição lupina.

Dez minutos depois meu cabelo estava perfeito.

- Maravilhoso, Lee. – ela sorriu para mim. Paul resmungou novamente lá de baixo.

- Rachel... Você não acha melhor ir? A cerimônia já começou. Eu termino rapidinho e vou logo em seguida.

- Mas Lee... Nós te esperamos e te damos uma carona. Você não pode dirigir com essa perna engessada.

- Merda. Eu me esqueci. – olhei para minha perna. – Isso não combina com o vestido.

- Nem pense em tirar. – ela pareceu ter lido meus pensamentos. – Muitas pessoas estarão na festa e para todos os efeitos sua perna continua quebrada.

- Okay, okay. Eu não vou tirar. – ela me olhou incrédula. – Eu prometo. Agora vai.

Eu a guiei pelos ombros até a sala.

Paul – folgado como sempre – estava deitado no sofá comendo uma maçã e vendo tevê.

_E perde a linha e a compostura, só falta o juízo, me usa e abusa_

_Se tua respiração te acusa, a química fluiu, é hora de se entregar_

_E se aventurar..._

- Bonito, Senhor Paul. – eu resmunguei.

- Eu sei que sou. – ele não se mexeu.

Filho da puta. Mas ele era bonitinho mesmo, tinha que admitir. Mas o Jake era mais! Ah, isso era.

- Até que fim as duas moças resolveram descer. – ele resmungou novamente e se sentou no sofá. – Roupa maneira. Aposto como vai chamar mais atenção que a noiva.

Rachel fez o que minha mão coçou para fazer. Ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Anda, levanta. Eu não quero chegar ao casamento com o meu acompanhante todo amassado.

Eu ri, dava para notar quem mandava naquela relação.

- Calma fofinha. – ele pulou o meu sofá e abraçou a namorada por trás. – Mas sério, Leah, essa roupa está horrível.

- Santa burrice. – eu resmunguei e cruzei os braços tentando esconder a pouca roupa que usava. Merda, eu ainda ia me trocar. – Eu ainda vou me arrumar!

- Ah não. Eu não vou esperar mais. Tô com fome!

Rachel deu uma olhada para ele, o bichinho murchou e se calou na hora.

- Não, Paul. Nós vamos na frente. Satisfeito?

Ele sorriu para ela e beijou sua boca. Eu fiz careta.

- Vão logo! Antes que eu vomite.

Não precisei falar duas vezes; Paul arrastou a namorada para fora da minha casa. Quando eu estava no meio das escadas, alguém bateu na minha porta.

- Merda, Paul. Você vai morrer se esperar malditos dez minutos para chegar na festa?

Eu gritei e fui furiosa abrir a porta. E fiquei estática.

- Mike?

- Oi Leah.

Eu não estava acreditando no que os meus olhos estavam vendo. Mike Newton estava de _smoking_ parado na minha porta com uma caixa enorme nos braços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você está linda sabia. – me olhou de cima a baixo. - Se a festa não fosse esporte fino você estaria perfeita. – ele me comeu com os olhos.

Babaca.

- Mike, foco. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oras, eu vim te pegar para o casamento. – ele sorriu docemente. – Trouxe até o seu vestido.

Ele apontou com a cabeça a caixa que tinha nos braços. Como se fosse possível ignorar aquela enormidade.

- Mike, eu acho que fui bem clara, ao dizer 'não' para você.

- Eu sei. Mas eu vim mesmo assim. Então, se vista rápido que eu te espero.

-Mike. MIKE! – eu quase explodi. – Eu não vou com você a lugar algum. – trinquei os dentes para ele.

Ele ignorou as minhas palavras e se inclinou tentando me beijar.

Se eu não tivesse toda a força de um lobisomem eu tinha batido nele. Mas não queria cometer assassinato. Não hoje.

- Mike, eu estou com alguém. – o empurrei gentilmente pelo ombro.

- Quem? – ele exigiu com a testa franzida. – Não é aquele cara estranho, é?

Ele se referia ao Henry.

- Não, não é o Henry. – eu cruzei os braços tapando o top. Mike estava secando meus seios desde que chegou. – É o Jacob.

_Já que me provocou, agora aguenta até o fim, só pra me descontrolar_

_E ela me enfeitiçou, eu posso te roubar pra mim, não vai querer se enganar_

_E no veneno eu quero te encontrar_

_Vou entrar na tua mente, até te provar que já não vai viver sem mim_

_Pois com você, eu vou até o fim_

- Oh... – ele se limitou a dizer e deu dois passos para trás.

Eu mordi minha boca para não rir. Mike morria de medo do Jake. Afinal, ninguém com 1,60 se meteria a besta com a namorada de um cara forte de 1,90.

- Okay. Tchau Mike.

- É, tchau... – ele disse muxoxo. Eu tive pena. O coitadinho tentava de todas as formas, mas eu já era do Jacob.

Fechei a porta na cara dele, e mal me virei já estava abrindo a porta novamente.

- Hei Mike! – ele parou quase entrando no carro e olhou esperançoso para mim.

Eu manquei até o carro dele.

- Será que eu poderia ficar com o vestido? – dei um sorriso envergonhado. – É que eu não tenho nada realmente bonito para vestir.

- Ah, claro. – ele disse tristonho, provavelmente tinha pensado que eu tinha mudado de idéia. – Não é meu número mesmo.

Eu ri. Ele se inclinou para dentro do carro e pegou a caixa com o vestido dentro e me entregou.

- Valeu, Mike. – eu dei um beijo no rosto dele. – Você realmente é um cara legal.

Ele piscou para mim e sorriu entrando no carro. Deu a partida e eu corri para dentro de casa.

Dei uma olhada para dentro da caixa e assoviei.

- Puta que pariu. O Jake não vai gostar nada desse vestido. – conclui puxando o vestido longo para fora da caixa. – Mas eu _ameeei_.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Gesso infeliz. – eu resmunguei enquanto seguia pela pequena estradinha de terra que levava aos fundos da casa dos Cullen.

Tinha gastado uma nota com o taxi para chegar o mais rápido possível na igreja da cidade para dar de cara com a porta fechada. Demorei mais que o planejado para me arrumar.

A cerimônia já tinha acabado há um tempo e a festa rolava solta. Meu coração tremia com a batida forte do som.

- Você me paga por isso, senhor Black. – alisei o vestido pela enésima vez, tentando parecer bem e olhei para frente. Meu queixo caiu. Os Cullen realmente sabiam dar uma festa.

Havia três tendas brancas enormes, com muitas mesas decoradas lindamente. Uma das tendas estava protegendo a pista de dança. Um jogo de luz fazia contraste com as várias lâmpadas espalhadas pelo quintal.

- U-a-u. Só espero que os vampiros não me matem ou expulsem. Eu mato um para dançar nessa pista!

Eu ia me acabar naquela pista de dança enorme. Ah se ia. Já estava aqui mesmo.

Cheguei mais perto – agora fingindo mancar.

Procurei com os olhos por Jacob, mas ele não estava em parte alguma. Vi minha mãe dançar agarrada ao _oficial_ Charlie. As luzes baixaram em sintonia com a música lenta que tocava.

Engoli seco, a festa estava muito cheia, eu levaria horas olhando cada mesa a procura dos meus amigos. E aparentemente o casalzinho feliz já tinha fugido para a lua de mel. Menos mal, assim não teria que fingir estar contente com o casamento.

Se bem que eu estava mesmo. Só assim para aquelazinha quietar o facho e deixar meu Jacob em paz.

Mas então antes que eu pudesse dar meia volta e ir para casa, alguém muito forte esbarrou em mim. Olhei para o lado, pronta para gritar com o filho da mãe que tinha pisado na barra do meu vestido quando senti aquele cheiro característico.

Franzi o nariz.

- Leah? O que faz aqui?

- Oi Alice. – murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Era uma péssima penetra, tinha que esbarrar logo na dona da casa.

- O que faz aqui? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas bem feitas para mim. O que eu ia dizer? Que estava invadindo para pegar o gostoso do lobo Jake?

- Eu... – pigarreei limpando a garganta. – O convite dizia 'Família Clearwater', então eu...

- Não isso, bobinha! – ela sorriu abanando as mãos. – Eu quis dizer aqui parada. Não devia estar na mesa deles?

Ela perguntou apontando para uma mesa mais afastada perto das árvores onde estavam: Seth, Rachel, Paul, Embry, Quil e... meu Jacob.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu estava indo embora, não estou me sentindo bem. – fingi uma careta.

- No melhor da festa? Acho que não! – ela agarrou minha mão. – Jake vai ficar _tãaaao_ feliz quando te ver. A propósito, arrasou no vestido gata. Só você com esse corpão para usar uma peça dessas!

Eu sorri, sem saber se era um elogio ou se ela estava me chamando de puta por usar esse vestido.

Era um vestido vermelho de uma alça. Tinha uma fenda na lateral direita onde se abria até o começo da minha coxa. Na lateral da cintura também tinha um 'buraco' que era decorado com uma cobra prata.

_O jogo começou, eu entro em pane, agora o que era mais puro, ferve e fica infame_

_À noite eu vou despir tua roupa, eu entro em transe, quero te experimentar já sem apego, e sem romance_

_Você fez do jeito que do céu me desencaminhou_

_Ela é ninfo, sex simbol, ela que me devorou_

_Mas quando aperta o play, sei que eu sou mais jogador com sede de aprendiz e malícia de professor_

Realmente, depois do comentário de Alice eu comecei a me sentir meio nua dentro desse vestido. Mas não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada. Alice me puxou pela mão até onde estavam os garotos. Ela quicava dançando conforme a música. Eu não conseguia acompanhar devido ao infeliz do gesso que me atrapalhava de dançar.

E ainda por cima eu estava de rasteirinha! Era o '_o'_. Euzinha numa festa chique sem meu salto alto agulha.

Paramos em frente à mesa dos lobos.

Escutei alguém assoviar. Olhei para o lado só para constatar que era Embry quem tinha feito a gracinha. Olhei fixamente para Jacob, ele ainda não tinha me notado.

Ele segurava um copo cheio com uma mão enquanto a outra estava apoiada na mesa segurando sua cabeça. Ele suspirava pesadamente.

- Leah, que porra de vestido é esse? – Seth o irmão caçula ciumento resolveu encher meu saco.

Jacob levantou os olhos ao escutar meu irmão e olhou para mim. Eu sorri abertamente.

- Oi. – disse sem conseguir controlar o sorriso. Acenei para ele.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**JPOV**

Cara, a festa estava um tédio só.

O casamento foi até legalzinho. Alice 'chorou' ao meu lado no altar da igreja, enquanto Bella entrava acompanhada pelo pai. A morena baixinha sacudia os ombros e puxava o ar com força a cada palavra do padre. Tudo bem que ela não podia chorar, mas se ela pudesse nós já teríamos morrido afogados.

Bella estava realmente _bela_. Mas eu não poderia lembrar muita coisa da cerimônia, estava voando mais que tudo. Pensava nela. Leah.

Pensava como ela estaria naquele exato momento, rezava para que ela entrasse naquela igreja e depois me acompanhasse na festa. Mas o plano tinha ido por água a baixo. Vi Rachel entrar na surdina com Paul e sentar no último banco da igreja.

Olhei interrogativo para ela, Rach apenas deu de ombros, eu murchei.

Então entrei em transe novamente e só acordei quando Alice _gentilmente_ me deu uma cotovelada na costela. Eu trinquei os dentes e segurei fortemente a mão dela. Se ela não fosse de mármore eu tinha quebrado a mão _delicada_ dela.

Então agora estou eu aqui, sentado com um copo de qualquer bebida mais forte que encontrei no bar. Embry, Seth e Quil conversavam alto e brincavam. Apoiei o cotovelo na mesa e segurei minha cabeça, estava um tédio total.

Vi Charlie tentar valsar com Sue na pista de dança. Por mais aberto que o lugar fosse eu podia sentir aquele fedor de vampiros se impregnar em minha roupa. Franzi o nariz.

Dei uma golada na minha bebida e senti minha garganta arder. Aquele trem era forte pra cacete. Bem que o garçom disse.

- Você não devia beber assim, Jake. – Rachel me repreendeu.

- Me erra Rachel. – eu resmunguei. Fiz uma careta ao ver Paul abraçá-la pelos ombros e puxá-la para ele.

Será que eles não conseguiam se desgrudar por malditos cinco minutos?

- Rachel tem razão, Jake. – Paul disse. Claro que ele estaria do lado dela. – Se eu fosse você ficava bem sóbrio. Vai precisar.

Olhei para ele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- A Le... Ouch. – Rachel deu uma cotovelada nele, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei desconfiado olhando cara rosto na mesa.

- Nada. Não liga, Paul já entornou uns dois _martines_. Então... – Seth tentou encobrir. Paul ia soltar algo que não era para eu saber.

Bufei irritado. Voltei a apoiar o cotovelo na mesa e deitei a cabeça na mão. Balancei o copo na mão, estava pronto para virar tudo de uma vez. Mas algo me distraiu. Embry assoviou alto. Nem me dei o trabalho de olhar, provavelmente ele estava assoviando para outra garota bonita que desfilava pela festa.

Só esperava que não fosse outra vez uma das Denali. Embry tentou dançar com uma delas mais cedo e quase teve morte no local. Ele _acidentalmente_ pegou na bunda da companheira de dança e ela revidou com um belo tapa na cara dele.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Leah, que porra de vestido é esse? – Seth praticamente gritou no meu ouvido.

Leah? LEAH? Onde?

Levantei o rosto e prendi a respiração.

- Oi. – ela acenou e sorriu para mim.

Tive vontade de copiar Seth e perguntar que caralho de pedaço de pano era aquele. Porque vestido que não era. Só para começar tinha um rasgado enorme que ia do pé até o fim da coxa dela. E outro buraco revelando parte de sua cintura.

- Leah? – minha voz tremeu de ansiedade.

- Olha o que eu achei Jake! – Alice sorriu para mim se achando o verdadeiro cupido. – Senta ali Leah!

Ela correu e puxou uma cadeira e colocou do meu lado. Leah sorriu agradecida e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu respirei pesadamente olhando cada pedacinho daquele corpão.

- Leah, eu perguntei que porra de vestido é esse? – Seth insistiu.

- Um vestido Seth. – Leah lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão.

- Seth, vem dançar!

Alice convidou, ou melhor, intimou o caçula. Seu rosto iluminou e ele foi sem pestanejar. Eu sabia que Seth estava juntando coragem para chamá-la para dançar. O garoto tinha uma tara pela pequena vampira.

- Desculpa a demora. – ela sussurrou para mim.

- Você veio. – eu sorri abertamente. – Já é mais que o suficiente para mim.

- Sim, - vi pelo canto de olho Rachel arrastar Paul para a pista de dança e Quil arrastar Embry da mesa, nos dando um pouco de privacidade. – eu vim. Por você.

Preciso dizer que estava radiante? Acho que não. Me inclinei e a puxei delicadamente pelo pescoço. Beijei lentamente aqueles lábios.

- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu sei. – ela murmurou contra minha boca e nós nos beijamos outra vez.

Foi um beijo tranqüilo, pois se eu deixasse correr solto, colocaria ela na mesa e faria ali mesmo.

- Que indecência é essa heim? – eu perguntei olhando para a fenda do vestido dela.

Ela descruzou as pernas, eu dei graças a Deus pela mesa tampar as pernas dela.

- Não tem nada de indecente. – ela sorriu sacana. – E se não tivesse essa fenda como você poderia fazer isso?

Ela pegou minha mão e deslizou pela perna dela indo até o começo de sua coxa, mais um pouco para cima e eu poderia tocar a calcinha dela. Ela largou a minha mão e olhou para os lados verificando se ninguém tinha notado o que estávamos fazendo. Eu não retirei a mão da perna dela.

- Verdade. – comecei a fazer círculos com meu dedo na coxa dela. – Onde arrumou o vestido?

Ela pigarreou olhando para os lados; soube naquele momento que o vestido tinha sido um presente. De algum HOMEM! Eu ia matar o desgraçado, a se não ia.

- Vamos dançar? – uma música rápida começou a tocar. – Eu adoro essa música!

- Eu não danço muito bem...

- Não é nenhum concurso de dança, Black. – ela se levantou e me puxou pela mão. – Apenas mexa o esqueleto.

Eu fui contrariado; Leah me conduziu até o meio da pista de dança – que estava apinhada de gente se esbarrando e pulando.

Ela começou a dançar e fiquei parado feito um idiota olhando para ela.

- Se mexe! – ela gritou no meu ouvido, a música estava alta demais.

Ela passou as mãos pela minha cintura e fez com que eu começasse a me mexer. Até que a música era legal, e dançar com ela estava bom. Muito bom.

Ela me largou e virou de costas para mim; ela rebolou sensualmente mexendo nos cabelos e o meu desejo aumentou em mil.

Puxei-a pela cintura e colei nossos corpos. Ela não parou de se mexer, estava ficando difícil para mim.

- Não faz isso. – segurei a cintura dela para que ela parasse de se esfregar em mim.

- Isso o que? – ela riu e se mexeu contra meu corpo.

- Isso. – eu mordi o ombro nu dela. – Tá me deixando louco.

- Então me solta. – ela disse simplesmente, mas de simples não tinha nada.

Como eu poderia soltá-la se tinha uns marmanjos em volta olhando descaradamente para ela?

Girei-a nos meus braços, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para mim. Olhei diretamente para os descarados antes de beijá-la.

Dessa vez não me controlei. Deslizei minha língua para dentro de sua boca quente, ela sorriu no beijo. Me abraçou pelo pescoço colando mais ainda nossos corpos. Eu deslizei as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dela descendo até o quadril. Franzi a testa.

- Você tá de calcinha, certo? – perguntei receoso girado-a pela cintura e colando o seu corpo ao meu. Verifiquei se ninguém estava olhando para a bunda dela.

Ela riu de mim.

- Leah? – empurrei-a um pouco para frente e dei uma conferida. Caralho, ela parecia estar realmente sem calcinha. – Eu não estou vendo...

- Essa é a intenção... – ela virou o rosto para mim e sorriu safada. Eu bufei e colei nossos corpos. Uma ova que eu ia deixá-la se virar novamente. – Jake, eu estou sim. – ela tentou me convencer revirando os olhos e entrelaçou os dedos aos meus, que se prendiam na barriga dela.

- Não é o que parece. Tá todo mundo olhando. – resmunguei.

- Agora estão sim. Também, seria meio difícil não olharem depois desse seu showzinho.

Ela tentou arriscar uns passinhos comigo colado atrás dela.

- Perna quebrada, lembra? – eu a lembrei, ela fez bico e dançou precariamente com o gesso.

- Amor, me solta vai. Tá todo mundo olhando!

Amor? Ok, eu tive que sorrir.

- Só porque você me chamou de amor. – eu afrouxei o abraço e ela se afastou um pouco.

- Lindo... – ela suspirou se virando para mim. Nós éramos mesmo muito bobões quando estamos apaixonados.

Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas uma música alta e com batida forte voltou a tocar. E quando eu digo alta, é alta mesmo.

- SOUJA BOY! UHU! VEM ROSE! – nós escutamos Emmett gritar para a mulher.

E aquela tão conhecida música que todo mundo tem o vídeo no computador ou já viu no _youtube_ começou a rolar alto. Eu olhei para o lado e uma rodinha estava formada ao redor do grandalhão. Ele imitava os passos do clipe.

- Aquele é o Embry? – Leah perguntou, eu forcei a vista para a rodinha. Yep, Embry tinha se juntado ao Emmett. Agora os dois dançavam no meio da roda de garotas, diga-se de passagem. Eu mereço.

Leah sorriu e tentou acompanhar a música, eu sabia aquela coreografia de cor, mas quem disse que eu conseguia me concentrar com a Leah se mexendo na minha frente?

Eu a puxei pela cintura e sorri para ela.

- Sabe o que eu quero? – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- Gatinho. – uma garota murmurou ao passar por mim. Ela estava crente que tinha falado baixo para a amiga, mas a garota não contava que nós tínhamos essa super audição.

- Gatinho e meu. – Leah falou em alto e bom tom me abraçando pelo pescoço. As meninas ruborizaram e saíram de fininho.

- Ciumenta. – eu brinquei fingindo olhar para as garotas. Nunca tinha visto-as antes na minha vida.

- Eu? – ela puxou meu rosto para que eu olhasse apenas para ela. - Quem era mesmo que estava verificando se eu estava de calcinha? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Eu dei de ombros. Estava com ciúmes mesmo e daí?

- Mas então...? – ela voltou a falar. – O que você quer mesmo?

Olhei malicioso para ela. Puxei-a pelo pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero te comer todinha... – dei um sorriso torto.

Vi ela tremer e morder os lábios.

- E o que te impede? – ela retribuiu no mesmo tom.

Nem preciso dizer que fiquei mais aceso.

- Ah é? Então vai ser agora. – agarrei a mão dela. – Vem.

- Jake? Aonde vamos? E a festa?

- Que se dane a festa! – eu olhei para ela. – Eu estou necessitado aqui, amor.

- Mas... mas, eu nem comi o bolo! – ela fez bico.

- Se for o caso, amanhã eu compro uma torta gigante só para você! Tá? – é, realmente eu estava na seca.

- Vou cobrar! – eu ri puxando-a para onde meu carro estava estacionado.

_Já que me provocou, agora aguenta até o fim, só pra me descontrolar_

_E ela me enfeitiçou, eu posso te roubar pra mim, não vai querer se enganar_

_E no veneno eu quero te encontrar_

_Vou entrar na tua mente, até te provar que já não vai viver sem mim_

_Pois com você, eu vou até o fim_

- E seu pai? – ela me perguntou quando eu abri a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Tem um monte de gente que pode dar uma carona pra ele. – eu respondi a empurrando delicadamente para dentro do carro.

Nós entramos, ela sentada no banco do carona e eu no do motorista.

- Aonde vamos? – ela me perguntou sorrindo ajeitando a alça do vestido.

- Lugar nenhum... – fiquei paralisado olhando para os seios fartos dela. Os mamilos eriçados transparecendo pelo tecido do vestido. – Não vou agüentar...

- Jake... o que...?

Eu a puxei pela cintura e a trouxe para o meu colo. Afastei o banco para trás e ela pôde se acomodar no pequeno espaço.

- Esse carro é pequeno demais, Jake! – ela resmungou puxando o vestido para o lado, podendo assim sentar confortavelmente no meu colo.

- Eu sei. – meu pequeno Volkswagen rabbit mal me cabia dentro. E para dois lobos estava mais que apertado. Mas no momento eu não precisava de espaço, eu precisava da Leah.

- Então...? – ela disse tentando sair do meu colo, mas eu não deixei.

- Só um pouquinho vai. – deslizei pelo ombro dela a alça do vestido, deixando aqueles maravilhosos seios expostos para mim. Passei a pontinha da minha língua por eles.

- Seu louco! – ela se encostou ao volante e tapou os seis. Alguém passou pelo carro. Mas nem tinha nos notado lá dentro. – Vou refrescar a sua memória! Estamos com o carro estacionado numa festa!

- E daí? Ninguém tá vendo. – me inclinei e abocanhei um dos mamilos.

Ela tremeu e gemeu meu nome.

- Jake... Nós não devimos...

Eu chupei com mais força e acariciei as coxas dela.

- Ah, que se dane. – ela se rendeu.

Leah puxou minha cabeça para cima pelos cabelos e me beijou forte.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca de forma urgente e desejosa. Sem descolar os lábios, ela tirou meu palitó e desapertou minha gravata.

Eu suspendi o vestido até a cintura dela e constatei no tato que realmente ela estava de calcinha, minúscula mais estava.

Não me contive e apertei com vontade a bunda dela; Leah começou a rebolar por cima da minha ereção. Eu não agüentaria muito tempo. Empurrei ela para trás apenas para conseguir desabotoar minha camisa.

Leah arranhou desde meu peito até o cós da minha calça. Ela sorriu quando eu gemi de dor.

- Unhas afiadas, amor. – eu reclamei esfregando a barriga.

- Só um aperitivo do que eu posso fazer se... – ela desabotoou o meu cinto e abriu minha calça. -...você sonhar em olhar para outra garota.

- Leah, você é única para mim.

- Bingo! Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. – ela mordeu os lábios sensualmente e enfiou a mão por dentro da minha cueca. Eu gemi.

Ela começou a bater uma para mim, não que eu precisasse, eu já estava no ponto. Voltei minha atenção para os seios dela, ela ainda segurando meu membro.

Passei o polegar pelos mamilos turgidos, ela gemeu de novo. Largou meu membro – muito duro – e tentou se mover por cima de mim, mas seu cotovelo acertou o volante fazendo a buzina tocar. Nós pulamos de susto, olhando para todos os lados possíveis.

Graças a Deus ninguém pareceu notar.

- Tira a minha calcinha. – ela ordenou. Ela tentou se erguer, mas sua cabeça bateu no teto. – Ouch. Jake isso não vai dar certo.

- Vai sim. – eu insisti e enfiei minha mão entre as coxas dela. Tentei tirar a calcinha, mas a falta de espaço atrapalhou. Eu bati meu cotovelo na marcha e desisti de tirá-la.

Apenas afastei a calcinha para o lado e deslizei meu dedo pelo meio úmido dela.

- Jake...

- Ainda quer ir embora? – perguntei brincando com o clitóris dela. Eu já sabia a resposta, mas provoquei.

- Eu te mato se você parar! – ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu ainda a tocava.

Retirei meu dedo, ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou feio; eu ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto chupava o dedo que estava nela. Molhei-o bem e novamente o deslizei para o sexo dela. Ela voltou a sorrir enquanto eu enfiava dois dedos de uma só vez para dentro dela.

Leah começou a rebolar no meu dedo, nós voltamos a nos beijar.

Dentro do carro estava quente, abafado. Os vidros já estavam embaçados entregando que tinha gente dentro do carro.

A minha morena começou a querer tremer e se contorcer nos meus dedos. Eu empurrei mais fundo nela e apertei sua cintura, deixando-a marcada. Ela mordeu minha orelha enquanto tremia violentamente. Chegando ao êxtase.

- Você é tão bom nisso. – ela suspirou com a respiração pesada.

- Não relaxa, eu ainda nem comecei!

Ela riu e conduziu meu pênis para dentro dela. Levantou o quadril e desceu lentamente. Eu arfei. Ela estava molhada e quente, Leah era muito quente por dentro.

Ela cavalgava forte por cima de mim.

- Vai, Jake! – ela ordenou.

Eu obedeci fielmente.

Agarrei a bunda dela e a suspendi e desci com força empurrando o meu quadril junto. Ela arfava. O suor escorria por nossos rostos.

Leah agarrou o encosto do banco e fincou as unhas lá.

- Mais forte! – ela quase gritou girando os olhos.

- Quer mais forte é? – eu meti fundo, abracei-a pela cintura e me mexi o mais rápido que conseguia e o espaço deixava.

Quando de repente o encosto do meu banco cedeu, nós caímos para trás. Continuamos deitados e metendo forte.

- Bem melhor. – ela riu no meu ouvido.

Agora tinha mais espaço para ela. Leah tirou minhas mãos do corpo dela e prendeu em cima da minha cabeça.

_Será sempre assim, pois com você eu vou até o fim_

Eu tentei me livrar para poder tocá-la, mas ela era forte. Não tão forte, se eu quisesse poderia facilmente me livrar de seu aperto, mas gostava quando ela tomava as rédeas da situação.

Ela cavalgava forte por cima de mim, eu fechei os olhos e gemi alto chegando ao clímax. Ela me acompanhou. Nós gozamos praticamente juntos.

Ela se largou por cima de mim, nossas respirações estavam agitadas e descompassadas. Eu senti o peito dela bater forte contra o meu.

Acariciei suas costas enquanto ela relaxava, exausta sobre mim.

- Droga, - ela ergueu o tronco e olhou para baixo. – nós não usamos camisinha, Jake.

- Relaxa, eu não dormi com mais ninguém. E nem você, né?

- Claro que não, seu idiota. – ela resmungou penteando os cabelos com os dedos e logo depois os prendeu. – Mas não é isso que me preocupa...

Ela soltou e eu pesquei no ar. Lembrei daquela conversa esquisita do meu pai, ela e Sue. Sobre bebês. Pequenas Leahs e Jacobs bebês. Eu gelei.

- Você acha que... – minha voz morreu. Eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. – Você acha que pode engravidar?

- Eu não sei! De acordo com os anciões eu não podia ter a impressão e eu tive!

Meu coração acelerou.

- Mas todo esse tempo que nós fizemos amor quase não nos protegemos.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – ela puxou o ar com força. – Mas eu não estou grávida, então isso quer dizer que eu realmente não posso ter filhos.

Pude sentir o tom triste dela. Mas logo em seguida ela tratou de camuflar, sorriu para mim.

- Esquece isso. – dei um selinho nela.

- Droga, olha nosso estado. – ela me fez olhar para nossas roupas amassadas. – Não vai dá para voltarmos, todo mundo vai sacar.

- Eu não quero voltar. Você quer? – fiz aquela carinha de cachorro triste.

- Não. – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Vamos pra casa? – eu perguntei enquanto ela terminava de ajeitar a alça do vestido e alisar a saia tentando tirar o amassado.

- Vamos.

Ela saiu do meu colo, mas continuou virada para mim. Eu puxei o encosto do banco, ele ficou precariamente no lugar. Amanhã eu teria que consertá-lo.

- O que foi? – eu franzi a testa ao notar que ela estava me olhando fixamente.

Seu rosto ficou rosado ao ser pega no flagra.

- Eu estava pensando se...

- Se? – incentivei terminando de fechar a calça. Não vesti a blusa.

Ela começou a estalar os dedos, sinal claro de nervosismo. Eu segurei as mãos dela e me virei, ficando totalmente de frente para ela.

-Leah?

- Eu estava pensando se... Você sabe... Se parecer ridículo, por favor não ria. – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo e enrolou no dedo uma mecha solta. – Já está ridículo, mas...

- Leah. – eu chamei. – Desembucha!

- Okay. Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela mordeu os lábios e enrugou a testa. Eu achei lindo. Nunca tinha sido pedido em namoro, sempre era eu que pedia.

- Leah Clearwater está me pedindo em namoro? Eu tenho que gravar essa! – tateei os bolsos da minha calça a procura do meu celular.

Ela deu um soco no meu braço.

- Pára, Jake. É sério.

Eu a chamei como dedo. Ela se aproximou.

- Claro que eu quero. – sussurrei e a beijei.

Já estava ficando aceso outra vez, resolvi soltá-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Deixaria o segundo _round_ para casa.

- Pensei que nós já estivéssemos namorando. – eu fiz piada. Ela me olhou com um bico lindo.

- Agora é oficial!

- Droga! – eu fingi bater furioso no volante. – E eu que dispensei altas modelos pensando que era um cara comprometido! Duas vezes droga!

Leah me deu outro soco. Dessa vez deu de verdade.

- Ouch. – esfreguei o braço. Ela se inclinou e o beijou.

- Porque ter uma modelo magrela se você pode ter Leah Clearwater? – me perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

- Isso eu tenho que concordar. Você é essa coca-cola toda!

Nós gargalhamos. Liguei meu carro e dirigi para _minha_ casa, que mais tarde seria _nossa_ casa.

_Será sempre assim, pois com você eu vou até o fim_

_Continua..._

______________________________________________

**N/A:** NC!!! Demorei três dias! Agora vocês têm que comentar! MUITO! E quando eu digo MUITO, eu falo sério! Se não, nada de capitulo!

Sei que vocês me amam, e eu os amo o TRIPLO!

Oráculo XD

**PS:** link do vestido da Leah. (retire os espaços)

http:// i313. photobucket. com/ albums/ll387/ pamella_jackelyne/ Abstinencia/abstinencia-cap11 .jpg

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**isah_marie / pricess suzuma / Sully / juliana_os7 / Ana_31 / Miss H (Seja bem vinda, nova fã!) / crisdias / manu_fanfic / 76503-640-65332 / bia_flaguila / Aguy / Beel Halle / Livia Marjorie / Mirela / Anninha / alana / Ingrid F. / wondeer fuol / Floflo (Oies, terá ainda mais ou menos uns 6 capitulos. Eu acho... Õ.o) / bruna carmo / Daddy's obsessive little girl (Dezinhaaaa!) / Daaf-chan / Gaabii (Queridíssima!!!) / carolpulga / Byzinha Lestrange (Zinha!!! Vc é hilária!) / Veronica D. M. / Lolitta / Thaay Zayin Black Malfoy / Drik Phelton (Dri!!!! Vai estudar garota! Não quero que você reprove por minha causa!) / Bell / Bia² JBC / Fla Cane / luxuria black CULLEN '(Lux!!!!! Poize, eu devo admitir que o Snow me inspirou. Oh, Deus, você tá grávida? Heheheheeh) / Mandy Fletcher **


	13. Ressurgindo da Itália

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Rihanna – Te amo (traduçãoem **negrito**)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com / /watch?v=UmK6BkWfc1E

**Dedicatória: Nina Alves** que fez uma capa fofa para mim. E a **Mandy Fletcher** que me mandou milhões de comentários! Beijinhux queridíssimas.

**N/Inicial: Gente, "Abstinência" e "Penso em você" estão concorrendo a 'Melhor Romance', 'Melhor Casal Alternativo' e 'Melhor One Shot', respectivamente. Gostaria que vocês votassem em mim. Ficaria muito feliz, se cada um que comenta nessa fic desse apenas um votinho. Entrem no site : HTTP : / / tfaproject . blogspot . com / (retirem os espaços). **

**Obrigada, nas notas finais dou mais detalhes.**

**Aviso: NC sacana. Crianças, fechem os olhos...**

**___________________________________________**

Capítulo 12 – Ressurgindo da Itália.

**Te amo, te amo**

**Ela diz para mim, eu ouço a dor em sua voz**

**Então dançamos sob o candelabro**

**ela conduz**

**Foi quando eu vi nos seus olhos**

**Que estava acabado**

Jacob POV

Me espreguicei meio molenga. Olhei pela janela, ainda era madrugada. Estava espremido em minha própria cama.

Leah tomava conta de quase toda a cama de casal. Mas eu não estava reclamando; cheguei mais perto e a abracei pela cintura, me ajeitando para não cair.

A morena resmungou (ainda dormindo) mais me abraçou pela cintura, colocando a perna por cima de mim. Eu adorava quando ela fazia isso.

Deslizei a mão por dentro da minha blusa que ela vestia. Meus dedos percorreram a lateral de sua cintura até o fim de seus redondos quadris. Deixo claro que ela só estava usando minha blusa.

Certo que eu não conseguiria mais dormir. Não com ela me apertando – involuntariamente - daquele jeito.

Deslizei as pontas dos meus dedos pela linha de sua coluna. Ela afundou o rosto no meu pescoço e gemeu. As costas eram seu ponto fraco.

Mas eu não pude me entreter muito naquele carinho. Meu celular começou a tocar estridente. Leah se estremeceu em meus braços, acordando.

Olhei o visor, era Embry. Atendi puto, não estava na hora da ronda.

- Fala.

_- Ih, já saquei. Atrapalhei?_ – ele perguntou brincalhão.

- Porra, Embry. Que que você quer? – eu bufei quando ele começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi amor? – Leah sussurrou sonolenta, se aconchegando no meu peito.

- Babaca do Embry. – respondi para ela bem alto, para que ele também escutasse. – Volta a dormir.

Beijei o topo da cabeça dela e ela devolveu o carinho beijando meu abdômen. Eu estremeci.

- _Jake, irmão. A ronda..._ – eu parei de prestar atenção. Leah subiu por cima de mim, se sentando em minha cintura.

Ok, ela não ia voltar a dormir.

- De novo? – murmurei para ela.

Há pouco tempo atrás – assim que chegamos da casa dos Cullen – nós tínhamos transado mais duas vezes. A mulher estava insaciável!

Ela deu de ombros sorrindo para mim e retirou a camisa, me revelando aquele corpo escultural. Eu já estava mais que duro.

_- Jake? Tá ai?_ – Embry estranhou minha não participação na conversa.

- Aham. – respondi completamente alheio.

Leah se deitou por cima de mim, espalhando os cabelos por todos os lados. Começou a beijar meu pescoço, eu arfei. Embry ainda tagarelava no telefone.

Passou os lábios pela minha boca e sem deixar que eu a beijasse, desceu para meu queixo. Eu olhei feio para ela, tentei beijá-la, mas ela desviou de propósito, sorrindo safada.

- Continua falando. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Levantou o quadril e com muita agilidade retirou meu short. Eu estava peladão, com aquela garota maravilhosa por cima de mim, mas estava sendo obrigado _por_ _ela_ a continuar uma conversa nada desejável.

- _Jake?_ – Embry bufou irritado. – _Cara, sei que tá complicado, mas espera cinco malditos minutos, okay._

- Fala, Embry. Fala. – arfei quando Leah segurou meu membro e começou a massageá-lo para cima e para baixo.

O celular quase voou longe.

- Não faz assim, querida... – eu murmurei para ela. A safada apenas sorriu e continuou.

- Tô fazendo nada, amor. Relaxa.

_- ...então, como eu estava dizendo. Sam pediu que fizéssemos a ronda mais cedo, sabe como é. Ele, o Jared e o Colin estão responsáveis pela arrumação da praia para a festa de mais tarde._

- E-eu sei. – gaguejei, Leah sentou de uma só vez em mim. Tremi com o calor interior dela. Leah era quente pra caralho. E isso me deixava louco.

Mexi meu quadril junto a ela.

_- Então, daqui a vinte minutos te espero no bosque perto daqui de casa._

-Hmm. – eu gemi e puxei-a pelo cabelo para um beijo. Tentei enfiar minha língua na boca dela, mas ela não facilitou.

- O Embry... esqueceu? – ela se soltou, sem parar de cavalgar por cima de mim.

- Tá, Embry... Tá. – eu resmunguei. Agarrei a cintura de Leah e girei o corpo, jogando-a no colchão, ficando por cima. Ela soltou um gritinho de surpresa.

Esqueci completamente do telefone, agarrei as pernas dela e a abri mais ainda. Dando espaço para mim.

- Vai Jake. – ela mandou. E eu como um bom garoto obediente, bombeei forte. Ela gostava assim. _Forte_. Ela gemeu.

_- Ah cara, isso foi a Leah?_ – o tarado do Embry quase gozou do outro lado da linha.

Eu bufei, Leah riu. Ela sabia que ele era tarado nela. Eu não gostei nada. Sabia o que aquela mente _perva_ fantasiava sobre a minha namorada.

Eu agarrei o celular, minhas mãos tremiam. Eu parei de bombear nela.

- Olha aqui, Embry. Não é porque você é meu melhor amigo que...

Eu não pude terminar de falar, Leah arrancou o telefone da minha mão.

- Embry, gato. Liga depois...

Gato? GATO? Que porra era essa? Chamar outro marmanjo de gato na _minha_ frente?

- _Leah, larga o Jake e fica comigo?_ – ele sussurrou, mas eu ouvi perfeitamente. Leah gargalhou, eu rosnei. – _Brincadeira, Jake. Mulher de amigo meu é homem._

Ele se adiantou e quase gritou do outro lado da linha.

- _Mas sério Leah. Se você quiser..._ – ele deixou a frase solta.

Ela me puxou com as pernas, eu rosnei outra vez. Tinha saído do clima.

- Vem Jake. – ela mordeu os lábios. – Mantenha o foco, pelo amor de Deus!

Okay, voltei para o clima.

- Desliga essa porra. – eu quase gritei com ela. Larguei meu peso por cima dela e mordi seu pescoço.

**Então ela diz "te amo",**

**Em seguida, ela coloca a mão dela em volta da minha**

**Cintura**

**Eu disse que não,**

**Ela chora..Te amo**

- Tchauzinho Embry. – ela desligou e largou o celular na cama.

Ela guiou meu pênis novamente para dentro dela. Me incentivou roçando o quadril sensualmente contra mim.

Eu agarrei sua cintura, fazendo-a parar.

- O que foi? – ela arfou.

- Que porra é essa de chamar o Embry de "gato"? – eu franzi a testa para ela.

- Jake, não seja ciumento. – ela alisou meu peito. – É brincadeira.

- Você acha ele bonito? – eu insisti. Merda, ela era minha mulher! Não podia ficar achando outros caras bonitos.

- Bom... ele é muito bonito, sim.

- Ah é?! Então vai lá ficar com ele! – me separei dela.

- Ah, Jake. Por favor! Eu não sou cega. – ela se ajoelhou na cama, de frente para mim. Tapou os seios com a mão. – Você também olha para outras garotas e eu não dou ataques...

- Ele é meu amigo, caralho. – cruzei os braços com raiva.

- Jacob Black. Pára de ser criança. Eu te amo, né. Estou aqui com você, não estou?

Não consegui esconder o sorriso.

- O que foi? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Repete.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Que eu estou aqui?

- Não. – balancei os ombros. – Antes disso.

Ela sorriu torto.

- Que eu te amo?

- Bingo. – disse me inclinando para ela. Nós deitamos novamente, eu por cima, como antes.

- Eu. Te. Amo. – eu sorri e a penetrei lentamente. Ela gemeu enrugando a testa. – Jake.

- Isso, geme meu nome. – a segurei pela cintura e aumentei a velocidade. – Geme, só meu nome.

Eu mandei, estocando fundo.

- Jake. – ela gemeu, obediente. Cravou as unhas nos meus braços. Eu gemi de dor e prazer.

Larguei meu peso sobre ela e bombeei forte. Ela arfou e me abraçou.

Beijei sua testa franzida, depois seu pescoço e desci com a língua pela clavícula até o seio dela. Rodeei o biquinho intumescido e chupei com força. Ela arqueou a coluna, enrolando as pernas na minha cintura.

- Não para! – ela mandou. Eu não parei.

- Você é fudidamente deliciosa. – arfei contra o peito dela. – Te foderia a noite toda, querida.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Abriu a boca e fechou diversas vezes, quase sem respiração. Eu aproveitei e a beijei. Deslizei a língua pela boca dela. Leah correspondeu com necessidade.

Ela agarrou minha cintura e me puxava para ela. A mulher realmente estava insaciável.

- Então vem. – falou com dificuldade, sua respiração estava forte e rasa.

Seu interior estava se contraindo ao meu redor. Ela estava perto de gozar.

Meti com tudo, também estava perto de gozar. Já estava vendo estrelas. Meu suor se misturava ao dela. Nossas respirações curtas e altas.

- Jake, não goza dentro. – ela avisou. Mas já era tarde demais. Expeli meu líquido quente dentro dela.

- Tarde demais. – arfei exausto. Me larguei por cima dela.

- Jake! – ela reclamou, dando um tapa no meu ombro.

Sexo segura era uma coisa que nós sempre esquecíamos, não que fosse legal. Era totalmente errado e irresponsável. Nós sabíamos, mas quando dávamos conta já estávamos nos pegando. E uma vez iniciado, era difícil segurar.

Eu rolei para o lado, ainda com a respiração irregular. Essa mulher tirava meu fôlego, literalmente.

- Se eu ficar grávida, você vai ver só! – ela reclamou se aninhando em mim.

- Esse é meu plano, desde o início. – olhei para o rosto dela. – Te engravidar e te forçar a se casar comigo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Típico golpe da barriga.

- Exato. – respirei fundo e franzi a testa. – Mas, porque mesmo você não quer engravidar?

- Eu não posso engravidar. Esqueceu? – ela murmurou baixinho.

- Mas falando hipoteticamente, - eu voltei a insistir. Tinha algo a mais que ela não queria e dizer. Eu podia sentir. – se você pudesse, você iria querer um filho nosso, certo?

Ela não me respondeu. O silêncio me incomodou.

- Leah? Dormiu?

**Eu disse a ela que não vou fugir,**

**Mas deixe-me ir...**

**Minha alma chora**

**Sem perguntar a razão..**

- Noup.

Ok, entendi a indireta. Fim do assunto.

Meu celular voltou a tocar. Merda, era o Embry. Eu estava atrasado.

- Tá na hora? – Leah me perguntou se enrolando no lençol.

- Yep. – respondi vestindo minha bermuda. Não precisava de mais nada, já que tiraria depois mesmo.

- Ok. Acho melhor ir para casa.

- Não, fica. – beijei sua testa e levantei. – Não esquece de ajudar o Sam na festa, mais tarde.

Ela bufou cruzando os braços.

- Leah?!

- Tá. – concordou com má vontade. – Quando eu sair da Newton's eu passo por lá. Satisfeito?

- Muito. – dei a volta na cama e me inclinei por cima dela; beijei suavemente seus lábios.

- Fica... – ela ronronou tentando me puxar pela cintura.

- Você sabe o quanto eu gostaria, querida. Mas, o Embry tá esperando. Não posso furar.

- Tá bom. – ela fez bico. Eu ri.

- Mais tarde prometo que te compenso. – eu jurei. O que não seria difícil de cumprir.

- Vou cobrar. – ela se deitou.

- Te amo. – disse, e logo depois pulei a janela e corri para a casa do Embry.

xXxXxXxXx

Leah POV

Meu celular tocava insistentemente, e isso já estava me irritando. Olhei novamente o visor e vi o nome do Henry piscando. Pela quinta vez seguida!

- É o Henry, de novo. – resmunguei para Sirius – que estava deitado na maior mordomia no banco do carona do carro da minha mãe.

Ele latiu para mim e mostrou os dentes. Era mais que evidente que ele não gostava do Henry.

Eu me perguntava se Jake tinha feito algum tipo de treinamento com a foto do Henry, para que Sirius o odiasse tanto.

Xinguei, o celular voltou a tocar. Pisei no freio – graças a Deus o Doutor Delicinha tinha me liberado do gesso - e parei no acostamento.

Agarrei o celular e atendi. O cara era insistente.

- Alô.

- _Leah! Oi!_ – Henry parecia feliz do outro lado da linha. – _Puxa, seu celular estava desligado? Estou tentando te ligar a horas..._

- Esqueci o celular dentro do porta-luvas. – menti descaradamente. Sirius se levantou latindo e andando impaciente pelo banco.

- _Ah, bem, não importa... Eu tenho uma surpresa para você!_

- Mesmo? – tentei parecer animada, mas não o bastante para dar esperanças.

Da última vez que ele me ligou eu deixei bem claro que estava com o Jake. Que estávamos firme.

- _Você não vai adivinhar, mas aposto cem dólares que ficará feliz!_

- Não vou mesmo. Adivinhar, quer dizer. Eu não tenho esse dom.

- _Estou em Forks. Isso não é demais?_

- O que você disse? – quase me engasguei. – Está em Forks?

Jake não ia gostar nada disso.

Sirius rosnou e mordeu o estofado.

- _Exato!_

- Ahn. Acho que sim. – balancei a cabeça tentando me concentrar no óbvio. – Quando você chegou?

- Chegamos _hoje de madrugada_.

- Como assim "chegamos"? Quem veio contigo?

Escutei alguém – ao fundo – pigarrear do outro lado da linha. Ele desconversou.

- _Ahn. Escuta Leah. Será que nós poderíamos nos encontrar? Agora, se possível?_

- Agora? Não, não. – balancei a cabeça fortemente de um lado para o outro. – Não posso.

Ele ficou calado por uns segundos.

- _Ocupada? Com o_ Jacob? – a voz dele saiu carregada de ironia. – _Não sei o que você viu nesse moleque._

- Sim, com o Jacob. – troquei o celular de orelha e apoiei o braço na janela aberta. – Escuta, Henry. Eu não quero ser grossa, mas você sabe muito bem que o Jacob é o meu namorado.

- _Não por muito tempo._ – ele sussurrou.

- O que? – o telefone chiou na hora que ele disse alguma coisa. – O que você disse? Não escutei.

- _Não, nada. Por favor, Leah. Eu quero muito te ver. Não poderia dar um pulinho no hotel onde estou?_

- Henry... Eu tenho compromisso, estarei ocupada até a noite.

Ele resmungou algo e voltou a conversar comigo.

- _Okay_. – ele suspirou longamente. – _Okay, okay_.

Parecia que ele estava falando com mais alguém.

- Escuta, Henry. Eu tenho que ir. Você quer falar mais alguma coisa?

Perguntei impaciente.

- _Espera, espera._ – escutei os passos dele ecoando pelo celular. Parecia que estava andando de um lado para o outro. - _Será que eu não poderia te encontrar então? Onde você vai estar?_

- Não, desculpe. – suspirei. Droga, o Jake ia me matar! – Vou estar numa festa na praia, só para a galera da reserva. Acho que você não se sentiria bem.

Claro, a 'festa' era só para o bando. Não seria muito legal da minha parte levar um estranho. Não queria mais problemas do que normalmente me metia.

- _Praia? Aquela onde pulamos do penhasco daquela vez?_

Merda. Cala a boca, Leah! Eu brigava mentalmente comigo mesma.

- É. – estranhei o interesse dele. – Você não vai aparecer não é? Sam me mataria. Por favor, Henry. Me promete que você não vai!

- _Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fique tranqüila, gatinha. _

- Okay, valeu.

Já estava pronta para desligar quando ele voltou a falar.

- _Ainda quero te encontrar._ – ele abaixou a voz. Como se não quisesse que mais ninguém escutasse. – _Quero_... P_reciso... Te apresentar umas pessoas..._

- "Pessoas"? – estranhei. Ele não conhecia ninguém por aqui, além de mim. – Que pessoas?

- _Tenho que ir gatinha. Depois te ligo para combinarmos!_

- Espera... Henry!

Ele mandou um beijo e desligou na minha cara.

Estava muito evidente que Henry estava mais estranho que o de costume.

Balancei a cabeça e liguei o carro. Sam não ficaria nada contente com o meu atraso.

xXxXxXxXx

Eu bati com força a porta do carro da mamãe. O meu novinho continuava no mesmo lugar de quando Henry me entregou. Eu evitava usá-lo, por causa do Jacob.

Ele detestava que eu usasse o presente de Henry. Mas eu não o julgava por isso. Também o proibiria de usar qualquer coisa que ele _ousasse_ aceitar de outra mulher que não fosse suas irmãs.

Enfim, eu andei demoradamente até o meio da praia, perto dos penhascos. Vi que Sam e Jared terminavam de montar uma fogueira, enquanto Collin e Quil carregava uns troncos para que sentássemos mais tarde. Jake, Seth e Embry ainda estavam fazendo a ronda.

Me aproximei deles.

- Oi galera.

- Chegou na hora certa Leah! – Quil disse já querendo me empurrar serviço.

Jared apenas sorriu para mim e continuou seu serviço. Mas o que me deixou intrigada foi a reação de Sam.

Ele me mediu dos pés a cabeça, mas se falar nada. Eu estranhei, desde o "incidente" no meu aniversário que nós nos cumprimentávamos formalmente; mas hoje ele estava estranho.

**Eu disse "te amo",**

**Alguém me diga o que ela disse...**

**Não significa eu te amo?**

**Acho que significa que eu te amo**

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – eu perguntei diretamente para Quil. Se Sam queria me dar gelo, beleza.

- Bem... – ele olhou pra Sam, meio que pedindo permissão. Eu franzi a testa e bufei.

- Na verdade, Leah, estamos precisando de mais lenha para a fogueira. – Sam resolveu parar de me ignorar.

- Beleza, bora Quil, catar gravetos. – eu sorri.

Sam pareceu pensar por um instante. Quil largou as ferramentas que segurava – ele e Jared estavam tentando colocar de pé uma mesa improvisada.

- Quil e Jared. Terminem a mesa. Collin, dá um jeito na fogueira, ela está desmoronando. Eu vou com a Leah.

Sam se levantou – maldita mania de andar sem blusa, todos eles – e me chamou com a mão enquanto andava mais na frente.

Olhei para Quil, eu não queria ficar sozinha com Sam, era desconfortável. O moreno apenas deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para Jared. Eles começaram a falar sobre ferramentas e peças de nomes esquisitos. Conversa de homem.

- LEAH! É pra hoje! – Sam gritou já perto da floresta.

Eu corri para alcançá-lo, xingando todas as gerações dos Uley.

Quando o alcancei, Sam já estava com os braços cheios de lenha. Eu me adiantei na frente dele e comecei a catar algumas lenhas. Nós ficamos calados, mas eu podia sentir os olhos de Sam em mim.

Eu estava com uma bermuda jeans até os joelhos e uma regata simples, mas pelo jeito que Sam estava me olhando eu estava começando a pensar que estava nua. O silêncio não continuou por muito tempo.

- Ok, Sam. – me virei para ele de cara feia. – Desembucha.

- Não entendi. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Vamos cara, eu te conheço. Se fosse só para catar lenha você mandava Jared ou Quil. Afinal, eles têm braços maiores.

- Eu só estava pensando na impressão. – ele soltou como quem não quer nada.

Essa eu não engolia.

- Esse assunto de novo? – dei as costas para ele e voltei a vasculhar com os olhos a floresta. - Acho que você já está careca de saber sobre isso.

- Quando você ia me contar? – a voz dele saiu forte e rouca. – Ou você acha que eu nunca descobriria?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – podia senti-lo muito perto de mim, agora.

- Ah, você não sabe? – ele debochou. – Então seria mentira se eu afirmasse que você e Jake estão juntos?

- Não, não seria. – eu me virei para ele. Minhas mãos tremendo de raiva. – Nós nos amamos.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – ele apertou mais forte os galhos contra o peito. – Não é impressão coisa alguma! Vocês já se conheciam há séculos! E só agora _isso_ foi acontecer?

Sam estava ficando nervoso e eu mais ainda. Quem ele pensava que era para dizer se eu amava ou não Jake.

- Olha aqui Sam, eu não te devo explicações!

- Sim, você deve! Eu sou seu alfa!

- Rá! Grande merda. Você não manda em mim, Samuel!

Ele me olhou ofendido.

- Isso não pode acontecer! Você me ama, droga!

Ele jogou as lenhas no chão, eu fiz o mesmo.

- Como é que é? Eu te amo? – eu cruzei os braços fortemente, para não partir para cima dele e descer a porrada. – Eu te _amava_. Passado.

- Mentira. – ele se aproximou, ficamos milimetricamente separados. – Quando eu te toco, você treme.

Ele acariciou minha bochecha.

Eu estava me odiando por não me afastar.

- Você é louco. Está noivo da minha prima, e fica ai exigindo que eu ainda te ame. – balancei a cabeça tirando a mão dele do meu cabelo. – A Emily te ama, ela não merece ser magoada.

Ele me olhou sério, parecia que não tinha me escutado.

- Eu fui seu primeiro homem. – ele agarrou meu braço quando eu tentei me afastar. – Jacob não é homem suficiente para você. Ele é apenas um garoto.

- Ah, mesmo? E quem é esse homem? Você? – eu cuspia veneno.

Tentei puxar meu braço, mas ele apertou mais ainda.

- Não. Eu amo Emily. Apenas não quero te ver sofrer... Eu também te amo.

Será que ele estava se ouvindo? Porque para mim nada estava fazendo sentido.

- Não. – eu ri sem humor. – Você gosta que eu fique correndo atrás de você. Você gosta que eu chore todas as noites por você. Como eu fazia. Não me peça para voltar a ser como antes. Porque antes, eu me odiava.

- Não... – ele sussurrou perto do meu rosto. – eu não posso pedir isso.

- Não, não pode! – tentei novamente me afastar dele. – Você está louco. Me larga, Sam!

- Eu vou. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero pedir. Um último pedido. – ele suspirou aquele hálito quente no meu rosto. Em outra época se ele pedisse, eu me atirava num precipício.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, Sam. Me solta! – quase gritei desesperada para que ele me soltasse. Corríamos o risco de Quil e Jared virem atrás de nós para ver o porquê de tanta demora.

Olhei diretamente nos olhos escuros de Sam, tive a impressão de eles estarem desfocados e sem vida.

- Me beija. Um último beijo. – eu olhei aterrorizada para ele.

Que porra de cigarro aquele homem tinha fumado?

- Você está louco. – eu ri balançando a cabeça. Dei um puxão no meu braço e consegui me afastar. – Eu vou nessa. Vou fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Espero que faça o mesmo. Não quero ter problemas com o Jake.

Me agachei e catei as minhas lenhas.

Dei as costas para ele e comecei a andar pela trilha, queria me afastar o mais rápido possível.

- Leah, volta! Vamos conversar! – ele me chamou, mas eu não dei ouvidos. – Leah! Pára!

Eu estanquei. Puta que pariu, ele usou o timbre de alfa. Eu inevitavelmente tive que obedecer.

- Volta! – ele ordenou, eu joguei as lenhas no chão outra vez e voltei para perto dele.

**Te amo, te amo,**

**Ela está assustada demais para respirar**

**Eu seguro sua mão, não tenho escolha Uhh**

**Puxou-me para fora na praia, dançamos na água, eu**

**Começo a sair**

**Ela está implorando e perguntando por que**

**Acabou**

Meu peito pulava, Sam nunca tinha usado aquele tom comigo. Nunca. Nem quando e passava dos limites.

Caminhei automaticamente até ele, parando a um metro de distância. Por minha visão periférica, tive a impressão de ter visto um vulto entre as árvores, mas a voz de Sam me desconcentrou novamente.

- O que você quer? – tentei exteriorizar toda a raiva que sentia, mas não conseguia. Não com a autoridade do alfa.

- Me beija. – ele ordenou. – Quero constatar se realmente você não me ama mais.

- Sam. – minha voz tremeu. – Por favor, não me peça isso.

- Me. Beija. – ele repetiu com autoridade.

Eu solucei. Não queria fazer. Mas estava sendo praticamente obrigada. Fiz força sobre minhas pernas, mas elas não obedeceram e caminharam automaticamente para ele.

- Eu amo o Jake. – solucei e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meus olhos. – Eu amo o Jake. – repeti aos sussurros.

Sam parecia estar possuído, ou algo do tipo, pois ele me puxou pelo pescoço e me beijou.

Foi o pior beijo de toda a minha vida. Quando a língua dele invadiu minha boca eu quase vomitei.

E do nada ele quebrou o beijo não correspondido. Se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque. Nós trocamos olhares aterrorizados.

- Leah? – ele esfregou a boca. – Deus, Leah. Me perdoe!

Ele implorou. Sacudi a cabeça totalmente atormentada.

- Leah? Por favor. Eu não sei o que me deu. – ele tentou se aproximar e me consolar. Eu chorava ruidosamente.

Eu me afastei antes que ele se aproximasse novamente. Abaixei a cabeça. Ouvi um barulho de galho se partindo ao longe. Mas não liguei, queria mesmo era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Antes que ele me mandasse beijá-lo novamente.

- Posso ir agora? – minha voz saiu mais fraca.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Eu vi seu rosto se contorcer em culpa e arrependimento. Provavelmente, eu estava fazendo a mesma careta.

Não esperei que ele falasse mais nada, corri para fora da trilha.

xXxXxXxXx

Seth POV

Eu estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro na areia fofa da praia. Olhei de canto de olho para Jake, ele estava ajudando Paul a acender as últimas tochas apagadas.

Sabia que ele também estava preocupado – como eu – com a Leah. Eu comentei com ele o jeito estranho da minha irmã quando ela voltou da mãozinha que veio dar ao Sam mais cedo. Ela não me falou nada, mas eu sabia que tinha acontecido algo. E sabia que Sam estava envolvido; mas essa parte da história eu omiti do meu cunhado.

Não queria preocupar o cara à toa. Afinal, se Sam fez algo para a minha irmã, eu mesmo daria um jeito. Sam era meu alfa, mas Leah era minha irmã.

Mas lá no fundo alguma coisa me dizia que tinha algo a mais naquela cara de preocupação dela quando chegou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto.

Balancei a cabeça limpando os pensamentos.

Chutei uma pedra ao me sentar no chão. Droga, eu queria estar com os Cullen. Era uma merda não poder convidá-los para a festa. Eu estava tão acostumado a ficar com eles...

Tá certo, eu gostava mesmo era de ficar perto da Alice. Ela era tão divertida, tão expansiva... tão... tão... Alice.

Eu sabia que ela era a mulher do Jasper – um cara legal, por sinal – mas não podia evitar me sentir bem ao lado dela. Dos Cullen, de modo geral. Era como se nós fôssemos uma só família. E mais tarde seriamos.

Charlie já tinha conversado comigo sobre pedir a mão da minha mãe em casamento. Eu levei numa boa, ela estava feliz com ele, isso que importava; mas o buraco seria mais embaixo com a Lee. Aquela seria osso duro de roer...

- Até que fim você chegou. – a voz do Jake me acordou.

Leah tinha acabado de chegar, sozinha. Dei uma checada; a louca estava com o carro dela. Aquele que Jake quase colocou fogo – com a _minha_ ajuda – semana passada.

Balancei a cabeça, a garota gostava de provocar.

- Oi amor. – ela disse naquela voz melosa de apaixonada. Jake a abraçou pela cintura e a ergueu no ar, beijando-a logo depois.

Eu quase vomitei. Eles precisavam fazer isso na minha frente?

- Hei Seth. – ela passou por mim bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Merda, Leah! Meu cabelo não!

Rugi passando os dedos por meus cabelos, colocando-os milimetricamente bagunçados.

Ela riu e foi fofocar com a Rachel e Kim.

Olhei de canto de olho para Sam, estudando todos os seus movimentos. Ele parecia mais tenso. Leah passou por ele, não se falaram. Eu franzi a testa.

**Então ela diz "te amo",**

**Em seguida, ela coloca a mão dela em volta da minha**

**Cintura**

**Eu disse que não,**

**Ela chora..Te amo**

**Eu disse a ela que não vou fugir,**

**Mas deixe-me ir...**

**Minha alma chora**

**Sem perguntar a razão..**

**Eu disse "te amo",**

- O que foi mano? – Jake sentou do meu lado, com uma latinha de cerveja na mão.

- Nada. – balancei a cabeça arrancando a latinha da mão dele. Estava seco por uma bebida gelada.

- Aproveita que a Lee tá distraída. – Jake me sacaneou. _Xarope_.

- Não enche. – respondi rindo. Dei outro longo gole, limpei a boca com o braço. – Só não conta pra ela, ok?

Leah detestava quando eu bebia. Tudo bem que eu tinha só dezesseis, mas se eu podia dirigir, por que não tomar uns goles?

- Boca de siri. – ficamos calados por um tempo. Só olhando a "festa" encher.

A galera jovem da reserva estava em peso. Muitas gatinhas começaram a circular perto da gente. Ter quase dois metros de altura e músculos extras era uma vantagem e tanto em cima dos outros garotos normais da reserva.

Umas três garotas passaram por nós cochichando e soltando risinhos.

Eu ri balançando a cabeça. Tanta gatinha dando sopa e eu estava fissurado logo numa comprometida. Comprometida e _vampira_! Sintam a ironia.

- Então, conseguiu arrancar algo da Lee?

Jake me perguntou franzindo a testa, preocupado.

- Não. Talvez, seja só problemas no trabalho. – eu menti.

Se fosse só isso, ela não estaria daquele jeito. Arisca. Mas eu não descansaria até descobrir o que estava errado.

- Ok. – ele riu. Eu olhei para onde ele tanto olhava.

Revirei os olhos. Ele estava babando na minha irmã. Linda. Cara, minha família era linda demais, modéstia parte.

Leah estava dançando com Rachel – toda envergonhada – numa pista de dança improvisada.

- Mano, cuida das gatas que eu vou tomar conta da minha.

Jake anunciou rapidamente ao ver uns gaviões se aproximarem da pista de dança.

Eu ri.

- Vai lá, antes que ela ache alguém melhor! – recebi um pesado 'pedala' na cabeça. Merda, podia ter ficado sem essa.

Não fiquei muito tempo sozinho, só precisei sorrir convidativo para um grupo de cinco garotas para elas virem se juntar a mim. _Isso, vem com o papai._

xXxXxXxXx

Jacob POV

Estufei o peito e cruzei os braços deixando os bíceps visíveis. Coloquei um sorriso na cara e avancei como um cão raivoso para junto da minha namorada.

- Gui, Jon. – falei com a voz forte para os moleques que estavam cercando a Rachel e a Leah.

Eles se intimidaram com a minha chegada e deram dois passos para trás. _Muito bom._

- Hei, Jake. – Gui, que estudava comigo, foi o primeiro a dizer. – Nós estávamos aqui conversando.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e abracei a Leah por trás deslizando descaradamente minha mão pela barriga à mostra dela. Mostrando que aquele território era meu.

- Conversando? – sorri perigosamente, mostrando os caninos. – Legal. Agora que vocês já distraíram as garotas, podem dar no pé.

- Jake! – Rachel me repreendeu envergonhada.

Os garotos ficaram sem graça, mas não se mexeram.

_Otários_.

- Amor, não seja mal educado. – Leah disse rindo.

**Alguém me diga o que ela disse...**

**Acho que significa que eu te amo**

**Não significa eu te amo?**

**Acho que significa que eu te amo**

**Acho que significa que eu te amo**

**Sim, nós podemos dançar**

**Mas você tem que prestar atenção em suas mãos**

**Me veja a noite toda**

**Me manterei sob a luz**

- Rá! Vocês deram sorte de eu ser _só_ mal educado... – olhei para Rach e tentei não gargalhar. Voltei a olhar sério para os garotos. – Por que o namorado dessa aí, - apontei para a minha irmã. – acabou de sair da penitenciária de Phoenix, está em condicional. Então se eu fosse vocês...

Deixei no ar o quanto "perigoso" meu cunhado era. Senti Leah prender o riso, Rachel estava de olhos arregalados.

Gui e Jon se cutucaram discretamente, trocando olhares.

- Ei Paul! – Leah gritou chamando a atenção de Paul, que conversava distraído com Quil. – Vem cá!

Garota má! Jon engoliu seco e puxou Gui pela camisa.

- Poizé né, noite linda. – deu outro puxão em Gui. Paul vinha decidido para nosso lado.

- Mas nós já vamos, né Jon. Temos... coisas a fazer.

- Claro que sim. – concordei sarcástico.

- E ae galera. – Paul cumprimentou. Gui e Jon começaram a andar de costas para longe da gente e sem mais nem menos correram. – O que deu neles?

Paul franziu a testa, beijando o rosto da minha irmã.

- Jake mal, muito, muito mal. – Leah riu.

- Coitadinhos, Jake. – Rach abraçou a cintura do namorado.

- Qual o problema? – Paul indagou confuso. – O que eu perdi?

- Nada. Só o senhor Black ai que fez os garotos pensarem que você é um louco psicopata em liberdade provisória. – Rachel bufou e cruzou os braços olhando feio para mim.

Paul gargalhou, o que deixou ela mais irritada.

- Valeu mano. – ergueu a mão para mim. Eu bati de volta.

- Garotos. – Rach girou os olhos. – Não sei como você agüenta meu irmão Lee.

Rachel agarrou a mão de Paul e o arrastou para longe. E só agora eu pude realmente reparar na minha namorada. Leah usava uma saia jeans até o meio das coxas e uma blusinha verde. _Delícia_, minha princesa.

- Enfim sós. – sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela estremeceu, toda arrepiada.

xXxXxXxXx

Leah POV

- Enfim sós. – Jake sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu estremeci.

Não precisava de muito para ficar com tesão perto dele, e aquelas duas palavras me deixaram louca.

- É. – o enlacei pelo pescoço. – E o que você vai fazer com isso?

- Dançar.

- Dançar? – olhei decepcionada para ele.

Jake riu e me puxou pela mão até a beirada da praia. Ele me fez girar nos calcanhares e me abraçou pela cintura. Suas mãos quentes deslizaram por minhas costas.

Sorri para ele e o abracei pela cintura, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. Mexíamos conforme a música tocava ao fundo.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo o aroma delicioso que vinha da blusa do meu namorado. Ele era cheiroso pra caramba.

Uma gritaria me assustou, abri os olhos com força, olhando ao meu redor. Mas era só um grupinho de garotas histéricas correndo em volta da fogueira. Embry e Collin corriam atrás delas. Balancei a cabeça sorrindo. Embry já estava levando o inocente Collin para o mau caminho.

Mau caminho. Isso me lembrou algo. Ou melhor, alguém. _Henry_.

**Porque eu compreendo**

**Que todos precisam de amor**

**E eu não estou com medo de sentir o amor**

**Mas não me sinto assim no momento..não**

**Então ela diz "te amo",**

**Em seguida, ela coloca a mão dela em volta da minha**

**Cintura**

**Eu disse que não,**

**Ela chora..Te amo**

**Eu disse a ela que não vou fugir,**

Olhei ao redor procurando-o disfarçadamente. Meu coração acelerou. E se ele quebrasse o prometido? E se ele aparecesse? Jake nunca me perdoaria. Afinal, eu não contei que ainda mantinha contato com ele lá na Itália.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – Jake me questionou, obviamente escutou as batidas fortes do meu coração.

- Estou. – respondi num fio de voz, me sentindo um monstro por estar mentindo.

- Certeza? – ele inclinou a cabeça para me olhar. Começou a esfregar carinhosamente minhas costas.

- Sim. Estou ótima. – sorri, forçando a memória de Henry para dentro de um baú imaginário.

- Hmmm. – Jake mordeu a boca, indeciso. Saquei que ele queria me perguntar algo. – Seth me disse que mais cedo você chegou em casa meio nervosa. O que houve?

- Não foi nada, Jake. Só o trabalho que está me deixando cansada, e ainda tem as rondas. Sabe que fico irritada quando não durmo muito.

Rezei silenciosamente para que ele mudasse de assunto. Não queria mentir novamente. Tinha que despachar aquele italiano de volta antes que Jacob soubesse que ele estava aqui. E dessa vez eu faria o serviço direito. Cortaria o mal pela raiz.

Rodopiei ao som da música, ficando de costas para ele. Agora estávamos dentro da água; as ondas quebravam nos nossos tornozelos.

Jake me segurou pela cintura e colou seu corpo ao meu. Puxei meu cabelo para cima e o prendi, estava com um calor insuportável. Ele se aproveitou e beijou minha nuca, logo depois soprando. Me arrepiei.

- Acho que estou te devendo algo, não estou? – ele murmurou sensualmente contra meu ouvido.

Eu gemi e entrelacei meus dedos os dele.

- Ah, se deve. – encostei minha bunda ao quadril já volumoso dele. – Vou cobrar com juros e correção monetária!

- Ah, senhora Leah. – ele apertou minha cintura com vontade. – Eu estou duro. – disse com segundas intenções. – Vamos ter que negociar o pagamento.

- Hmmm. – me girei ficando de frente para o moreno. – Eu posso pensar em outras formas de quitação.

Jake sorriu mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos. Olhamos ao nosso redor; a galera estava distraída, conversando e dançando. Ninguém perceberia se sumíssemos por uns minutos, ou quem sabe algumas horas.

- Vem comigo. – Jake agarrou minha mão e começou a me guiar para longe da festa.

- Aonde vamos?

- Já vai ver. – ele segurou com mais firmeza minha mão – _como se eu fosse fugir_ – e me guiou pelo quase breu que estava a praia.

Paramos atrás de umas pedras, que nos escondiam completamente. Não que algum curioso fosse enxergar muita coisa naquele breu.

Jake não me deu tempo nem de falar, já estava me empurrando contra a pedra e me beijando.

Eu abri a boca, dando passagem para aquela língua quente e macia. Senti as mãos dele escorregarem por minha cintura para baixo e se prenderem na barra da minha saia.

- Ah, Jake. – arfei sem fôlego. Ele suspendeu a saia até minha cintura, e deslizou as mãos para minha bunda, apertando-a.

- Gostosa. – ele rosnou cheio de tesão.

**Mas deixe-me ir...**

**Minha alma chora**

**Sem perguntar a razão..**

**Eu disse "te amo",**

- Adoro quando você fala assim. – mordi a boca sensualmente.

Jake – me pegando de surpresa – deu um tapa na minha bunda. Ia ficar vermelho.

- É? – ele passou a língua por minha boca. – E se eu fizer isso aqui? – Enfiou a mão por dentro da minha calcinha. – Você gosta?

- Ahn. – gemi. Abri as pernas, dando mais espaço para ele e fechei os olhos.

- O que? Não entendi. - Ele insistiu esfregando o dedo rapidamente no meu clitóris.

- E-eu... – arfei encostando a cabeça na pedra. – Ahn... Jake... Isso, não para...

Minhas pernas bambearam e eu não consegui sustentar meu peso. Comecei a escorregar pela pedra, mas Jake me firmou com a sua mão livre. Sem parar de me massagear.

- Fica firme. – ele brincou se inclinando sobre mim e mordendo meu queixo.

- Ah, amor! – tive um espasmo e tremi violentamente. – Me fode logo...

- Tudo ao seu tempo, querida. – ele deslizou um dedo para dentro de mim e retirou. Abri os olhos só para vê-lo chupando o dedo e sorrir safado para mim.

Ele já estava na intenção de me estimular outra vez, mas eu segurei sua mão e beijei sua palma. Ele me olhou confuso.

- Tô louca pra fazer uma coisinha... – agarrei os ombros dele e nos girei, imprensando-o na pedra. Jake riu, sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Sou seu! – ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. – Faça comigo o que quiser.

Eu ri ondulando meu corpo ao corpo dele.

- Não provoca. – ele me advertiu.

Beijei o pescoço dele e subi por seu queixo. Jake me puxou pelo cabelo para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Arranhei com força os braços dele. O moreno arfou soltando o beijo. Eu deslizei para baixo ficando de joelhos na areia fofa.

Nossas respirações estavam pesadas e altas. Abri com facilidade o botão da bermuda dele e logo depois deslizei demoradamente o zíper.

- Vai Leah. – ele mandou franzindo a testa em desespero e ansiedade.

- Calma. – puxei sua bermuda para baixo, ele estava sem cueca. O pênis duro apontou para mim. – Tudo ao seu tempo.

- Engraçadinha. – ele embrenhou as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

Segurei o seu membro e comecei a estimulá-lo; do começo até a cabecinha. Cara, _ele_ era grande demais. Lambi a pontinha e quando estava pronta para chupar tudo, um barulho estridente nos fez estremecer de susto.

- Ain. Que porra é essa? – Jake gemeu frustrado. Uma luzinha começou a piscar na bermuda dele.

Me curvei e retirei do bolso o celular dele.

- Alice Cullen? – li franzindo a testa para ele. Jake balançou a cabeça, não estava em estado de atender telefone. – Alô.

- _Jacob?_ – Alice quase gritou do outro lado. – _Graças a Deus._

- Não, é a Leah.

- _Oh, Leah! Preciso falar urgente com o Jacob!_

A sua voz aveludada e musical me distraiu por instantes.

- Ele não pode atender no momento. Está meio... Hmm... – olhei para o moreno que tentava sem sucesso subir a bermuda. – Enrolado.

- Engraçadinha. – ele murmurou para mim.

- _Certo, certo. Você serve! Avise-o que eu tive uma visão. Ou quase isso, ela meio que sumiu... de qualquer forma, foi uma visão._

- Visão? – franzi a testa para Jake. – Que visão?

- _Vampiros, Leah! Vampiros! Três! Em La Push..._

Olhei aterrorizada para Jacob. Meus braços tremeram violentamente.

**Alguém me diga o que ela disse...**

**Acho que significa que eu te amo**

**Não significa eu te amo?**

**Acho que significa que eu te amo**

**Acho que significa que eu te amo**

_Continua..._

______________________________________________

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:**

Amo essa música, caracas...

**Oi galera, como eu já disse lá em cima, estou concorrendo ao prêmio TWILIGHT FANFICTION AWARDS 09' com "Abstinência" em duas categorias : 'Melhor Romance' e 'Melhor Casal Alternativo' e também concorro com a shot "Penso em você" : 'Melhor One Shot'.**

**Então, peço que cada leitor dessa fic se puder ir lá no site : http : / / tfaproject . blogspot . com / (retire os espaços) e votar em mim. Eu iria agradecer de coração!**

**É muito importante para mim.**

**Conto com o voto de vocês. E principalmente com os seguidores **_Blackwater_**!!!**

**Ah, as votações vão até dia 12/10.**

**Por favor. Deixem essa autora feliz!**

**Obrigada.**

**Amo Vocês.**

**Oráculo XD**

AGRADECIMENTOS do /Twilight Fics/Nyah!:

**Fla Cane / Bia² JBC / Bell / Drik Phelton / Ingrid F. / Luaam / Maira / Janete Alves (vai em frente e escreve a fic Blackwater mesmo viu! Obrigada pelas sugestões de músicas! Beijinhux.) / Gaabii / Mandy Fletcher (Queridíssima, é **_**TIA**_**!!! Respondi sua perguntinha? hehehehe) / Aguy / Floflo / Lya Nikolaevna / Carolpulga (Carolzinha, estuda pelo amor de Deus! Não quero que reprove por causa da minha fic!) / Daaf-chan / Daddy's obsessive little girl / Lolitta / Ursinha Claire / Thaay Zayin Black Malfoy / luxuria black CULLEN / Raffa '-' / Mily / Karol Kinomoto / Lola / Mari P.B'b / Zynha / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Tatynha / madu / adrya mayara / bia_flaguila / crisdias / ooooooooooooooo ( ¬¬' Nick doido. Seja bem vinda, queridissima!) / 76503-640-65332 (Rá! Seu nick é MARA!!!) / julinha18 / deboralopes / pricess suzuma / Aklm / kaiker2 / ameeenda / isah_marie / manu_fanfic / Ana_31 / Miss H / Sully / bia_flaguila / July Thereza / Livia Marjorie / Estela / Anninha / Mily / Mirela / Nina Alves (obrigada pela capa, queridissima! eu amei!) / Marianna Vailant / Anna **

**(Se esqueci de alguém, por favor, me avise!)**


	14. Roleta Russa

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Rihanna – Russian Roulette (traduçãoem _itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com/watch?v=vceUPE4EqjE

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Roleta russa.

_Respire, respire fundo_

_Acalme-se, ele diz para mim_

_Se você jogar, você jogue para ganhar_

_Pegue uma arma, e conte até três_

_Estou suando agora, me mexendo devagar_

_Não há tempo para pensar, é a minha vez_

**Leah POV**

**- **_**Certo, certo. Você serve! Avise-o que eu tive uma visão. Ou quase isso, ela meio que sumiu... de qualquer forma, foi uma visão.**_

**- Visão? – franzi a testa para Jake. – Que visão?**

**- **_**Vampiros, Leah! Vampiros! Três! Em La Push...**_

**Olhei aterrorizada para Jacob. Meus braços tremeram violentamente.**

- O que? O que foi? – Jake me olhava ansioso, um vinco enorme no meio de sua testa.

Fiz sinal para que ele se calasse.

- Como assim Alice. Explica isso direito. – meus braços estavam tensos, fazia uma força sobre-humana para não esmagar o celular.

_- Leah, eu vi três vampiros vindo para Forks! Eles estavam de passagem, mas algo os atraiu. Então eles sumiram das visões. Obviamente pensei que teria algo a ver com vocês. Eu não consigo ver vocês lobos, lembra?_

Oh, claro que eu lembrava. Essa era exatamente uma das razões pelos Cullen terem voltado para Forks. Urgh. Maldita Bella.

Ok, ok. Respirei fundo tentando me focar.

Jacob arrancou o celular da minha mão, eu estava catatônica. Minha voz simplesmente não saia. Ele colocou no viva voz.

- Alice, é o Jacob. O que aconteceu?

_- Jake! Graças a Deus. Eu vi vampiros em Forks. Neófitos. Recém criados_. – a vampira falava rápido. – _Eles estavam vindo para perto de nós, mas algo os fez desviar o curso. Então, bum... eles sumiram! Carlisle acha que eles podem ter ido para La Push._

- Você tem certeza, Alice? – Jake olhava para mim, eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Só conseguia pensar naqueles sádicos desequilibrados perto de nossa casa. Minha espinha se contorceu e um espasmo tomou conta do meu corpo.

Jake apertou minha mão tentando me manter calma. Eu forcei um sorriso para não preocupá-lo.

_- Sim! Jake faça sua parte do seu lado da fronteira que nós fazemos a nossa._

- Ok. Certo, Alice. Nós ficaremos alertas. Qualquer coisa avisamos.

- _Ok._ – Alice deu uma pequena pausa. – _Você sabe que ajudaríamos se pudéssemos passar a barreira..._

- Eu sei, eu sei. Er... Obrigado pelo aviso.

- _Tome cuidado cachorro. Odiaria ver a Bella chorando no seu caixão._

Ao surgir o nome da garota na conversa senti Jake ficar tenso. Talvez se perguntando se ela a essa altura do campeonato já fosse uma deles.

- Nós sabemos nos cuidar muito bem, obrigada. – eu me senti forçada a entrar na conversa. Os dois ignoraram minha resposta malcriada.

- Er... Alice?

_- Sim?_

- A Bells...? – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Com tudo que estava acontecendo no momento, ele estava preocupado com _ela_.

- _Não se preocupe. Bella está bem. Ainda está em lua de mel._

- Ah. Certo, de qualquer forma Alice... Tenho que ir.

Ela não se despediu, apenas desligou.

Ele olhou do telefone para mim.

- Que foi? – me perguntou na defensiva.

- Nada. – respirei fundo. – Jake, o que vamos fazer? São três recém nascidos!

- Vem, vamos falar com o Sam e os outros. Temos que tirar essa galera daqui.

Eu não consegui me mexer. Estava apavorada por todas aquelas pessoas. E se esses vampiros estiverem _mesmo_ vindo para cá?

Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para a festa. Corremos.

- Hey, vão tirar a mãe da forca? – Seth gritou quando passamos correndo por ele, Embry e um grupinho de garotas.

- Vem, Seth. Embry. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Dois segundos depois Seth e Embry já estavam ao nosso lado.

- Sério? Reuniãozinha logo _agora_? – Embry resmungou com um bico enorme. – Mais um pouquinho e eu pegava aquela ruiva.

Jake olhou feio para ele; o moreno encolheu o ombro por puro reflexo.

- Rá! Conheço aquela ali de outros carnavais. Ela nem é ruiva de verdade, garoto. Supere. – eu resolvi por logo um ponto final no assunto.

_E dá para ver o meu coração bater_

_Dá para ver pelo meu peito_

_Estou apavorada, mas não vou sair_

_Sei que preciso passar nesse teste_

_Então simplesmente puxe o gatilho_

Logo depois a rodinha estava formada. Sam, Jake, Seth, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Colin e eu. De fora era a rodinha mais intimidante e assustadora. Todos super fortes – os garotos, lógico, eu era mirradinha ao lado deles – e extremamente altos.

- O que está acontecendo Jake? – Sam espiou por sobre os ombros. E abaixou o tom. – Você está deixando o pessoal assustado.

Sam e sua eterna calma. Revirei os olhos apertando a mão que eu segurava de Jake.

- Alice Cullen acabou de ligar...

- Sério? E ela perguntou por mim? Ou falou qualquer coisa? – Seth sorriu abertamente.

- Lógico! – eu sorri mostrando os caninos.

- Sério? – o garoto deu aquele sorriso.

- Não. – eu fechei a cara e dei uma cotovelada bem no meio de suas costelas. – Fica quieto. Jake. Continue, por favor.

- Como eu estava dizendo antes, - Jake deu uma olhada para o meu irmão. – Alice Cullen ligou e disse que viu três vampiros recém nascidos vindo para nossas terras.

Colin e Paul – como sempre – perderam a cabeça e começaram a tremer.

- Relaxem. – Sam pousou as mãos no ombro deles.

Paul teve mais dificuldade de se controlar.

- Certo. – Sam coçou a testa. – Escutem o que vamos fazer. – Sam deu uma olhada para trás, eu olhei junto. Emily estava parada a um metro de nós, Kim se juntou a ela. Minha prima abraçou a namorada do Jared pelo ombro.

Isso me incomodou, comecei a enumerar todas as fraquezas que um ser humano tinha, me dando conta que se apenas um vampiro aparecesse e nenhum de nós estivesse por perto faria um enorme estrago.

Apertei os olhos tentando me concentrar.

- Jared, Quil, Colin e Seth. Vocês levarão esse pessoal daqui. – Sam começou a distribuir as tarefas. – Jake, Embry e Paul, vocês vem comigo. Vamos cercar o perímetro da floresta.

Eu franzi a testa esperando pelo que eu iria fazer.

- Tá, mas o que nós vamos dizer para todo esse povo ir embora? – Colin olhava atentamente para o alfa.

- Não sei Colin. Inventa qualquer coisa. – Sam respondeu apressado retirando a camiseta.

- Tsunami, maremoto, furacão. – Paul enumerava para o jovem lobo.

Todos começaram a se afastar. Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Espera um segundo. – eu ergui meu braço para Sam. – E eu? O que eu faço?

- Leah. – Sam respirou fundo. – Vai para casa, okay.

- Mas... eu posso ajudar. – cruzei meus braços com força.

Jake chegou perto de mim. Vi Jared, Quil, Colin e Seth começarem a juntar o pessoal e empurrá-los para seus carros.

- Leah, nós sabemos que você, sabe-se lá porque, está com probleminhas para se transformar...

- Mas foi só uma vez! – eu me defendi.

- Vai pra casa. Desse jeito você só atrapalha.

Eu quis xingá-lo. Mas o momento estava tenso demais para que eu arrumasse mais confusão.

- Escuta o Sam, querida. – Jake respirou no meu ouvido me enviando ondas de calor. Sam se afastou apressado parando mais a frente e falando algo para Emily.

- Mas Jake. Você sabe que eu posso ajudar. Eu sou tão capaz quanto vocês! Só porque sou mulher, isso não...

- Não estamos discutindo a guerra dos sexos, Leah. – Jake franziu a testa para mim. – Eu concordo com Sam, vai para casa.

- Até você Jacob? – eu olhei magoada para ele.

Jake esfregou minhas costas.

- Eu não conseguiria me concentrar sabendo que você está na floresta. Se um desses vampiros cruzasse o seu caminho e você se ma... Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Ele sussurrava segurando meu rosto para que eu não desviasse o olhar. Meu coração acelerou.

- Billy está sozinho em casa. Você...? – ele não terminou, eu entendi na hora.

- Claro, claro. - respondi sem pestanejar. – Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dele.

- Obrigado. – ele se inclinou e beijou minha boca levemente. Eu o puxei pelo pescoço e tentei aprofundar o beijo. Estava aterrorizada por ele. Por Seth.

- Promete que vai se cuidar?

Jake riu balançando a cabeça.

- Qual é Lee?! Lobisomem, lembra? – eu continuei olhando aflita para ele. Ele suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. - Prometo. Eu te amo.

-Jake! – Sam o chamou. Vi com uma dor profunda Jake se afastar e correr para junto de Sam, Paul e Embry.

Olhei para frente e tentei focalizar meu irmão. Ele estava parado ao lado do carro do Embry, colocando a maior quantidade de pessoas que cabia.

Corri em sua direção.

- Seth. – ele se virou para mim, com aquela carinha de bebê. Eu me segurei para não pegá-lo pelo braço e arrastá-lo para a segurança de nossa casa.

- Leah? O que foi? Estou meio ocupado aqui. – apontou com a cabeça para as meninas dentro do carro.

- Mamãe está com o Charlie, né? Em Forks?

- Sim, - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Tenho certeza.

- Tá. – eu olhei para o chão, mas não me movi. – E a Rach? – olhei por cima do ombro tentando encontrá-la.

- Acabou de sair com o Quil e o resto do pessoal.

Eu respirei fundo estralando os dedos.

- Tá tudo bem? – ele perguntou dando a volta no carro e abrindo a porta do motorista.

- Claro. – sacudi a cabeça mandando para longe os pensamentos agourentos. - Vai logo. – ele concordou com a cabeça e entrou. – Seth. - Eu o chamei baixinho.

Ele me olhou de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não faz besteira. Se cuida irmãozinho, por favor. – murmurei olhando dentro de seus olhos. Ele concordou.

- Você também irmã.

_Faça uma oração para você mesmo_

_Ele diz para fechar os olhos_

_Às vezes ajuda_

_E então eu tenho pensamentos assustadores_

_Já que ele está aqui, é porque ele nunca perdeu_

Ele acelerou e partiu. Olhei para frente, a maioria dos carros já estava na estradinha de terra, os faróis iluminando a estrada escura. Ao lado do meu carro só restara o de Sam.

Jared estava no volante – concentrado tentando destravar o volante e ao mesmo tempo checando se não tinha esquecido alguém na praia -, Emily na frente e Kim no banco traseiro.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso traseiro da saia. No visor a palavra "_casa_" piscava freneticamente.

- Alô? – dei dois passos me afastando do carro.

_- Leah? É você filha, onde você está?_ – reconheci no ato a voz da minha mãe!

Ofeguei.

- Mãe? O que está fazendo em casa? Seth disse que você estava com o Charlie! – eu quis gritar, mas se o fizesse Jared sacaria que algo estava errado.

Olhei de canto de olho, Emily estava pendurada na janela me olhando atentamente. Seu rosto estava contorcido em preocupação.

- _Leah! Estão invadindo a casa... Vem pra casa Leah. Vem pra casa _sozinha_!_ – minha mãe gritou do outro lado da linha. Escutei um barulho muito alto. – _Leah?_

- Mãe? Mamãe? – minha voz deu um nó. O celular ficou mudo. Eu olhava catatônica para o aparelho em minha mão, minha cabeça girou.

Minha mãe estava em casa! Eu tinha que ir para lá. Sam que se fudesse. Era a minha mãe!

Corri para o meu carro.

- Leah? – Emily gritou pra mim. Eu olhei para o lado pulando dentro do meu carro. – O que foi? É a tia Sue?

- Não foi nada, Em. – escutei Jared finalmente dar a partida.

- Tudo bem, Leah? – Jared checou.

- Perfeito. Leve-as para casa em segurança tá?

Jared concordou com a cabeça e partiu na minha frente. Eu o segui.

A estrada era estreita demais para que eu pudesse ultrapassar o carro velho de Sam. Isso estava me irritando. Meu pé pesava no acelerador.

Estávamos no fim da pequena estrada de terra quando o carro de Sam sem mais nem menos me bloqueou, ficando atravessado no meio da pista.

Eu buzinei apressada.

- Jared! – gritei colocando minha cabeça para fora do carro. – Tira essa merda da minha frente!

Eu estava no ponto de arrancar a porta e ir correndo.

O farol me atrapalhou, mas vi uma figura descer e correr para o lado do carona do meu carro.

- Emily? – a mulher pulou para dentro do meu carro. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Meus olhos estavam esbugalhados de choque.

- Vou com você! – ela disse colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Que merda...? Não, Emily eu não vou deixar!

- Olha, eu sei que foi a tia Sue que te ligou! – ela bateu o pé com força no chão. – Ela é a minha família! _Vocês_ são a minha família! Eu não suporto sempre vê-los saindo de noite e fazendo rondas! – seus olhos estavam marejados, sua voz embargada. – Eu não sei o que faria se algo aco-acontecesse com vocês!

- Merda! Emily! – rosnei. Olhei pelo pára-brisa, Jared acelerou e arrancou, liberando a pista para mim.

- Vai, Lee! – ela gritou. – Acelera!

- Tá! – pisei forte no acelerador, o motor rosnou, feliz por finalmente ultrapassar o limite de 80 km/h.

Minha casa não ficava muito longe da praia, mas era um tanto afastada do resto da aldeia. Mais isolada.

De vez enquanto eu olhava discretamente para Emily. Ela tamborilava os dedos na maçaneta do carro. Estava verdadeiramente preocupada.

- Emily. – eu chamei, desviando a atenção da estrada. – Vai ficar tudo b...

Mas um barulho de impacto me fez calar. Algo tinha literalmente pulado no teto do meu carro.

Eu me assustei com o grito agudo da Emily. Freei bruscamente olhando aterrorizada para o teto amassado.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, a porta do meu lado foi jogada longe. Mãos frias me arrancaram de dentro do carro, levando o cinto de segurança junto.

Eu rosnei para o _frio_. _Ele_ me jogou longe. Eu cai totalmente sem reação, rolando pela terra. Emily gritava aterrorizada de dentro do carro. Dois vampiros pularam na minha frente em posição de ataque.

Minhas mãos tremeram, mas eu não consegui o controle necessário para entrar em fase. Algo estava errado. Muito errado.

_E dá para ver o meu coração bater_

_Dá para ver pelo meu peito_

_Estou apavorada, mas não vou sair_

_Sei que preciso passar nesse teste_

_Então simplesmente puxe o gatilho_

De uns dias para cá era extremamente difícil eu me transformar. Talvez fosse a falta de prática.

Emily ainda gritava meu nome de dentro do carro. Os vampiros pareciam ser surdos, porque eles não desviaram a atenção de mim. Seus grandes olhos vermelhos rubi estudavam qualquer movimento meu.

Mas nenhum dos dois me atacou. Podia jurar que um deles estava até sorrindo para mim.

Respirei aliviada por isso. Eles não pareciam estar interessados na minha prima. Isso de certa forma me acalmava. Como era mesmo que diziam? Morrer no lugar de uma pessoa que se ama era uma boa maneira de se morrer?

É; eu poderia fazer isso. Nesse exato momento.

Estava me sentindo como se estivesse brincando de roleta russa. Apenas esperando pelo pior.

- Leah! – Emily gritou outra vez, mais alto. Pulando para fora do carro e batendo na lataria. – Hei vocês! Venham me pegar!

- Em, sua idiota! – eu rosnei. – Entra na droga do maldito carro! Agora!

Minhas mãos tremeram. Essa seria uma boa hora para a minha mente biruta entrar em curto e fazer as coisas voarem como na casa da Bella.

Um dos vampiros endireitou a coluna e arreganhou os lábios, exibindo as presas afiadas. Girou lentamente a cabeça para Emily. Ela se encolheu vendo que tinha conseguido chamar a atenção de um deles.

- Acho que podemos dar um tempo e fazer um lanchinho. O que você acha? – aquela voz era tão doce e aveludada que me causou ânsia.

O outro vampiro também se endireitou girando rapidamente a cabeça para trás e sibilou algo - muito rápido para que eu pudesse entender – para o outro vampiro.

Eu aproveitei a falta de atenção deles e corri para Emily. Pelo menos minha velocidade ainda estava respondendo.

- Uh, acho que a gatinha, ou melhor, - sorriu de uma forma angelical - a cachorrinha quer brincar.

Os dois sanguessugas trocaram sorrisos satisfeitos.

- Pegue a outra! Eu cuido da Leah! – um deles disse.

Eu derrapei ao lado de Emily. Como assim ele sabia meu nome? Que porra estava acontecendo aqui?

- Leah! – eu me posicionei na frente da minha prima. – O que está acontecendo? O que você está esperando para virar uma loba?!

Emily gritava histérica no meu ouvido. Olhei para trás pronta para mandá-la calar a boca, mas o movimento dos vampiros me fez empurrá-la com mais força para trás de mim.

Tudo ficou em câmera lenta, eu podia ver cada movimento deles. Os dois corriam em ziguezague para nós, se preparando para dar o bote.

E simplesmente do nada – quando eles estavam perigosamente a centímetros de nós – eu fiz um movimento com as mãos. As ergui na frente de meu corpo – tentando simploriamente nos defender - e simplesmente meu carro voou em direção de um deles. Atingindo-o bem no estômago.

O outro vampiro estancou atrás do carro. Evidentemente surpreso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não mais que eu.

Eu pulei para trás e sem querer acabei acertando meu cotovelo entre os peitos de Emily. Ela caiu para trás, batendo a cabeça no chão.

- Merda! – xinguei alto. Me ajoelhei ao lado dela. Uma poça de sangue estava se formando sob sua cabeça. – Em? Emily? Merda!

Funguei, meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas. Eu tinha matado minha prima. Literalmente.

Ouvi claramente os vampiros rosnarem de satisfação com o cheiro do sangue.

Finquei minhas mãos no chão, deixando os espasmos controlarem meu corpo. Minha coluna estava literalmente se dividindo, minha visão e audição se adaptando às mudanças. Fechei os olhos e escutei claramente os passos suaves de um deles. Vindo em nossa direção. Esperei.

Deixei que ele se aproximasse. Só mais um pouquinho. Outro espasmo violento tomou conta de mim.

Olhei para Emily, ela respirava lentamente, ainda desacordada.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, prima. – prometi. Um rosnado gutural saiu de minha garganta e com uma velocidade incrível eu pulei para trás me transformando em pleno salto. Aprendi com o Jake. É.

Cai diretamente sobre o vampiro. Minhas patas o empurravam mais fundo no chão. Cheguei meu focinho bem perto e rosnei em sua cara. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam de medo.

Eu estava no controle da situação, mas tinha me esquecido do outro vampiro.

Ele se livrou do meu carro que o imprensava e pulou sobre mim. Me tirando de cima do outro vampiro.

Eu meio que rosnei e lati ao mesmo tempo.

**Jake! Jake, preciso de você.** – forcei minha mente a pensar com clareza, mostrando onde estava.

Um segundo depois pude ouvir eles na minha cabeça.

**Leah! **– Jake respondeu desesperado vendo todas as minhas últimas lembranças.

**Estamos chegando, Lee.** – Sam tentou me tranqüilizar. – **Fique perto da Emily!**

**Como se eu...** – mas não consegui terminar de formar a frase em minha cabeça.

Um dos vampiros me deu um chute forte na cabeça. Cai alguns metros para trás, demorei muitos segundos para me recuperar. Levantei balançando a cabeça, um pouco desnorteada. Olhei para Emily, o vampiro mais alto estava perigosamente perto dela.

Eu corri e me atirei sobre ele. Afastando-o. Dei uma boa mordida em seu braço quando ele tentou me abraçar pelas costas, num abraço mortal.

Eu estranhei a atitude deles, o sanguessuga que eu tinha mordido simplesmente tentou me afastar, enquanto o outro olhava de longe. Era como se eles estivessem tentando me poupar. Tentando apenas me afastar e encurralar.

_A minha vida passa diante dos meus olhos_

_E eu me pergunto se algum dia verei o sol nascer novamente_

_Tantos não tem a chance de dizer adeus_

_Mas é tarde demais para aumentar o valor da minha vida_

Podia sentir Jake e os outros perto agora. Rosnei, os frios – o mais baixo mancando e o outro segurando o braço – se afastaram alguns passos. Eu não podia me arriscar atacá-los e deixar o caminho de Emily livre. Nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela.

Fiquei em posição de ataque, mas eles perceberam a movimentação na floresta atrás de nós.

Olhei para trás e vi quatro lobos gigantes saírem da floresta a uns trinta metros de nós. Olhei para os vampiros novamente, sorrindo vitoriosa por dentro. Eles não seriam páreo para cinco lobisomens.

Mas antes que eu pudesse realmente fazer qualquer coisa – minha cabeça ainda girava por causa do chute – eles correram numa velocidade incrível se embrenhando na floresta.

Dois lobos passaram em disparada por mim, indo atrás deles. Eu ainda me perguntava o porquê daqueles recém criados- extremamente fortes e velozes – não terem me atacado direito.

Mas minha linha de raciocínio foi quebrada. Um lobo marrom se postou na minha frente, me olhando intensamente. Passou o focinho pelos meus pêlos e esfregou a cabeça na minha.

**Você está bem, amor?** – era a voz de Jake na minha cabeça. Eu meio que balancei a cabeça.

**Yep. **

Olhei para trás, Sam – em sua forma humana e vestido (graças a Deus) – estava ajoelhado ao lado da Emily.

Eu me destransformei, Jake me copiou.

- Como ela está? – eu mordi a boca fortemente prendendo o choro.

- Vai ficar bem. – Sam ainda olhava para Emily. – Foi só um corte na cabeça, mas preciso levá-la para o hospital.

- Sam, me desculpe! Eu juro que...

- Agora não Leah. – ele se levantou com Emily em seus braços. – Preciso levá-la para o hospital.

Ele informou, apertando-a contra seu peito nu. E sem que nos deixasse falar qualquer coisa Sam correu com Emily em seus braços.

Eu solucei e escondi o rosto entre as mãos. Senti as mãos quentes de Jake em meus ombros.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele sussurrou. Eu me atirei em seus braços.

- Eu tentei evitar, juro que fiz o que pude. – choraminguei entre soluços.

- Claro que fez. – Jake tentou me acalmar enquanto esfregava minha coluna. De repente ele me afastou pelos ombros. Seus olhos vagaram por todo o meu corpo. Dos pés a cabeça. – Se machucou?

Ele me inspecionava com os olhos preocupados.

Senti uma pontada na cabeça. Levei a mão à testa, estava sangrando. Um corte mediano. Eu não me preocupei.

- Não foi nada. Já vai sarar. – foi a minha vez de acalmá-lo.

Jake me abraçou outra vez, com força. Super protetor.

Notei seus olhos no meu carro de ponta cabeça.

- O que houve aqui?

- Longa história. – respondi cansada. – Embry e Quil?

Assim que perguntei por eles, os dois lobos surgiram mais a frente. Deslizaram até nós. Eu respirei aliviada, os vampiros tinham escapado, mas pelo menos Embry e Quil estavam bem.

Eles não se destransformaram. Apenas ficaram na nossa frente esperando algum tipo de ordem. Jake se pôs na minha frente, escondendo meu corpo nu.

- Jake. Eu quero ver a Emily. – apertei o ombro dele chamando sua atenção.

- Depois, primeiro vamos para casa, cuidar dessa ferida. Depois você me conta o que aconteceu aqui e ai sim, vamos ver a Emily.

- Tá, '_vambora'_. – _Casa_. Com toda a confusão eu tinha esquecido completamente da minha mãe. Ofeguei, agarrei os braços do meu namorado. – Jake! Minha mãe, ela...

Ele me olhou confuso.

- O que tem a Sue? Do que você tá falando? Passamos por perto de sua casa e ela está vazia.

Eu franzi a testa. Mas minha mãe tinha me ligado de casa. Eu vi no celular. O que será que...

- Leah? – Jake me chamou. Eu sacudi a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Nada. – olhei para o meu carro. – O que vamos fazer com ele?

Apontei com a cabeça para a minha Dodge Ram. Merda, esse era o segundo carro que eu estragava em um mesmo ano.

- Ferro velho. – endureci o maxilar com a empolgação na voz dele. Jake podia fingir um pouquinho que fosse que estava triste por meu carro estar todo amassado. - Vem, vamos para casa.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e nós nos transformamos.

_E dá para ver o meu coração bater_

_Dá para ver pelo meu peito_

_Estou apavorada, mas não vou sair_

_Sei que preciso passar nesse teste_

_Então simplesmente puxe o gatilho_

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, eu sei , eu sei. Chaaato... Prometo que o próximo capitulo será melhor. Isso é, todo mundo tá abandonando a fic mesmo, então... Talvez ninguém se importe... (Oráculo chooora)

Ah sim, 'Abstinencia' perdeu ( ) o TFA, mas 'Penso em você' ganhou como MELHOR ONE SHOT! E fiquei super feliz! Obrigada a todos que votaram. Foi uma grande honra. Muito obrigada mesmo!

AGRADECIMENTOS do /Twilight Fics/Nyah!:

**madu (prometo que não te esqueço di novo!) / crisdias / ooooooooooooooo / adrya mayara / agatha menezes / pricess suzuma / deboralopes / juliana_os7 / Miihx3 / kaiker2 / 76503-640-65332 / Tatynha / bia_flaguila / Thaay / Miihx3 / elizabeth beans / Srt. Black / Karol Kinomoto / Thaay / Ingrid / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Mrs. Lola / Gaabii / Mandy Fletcher (TÔ TAUM ORGULHOSA DE VOCÊ, QUERIDÍSSIMA!!! ACHO QUE ISSO RESPONDE SUAS PERGUNTAS!) / Luaam (OBRIGADA PELA DICA) / Anna / Daaf-chan / Maira / Drik (CARA, ATÓOORON SEUS COMENTARIOS GIGANTES! MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS ELOGIOS QUERIDÍSSIMA!) / Floflo / Ursinha Claire (OMG! CLAIRE RESPIRA FUNDO! NADA DE FAZER BESTEIRA!) / carolpulga / Janete Alves / Leah Black / Zynha / Mily / alana / Anninha / Nina' Alves (obrigada pela dica!) / Annaa M. - Katherine Black / Estela / camila townes / ' wondeer fuol / Bia² JBC.**


	15. Eu cavo sua cova

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Disturbed - Forsaken (traduçãoem _itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com/ watch?v=NQ6l15OHTak

**N/A:** Tem sacanagem nesse capítulo (Nem tanto. Tá, confesso.). Crianças, por favor, fechem os olhos!

**Dedicatória**: Esse vai inteiramente para a **Gaabii**, que me ajudou MUITO no POV da C.V.

* * *

Capitulo 14 – Eu cavo sua cova.

_Eu superei isso_

_Você vê eu estou caindo no vasto abismo_

_Nublado por memórias do passado_

_Finalmente, eu vejo_

**Leah POV**

- Vou te esperar aqui tá? – Jake bocejou se jogando no sofá da Emily. Já estava quase amanhecendo. Finalmente a noite de terror estava acabando. Nunca uma noite fora tão grande quanto essa.

- Tá. Vai ser rápido, só vou ver como ela está e depois vamos embora. – dei um beijo rápido nele. – Descansa.

Jake mal encostou e já estava dormindo. Coitadinho, estava morto de cansaço. Eu insisti que ele ficasse em casa dormindo enquanto eu vinha visitar minha prima, mas ele bateu o pé e me seguiu.

Subi as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Parei quando vi Sam encostado na parede ao lado da porta fechada do quarto deles.

- Hei Sam. – ele não me olhou. – Como ela está?

Não me respondeu. Fechou as mãos em punhos, os músculos de seus braços ficaram mais evidentes.

- Sam?

- Ela vai ficar bem. – ele me lançou um olhar furioso, eu me encolhi. – Não graças a você.

- Sam... – sorri sem entender. – Você mesmo viu, eu não pude fazer nada. Ela se enfiou no meu carro.

- Não. Não podia fazer nada, né? – ele andou até mim imponente. Confesso que fiquei assustada com aquele olhar lívido. – Deixa eu ver. Você podia tê-la impedido!

Sua voz era baixa, mas eu conhecia muito bem o que estava por baixo daquele tom calmo e contido.

- Wow, Sam. – eu estendi minhas mãos. – Ela quis ir, eu não pude fazer nada. Aqueles sanguessugas pirados apareceram de repente, não tinha como eu saber. Eu fiz o que pude!

- Fez o que pode? Isso realmente te faz dormir melhor? – ele agarrou meu braço forte. – Emily podia ter _morrido_, você sabia disso? Ou melhor, você se _importaria_ com isso?

- Pera lá! – eu aumentei meu tom de voz. – A culpa não foi minha viu!

- Cala a boca. Abaixa o tom! – ele rosnou baixinho. – Ela está lá descansando.

Olhei para a escada com medo que Jake tivesse acordado. Eu não queria três lobos destruindo a casa da minha prima.

- Sam. – puxei meu braço com força. – Eu não tive culpa. Além do mais, ela está bem!

Ele me olhou estranho.

- Era isso que você queria né?

_Eu ouço esvanecendo_

_Eu não posso falar_

_Senão você cavará minha cova_

_Nós tememos que eles descubram_

_Estão sempre procurando_

_Pegue minha mão agora,_

_Fique vivo_

- Do que você tá falando?

- Você queria que algo de ruim acontecesse com a Emily não é?

Pera ai. Eu tinha entendido direito o que aquele _cachorro_ estava insinuando? Minhas mãos tremeram, eu respirei fundo contando até dez e mordi a boca com força.

Ok, não funcionou.

Não consegui me conter, quando vi já tinha dado um tapa bem forte na cara bonitinha de Sam.

- Nunca mais repita essa barbaridade! Ela é minha prima.

Sam respirou forte me encarando, a mão no rosto. Eu não desviei o olhar. Estava cansada de ser culpada por tudo de ruim que acontecia com a Emily.

- Nunca. Nunca mais fale isso de novo. – disse entre dentes.

- Tá, tudo bem. – ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo. - Me desculpa, Lee-Lee.

Eu não respondi, cruzei os braços com força.

- Lee-Lee? – ele voltou a me chamar. Eu me dei conta do quando odiava aquele apelido. – Me perdoa?

- Tá, Sam. – respondi de má vontade. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ele era meu alfa. E eu já tinha batido nele mesmo. - Tudo bem. Você está de cabeça cheia. Está certo, eu nunca devia ter colocado a Emy em perigo.

- Não.

- Não o que?

- Eu estava me referindo àquele beijo.

Ah, o beijo.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – eu respirei apressadamente, meu coração batendo a mil. – O Jake tá lá embaixo.

- Você não contou? – ele me olhou intrigado. – Bem, isso explica a falta de porrada da parte dele.

- Ah, claro. Porque com certeza você contou pra Emily né! – Sam encolheu os ombros.

Mais que merda! Já não bastava ter sido atacada por vampiros, quase ter matado a minha prima, Sam ainda tinha que piorar minha noite relembrando o beijo?

- Então...? – ele me olhou sugestivamente. Eu franzi a testa.

- Então o que?

- Puta que pariu viu. O que o Jacob andou fazendo com sua cabeça? – ele sussurrou. – Vai me desculpar ou não?

- Ah, isso... – definitivamente aquela não era uma boa hora. Aliás, eu queria de todas as formas esquecer aquele beijo. Morreria se Jake descobrisse.

- É, isso. – ele suspirou culpado. – Eu juro que não sei o que deu em mim. Eu não queria te beijar.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Quer dizer. Você sabe que eu te adoro, mas não _daquele_ jeito.

- Eu sei, Sam. Também gosto de você, mas não _daquele_ jeito.

Ele riu quando eu usei suas palavras.

Tá, o que eu podia fazer? Perdoei mesmo, tá. Agora eu tinha o Jake. Não via razão de ficar me prendendo a magoas que me ligavam ainda mais ao Sam.

- Beleza. – ficamos em silencio. Eu doida pra sair dali. - Mas, é muito estranho. De repente eu senti que não estava no controle e quando vi estava te beijando. Foi estranho.

_Você vê, eu não posso ser esquecido_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós andamos entre vocês_

_Comendo, estuprando_

_Devemos nos esconder de todos_

- É. Muito estranho. – comecei a debater com meus botões. Comecei a enrolar o cabelo na mão. O que me lembrava que eu ainda tinha que ligar para a dona Sue.

- É. – voltamos ao silêncio. – Bom, se você quiser pode ir ver a Emily agora.

Concordei com a cabeça. Passei por ele, estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ele voltou a me chamar.

- Leah?

- Manda. – me virei para ele.

- Amigos? – ele sorriu da forma que antigamente sorria.

Eu também sorri e balancei a cabeça.

- Amigos.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Como está a sua cabeça? – perguntei tentando manter minha voz calma.

- Pela milésima vez Leah, eu estou bem. – Emily girou os olhos para mim. – Sam encheu sua cabeça né? Ele e sua mania de super proteção.

Ela se acomodou em sua cama de casal, puxando o lençol até a barriga.

- Não. Você conhece o Sam, ele só está preocupado com você.

Ela sorriu abertamente para mim, eu desviei o olhar. Me sentia culpada. Muito culpada. Quantas vezes tinha desejado a morte dela? Eu não sei, muitas e muitas vezes. Era a única coisa que eu pensava quando Sam terminou comigo e começou a namorá-la.

Eu pensei em tanta besteira. Eu era uma boba, porque lá no fundo, por mais que eu quisesse odiá-la eu não conseguia. Como agora. Simplesmente não dava. Ela era minha prima, minha irmã. E eu a amava assim. Não conseguia evitar.

- Não foi culpa sua. – ela sussurrou. Eu não agüentei. Desabei.

- Foi sim... – comecei a chorar horrores. – Foi sim. Se eu não tivesse...

- Você tentou me impedir. Eu quis ir, Leah. – ela segurou minha mão e apertou forte.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela era tão melhor que eu.

- Me desculpe, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me transformar. – tentei explicar mais uma vez. Por mais que ela negasse, eu sabia que era minha culpa. Afinal, quem supostamente era a protetora quileute?!

- Leah Susan Clearwater, eu vou repetir apenas mais uma vez. – ela me olhou daquela forma decidida que sempre fazia desde criança quando queria brincar com minhas bonecas. – Eu sou responsável por meus atos. E ponto.

- Tudo bem. – dei um suspiro resignado.

Emily deu um longo bocejo.

- Viu só. Não é tão difícil admitir que eu estou certa.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Vi que ela estava quase pegando no sono. Continuava segurando forte a minha mão.

- Emy, - eu chamei juntando toda a coragem que tinha. _Eu devia isso a ela._ – tá dormindo?

- Hum? – respondeu de olhos fechados, quase entregue ao sono. – Não tenho certeza...

- Eu serei sua dama de honra. – sussurrei para que ela não despertasse.

- Te amo, priminha. – essa foi sua resposta, antes de virar de lado e dormir pesadamente.

- Eu também.

Sai silenciosamente do quarto, estava mais leve comigo mesma. Na sala, Jake ainda dormia pesadamente no sofá.

Me aproximei e fiquei admirando-o. Jake estava sentado e sua cabeça pendia para o lado. Eu me sentei em seu colo devagar, não querendo acordá-lo.

Deslizei minha mão pelo rosto dele. Jacob era tão bonito e forte. Forte em todos os sentidos. Ele me inspirava a ser uma pessoa melhor. Eu tinha tanta sorte de tê-lo.

Encostei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e respirei fundo. Ele cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

Abracei seu pescoço e beijei seu queixo. Depois mordi de leve. Eu não conseguia me segurar quando estava com ele.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Jake POV**

Eu não conseguia identificar exatamente com o que eu estava sonhando. Só lembro de ter seguido a Lee até a casa da Emily e do Sam. Eu estava super cansado, Leah até falou para eu ficar em casa e dormir um pouco. Eu recusei.

Tá bom que eu ia deixar essa gostosa andando sozinha de madrugada por La Push. Ela já era um imã para homens e pelo que deu pra perceber os vampiros também era atraídos para ela. Tá, aham. Vai sonhando, gata. Agarrei a mão dela e fui junto.

Mas quando visualizei o sofá fofinho da Emily não pensei duas vezes, me larguei por lá.

- Vou te espera aqui tá? – disse para Leah.

Ela disse qualquer coisa que eu não escutei, eu estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Pisquei mais demoradamente e peguei no sono.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei fora do ar, mas acordei sentindo um peso em minhas pernas. Não abri os olhos, mas o cheiro delicioso dela me atingiu em cheio. _Minha Lee_.

Ela sentou no meu colo, e eu senti seu olhar fixo. Continuei fingindo estar dormindo. Ela deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto carinhosamente, me segurei para não rir e me entregar.

Senti ela me abraçar e cheirar meu pescoço. Não demorou nada e ela já estava beijando meu queixo e mordendo. Eu era mesmo muito gostoso. Gostoso e irresistível. É.

**(N/A: Olha a sacanagem... Onde? o.Õ)**

Puta que pariu. Ela mordeu meu pescoço e chupou. Chupadinha; eu não resistia. Minha mão foi automaticamente parar na coxa dela. Ela continuou passando a língua quente por meu pescoço e mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu tremi, me entregando.

- Isso é considerado assédio sexual em muitos países. – minha voz saiu rouca de desejo. Minhas bolas ainda doíam da não-foda há algumas horas atrás.

- Me processe então. – ela brincou respirando forte no meu pescoço. – Para sua total felicidade posso até ser presa, sabe? Mas não garanto cem por cento de fidelidade na cadeia. Você sabe, a gente acaba ficando carente...

Eu ri e apertei a cintura dela.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim, lamento informar. – murmurei em seu ouvido, chupando de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. Leah se estremeceu. Minha mão estava acariciando as costas dela por baixo da blusa larga. Ela se ajeitou no meu colo, roçando a bunda no meu pau. Eu fui a loucura. – Cadê o Sam?

- Acho que na cozinha. – com a outra mão comecei a fazer círculos na coxa nua dela. Aquele shortinho era uma loucura. – Por quê?

Ela me perguntou sem entender. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Ah, agora ela entendeu.

- Não, senhor! – Não! Não, não, não! Ela tentou levantar, mas eu não ia deixar barato. Leah estava me provocando desde cedo. Segurei sua cintura com uma certa força e a puxei para baixo, fazendo ela se sentar novamente no meu colo. – Jake!

Ela protestou, mas eu sabia que se insistisse só um pouquinho ela liberava. Eu estava doido pra batizar o sofá do Sam! Ah cara, ia ser demais. Os garotos iam pirar quando soubessem. Não que eu fosse contar, lógico.

- Shiiiu, gata. Relaxa. – eu deslizei minha mão da coxa até a virilha dela. Porra, aquele short era realmente curto. Ela se contorceu sem disfarçar e abriu um pouquinho as pernas. _Sabia_! – Se você ficar quietinha ninguém vai perceber.

- Não, Jake. – ela mais gemeu que protestou. Eu enfiei a mão por dentro do short dela, acariciei-a por cima da calcinha. Leah já estava molhadinha.

Retirei minha mão, molhei dois dedos e voltei-a para dentro da calcinha dela. Tava difícil mexer a mão, mas seria o máximo que eu conseguiria no momento.

Acariciei devagar o seu clitóris. Leah deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Não, Jake. – acariciei, chegando a esfregar com mais força. Queria ver ela recusar agora. Ela deu um espasmo. _Não o que?_ – O Sam... tá... na... cozinha...

- E eu com isso? – ah cacete, já podia sentir o líquido quente dela molhando minha mão. Meu dedão continuou estimulando-a e outros dois dedos eu enterrei nela.

- Ahn... – Leah gemeu abrindo mais as pernas. Perfeito. – Não provoca... Jake.

- Tô de pau duro desce aquela quase chupada na praia. Quem tá provocando quem mesmo?

**Leah POV**

Ai Deus. Jake falando sacanagem? Tava ferrada. Ia ter que dar pra ele no sofá da casa do meu ex.

Virei meu rosto e abocanhei aqueles lábios carnudos. Nos separamos para que ele pudesse tirar a blusa. Eu não dei tempo, voltei a beijá-lo com força.

- Essa é a minha garota.

Jake disse naquele tom mole. Queria me induzir a algo e eu sabia muito bem o que era. Deslizei a ponta dos dedos pela barriga dele até o cós da bermuda.

Olhei para ele lambendo os lábios. Vi que ele salivou. Enfiei minha mão por dentro da bermuda e segurei delicadamente aquela coisa gigante. Bati uma punheta o mais leve que consegui, sabia que ele estava dolorido por causa de tantas interrupções.

Jake semicerrou os olhos e deu um sorriso safado.

- Você pode fazer muito melhor que isso, querida. – acompanhei o movimento de sua língua umedecendo os lábios. Ele arqueou o quadril. – Dá uma chupadinha, dá.

O que eu não fazia quando ele pedia com jeitinho?

- Só pra você não dizer que eu sou má! – ele sorriu, iluminando-o. Eu sorri junto.

Me apoiei em seus ombros para levantar, quando uma voz grossa me fez pular.

- Arrumem um quarto! Pelo amor de Deus, a Emily me mata se tiver _porra_ nesse sofá. – caralho, era o Sam.

Eu pulei ficando de pé, arrumei minha blusa e cruzei os braços fortemente. Minha cara estava pegando fogo.

- Ai caralho. – Jake resmungou se encolhendo feito uma bola.

Sam gargalhou, eu olhei para o teto. Maldito carma. Não era essa semana que eu transaria com meu namorado. Devia ser coisa do meu pai. Ele sempre dizia que era para eu casar virgem!

- Conseguem se comportar por cinco minutos? Eu vou levar esse chá para a Emily. – ele se dirigiu as escadas com uma xícara fumegante na mão.

Jake se balançava no sofá xingando baixinho. Eu suspendi a mão e me aproximei para tocá-lo. Mas Sam ressurgiu do Inferno só para atormentar mais um pouquinho.

- É sério. Nada de trepar no meu sofá! – e sumiu gargalhando alto.

_Eu superei isso_

_Por que não podemos ficar juntos_

_Apague isso_

_Dormindo tanto tempo_

_Tirando a mascara_

_Finalmente, eu vejo_

- Cretino. – eu resmunguei baixinho.

- Cretino. Filha de uma puta! Ele vai ver só. Quando ele estiver com a Emily eu vou fazer pior! – Jake olhava para o nada com uma cara de maníaco. Eu quis rir. - É!

- Jake? – sussurrei. – Amorzinho.

Mordi os lábios, as caretas dele eram hilárias.

- Vamô embora dessa porra! – ele se levantou com dificuldade e me arrastou pela mão.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- Eu vou tomar banho. – Jake resmungou andando na frente. Entramos na minha casa. – Banho frio! Congelante.

- Tá. – respondi, meu pensamento longe. Peguei o telefone sem fio e disquei o número de Charlie – que estava preso na geladeira.

Tocou bastante. Eu olhei o relógio de parede da cozinha. Eram quase seis da manhã. Lógico que ninguém atenderia.

Estava quase desistindo quando escutei a voz de Charlie.

_- Alô?_

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Merda, o que eu ia falar para a minha mãe?

_- Alô?_ – sua voz saiu mais alta e irritada.

- Ahn, oi Charlie. É a Leah. – caminhei para fora de casa. Encostei a porta com cuidado para o Jake não ouvir.

_- Ah, oi Leah. Algum problema? Você está bem? Seth?_

- Não. Tá tudo okay. – eu pigarreei. Merda, aquele depravado estava comendo a minha mãe. Ew, não queria pensar nisso. – Er, será que eu posso falar com minha mãe?

_- Ah, claro, claro._

O alívio tomou conta de mim. Ela estava bem.

Minha mãe gritou no telefone. É, ela estava bem perto dele.

_- Leah! Essa é a educação que eu te dei? Isso são horas de ligar para alguém?_ – O que? Tá, eu deixei ela falar. Nessas horas o melhor era esperar.

Dona Sue continuou dando sermão por mais cinco minutos.

- Acabou?

Sue respirou fundo, relaxando.

_- Sim, agora, o que você queria querida?_ – viu só? Muito melhor.

- É que... pode parecer estranho, mas... Mãe, você esteve a noite toda com o Charlie, certo?

_- Sim. Nos jantamos na lanchonete com Sandy e Jon. Depois viemos para casa._

- Ah. – ok. Então quem me ligou ontem, porra?!

_- Porque? Está tudo bem? Leah?_

- Tá. Escuta mãe. Eu vou desligar.

_- Leah, você não está mentindo para a sua mãe, está? Eu te carreguei por nove longos meses, você não ousaria..._

Sim, estou. Mas eu não ia falar.

- Não. Vai dormir mãe.

Desliguei o telefone tremendo. Meu coração batendo a mil. Peguei um cigarro no bolso do short e ascendi. Dei uma longa tragada.

- Se não foi a Sue... Quem diabos me ligou?

Eu me questionei escorregando pela parede. Sentei no chão frio da varanda. Olhei para o céu, o dia seria nublado, como sempre. Dei outra tragada. Minha cabeça girando a mil por hora.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chelsea Volturi POV (Tãn, tãn, na nãn... :O Ooooh...)**

**Algumas horas atrás.**

- Vocês realmente são nojentos. – eu torci meu nariz aristocrático e requintado para Demetri e Renata.

Rê teve a bondade de olhar para mim, porém Demetri – aquele porco – nem isso fez.

- Qual é Chels? – Renata passou a mão pela boca limpando o sangue que escorria. – Até que esses americanos são gostosinhos.

Ela sorriu torto para mim, eu fiz cara de nojo. Demetri continuava a sugar vorazmente o rapaz de uns dezessete anos. Diria que ele era até bonitinho. Moreno, baixo, musculoso no ponto. Mas não era europeu.

E para a Chelsea aqui nada que não seja nutritivo como os Italianos. Tá, vez ou outra eu abria uma exceção e comia um Espanhol ou um Inglês. Me amarrava no sotaque deles.

Mas americanos? Ai já era muita baixaria! Eles só comiam porcaria, _fast food_. Eca. E celulite, nessa bundinha nem sonhando, meu bem.

- Gostosinhos? – tirei a lixa de unha do bolso e me apoiei na árvore cheia de musgo. – Não quero nem imaginar quanta gordura tem ai.

- Deixa ela Renatinha. – Demetri fez um barulhinho irritante como se tivesse tomando o sangue com canudinho. – Bom que sobra mais. Além do mais Chels, você está no ponto. Umas calorias não fariam mal.

Renata deu um tapa na cabeça do atrevido Demetri.

- Vai sonhando baby. – eu ri.

- Então, a tal Leah vem ou não? – Renata se virou para Demetri.

_Eu ouço esvanecendo_

_Eu não posso falar_

_Senão você cavará minha cova_

_Nós tememos que eles descubram_

_Estão sempre procurando_

_Pegue minha mão agora,_

_Fique vivo_

- Posso sentir o cheiro dela a quilômetros. – Demetri se levantou e limpou os joelhos de sua calça jeans. – Sim, ela está chegando.

- Até que fim. – Renata exclamou. – Não é nada divertido ficar nesse verde todo. Essa umidade está acabando com meu cabelo. Olha só, - ela pegou uma mecha indignada e quase esfregou na minha cara. - tá um horror.

Eu tive que concordar, estava mesmo.

Demetri ficou sério, suas narinas inflaram. Eu sabia o que ele estava rastreando. Leah Clearwater.

- Chegou.

- Maravilha, mais um dia para o LaFleur. – cantarolei guardando a lixa no bolso da calça. – Pensei que ele fosse nos sacanear.

- Henry? Nos sacanear? – Renata riu. – Aquele humano lambe o chão que Aro pisa.

Eu concordei.

- Tem uma coisinha aqui, Rê. – Demetri disse se aproximando dela.

- O que? Onde?

- Aqui. – ele se aproximou e lambeu o canto da boca dela. Tinha um pequeno filete de sangue.

- Sai babaca. – ela o empurrou. Eu ri junto com Demetri. – Eu acho que ele é gay. – ela completou avoada.

- Quem? Eu? – Demetri fez uma careta ofendida.

- Não idiota! – aquele ali só tinha tamanho. Quando eu dizia que o sangue desse americanos fazia mal ninguém me levava a sério. – O Henry.

- Soube que ele andou pegando a Gianna. – Demetri fofoqueiro como sempre.

- Quem não pegou a Gianna, baby. – eu disse maldosamente. Para uma humana ela era até gostosinha. É.

- Sério, vocês acham que Aro vai mesmo transformá-lo?

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Era mais que óbvio.

- A Renatinha que vive grudada no Aro. O que acha, querida?

Ela deu de ombros.

- O prazo de validade só não venceu por causa da fêmea. Isso eu posso garantir.

É. Isso eu tinha que admitir. O humano tinha feito a descoberta do ano.

- Jesus, esses lobos fedem. – Renata tapou o nariz. Nós estávamos no meio da floresta, mas aquele fedor poderia ser sentido até no Alasca.

- Preciso chegar mais perto. – disse já correndo a toda velocidade. Claro que de maneira cuidadosa, não estávamos ali para um confronto. Demetri e Renata me seguiram.

Tomei impulso e escalei uma árvore enorme. Me agachei em um dos galhos, dali dava para ver os cinco lobos. Leah Clearwater já estava com eles. Eu me perguntava o que aquela fêmea tinha que despertava tanto interesse em Aro.

- Jezz, nunca vi tantos lobisomens juntos. – Demetri sussurrou.

- E desde quando você já viu algum lobisomem, querido? – Renata sacaneou. Ponto pra ela.

_Você vê, eu não posso ser esquecido_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós andamos entre vocês_

_Comendo, estuprando_

_Devemos nos esconder de todos_

- Shiiiu, matracas. – lancei um olhar mortal para os dois. – Calem a porra da boca, preciso me concentrar. - Pude sentir Demetri me dar dedo, nem me dignei a olhá-lo, mais tarde eu trataria de arrancar aquele dedo pessoalmente.

Me concentrei no humano mais alto e forte. Se Henry estivesse certo aquele era o líder deles. O alfa.

Rá! Grande alfa, sua mente era totalmente aberta. Totalmente, _influenciável_.

- Vem pra mamãe, vem. – murmurrei.

**...- Quil e Jared. Terminem a mesa. Collin, dá um jeito na fogueira, ela está desmoronando. Eu vou com a Leah.**

Eu sorri vitoriosa para os dois vampiros. Eles observavam tudo de boca aberta.

- Eu não disse que esses lobos são simplórios, totalmente corrompíveis? O alfa está totalmente na minha mão. – me gabei.

Renata deu de ombros. _Invejosa_.

O humano entrou na floresta, sendo seguido pela outra humana.

Me levantei – estávamos a uns vinte metros do chão -, inclinei meu corpo para trás e dei um mortal. Cai suavemente no chão. Era hora de agir.

Corremos para onde eles estavam. Paramos a uma distância segura.

- Renata, faça sua mágica. – disse focando meus olhos no lobo.

Renata fincou os pés no chão e segundos depois um escudo protetor estava ao nosso redor. Isso seria suficiente para que eles não sentissem nosso cheiro nem nossa presença.

- O que está fazendo idiota? – Renata perguntou para Demetri.

Olhei pra trás, o cretino estava com uma câmera na mão, gravando a ceninha entre os lobos.

- Ordens, querida. – ele deu de ombro, ainda gravando tudo.

**...- Eu só estava pensando na impressão. – **escutei o humano falar. Eu busquei qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que Leah se irritasse.

**...- Esse assunto de novo? Acho que você já está careca de saber sobre isso.**

- Qual é Chels... – Demetri resmungou. – Eu quero ação!

- Cala a boca. – resmunguei entre dentes. Voltei a me concentrar.

Suspirei entediada. Aqueles dois eram muito '_whatever'_. Oh casalzinho xoxo, não era a toa que eles não estavam mais juntos. Cara, a mente daquele cachorro era totalmente entediante.

-Vamos esquentar... – com um sorriso diabólico, fiz Sam acariciar o rosto da humana.

**...- Eu fui seu primeiro homem. Jacob não é homem suficiente para você. Ele é apenas um garoto.**

- Cara, isso tá melhor que novela mexicana Chels. – Demetri riu divertido.

Eu dei de ombro mexendo nos meus cabelos.

- Vamos Chelsea. Põe fogo. Faz ela odiá-lo. Eu quero ir embora. – Renata reclamou.

Soltei um longo bocejo sarcástico. Cara, eu estava quase dormindo. Isso é, se eu pudesse claro.

- Ela tá indo embora. – Demetri, o _gênio_, disse.

**...- Volta! **– fiz Sam ordenar que Leah voltasse. A problemática estava se afastando, eu não podia deixar que ela fosse embora. Não agora. Não antes do _gran finale_. Aro seria grato eternamente.

Rá! Eu ri junto com Demetri e Renata. Ela estava voltando.

Era muito louco esse negócio de ter que obedecer às ordens do alfa. Hmm, alfa... Obedecer sem pestanejar às ordens dadas. Fazer exatamente o que ele dissesse. Pensando por outro ângulo, eu seria considerada uma espécie de alfa. Afinal, quando eu queria podia fazer com que qualquer pessoa fizesse o que eu quisesse. Mesmo quando eu era humana, eu era extremamente influente. Não que eu me lembrasse do que era ser humana. É.

**...- Me. Beija.** – Sam como um bom fantoche ordenou que Leah o beijasse.

O ódio era latente, palpável. Eu estava adorando cada ato que obrigada o humano a fazer. Não que fosse um bom divertimento. Mas, nesse finzinho de mundo, o que eu poderia pedir?!

Demetri urrou de contentamento quando eles se beijaram.

- Nuss, que cara de nojo é essa? – Renata riu. – Se bem que eu entendo. Beijar um lobisomem. Ew. – ela estremeceu de nojo.

Eu dei de ombro. Aquilo já estava me entediando. Sacudi os ombros e desviei totalmente o contato dos olhos.

Pronto, cachorrinho liberado.

**...- Leah? Por favor. Eu não sei o que me deu. **– ri com a tentativa patética dele de tentar se desculpar. Implorando, cachorro? _Deplorável_.

_Você vê, eu não posso ser esquecido_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós andamos entre vocês_

_Comendo, estuprando_

_Devemos nos esconder de todos_

- Ah, eu estava me divertindo. – Demetri se mexeu atrás de mim. Pisou em um tronco de árvore podre, fazendo um grande barulho.

- Oh seu babaca! – Renata urrou baixinho. Demetri deu de ombros, guardando a câmera dentro do bolso do casaco.

- Shiiu. – mandei que eles se calassem. Olhei atentamente para o rosto dos lobos, buscando qualquer expressão que denunciasse que eles tinham nos ouvido. Parece que não. – Deu sorte deles não terem escutado, imbecil.

Resmunguei. Leah correu para fora da trilha. Segundos depois o humano patético também se mandou.

Como eu tinha dito antes. Totalmente influenciável. Marionetes na minha mão. É.

- É como eu sempre digo, - eu ajeitei minha jaqueta caríssima sobre os ombros, olhando para a cara da Renata. Ela continuou falando, para a minha infelicidade. – dividir para conquistar!

- Hey, essa fala é minha! – Demetri se queixou.

- Vamos embora. – eu disse já caminhando na frente.

- Só espero que aqueles recém-criados estúpidos façam o serviço direito. – Demetri disse logo atrás de mim.

- Ainda estou com fome. – Renata resmungou.

- Que tal outro lanchinho antes de voltarmos para o hotel? – o vampiro sugeriu.

- Tanto faz. – passei os dedos por meus longos e sedosos cabelos, tomando cuidado para não sujar minhas botas caríssimas.

O mais importante já estava feito.

A relaçãozinha barata daquele bando de lobos já estava começando a ruir. Era hilário mexer com vidinha sem graças desses humanos.

Tudo se resumia às sábias palavras da Renata. **'Dividir para conquistar'. **

_Devemos nos esconder de todos_

_De todos_

_De todos_

_De todos_

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei. Essa demora não tem perdão. Mas eu tento... mil desculpas pela demora. Estava sem um pingo de inspiração.

O capítulo foi curto, mas melhor que nada né? Eu sei que vocês merecem o melhor, tô me esforçando.

Ah, galera, a fic está nos momentos finais viu. Não quero pegar ninguém desprevenido.

...

Então, finalmente uma explicação pelo Sam ter forçado aquele beijo da Lee. Eu disse que explicaria aquele momento _'mas que porra é essa?!'_. Eu disse.

E ae, o que acharam? Foi culpa da Chels. Batam nela! Se conseguirem, é claro.

Ah, e as pazes entre Sam e Leah? O que acharam? Rápido demais? Piegas? Meloso? Desnecessário, talvez?

E o POV da Chels?

**Legal ( ) **

**Bonzinho ( ) **

_**No sense**_** ( ) **

**Mas que porra, quem é Chelsea afinal ( )**

**Blergh ( )**

**Ah, vai tomar banho, Oráculo ( )**

UIPI, Volturi na área. Geral, cuidado! o.Ô'

AGRADECIMENTOS do /Twilight Fics/Nyah!:

**Ooooooooooooooo / crisdias / lidianelinda / Michele / Estela / Miihx3 / Mily / pricess suzuma / Sully / Tatynha / deboraandrea / Pamy-twilight (seja muito bem vinda, queridíssima chará!) / Thaay / PaahCP / isinhae / Zynha / elizabeth beans / patricia194 / Isa_abrahao / cabete / adrya mayara / bia_flaguila / madu / kaiker2 (ATÓOORON SEUS COMENTÁRIOS! SUPER OBRIGADA!) / juliana_os7 / Mychele Day (Seja bem vinda queridíssima!) / Rachel Black (Seja bem vinda queridissima!) / Mandy Fletcher (Ki bom que vc fez continha!! Atóoron!) / Nina'a Alves / Anninha / Hachi-chan 2 (Seja bem vinda!) / Yasmin B.D.S ( Sugestões anotadas! Obrigadinha queridíssima!) / Caroldidimy (Oies, não entendi o lance de 'cruzando as pernas' Carol! Huauhau) / KarenTavares / SatsukChan / Liyh / jessicasouzaw /AmaBlack / Anninha / Mirela / Mary Alice Brandon / mirian de souza andrade / Nina'a Alves / Black Weasley / KarenTavares / **

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LEEM MINHA FIC. AMO VOCÊS.


	16. Essa é a maneira que você me deixou

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Mika – Happy ending (traduçãoem _itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com/ watch?v=oFkSMHle8-M

**N/A:** Tá ai, para todos que reclamaram do Jake estar a muito tempo na seca! Hahaha. Fiquei com vergonha desse capitulo... Tô muito tarada, meldels!!! **CADA UM SABE O QUE LÊ! TÔ AVISANDO HEIM...**

**Dedicatória: **A todos que me acompanham. Muito obrigada por comentarem. n_n

* * *

Capitulo 15 – Essa é a maneira que você me deixou.

_Esta é a maneira que você me deixou  
Eu não estou fingindo  
Nenhuma esperança, nenhum amor, nenhuma glória  
Nenhum final feliz  
_

Jake POV

Me revirava na cama, apesar de todo o cansaço da ronda eu não conseguia pregar os olhos. Tudo culpa dela. Eu só pensava nela. _Leah_.

Pensava em seu corpo deliciosamente e perigosamente perfeito, em sua risada, em seu gênio terrível que me tirava do sério. Eu era mesmo um babaca...

Nem para a escola tinha ido – pra quê? Para todo mundo me zuar vendo o quando estava necessitado? Não, muito obrigado. Já estava praticamente passado em todas as matérias mesmo... só não podia vacilar e reprovar por falta, ai já era sacanagem.

Mas enfim, eu estava nesse estado deplorável de excitação por causa da Leah; aquela louca torturadora que me deixava louco. Desde o nosso pequeno amasso no sofá do Sam que não conseguíamos ficar sozinhos. Sempre um _empata-foda_ aparecia; e isso estava me tirando do sério.

Olhei o despertador, faltava meia hora para que ela saísse do trabalho... e eu aqui, sozinho e carente.

Chutei o lençol e pulei indo para o banheiro. No meio do caminho pensei milhões de vezes de me aliviar um pouquinho sozinho no banho, mas isso não adiantaria muita coisa. Deixei para lá, afinal, Leah era a culpada, ela ia agüentar a pressão quando eu a encurralasse.

Me concentrei na água gelada, e por um minuto deu resultado; encostei a cabeça no azulejo da parede e abri toda a torneira. Não fiquei muito tempo.

Coloquei uma bermuda, uma camiseta qualquer e calcei um tênis.

- Tô saindo. – informei ao passar pela Rachel no corredor. Meu pai tinha ido outra vez pescar com o Charlie. – Vou buscar a Lee.

- Tá. – ela deu de ombros indo na direção contrária. Eu sabia que ela tava doidinha para que eu saísse logo. Pensa que eu não sei que o Paul estava pra chegar. _Otário_. – Uh! Uh! JAKE!

Rachel gritou, eu parei e virei o rosto para ela.

- Beck ligou mais cedo, disse que talvez venha nessas férias com as crianças. Isso não é ótimo?

_Esta é a maneira que nós amamos  
Como se fosse para sempre  
Então vivemos o resto de nossas vidas  
Mas não juntos  
_

- Você me fez parar só pra dizer isso? Fala sério. – Merda! Eu ia transar e ela ficava me atrasando... Empurrei a porta muito puto e sai, indo para a garagem.

- Idiota! – eu ri com o gritinho histérico dela. Mulheres...

Passei pela casa do Quil, os moleques estavam jogando baralho. Freei meu rabbit, lá estava justamente quem eu procurava.

- Seth! – chamei, colocando a cabeça para fora do carro.

Ele acenou.

- Fala Jake. – ele mostrou as cartas abertas em leque. – vai uma partidinha?

- Valeu. Escuta, a Leah vai voltar pra casa como?

- Fiquei de buscá-la, por quê? – ele olhou o relógio de pulso do Embry.

- Nada. Pode deixar que eu vou.

Seth franziu a testa, enquanto Embry cutucava as costelas de Quil e os dois babacas mais o Jared idiota começaram a rir. Eu ignorei, já o Seth fez cara feia e rosnou.

Engatei a primeira e acelerei em direção a Forks.

Visualizei a loja de materiais esportivos e estacionei ao lado de um carro meio acabadinho. Aquele eu deixava tinindo mole, mole.

Peguei o celular e disquei o número da minha garota.

- Oi namorado. – ela atendeu só no terceiro toque, quase perguntei o porquê da demora. Relaxa Jake, tá ficando possessivo demais.

- Oi querida, tô aqui no estacionamento te esperando.

- Que surpresa boa! – escutei ela sorrir. – Achei você, olha pra frente.

Olhei para a vitrine da loja, Leah estava parada segurando o celular e com um sorriso enorme. Me deu um tchauzinho e mandou um beijo.

Ah cara, eu ia fuder muito hoje.

- Espero que por baixo dessa calça apertada, - e apertada mesmo. – tenha uma calcinha bem sexy, viu. – brinquei molhando os lábios, não desgrudei os olhos dela nem por um segundo.

Leah fez cara de ofendida e colocou a mão na cintura fazendo bico. Olhou discretamente por cima do ombro – acho que vendo se não tinha ninguém por perto.

_Acordo de manhã, tropeço em minha vida  
Não consigo nenhum amor sem sacrifício  
Se alguma coisa deve acontecer  
Eu suponho que lhe desejo bem  
Mmm um pequeno pedaço do céu  
Mas um pequeno pedaço do inferno  
_

- Ah, desculpa te desapontar namorado... – calcinha de vovó não, calcinha de vovó não; eu rezei mentalmente. - ...mas tô _sem_ calcinha.

Que? Fiquei pasmo.

Arfei tendo milhões de fantasias ao mesmo tempo, ela sorriu travessa.

- Daqui a dez minutos tô saindo. – e desligou.

Guardei o celular, liguei o rádio e esperei por ela.

Realmente ela não demorou, mas não veio sozinha. Trinquei os dentes. Mike Newton vinha logo atrás, ela esperou que ele trancasse a loja para se despedirem.

Urgh!

- Tchau Mike. Até amanhã.

- Até. – ele disse empolgado, segurou a cintura da _minha_ namorada e beijou sua bochecha. Gesto sem malicia entre dois amigos, mas para mim aquilo era um atentado ao pudor!

Eu ia ter que colocar um anel bem grosso no dedo daquela mulher!

Ela sorriu e veio em minha direção. Eu rosnei, o baixinho branquelo me olhava desafiadoramente com um sorriso babaca naquela cara totalmente quebrável.

Era uma provocação descarada! Mas esse jogo, dois podiam jogar.

Ah, é guerra? Engole essa babaca.

Esperei ela entrar toda sorridente no carro.

- Hey. – já disse que aquele sorriso era enorme? Espero que seja por minha causa.

- Hey. – dei uma espiada. Ótimo, o branquelo ainda estava olhando, parado na calçada. – Vem cá.

Ela se inclinou e me deu um selinho. Ah não, selinho não!

Segurei o pescoço dela e prendi o beijo. Ela relutou um pouco, mas se rendeu. Eu sabia que Leah não era muito chegada a demonstrações públicas de carinho, mas _foda-se!_

Enfiei minha língua na boca dela; uma mão prendia a parte de trás de seu pescoço e a outra viajou para sua cintura, fiz um carinho em suas costas.

Ela ficou mole, mole. Me aproveitei, puxei-a para mais perto, Leah gemia em minha boca. Isso, geme mais alto!

Abri um olho só para ver o Newton ficar vermelho e babar na camisa. Isso meu querido, baba mesmo, porque só eu posso pegar.

E quando o negocio tava realmente ficando bom, Leah me empurrou pelos ombros.

- De onde veio isso tudo? – ela estava ofegante, passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Saudade não conta? – fiz minha melhor cara de anjo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Voltou sua atenção para o espelho retrovisor.

- Dirige. – ela mandou. Eu obedeci.

Mas antes de ir, olhei diretamente para o branquelo e sorri vitorioso. Dei dedo pra ele, sussurrando um "babaca".

Dei a partida e sai.

- Sabe... você não precisa ficar todo ciumento, viu. – disse Leah quebrando o silêncio. Ciumento? Eu? Tá, confesso. – Mike é só um amigo.

- Só um amigo que quer te comer, isso sim. – resmunguei já ficando puto. Porque mesmo que a gente não tava se pegando?

Apertei o volante com força.

- Olha essa boca, viu! Você é mesmo um otário! – ela começou a gesticular com fúria. _Merda_. – Eu tive a merda de uma impressão indesejada com você seu escroto, transo sempre com você, faço as rondas de merda... Eu me mato por esse bando, pela segurança de La Push! – ela gritou na minha cara. – E como você me agradece, heim, senhor Black?

_Esta é a história mais difícil que eu já contei  
Nenhuma esperança, ou amor, ou gloria  
Finais felizes se foram para sempre  
Eu sinto como se estivesse desperdiçando  
E eu desperdiço todo dia  
_

- Lee... – eu tentei acalmar os ânimos. Que porra que eu disse pra ela estourar daquele jeito?

- Lee, é o cacete! Você fica ai me chamando de _puta_! Insinuando que eu dou mole pra todo mundo!

- Todo mundo não... Eu falei do Newton...

- Urgh! – ela rangeu os dentes e travou as mãos com força. Eu me preparei para levar um soco. – Você. É. Um. Corno. Idiota!

- Corno não! – humilha, mas não ofende.

Ela fungou, eu olhei pro lado, ela tava quase chorando.

Caralho.

- Lee, não fica assim... – ok, mas que merda mesmo. Eu ia me desculpar por algo que eu nem fiz! – Olha, me desculpa tá? Eu sou um idiota!

- É mesmo. – ela limpou uma lágrima.

- Agora, pelo amor de Deus, não chora. – eu implorei.

- Quem tá chorando aqui, heim? – ela me olhou com raiva.

Eu fiquei na minha, antes que ela resolvesse realmente me bater.

Comecei a tamborilar os dedos no volante acompanhando o ritmo da música. Eu dirigia devagar para dar tempo dela se acalmar e voltar a querer meter comigo. Eu não ia, em hipótese alguma, ficar na mão hoje.

Não precisei olhar para o lado para saber que ela estava escorregando para o meu lado. Toda mansinha. Louca!

- Você falou com os Cullen? – ela perguntou toda carinhosa, alisando o meu braço. Acalmou, amor?

- Sobre?

- Sobre aqueles recém criados, óbvio. – ela ronronou perto do meu ouvido. Eu estremeci. Será que só eu estava notando essas mudanças repentinas de humor? Ela era bipolar?!

- Nenhuma novidade. – Leah começou a alisar a minha barriga por baixo da blusa. Engoli seco, tentando me concentrar na estrada.

- Hmm... – sua mão escorregou para a minha coxa, apertou, e depois desceu até o meu pau e começou a alisá-lo. – Como foi o seu dia namorado?

Logo depois lambeu e mordeu minha orelha.

Oh sim, ela estava me provocando.

- Delicioso. – balbuciei, concentrado no toque por cima da bermuda. – Quero dizer... Bom. Você sabe, passei a madrugada fazendo ronda com o Quil, depois dormi até agorinha-a...

Minha voz falhou, Leah enfiou a mão por dentro da minha bermuda, e começou a bater uma pra mim.

- Vire a esquerda. – ela mandou, eu queria fechar os olhos e aproveitar. Esquerda, que esquerda, caralho?

Eu não conseguia ver mais nada na minha frente.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero que o meu namorado sexy me foda, agora. Agora!

Ah cara, eu quase gozei. Ela continuou me tocando devagar.

Virei o volante na toda, entrando na estradinha de terra que levava aos penhascos.

_Esta é a maneira que você me deixou  
Eu não estou fingindo  
Nenhuma esperança, nenhum amor, nenhuma glória  
Nenhum final feliz  
_

- Seu desejo, minha ordem. Tava planejando te levar pra minha casa, mas como você tá desesperada por mim, aqui serve. – ela riu.

- Eu né?

Parei no fim da estrada, onde a trilha começava. Olhei para ela de forma faminta, não esperei qualquer movimento de sua parte, parti pra cima.

- Jake! – soltou um gritinho excitado.

Eu ataquei sua boca, já puxando para cima a blusa de seu uniforme enquanto a imprensava contra a porta do carona.

- Jacob Black! – ela me empurrou para longe, outra vez. – Para, garoto.

- Ah não, Leah Clearwater! – eu reclamei. – Você provocou, agora vai ter que me dar! – quase gritei desesperado.

Não ia agüentar outra interrupção.

- Banco de trás, seu bobo.

Eu sorri, não precisava falar duas vezes; pulei para trás já tirando a blusa e puxando a bermuda para baixo, até os joelhos. Maldito carro apertado.

- Vem cá vem. – chamei-a com o dedo, Leah ainda estava no banco da frente me admirando.

- Ai ai. Tá bom. – fez cara de desinteressada, mas veio. – O que não faço por você garoto.

- Até parece que você não quer! – fiz ela se sentar no meu colo, de costas para mim. Leah deu uma reboladinha. Beijei suas costas, ela ainda estava de sutiã.

Deslizei a mão por sua barriga, parando no botão de sua calça, não fiz mais nada. Meu pau latejava embaixo dela.

- O que tá esperando, heim? – perguntou toda nervosinha.

- Pensei que você não quisesse fazer nada. – ela me divertia. Leah bufou desabotoando a calça ela mesma, apoiou as mãos nos encostos dos bancos dianteiros e se levantou – precariamente, meu carro não permitia muitos movimentos. Se inclinou para frente, sua bunda bem na minha cara.

- Tira logo essa merda.

- Como eu disse... – suspirei. – seu desejo, minha ordem. – puxei a calça para baixo e fiquei em choque. – Caralho.

- Que foi? – perguntou assustada se sentando em minhas pernas.

- Você tá sem calcinha mesmo... – senti que gozaria a qualquer momento. – Pensei que fosse sacanagem sua.

- Sacanagem é o que _não_ estamos fazendo, querido.

Eu tive que rir dessa; segurei sua cintura e fiz ela se acomodar sobre o meu membro, penetrando-a devagar.

- Hmm, Jake. – ela gemeu. Tirei seu sutiã, jogando para o lado.

Entrou fácil, ela já estava mais que molhada, comecei a bombar forte.

Leah se apoiou nos meus joelhos e se inclinou para frente, joguei seus cabelos para o lado e lambi suas costas.

- Vai Jake. – gemeu pedindo mais.

Ah, é? Agüenta a pressão.

Me movimentei cada vez mais rápido, dando graças a Deus por ela não ser humana e eu não precisar me controlar quando transassemos. Arfamos juntos, suando muito. Tava quente, muito quente.

Leah empinou mais a bunda para mim, me imaginei comendo-a de quatro. Ainda não tínhamos experimentado essa posição.

Alisei sua bunda redonda, ela riu. Mirei meu alvo e dei um tapa estalado. Ela pulou de susto.

- Ain... – resmungou, mas não parou de rebolar em cima de mim. Confessa que gostou, isso sim!

Levantei a mão e dei outro tapa em sua bunda, dessa vez ficou vermelho. Ela ia me xingar, mordi o lábio inferior prendendo o riso. Me movimentei devagar dentro dela, entrando fundo.

- Ai seu babaca, eu vou te dar um _tapão_ também. – tá, eu paro. – Quem mandou você ir devagar?

Resmungou olhando para trás. Garota doidinha.

- Quer forte, é? – ela balançou a cabeça concordando. Isso eu podia fazer.

Voltei a estocar forte, indo fundo, enfiando até o talo só para tirar quase tudo depois. Leah estava molinha na minha mão. Deitou as costas no meu peito, gemendo horrores.

Não parei de fude-la, dei outro tapinha. Dessa vez ela não reclamou. Viu? Ela gosta. Chupei seu pescoço com força enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com seus mamilos turgidos.

Não estava mais agüentando, gozei dentro dela. Antes de Leah. Mas meu pau – felizmente – continuou na ativa, durão. Provavelmente compensando os dias inativos.

Estava ofegante e cansado, mas não ia deixar minha loba na mão. Bombei forte, seu corpo cheio de curvas pulando em cima de mim. Uma mão continuou em seu seio direito, a outra escorregou parando entre suas pernas. Toquei aquele pontinho sensível.

Leah estava quente, muito quente. Comecei a masturbá-la.

Leah não sabia se gemia ou respirava. Podia escutar seu coração bater forte em compasso com o meu. Respirações pesadas.

- Quase lá... quase...

Ai merda, eu já estava quase gozando de novo, mas me concentrei nela, era a sua vez.

_Esta é a maneira que nós amamos  
Como se fosse para sempre  
Então vivemos o resto de nossas vidas  
Mas não juntos  
_

Estoquei fundo mais algumas vezes, e então senti seu líquido quente escorrer. Foi a minha deixa; explodi dentro dela.

- Uau... – ofeguei cansado.

Ainda bem que eu tinha uma força de lobo, caso contrário não daria conta daquele furacão chamado Leah.

Sequei o suor que escorria de sua testa e beijei carinhosamente a tatuagem em seu braço. Aquela tatu que nós lobos tínhamos.

Ela virou o rosto para mim sorrindo.

- Vamos sair amanhã, só nos dois. – informei dando um sorriso. Quer dizer, nós nunca saímos juntos como um casal. Tava na hora de eu exibi-la. Mostrar que era minha. Só minha.

- Mas, e a ronda?

- Sam e os garotos dão um jeito.

- Tá bom, então. – me deu um beijo e se aconchegou em meus braços.

Agora sim, eu poderia descansar.

xXxXxXxXx

Leah POV

Eu estava terminando de passar a máscara preta nos cílios, enquanto Rachel trançava meu cabelo.

- Carrega mais nos olhos. – Rach me deu a dica.

- Não. Você sabe o quanto odeio acordar parecendo um guaxinim.

Adorava me maquiar, me pentear, essas coisas de mulherzinha, mas o foda era o depois. Tirar toda aquela pintura do rosto era o 'o'.

- Você quem sabe. Prontinho. Perfeito. – disse terminando o penteado e indo se sentar na minha cama.

- Como estou? – minha voz saiu totalmente insegura. Há muito tempo que eu não saia, tipo num encontro, com alguém. Óbvio que eu saia, mas num encontro de verdade fazia tempo.

- Com as suas pernas e barriga chapada... – ela me analisou. – bem, não tão mais chapada assim, eu iria de minissaia e blusinha curta.

O que ela queria dizer com 'barriga não tão chapada assim'? Ela tava me chamando de gorda? Me analisei no espelho. Tava engordando... Droga. Mais rondas para mim.

- Claro, o teu irmão ia adorar. – retruquei sarcástica.

Olhei para baixo, estava com uma calça jeans escura, blusa que deixava meus ombros expostos e um sapato não muito alto.

Será que o Jake ia gostar?

Comecei a bater o pé freneticamente. Encontros me deixavam nervosa.

- Relaxa amiga. – Rachel riu na minha cara. Eu nem me dei o trabalho de mandá-la calar a boca.

Pow, pow, pow.

Esse era o Seth esmurrando a minha porta.

- Jake chegou.

- Tá! – me virei para minha amiga. – Tô bem mesmo?

- A Beck tinha que estar aqui para te ver desse jeito! Você não ficava nervosa nem quando ia sair com o Sam!

Isso era verdade. Mas convenhamos, o Jake era o Jake.

E só de pensar nas menininhas da cidade olhando para ele; desejando aquele corpinho eu já pirava, minhas mãos suavam. Tinha que me controlar melhor, antes que entrasse em fase.

- Vamos logo, principiante. – ela me puxou pela mão.

Na sala, Jacob estava esparramado no sofá jogando Guitar Hero com Seth. Eles arrasavam nesse jogo.

_Duas horas da manhã, algo na minha cabeça  
Não consigo descansar, continuo andando  
Se eu fingir que nada nunca deu errado,  
Eu posso dormir  
Posso pensar que nós apenas continuamos  
_

- Oi. – disse chamando a atenção de Jacob. Seth continuou concentrado com a guitarra de brinquedo na mão.

Jake se virou para me olhar e soltou um assovio.

- Uau, minha namorada conseguiu ficar ainda mais gata. – ele elogiou.

- Você também não tá nada mal. – ele usava uma calça jeans, blusa preta e jaqueta. Ele ficava muito sexy de preto.

- Uhu! – Seth gritou quebrando o clima. – Eu sou demais!

Ele tinha zerado outra vez o joguinho.

- Posso jogar? – Rachel perguntou já tomando a guitarra da mão do irmão.

- Vai fundo gata. – Seth disse todo assanhado. Deixa só o Paul escutar isso.

- Aonde vamos afinal? – eu questionei enquanto enlaçava o pescoço de Jacob.

- Surpresa. – ele sussurrou no meu pescoço. Virei o rosto e capturei sua boca.

- Certeza que esse passeio não pode ficar para depois? – ronronei passando minhas unhas em suas costas, por dentro de sua blusa.

Ele soltou um gemido abafado.

- Ew! Procurem um quarto, pelo amor de Deus! – Seth novamente quebrou o clima. Rachel riu. – Caiam fora!

Eu lancei um olhar feio para eles. Fui ignorada total. Estava perdendo a moral.

- Seth tem razão. Eu programei a noite toda. Tive o maior trabalho. – me apertou forte pela cintura. – Nem se Michael Jackson saísse do túmulo e me implorasse eu não cancelaria nossos planos.

Eu fiz biquinho.

- Vamos logo antes que eu desista.

Agarrei sua mão e o puxei para fora de casa. Sua moto reluzia no quintal.

- Sério? – resmunguei descrente.

- Sério. – ele riu jogando o capacete nas minhas mãos.

- Mesmo? – insisti.

- Mesmo.

- Vai acabar com o meu cabelo! – reclamei.

- Essa trança não ia sobreviver muito tempo mesmo.

Ele riu me desarmando; girei os olhos e coloquei o maldito capacete.

- Satisfeito?! – bufei.

- Sobe logo! – mandou e me deu um tapinha na bunda.

Me apoiei em seu ombro e montei na moto.

- Segura firme. – ele disse baixando o visor do capacete. Eu fiz o mesmo e abracei sua cintura. Jake deu a partida e saiu cantando pneu.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e já estávamos na linha invisível que dividia La Push de Forks, o território dos sanguessugas Cullen.

Jake acelerou, queria tanto quanto eu sair logo daquela pista. Algo impossível, pois um Volvo cinza brilhante surgiu na direção contrária.

O Volvo deu sinal com o farol. Jake diminuiu e eu me perguntei que diabos ele estava fazendo.

O cheiro insuportável do Cullen leitor de mentes atingiu meu nariz. Jake parou ao lado do carro. Edward Cullen desceu; nós fizemos o mesmo. Eu de guarda, pronta para qualquer coisa.

- O que foi agora? – Jake rosnou. – Estamos de passagem.

- Não é isso que eu vim fazer. – o vampiro disse calmamente.

- Então? – Jake arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Eu cruzei os braços, coisa boa não era.

- É. Você está certo. – o vampiro pareceu responder algo que Jake pensou. – Bella e eu acabamos de voltar de viagem.

- Sei. – Jake o cortou. Gostei. – E?

- Sim. Exatamente.

O que? Estava boiando total.

- Bella pediu que eu buscasse o Jacob. – o Cullen falou olhando para mim. Merda, por um minuto esqueci que ele lia mentes. E voltou a encarar o Jake. – Pediu que se fosse necessário eu implorasse, e é isso que estou fazendo.

Não o estava vendo de joelhos...

- Bells quer me ver? – Jake ficou tenso. Sua postura ficou tensa e preocupada.

Não falei?! Fudeu.

- Por quê? – eu me meti.

Edward estudou meu rosto.

- Ela quer conversar com ele. Quer dizer, nós precisamos.

_Esta é a história mais difícil que eu já contei  
Nenhuma esperança, ou amor, ou gloria  
Finais felizes se foram para sempre  
Eu sinto como se estivesse desperdiçando  
E eu desperdiço todo dia  
Oh, eu sinto como se estivesse desperdiçando  
E eu desperdiço todo dia  
_

- Novamente. Por quê? – eu questionei rangendo os dentes.

- Calma. – Jake sussurrou. Mas eu acho que ele estava era falando consigo mesmo.

- Bella está grávida.

O que? Que? Por quê?! A vida era tão injusta! Não que eu quisesse ser mãe agora ou coisa do tipo.

- Como é que é? – Jake olhou espantado para o vampiro. – C-como isso aconteceu?

- Você não quer uma aula de biologia agora, quer? – Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Bella precisa te ver. Ela quer muito... Por favor.

Jacob ficou um tempo calado. Pensando.

- Jake? – ele não me olhou. – Jake! Você não... não tá pensando em ir, tá?

- Ela precisa de você nesse momento. Por mais que eu odeie a idéia. E... precisamos esclarecer certos pontos, quanto ao pacto.

- Não! Jacob!

- Desculpa... mas eu não posso... – ele disse num fio de voz.

Eu sorri vitoriosa.

Edward abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar de pena. Jake se virou para mim. Oh, entendi.

Perdeu, Leah.

- Desculpa, Lee, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Que? – olhei confusa para ele. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Não podia!

- É a Bells. Eu _preciso_ ir...

Prendi a respiração.

- Você disse que nem Michael Jackson te faria desistir. – argumentei sentindo a garganta apertar.

Ele segurou minhas mãos. O rosto contorcido de dor. Eu sabia que ele lutava para não sair correndo ao encontro _dela_.

- Por favor? Eu preciso...

Puxei minhas mãos com força.

- Tua cabeça é teu guia. – nem sei se ele precisava do meu consentimento afinal.

Naquele momento eu soube, que por mais que Jacob Black me amasse, ele também amava a Swan. Talvez nosso imprinting não fosse tão forte assim.

Edward voltou para seu carro sem dizer mais nada. Jake se inclinou para me beijar, eu desviei e o impedi com minha mão em seu peito, afastando-o.

- Te amo, não esquece. – ele sussurrou agarrando meu rosto e me dando um selinho forçado.

Correu e entrou no Volvo.

Num piscar de olhos, eles já estavam longe o bastante para que eu extravasasse minha raiva sem qualquer testemunha.

_Esta é a maneira que você me deixou  
Eu não estou fingindo  
Nenhuma esperança, nenhum amor, nenhuma glória  
Nenhum final feliz  
Esta é a maneira que nós amamos  
Como se fosse para sempre  
Então vivemos o resto de nossas vidas  
Mas não juntos  
_

Chutei com força o pneu da moto. Não o bastante para que eu tivesse que voltar para La Push a pé.

- Vaca desgraçada. – enxuguei uma lágrima. – Eu só me ferro por sua causa, sua vadia.

Voltei a olhar para a moto parada no meio da estrada, meus pensamentos oscilavam entre estragar a moto _dele_ ou tacar fogo na casa _dela_.

Acho que jogaria a moto do penhasco só de sacanagem.

xXxXxXxXx

Dois dias depois...

Seth POV

Eu olhava de rabo de olho para a minha irmã. Ela estava de cara feia esparramada no sofá ao meu lado.

Voltei a olhar para a TV, nós – quer dizer, Leah – estava vendo um especial de três horas falando sobre a vida e hábitos dos sapos. Sapos! Argh, ela fazia para me irritar, eu sabia.

Mas não podia fazer nada a respeito, pois o controle estava entre as pernas dela, e Deus me livre, eu nunca mais ousaria pegar naquele treco.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Leah! Muda essa merda! – rosnei baixinho, mamãe estava na cozinha.

Leah se dignou a me olhar; meteu a colher dentro de um pote de batatinha frita com calda de chocolate e enfiou na boca. Eca!

Me arrepiei todinho. Que nojo! Quem em sã consciência comia batatinha frita com calda de chocolate?!

- Não tô afim. – ela deu aquele sorriso falso, a cara toda suja de chocolate.

- Você fica muito, muito insuportável quando briga com o Jake, isso sim.

Cruzei os braços com força. Não tive tempo de me defender de uma almofada assassina que voou direto na minha cabeça.

- Cala a boca, Seth.

- Maluca.

- Pirralho. – ela voltou a comer como uma desesperada.

Saco. Ela não falava com o Jake a dois irritantes dias; e eu que estava ficando maluco!

Era sempre assim quando os dois brigavam, ela detonava toda a comida que via pela frente e ficava enterrada no sofá.

- Lee? – chamei baixinho. – O que rolou afinal?

Ela começou a mudar de canal freneticamente, pensando no que dizer.

- Nada. Cuida da sua vida.

Certo. Tá! Modo defensivo _on_. Eu ia matar o meu mano. Ah se não ia.

- Mana, você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

Leah evitou me olhar, escutei ela fungar. Abriu a boca para falar, mas o telefone nos interrompeu.

- Delegacia de Policia de La Push, seu problema não é meu. – Leah deu uma risadinha. Ela sempre ria quando eu atendia o telefone assim.

- Ah, fala irmão. – era o Quil me lembrando de levar o livro de química para a escola amanhã. – Tá, pode deixar. Não, não esqueci.

Desliguei o telefone.

Merda! Tinha esquecido totalmente da porcaria da prova de química.

Tava fudido. Se eu reprovasse, mamãe me mataria. E Leah me ressuscitaria só para me matar de uma forma bem mais dolorosa e violenta.

Olhei para o lado, Leah me olhava ansiosa. Droga, desculpa irmãzinha.

- Quem era, Seth? – ela tentou parecer desinteressada.

- Quil ligou para me lembrar de um lance ai.

- Ah... – ela murchou novamente e voltou a comer. Vai passar mal.

- Meninos! – mamãe gritou histérica, entrando na sala. – Que que é isso?

- Que? – eu olhei para ela sem entender.

- '_Que_?' – ela fez careta me imitando. – Porque estão tão mal vestidos? Charlie já está para chegar!

Ah, merda. Me encolhi esperando a explosão da Leah. Mas não veio.

- E porque Charlie viria? – Leah perguntou calma. Acho que batata + chocolate = calmante.

- Amor da mamãe. Lembra? Eu disse anteontem que Charlie viria para o jantar. – Leah deu de ombros balançando a cabeça negativamente. Eu também não lembrava disso. – Você concordou, então não tente fugir.

Mamãe nos deu um sorriso apaixonado, nós reviramos os olhos.

- Com licença, eu tenho que vomitar. – Leah informou subindo para o quarto.

- Engraçadinha. Devia ser comediante! – mamãe disse irritada.

Bom, eu falei que ia passar mal, não falei?!

Agora, só espero que ela tenha bulimia, porque se estivesse grávida... eu ia arrancar as bolas do Jake e dar para os cachorros do Paul comerem!

xXxXxXxXx

Sue POV

Nós quatro jantávamos silenciosamente. Seth, Leah, Charlie e eu. Quase a família completa.

- Pena que a Bella e o marido não puderam vir, Charlie. – eu puxei assunto.

_  
Um pouco de amor_

_Um pouco de amor_

_Um pouco de amor_

- Ah, é. – coitadinho. Charlie estava visivelmente nervoso, olhei de relance para Leah; ela comia de cara feia. – Bells voltou da lua de mel com uma virose, está de cama. Eu nem pude vê-la. Carlisle disse que pode ser contagioso.

- Sei muito bem a doença dela... – Leah soltou venenosa. Graças a Deus Charlie não ouviu, ou fingiu não ouvir.

- Hmm. – olhei para Seth, ele também estava calado, mas eu sabia que não era por causa de Charlie, eles se davam muito bem.

- Seth, consegui ingressos para a final de basquete em Port Angeles, tá afim? – Charlie puxou assunto. Seth sorriu abertamente.

- Uau, Charlie. Maneiro. Claro que sim.

- Legal. E você, Leah? Tá afim? – ele sorriu para a minha menina. Pelo menos alguém estava tentando ter um jantar normal.

- Rá! Tá de sacanagem comigo né?

Ela voltou a comer de cabeça baixa. Charlie ficou vermelho tomate.

- Seth nos contou que tirou A na prova de matemática. – eu disse orgulhosa do meu menino. – E você, querida? Como foi o seu dia?

- O mesmo de sempre... – ela respondeu de boca cheia. Odiava quando ela fazia isso. – Você sabe, fui trabalhar e no meio do caminho atropelei duas velinhas, trafiquei para as crianças da escola, e depois vim para casa e fui obrigada a jantar com vocês. Iupi.

Eu mantinha o garfo suspenso no ar em choque. Seth se engasgou e Leah voltou a encher o prato com mais comida.

- Supimpa. – Charlie disse batendo nas costas de Seth. – Melhor?

- Tudo bem amor? – eu perguntei preocupada com meu filho. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

Lancei um olhar furioso para Leah. Ela levaria uma surra assim que Charlie fosse embora. Garota abusada.

Voltamos ao silêncio. O jantar estava acabando desastrosamente e eu não tinha falado o que tinha planejado.

Olhei para Charlie, ele parecia impaciente.

- A comida tá uma delícia mãe. – Seth disse.

O meu bebê não é todo fofo?!

- Divina, Sue. – Charlie emendou.

Leah continuava enchendo e esvaziando o prato. Franzi a testa.

- Não acha que tá comendo demais não? O mundo não vai acabar!

_  
Eu sinto como se estivesse desperdiçando  
E eu desperdiço todo dia_

- Vai virar uma bola de pêlo. – Seth espetou. – Sem querer ofender.

Ela nos olhou e encheu o prato de mais milho cozido. Oh garotinha antipática, viu.

- Porque você não vai cheirar o rabo do Cullen? Sem querer ofender.

Será que eu ia ter que interferir e falar com o Billy sobre o filho dele e a minha filha?

- Acho bom vocês se comportarem! Eu posso pegar o cinto e dar uma boa surra em vocês dois. – eles podiam ser maiores que eu e definitivamente mais fortes, mas eu ainda era a mãe deles. E pode apostar que eu bateria neles. – Desculpe por isso Charlie.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não por isso... – ele me olhou sugestivamente. – Sue, querida, você não tinha algo para falar?

Jesus! Que homem mais sem tato.

- O que foi, mãe? – Seth perguntou. Leah me olhou atentamente. Ah, agora ela estava interessada na conversa?! Que ótimo. Como Charlie diz... _Supimpa_!

- Er... – okay, era melhor adotar a tática do 'puxão de curativo'. Rápido e indolor. – Charlie me pediu e casamento semana passada e ... – olhei para cada carinha dos três. - ... eu aceitei.

Seth respirou aliviado.

- Ah, era isso. Uau, isso é demais. – já disse o quanto amo esse garoto?

Sorri e olhei para Charlie apertando sua mão por cima da mesa. Franzi a testa, ele estava pálido, parecia assustado. Virei para onde ele olhava. Leah.

- Filha? – ela segurava o garfo com força, nem piscava. Parecia que estava em choque. – Filha? Leah?

_Esta é a maneira que você me deixou  
Eu não estou fingindo  
Nenhuma esperança, nenhum amor, nenhuma glória  
Nenhum final feliz  
Esta é a maneira que nós amamos  
Como se fosse para sempre  
Então vivemos o resto de nossas vidas  
Mas não juntos  
_

- Tá de sacanagem, né? – Deus, como odiava essas gírias.

- Não. Não estou de _sacanagem_.

- Ah, grande! Simplesmente ótimo! – suas mãos tremiam. Tive medo que ela se descontrolasse e entrasse em fase. – Papai deve estar se revirando no túmulo de _tanta_ alegria.

- Olha a boca mocinha! Não _ouse_ colocar seu pai nisso!

- Não basta vocês namorarem? Heim? Tem mesmo que se casarem? Isso é ridículo! Vocês não tem mais idade...!

- Leah! – Seth se meteu. – Mamãe merece...

- Cala a boca! – ela o cortou. Eu bati na mesa, estressada.

- Não, você fique quieta! – eu mandei.

- Tô nem ai... isso é ridículo, simplesmente ridículo...!

- Leah! Suba para o...

- Ontem encontramos cinco corpos de turistas estraçalhados! – Charlie quase gritou tentando esfriar os ânimos.

Eu me tensionei.

- Como é que é? – Leah rosnou.

- Ahn... Eu pensei que talvez... mudando de assunto... er, esquece. – Charlie balbuciou. – Isso não é assunto para um jantar tão simpático e calmo.

- Não, não. O que você disse sobre os corpos? – Leah insistiu.

Boa Charlie! A tática dele era melhor que a minha.

- Bom, - ele me olhou como se pedisse autorização para continuar. – Ontem meus rapazes e eu encontramos os corpos de cinco mochileiros na divisa de Forks e Port Angeles. Eles estavam parcialmente carbonizados, provavelmente a chuva não deixou que o fogo se alastrasse.

Seth e Leah trocaram olhares preocupados. _Eu_ estava preocupada! Meu Deus, isso era coisa de vampiros!

- Mas o mais esquisito de tudo,... hoje pela manhã eu conversei com o legista e ele me disse que os corpos estavam sem sangue. Dá pra acreditar nessa? Que tipo de animal faria algo assim?

Eu podia pensar em uma espécie...

Prendi a respiração e olhei para meus filhos. Leah se levantou abruptamente.

- Eu... eu...

- Nós precisamos ir para a casa do Sam... Sabe como é, vai ter uma festinha e tal. – Seth mentiu.

- É. Festão.

Seth puxou a irmã pelo pulso e os dois correram para a casa do Sam.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – Charlie me perguntou, a testa franzida em preocupação.

- Come querido, come que vai esfriar.

- Vem cá... o Sam não é o ex da sua filha? – eu concordei com a cabeça. - Então, pelo que parece eles estão se dando bem outra vez.

- Humrum... Sabe como é, adolecentes são assim mesmo. Uma hora querem morrer por um garoto, na outra hora estão jurando amor eterno! Mas me conta, o que mais você sabe sobre esses assassinatos?

- Ah, eu acho que é tudo parte de uma seita demoníaca.

- Esses jovens de hoje em dia, não?!

- Horripilante! – ele se estremeceu.

_Esta é a maneira que você me deixou  
Eu não estou fingindo  
Nenhuma esperança, nenhum amor, nenhuma glória  
Nenhum final feliz_

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gente! Poizé, quase todo mundo me perguntou quem é a Chelsea... Bem, ela é da guarda dos Volturi, e aparece em 'Amanhecer', mas como eu precisava dela eu a resgatei... Sem problemas, né?

Preciso dizer que odiei esse capitulo? Mas não dava mais para esperar e não postar! Tava sendo ameaçada! Sério!

_**SERÁ QUE CHEGO AOS 400 COMENTÁRIOS? n_n (FF . net )**_

AGRADECIMENTOS do /Twilight Fics/Nyah!:

SatsukChan / crisdias / Aklm / madu / pricess suzuma / KarenTavares / Juh PJ / Rachel Black / Gaabii / Daaf-chan / Mily / Thaay / Zulquelly Barros (Oies, sorry! Juro que não esqueço novamente!) / Anninha / AmaBlack / Mandy2 (Seja muito bem vinda!) / Zynha!!! / indaiafics / Sully / jessiicaa / Putiz (Seja bem vinda queridissima) / Thaay / kaiker2 (Oi amore! Já disse que seus coments iluminam meu dia/noite/madrugada? Poizé, poize! Então, seus comentários são muito fodas viu! Adoro, adoro, adoro! Poxa, nunca tive um fã! MORRI *-* Ah, tah, agora saquei porque minha orelha fica pegando fogo as vezes! Vc e a Mandy metendo lenha em mim né! heahea. Beijinhux) / bia_flaguila / Mychele Day / Rachel Black / Juh PJ (Oies, bem vinda! Quanto a postar todos os dias... bom, isso é meio difícil. Desculpa!) / KarenTavares ( Oies! Olha você de novo! Viu, não esqueço!) / Leah Black / Ingrid F. (Obrigada, obrigada, por me fazer entrar na sua fic fofa! Gente, EU peguei o Seth! E vou pegar muitas outras vezes! Babem, MORRAM de inveja!) / Nina'a Alves / AmaBlack / Anninha / Janete Alves / Mandy Fletcher (Coment hiper mega gigante! A-M-E-I!) / Mrs. Lola / Yasmin B.D.S / MairaLautner / Isa Clearwater / Valentyna Black / LIIII / Daddy's obsessive little girl / Drik Phelton [2] (Oies Dri! Tava sentindo falta dos seus comentários! Sério mesmo que eu fiz isso tudo ki vc falou? Putz, MUITO obrigada viu! E aliás, o Henry pode ser tudo, menos feio amiga! Kkkkk) / Palas Atenas / B Black Weasley / AnnaPaulla (Oies. Puxa, muito OBRIGADA! Vou ler sim, viu!) / Pandora593 / lupa / Leah Black Clearwater / MaaaH / Raissa Leah-Nessie (Claro que eu li seu coment! Pode deixar que a música do Paramore vai rolar!) / Milena Black (Obrigada por comentar! E pode deixar ki Já já o Seth bebê dará o ar da graça!) / PaahCP

_**ESQUECI DE ALGUÉM? Me avisa!**_


	17. Hormônios Alfa

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Blue october – Congratulations (traduçãoem _itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: . **com / watch?v = Q0cgxmlNWig

**N/A:** E ae galera linda? Curtindo muito o carnaval? Eu tô vibrando com a folga! Hehehe. Ok, essa música não tem muito haver com o capítulo, mas eu simplesmente **AMO** essa banda! Beijo, me liga!

* * *

Capítulo 16 – Hormônios Alfa.

_Esse assento está ocupado?_

_Parabéns!_

_Você gostaria de dar uma volta comigo?_

**Jake POV**

- Ainda não acredito que você esteja grávida de duas semanas. – disse olhando para a enorme barriga da Bells.

- Nem eu. – ela respondeu baixinho. A criatura dentro dela estava sugando todas as suas energias. Estava matando minha melhor amiga.

Eu não podia fazer nada a respeito, e _isso_ estava me matando!

- Tem certeza que são só de duas semanas? – eu perguntei estreitando os olhos. Ela me olhou como se fosse arrancar minha cabeça. Se tivesse força para isso, claro.

- Cala a boca.

- Aqui. – segurei sua mão para ajudá-la a se sentar numa pedra enorme, perto do lago na casa dos Cullen. – Tudo bem?

Ela estava ofegante.

- Claro, claro. – sua cara de dor não me enganava.

- Acho melhor te levar para dentro.

- Não... - tomou fôlego. - Eu estou bem. Só... – outro fôlego. - quero ficar um pouco aqui, tomar ar fresco.

Eu entendia, desde que ela e o... marido – arght -, voltaram da viajem que ela estava trancafiada naquela casa.

- Okay...

Me sentei ao seu lado.

- Jake?

- Hum?

- Você acha mesmo que a Leah não se importa de você estar aqui comigo?

É claro que ela se importa, mas você não precisa saber.

- Leah entende.

- Eu não sei não. – olhei para ela, seu rosto mais pálido que nunca, com enormes olheiras roxas. – Você está aqui há dois dias seguidos. Não vai para casa, nem sequer ligou...

- Yep. Bells relaxa, okay. Deixa que eu cuido disso. Prometi para o sang... – mordi a língua, enquanto Bella me olhava de cara feia. – Prometi ao Cullen que cuidaria dos meus irmãos, então não há nada com o que se preocupar... Você está segura.

- Acho que você devia ir. Me sinto tão culpada por te fazer ficar. – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Abracei seu ombro e sem querer cheirei seus cabelos.

Mas não era o cheiro que eu queria.

Deus, como eu estava sentindo falta da Leah. Ela estava com um ódio mortal de mim, eu sabia. E os vinte telefonemas que ela não retornou me davam essa certeza.

- Não sinta, eu jurei que nunca te abandonaria não foi? – ela balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. – Fiz a minha escolha, querida. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Até que eu me torne uma vampira, você quis dizer. – eu suspirei. Sim.

- Yeah. – ela abaixou a cabeça triste. – Até que você se torne uma fria. Desculpa Bells, mas é assim que tem que ser. Nós seremos inimigos. Não me olha assim, é a ordem natural das coisas!

- Não fala assim, Jake... – e começou a chorar.

- Não chore. O Cullen vai me matar por isso...

- Es-está tudo bem... E-eu entendo você... Se quiser pode ir, eu não vou te impedir. – murmurou impando o rosto com a manga da blusa.

- Bells, não começa, okay...

- Ja-Ainn... – ela agarrou a barriga e se contorceu de dor.

- Bella? Tá tudo bem? – minha voz tremeu de medo. Ela se contorcia, as mãos em volta do corpo. Escutei um barulho esquisito. Parecia que ela estava sendo quebrada por dentro. Era assustador.

- Ed-dward... – ela puxou o ar com dificuldade.

- Aham. Deixa comigo. – a suspendi em meus braços – com ela recamando que poderia ir andando. E a levei para dentro da cripta do vampiro.

xXxXxXxXx

**Sam POV**

Eu estava sentado no sofá vendo TV com a Emily. Há muito tempo nós não nos sentávamos ali juntos apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Eu sempre tinha algum assunto dos lobos para resolver. Nada além da obrigação de um alfa.

- Querido, tia Sue confirmou. Nós vamos sexta a Port Angeles para ver o vestido. – Emily disse sem tirar os olhos da TV, enquanto fazia um carinho na minha mão.

- Vestido? – questionei franzindo a testa. Emily girou os olhos para mim.

- É! Do casamento.

- Ah. – fiquei um minuto completo sem falar nada, Emily me olhava. – Você... quer que eu vá junto?

- Deus me livre! Ninguém aqui quer chamar azar pro nosso casamento.

- Ah... então... tá me olhando assim porque?

- Assim como? – ela se fez de desentendida colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e me deu um sorriso travesso.

Ah, entendi. Passei meu braço por seu ombro, o seu sorriso foi imenso. Nos aproximamos e eu a beijei fervorosamente.

Emily não perdeu tempo, me puxou para cima dela. Eu fui, mas com todo o cuidado do mundo, não queria ficar viúvo antes da hora.

Mas mal começamos a nos beijar eu pude sentir um cheiro em particular. Um cheiro que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Leah.

Praguejei baixinho. Me afaste da minha noiva, ela me olhou como se fosse me matar.

- Que foi agora?

- Temos visita.

- Que? Virou vidente agora? – ela se sentou irritada e ajeitou o vestido. Segundos depois ouvimos as batidas fortes na porta. Eu fui atender.

- Seth? Leah? O que foi? – perguntei dando passagem para que eles entrassem.

- Temos que conversar. É urgente. – Leah disse. Eu não consegui evitar olhar para a saia jeans minúscula que ela usava. Leah conseguia ficar mais linda a cada vez que eu a via.

- Acho melhor chamar o resto do pessoal. – disse Seth me chamando de volta para a realidade.

- Claro. Mas o que aconteceu afinal?

- Quando o pessoal chegar eu falo, vamos poupar tempo e saliva. – ela disse já entrando na minha casa e indo para a cozinha.

Dei de ombros, fazer o que né?!

- Seth, liga para o Quil e Embry. Eu vou convocar o resto do bando.

xXxXxXxXx

Assim que todos chegaram – bem, não todos, eu não consegui falar com o Jacob – não hesitei em começar a reunião. A casa estava cheia.

- Então, Leah. Fala o que é tão urgente. – me sentei entre Paul e Jared. Leah estava sentada na poltrona de frente para mim, Seth estava sentado no braço do sofá ao lado da irmã. Embry sentou no chão se escorando nas pernas da Leah. Eu não gostei, mas fiquei na minha, afinal, ela não ia gostar se eu falasse qualquer coisa a respeito. Muito menos a Emily.

Controla os hormônios alfa, Sam, controla.

- Bom. O Char-... – ela começou, mas foi cortada por Embry.

- Espera aí. O que? Não vamos esperar o Jake? – Embry perguntou confuso.

Vi Leah se mexer desconfortavelmente. Eu senti pena. Era muito óbvio onde Jacob Black estava metido. E mais óbvio ainda era a escolha que ele tinha feito. Se aliar ao inimigo.

- Não. Não vamos. – falei autoritário querendo colocar um ponto final na conversa.

- Mas, ele faz parte do bando! – Quil argumentou a favor do primo.

- Parte do bando Quil? Realmente? – eu olhei para a Leah. – Desculpa Leah, mas todos nós sabemos qual o bando que o Jake quer fazer parte.

Ela ficou calada. Viu, até ela concordava comigo.

- Qual é Sam?! – disse Seth. Eu suspirei, tinha que ser. Lá vinha o defensor número um do Jake. – O Jake não mudou de lado, se é isso que você tá insinuando!

- Ah, eu acho que mudou sim. – rosnou Paul já tremendo dos pés a cabeça. – Se ele realmente estivesse do nosso lado, ele não estaria correndo atrás daquela garota dos vampiros.

- Ora seu... – Seth se levantou e Paul o imitou, ambos trocaram olhares furiosos. – Você não entende nada sobre amizade!

- Calma, garotos. – tentei controlar a situação. Mas fui ignorado completamente.

- Ah, claro, porque é super _normal_ um _lobisomem_ e uma _vampira_ serem amigos! – Paul rosnou para Seth. O garoto não se intimidou. Tava andando demais com o topetudo do Jake.

- Wow, briga de lobos! – Brady sorriu baixinho.

- Eu aposto no Paul. – disse Colin, como se ninguém estivesse ouvindo. – Olha o tamanho daqueles braços!

_Minha mente anda rápido_

_Eu tento diminuir a velocidade para você_

_Acho que eu gostaria de dar uma volta de carro_

_Eu quero te dar algo que_

_Venho querendo te dar há anos_

_O meu coração_

- Chega! – Leah elevou a voz e se meteu entre Seth e Paul. – Mas que droga! Será que a gente pode falar do que realmente importa aqui? – ela respirou forte ainda com uma mão segurando o peito do irmão, impedindo-o de avançar. - Se o Black quer ficar lá _lambendo_ o chão que a Swan pisa, beleza! Ele que se _foda_! Agora – olhou diretamente de Seth para Paul. – vocês dois, sentem-se!

Paul bufou e se sentou, muito contrariado, Seth também. Wow, eu nunca tinha visto a Leah assim tão... tão alfa! Sexy.

- É, vamos ao que interessa. – eu concordei antes que ficasse pior. Eu realmente não queria me estressar com o assunto 'Jacob' antes do tempo. – Leah, vai direto ao ponto. O que você queria falar a final?

- Charlie nos contou que eles encontraram cinco corpos parcialmente carbonizados perto de Port Angeles.

- Legal! Vamos caçar! – Brady e Colin bateram as mãos se cumprimentando. Eu girei os olhos. Os garotos ficaram inquietos e excitados com a idéia. Não posso mentir que eu também não fiquei.

xXxXxXxXx

**Jake POV**

- Ela está bem agora. – disse Edward.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Apenas o bebê se mexendo. – ele suspirou. – Ele é mais forte do que pensávamos. – ele parou por um minuto inteiro e abaixou a voz para continuar, como se fosse um segredo ou como se não quisesse que mais ninguém soubesse do óbvio. - E isso está matando a Bella.

- Então porque vocês não arrancam essa... _coisa_ de uma vez por todas dela? – eu perguntei o óbvio.

- Ela não quer! Você acha que eu gosto de ver minha mulher sofrer?

Minha mulher! Humpf.

- Algum problema com isso? – o vampiro ruivo trincou o maxilar, era evidente que ele tinha lido minha mente.

- Nenhum. – cruzei os braços.

- Edward. – uma voz musical chamou pelo Cullen.

Ele se virou e olhou para a vampira anã que tomava energéticos demais – Alice -, que estava em pé nas escadas. Ela parecia estar perguntando mentalmente algo para o irmão. Ele fechou a cara para os pensamentos dela.

- Escuta. – ele engoliu em seco. – É mais do que óbvio que Bella não... não possa sobreviver ao nascimento.

- Onde você está querendo chegar Cullen? – resolvi cortar todo aquele papo furado.

- Eu não vou permitir que a Bella morra. Em hipótese alguma.

- Nem eu. – franzi a testa. – Aonde você quer chegar?

- Eu farei qualquer coisa para fazê-la viver. _Qualquer coisa._ De um jeito ou de outro.

Oh, acho que eu estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Exatamente. Eu quero sabe se você vai respeitar o pacto se eu tiver que mordê-la.

Eu pisquei atônito. Mordê-la? Morder a Bella?

- Isso quebraria o pacto. Ele é bem específico. Se algum de vocês morder, _morder_ não matar, o pacto será desfeito.

- Você acha que eu não sei?! Eu estava lá quando Carlisle propôs o pacto.

Grande merda, otário! Acho que esse pensamento escapou, pois o vampiro não voou em minha direção, nem nada.

- Sam não hesitaria em atacar todos vocês. Inclusive a Bella e a criatura dentro dela.

- Não o chame assim. – ele assoviou irritado.

- Ótimo. Tanto Bella quanto esse _híbrido_ estão em perigo. Sam só está esperando o próximo passo para atacar.

- Eu não quero saber o que Sam pensa. Não importa a vontade dele. Afinal, não é ele o _herdeiro de Ephraim Black_ é? – Edward sugeriu sutilmente. – Então, o que você me diz?

xXxXxXxXx

Eu corria veloz em direção a minha casa. Tantas coisas a fazer, tantas decisões a tomar. Mas primeiro eu precisava encontrar com Leah. Ficar ao seu lado até que ela me escutasse e quem sabe me perdoasse um dia.

Tinha feito uma grande, enorme besteira dessa vez. Já estava preparado para a bronca.

Parei, erguendo o focinho. Seu cheiro estava cada vez mais forte. Fechei meus olhos e me foquei. Seu cheiro parecia vir da esquerda, mas a esquerda a única coisa que existia era a casa da Emily e do... _Sam_.

"_O que ela está fazendo lá?"_

Corri o que minhas patas permitiam. Furioso com a idéia de Leah estar no mesmo lugar que o Sam sem mim. O que eles estavam fazendo afinal?

Parei a poucos metros da casa dele, e o que escutei me surpreendeu. Eram muitas vozes.

O que era aquilo?

Uma reunião do bando _sem mim_?

xXxXxXxXx

**Sam POV**

- Calma rapazes. Ninguém vai caçar ninguém. – os garotos me olharam decepcionados. – _Ainda_. Collin, Brady, Jared. Vocês estavam essa semana responsáveis pela ronda naquele território, certo?

-É. – os três responderam juntos.

- Mas não capturamos o cheiro de qualquer vampiro naquela área. – Jared se defendeu.

- Talvez seja apenas um lugar onde desovaram os presuntos? – Quil sugeriu.

- Onde _desovam_ o que? – Embry riu dessa. Os garotos acompanharam. – Que isso Quil? Tá se achando o mafioso é? Tá vendo filminho demais com a Clair heim.

- Esses filmes de mafiosos não estão na faixa etária da princesinha não heim. – Jared debochou.

- Calem a boca. – Quil resmungou corado.

- Deixem o Quil em paz. O que ele vê ou deixa de ver com a Claire é problema dele. – eu disse. Quil olhou agradecido para mim.

- Mas, vem cá Quil? A mãe da princesinha Claire deixa a fadinha Quil ver esse tipo de filme? – Leah perguntou sorridente. Todos explodiram em risadas, menos o Quil. Sabia que ela não ia deixar essa passar.

- Eu só me vesti de fada uma vez, droga! E foi para o aniversário da Claire! Vocês sabem.

A galera continuou rindo. Foi realmente hilário, me lembro como se fosse hoje. Toda a galera chegando para o aniversário da Claire e logo de cara quem nós encontramos dando uma de babá? Quil vestido de fada. É, foi hilário, sem contar no quão ridículo ele estava.

_Meu coração não vai encobrir minha dor_

_Você me deixou...ah ah ah ah_

_Meu coração não vai cobrir isso_

_Você me deixou...ah ah ah ah_

- Okay, okay. Foco gente! Tirando as piadinhas de ganguester, o Quil pode estar certo. – eu cocei a cabeça pensando. – Leah, você disse que os policiais encontraram os corpos parcialmente carbonizados.

- É. Eram cinco turistas. Mochileiros na verdade. No que você tá pensando Sam? - Leah perguntou arqueando o corpo para frente e apoiando o braço no joelho.

- Que talvez seja coisa de um dos Cullen. Afinal, não houve sinais de outros vampiros pela área.

- De jeito nenhum. – Seth retrucou na mesma hora. Eu me irritei.

- Talvez você _queira_ se juntar ao Jacob no Clube 'nós amamos os vampiros fedorentos'? – Leah e Seth fecharam a cara com a minha pergunta sarcástica.

- Ou talvez algum vampiro amiguinho dos Cullen? – Leah sugeriu segurando a mão de Seth. – Vamos combinar que desde que eles apareceram, Forks entrou no radar vampiresco.

- É, a Leah pode ter razão. – disse Quil.

- Ou... – Jared começou e se calou olhando diretamente para Emily, que surgiu da cozinha com uma travessa enorme de biscoitos.

- Ou o que Jared? – eu olhei da Emily até ele.

- Ou talvez sejam aqueles recém-nascidos que atacaram a Emily e a Leah.

- É mesmo! – os garotos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, desde aquele dia que nós perdemos o rastro daqueles vampiros. Eles podem sim estar se alimentando por perto. – Embry acompanhou o raciocínio de Jared.

Leah estava tensa, eu não entendi o motivo. Será que ela ainda se culpava pela fuga dos três vampiros?

Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas o barulho da porta sendo escancarada me fez parar.

Virei o rosto para trás, e meus olhos se encontraram com os olhos furiosos de Jacob.

- Olha só quem resolveu dar o ar da graça. – eu disse sem humor.

Jake trincou o maxilar e andou parando ao lado de Quil, que o cumprimentou com um soco no ombro.

- Então, fazendo uma reuniãozinha pelas minhas costas Sam? – eu não gostei do tom que ele usou. Quem ele pensa que é? _Eu_ sou o alfa aqui.

- Sam tentou te ligar, mas parece que na cripta dos Cullen seu celular não pega, não é? – Leah disse irônica, me defendendo.

Jake olhou possessivo para ela. Embry se afastou das pernas dela disfarçadamente.

- Lee. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, ela continuou com o semblante parcial. – A gente pode conversar?

- Acho que você não sacou que uma reunião importante está rolando aqui, Jacob. - Não sei dizer o que aconteceu a seguir, mas a única coisa que eu sentia era o instinto de morder, cortar, estraçalhá-lo se apossou de mim.

Jacob me olhou da mesma forma que eu sabia estar olhando para ele. Desafiadoramente.

Ele sorriu forçadamente.

- Vocês não estão perdendo tempo heim. Já estão tramando o próximo passo para acabar com o híbrido? – Jake tremeu apertando as mãos em punhos.

- Híbrido? Que híbrido cara? – Embry perguntou.

- Que que é um híbrido? – Collin sussurrou para Brady.

- Cala a boca, eu quero escutar.

- Você nem sabe o que é, sabe? – Collin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – os dois moleques sorriram. Eu mereço.

- Ora, você não contou Lee?

- Contou o que? – eu perguntei olhando diretamente para Leah. O que ela estava escondendo da gente? – Que inferno está acontecendo aqui que eu não sei?

Leah deu de ombros. – Esqueci. Afinal, minha vida não gira em torno de Bella Swan como de certas pessoas.

Jake ficou chateado com essa. Mas eu gostei. Boa, garota.

- O que nós não sabemos? – Seth olhou curioso para Jacob.

- Bella vai ter um bebê. – Jake disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Afinal, como uma vampira pode estar grávida?

- Mas como? Vampiros não podem ter filhos. – disse Seth. O sorriso enorme.

- Bella não é uma vampira. Ela voltou humana.

- Isso explica tudo. – Quil sussurrou.

- Isso é extraordinário! Bella deve estar tão feliz! – Emily disse num misto de felicidade e espanto. Nós olhamos para ela como se ela fosse de outro mundo. – Que? Ela deve estar mesmo!

- Mas afinal? Já chegaram num consenso de como irão matar a minha amiga?

- Ela não será mais humana Black. Se liga. – Leah disse. Jake rosnou para ela, Leah se levantou o encarando sem se intimidar. – Ou você agora mudou de opinião quanto aos vampiros? Agora tá achando que eles são gente, é?

- Ela ainda não é uma vampira. – ele argumentou.

- _Ainda_. – Leah retrucou.

- E todos nós sabemos o que acontecerá depois. – eu falei. - Quando ela se transformar o pacto será quebrado! Eu não hesitarei em ordenar que cacem todos os Cullen. _Sem exceção_. – me levantei também, ficando ao lado de Leah. - Aquela criatura sinistra dentro dela será a primeira a ser eliminada, logo _depois_ _da mamãe morta-viva_.

Jake rosnou alto e deu um passo a frente, ficando muito perto de mim e Leah. Todo seu corpo tremia. Eu tive medo por Leah.

- Leelee, se afaste. – eu sussurrei para ela. Mas Leah não me obedeceu.

- Você não _ousaria_ tocar num fio de cabelo da Bella e seu bebê. – Jacob falava comigo como se _eu_ fosse seguir suas ordens.

- Isso é o que veremos. – respondi desafiadoramente.

- Então _é_ o que veremos. – Jake rosnou outra vez.

Leah deu a impressão que se aproximaria de Jake. Eu não permitiria que ela colocasse sua segurança em perigo. Agarrei-a pela cintura e a puxei para mim, mas meu movimento foi mal calculado e as costas dela acabaram vindo de encontro ao meu peito.

Isso foi o bastante para Jake explodir.

- Tire suas patas nojentas de cima da _minha_ namorada. – os músculos de seus braços estavam tensionados.

- Calma Jake. – Seth disse. Quil se colocou ao lado do primo caso ele tentasse avançar contra nós.

_Eu vim pra ver a luz na minha melhor amiga_

_Você parece mais feliz que nunca_

_Minha chance de me abrir se perdeu_

_E agora você é a Sra. Ele_

_Minhas palavras não saem direito_

_Mas vou tentar dizer que estou feliz por você_

_Acho que eu vou dar aquela volta de carro_

_Eu quero te dar algo que_

_Venho querendo te dar há anos_

_O meu coração_

- Ah, agora você se lembra que a Leelee é sua namorada? Sua impressão? E não a Bella? – Jake mostrou os caninos, muito puto comigo. – Se liga meu chapa, você não pode ter as duas.

Jacob sorriu de forma sinistra.

- É mesmo? Você está tentando me convencer ou a si próprio? – Leah me olhou assustada tentando se afastar, mas algo dentro de mim a segurou com força. – Se liga _você_ Sam. Quem não pode ter as duas é você! Não pode ter as duas _primas_.

Emily soltou um barulhinho chocada. Eu queria pular em cima de Jacob e estraçalhar seu rosto. Como ele ousava fazer uma insinuação dessas? Eu só estava querendo proteger um membro do _meu bando_.

- Vamos baixando esses hormônios alfa, agora! – Leah resmungou empurrando minhas mãos para fora de sua cintura, se soltando do meu aperto. – Controlem-se pelo amor de Deus. – e se virou para o namorado ou ex-namorado, eu não sei de mais nada. – Tô caindo fora, e não ouse vir atrás de mim, Jacob William Black!

E ainda resmungando ela saiu da minha casa. Olhei para Paul e Jared que estavam ao meu lado. Será que eles estavam pensando que eu sairia na porrada com o Jake dentro da minha casa?

No quintal talvez, mas não aqui.

Jacob fez menção de seguir-la, mesmo contra sua vontade. Mas eu não deixei.

- Não terminei com você, Jacob. – ele parou de costas para mim. – Fica. – não hesitei em usar meu comando alfa.

Jake se virou para mim, tremendo de raiva.

xXxXxXxXx

**Leah POV**

Acordei com uma coisa gelada e molhada lambendo minha bochecha.

- Ew, Sirius. Deixa a mamãe dormir. – reclamei ainda de olhos fechados. Ele latiu para mim e se aninhou em meu travesseiro.

Eu me revirei na cama, o dia já estava claro. Tentei achar uma posição confortável, uma posição que não incomodasse meu estômago sensível.

Tinha passado a madrugada toda no banheiro, vomitando...

Eu nunca pensei que fosse agradecer por isso, mas graças a Deus que minha mãe estava na casa do Charlie e não teve o desprazer de me escutar vomitar as tripas a noite toda. E o Seth, bom o Seth tinha um sono pesado, nem se um trem passasse ao seu lado o acordaria.

_Meu coração não vai encobrir minha dor_

_Você me deixou...ah ah ah ah_

_Meu coração não vai cobrir isso_

_Você me deixou...ah ah ah ah_

_E eu não posso mudar isso_

_Nunca poderei voltar no tempo_

_Agora não posso mudar sua mente_

_(você me deixou)_

_E eu nunca poderei_

_Nunca poderei voltar no tempo_

_Agora não posso mudar sua mente_

_(você me deixou)_

_Não posso mudar sua mente_

_(você me deixou)_

Afundei o rosto no travesseiro ao escutar os passos do meu irmão no andar inferior. Provavelmente estava caçando algo para comer, o garoto já acordava devorando tudo. Ou não, já que aparentemente ele estava conversando com alguém. Ele não tinha o costume de falar sozinho. Apurei os ouvidos.

- _Não me interessa se você veio se desculpar ou pedi-la em casamento..._ – distingui a voz de Seth. Ele estava irritado com alguém. – _Jake, você pode ser meu melhor amigo, mas ela é minha irmã!_

_- Eu sei garoto. E eu estou aqui para falar com ela. Queira você ou não._

Minha cabeça rodou e senti ânsia de vomitar novamente. Era o Jacob querendo falar comigo! Aquele que me deixou tão nervosa a ponto de me fazer passar mal a noite toda!

Minhas mãos começaram a suar frio.

- _Sai da frente Seth!_ – escutei Jake rosnar, daquela forma sexy que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. – _Eu estou avisando._

_- Eu que estou avisando Jacob! Deixa ela em paz! Você não escutou o que ela disse ontem?_

_- Escutei, mas..._

_- Então! Viu! Ela não quer te ver!_

_- Mas Seth! Eu preciso..._

_- Jake, dá um tempo, ok. Dá um tempo pra ela. Você sabe como é a Lee. Dê um tempo a ela._

- _Seth, eu a am..._ – eu parei de escutar. Prendi o bolo na garganta, gemendo em desgosto. Sirius rosnou quando eu me mexi e ele quase caiu da cama.

- Psiu. Quer que eles saibam que estamos acordados? – olhei séria para o cachorrinho, que não estava to pequeno assim. – Foi o que pensei. - agarrei meu celular.

Busquei na agenda um número em particular e apertei o botão verde. Não demorou nem três chamadas e ele atendeu.

_- Leah! Que bom que você me ligou princesa. Preciso tanto ouvir sua voz!_

Eu precisava sair, arejar a cabeça, pensar o que fazer em relação a Jacob. Mas pensar, era exatamente o que eu não estava fazendo. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Oi. Preciso te ver _Henry_. Pode ser?

_- Óbvio! Vem me encontrar, baby._

- Onde? – perguntei levantando e indo até a porta para saber se Jacob já tinha ido embora.

Colei minha orelha na porta, estava tudo silencioso lá em baixo. Estava sozinha em casa. Perfeito.

_- Te encontro em vinte minutos no 'Italian Caffè'? _

- Estarei lá. Beijo.

Desliguei o celular, troquei de roupa o mais rápido possível e sai para encontrar Henry.

_Vá embora_

_Faça isso ir embora_

_Por favor_

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Nem demorei (tanto [?]) dessa vez! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo E aproveitem ao máximo esse finzinho de Carnaval!

Se beber, não dirija! Usem camisinha! Pelo amor de Deus! Não quero ver ninguém grávida (antes da hora) ou com alguma DST!

Juízo crianças!

Amo vocês do fundo do meu coração!

(Ai que melosa!) n_n

AGRADECIMENTOS do /Twilight Fics/Nyah!:

Pam_kinjo / Mychele Day / bia_flaguila / Marjorie / thplacebo / SatsukChan / heri / lupa / KarenTavares / Reh Cullen / Janete Alves / Anninha / Isa Clearwater / Daaf-chan / yara s2 cullen / Thaay / PaahCP / MaaaH / Gabitcheen / Milena Black / Pandora593 (Oies queridíssima! Não pule da FALÉSIA! hehehehe. Muitíssimo obrigada pelo seu coment super fofo! beijinhux) / Bad Age / 28Lily / Gaabii / Leah Black / crisdias / Quel / Mrs. Lola / Raissa Leah-Nessie [2] (Oies! Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos Volturi, quando os escrevi fiquei meio assim... Hahaha, vc acha? Eu pensei que tinha escrito aquela cena do beijo toda confusa! Fico feiz por isso! E eu que atóooron você e seus comentários viu! Beijinhux!) / Hachi-chan 2 / Ingrid F. / Bela Black Weasley / Juh PJ / AnnaPaulla / elizabeth beans / Mandy2 / kaiker2 (Também quero participar do bate-papo! hahaha) / Yasmin B.D.S / Mandy Fletcher (Mandyzitcha! Cara, eu juro que eu AMO seus cmentários! Dei altas gargalhadas! Concordei com tudinho que você falou! Hahahaha! PS: Te amo por deixar esses coments MARAVILHOSOS! Você faz valer a pena continuar escrevendo! Valeu de coração!) / mdiias / indaiafics / Ana Carolina! / KawaiAkaHana / Zulquelly Barros [3] / Anny_s2 [8] / angelgirl2008 

**SENTI FALTA DE UM MONTE DE GENTE NO CAPITULO PASSADO! CADÊ VOCÊS? O CAP. 15 FICOU TÃO RUIM QUE NÃO MERECEU COMENTÁRIO?**

**VOU CHORAR!**


	18. Herdeiro de Empraim Black

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Sarah McLachlan - Angel (traduçãoem _itálico_)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com/ watch?v=i1GmxMTwUgs

**N/A:** Ebaaa! Passamos dos 400 comentários ! Obrigada aos fanficnets! Não esquecendo, é claro, dos 225 comentários dos meus queridíssimos Nyahltas!

* * *

Capítulo 17 – Herdeiro de Ephraim Black

Algumas horas antes...

Jake POV

Escutei as vozes dos meus amigos na casa do Sam. Parei de tentar entender o que eles diziam quando escutei as barbaridades que eles estavam acusando os Cullen de terem feito. Tudo bem que eu não ia com a cara deles, mas até mesmo eu tinha que admitir que para vampiros, eles eram bem descentes.

Mas o que mais me enfurecia era que estava muito evidente que estava rolando uma reunião sobre o 'próximo passo'. A qual eu não fui convidado.

Agarrei a maçaneta da porta quase quebrando-a e a empurrei com tudo contra a parede. A casa tremeu.

- Olha só quem resolveu dar o ar da graça. – Sam foi o primeiro a me ver.

Trinquei o maxilar prendendo um rosnado no peito, entrei sem ser convidado e andei até o Quil. Apenas desviei o olhar assassino de Sam quando Quil me desconcentrou com um soco no braço.

-Então, fazendo uma reuniãozinha pelas minhas costas, Sam?

- Sam tentou te ligar, mas parece que na cripta dos Cullen seu celular não pega, não é? – Leah não hesitou em responder pelo Sam. Como eu não tinha notado a sua presença?

Me virei em sua direção, mas algo na cena não me agradou nem um pouco. Embry, meu suposto melhor amigo, estava escorado _confortavelmente_ nas pernas da _minha_ namorada.

Dei aquele meu famoso olhar 'mais que porra é essa? Bebeu, Embry?' e o lobo se afastou discretamente, como se ninguém tivesse percebido...

- Lee. – eu dei um pequeno sorriso, o coração batendo a mil. E o medo dela me bater na frente de todo mundo? Seria um mico. – A gente pode conversar? – sugeri, mas ela continuou me olhando com cara de paisagem. Acho que eu preferia apanhar.

- Acho que você não sacou que uma reunião importante está rolando aqui, Jacob.

Respirei fundo tentando não matar o Sam por estar fazendo a cabeça de todo mundo. Olhei para ele e ergui as sobrancelhas, seu peito subia e descia descompassado, era como se ele estivesse se segurando para não me atacar!

Devolvi o olhar desafiadoramente, mostrando que eu não tinha medo dele. E não tinha mesmo, nunca tive.

- Vocês não estão perdendo tempo heim. Já estão tramando o próximo passo para acabar com o híbrido? – falei sem pensar, apertando os punhos.

- Híbrido? Que híbrido cara? – Embry me perguntou todo confuso. Mas quem estava confuso era eu. A Lee não tinha falado nada?

- Que que é um híbrido? – meus ouvidos bem treinados capturaram o sussurro do Collin. _Uma coisa bem escrota_, eu tive vontade de dizer, mas me segurei.

- Ora, você não contou Lee? – eu estava verdadeiramente surpreso. Ela me olhou com aquela cara de 'eu não sou fofoqueira, seu otário'. E eu merecia isso. E até mais, para ser bem sincero.

- Contou o que? – Sam perguntou sem tirar os olhos da minha Leah. Cara, essa porra de troca de olhares estava me irritando! – Que inferno está acontecendo aqui que eu não sei?

Leah deu de ombros. – Esqueci. Afinal, minha vida não gira em torno de Bella Swan como de certas pessoas.

Se eu estivesse em fase, estaria de orelhas baixas e olhar desfocado, feito um cachorrinho quando faz coisa errada. Sam deu um sorrisinho com o fora que eu levei. Desgramado.

- O que nós não sabemos? – Seth perguntou sorrindo. Os olhos do moleque brilhavam. Eu me perguntei se Seth tomava algo escondido. Como era possível alguém viver 24 horas sorridente? Só mesmo o Seth!

- Bella vai ter um bebê. – eu disse sem rodeios.

- Mas como? Vampiros não podem ter filhos. – disse Seth num misto de surpresa e felicidade.

- Bella não é uma vampira. Ela voltou humana. – claro, até onde todos sabiam vampiros não podiam de forma alguma ter filhos. A vampira loira que o diga.

- Isso explica tudo. – Quil sussurrou.

- Isso é extraordinário! Bella deve estar tão feliz! – Emily disse num misto de felicidade e espanto. Nós olhamos para ela como se ela fosse de outro mundo. – Que? Ela deve estar mesmo!

- Mas afinal? Já chegaram num consenso de como irão matar a minha amiga? – dei uma de sarcástico.

- Ela não será mais humana Black. Se liga. – Leah dirigiu todo seu '_amor'_ para mim. Rosnei involuntariamente para ela. Nem preciso dizer que ela não se intimidou, levantou e me encarou. Já disse o quanto eu tinha orgulho dela? – Ou você agora mudou de opinião quanto aos vampiros? Agora tá achando que eles são gente, é?

- Ela ainda não é uma vampira. – tente argumentar, sem sucesso.

- _Ainda_. – Leah retrucou.

- E todos nós sabemos o que acontecerá depois. – Sam falou. - Quando ela se transformar o pacto será quebrado! Eu não hesitarei em ordenar que cacem todos os Cullen. _Sem exceção_. – Eu não estava acreditando nos meus ouvidos. Sam se posicionou ao lado da Leah. - Aquela criatura sinistra dentro dela será a primeira a ser eliminada, logo _depois_ _da mamãe morta-viva_.

Dessa vez rosnei alto, uma dor no peito. Eu sabia que podia fazer alguma coisa, sabia. Mas Sam estava dificultando as coisas para mim. Dei um passo para frente, todo meu corpo tremia.

Vi Sam sussurrar algo para a Leah e isso me deixou doido.

- Você não _ousaria_ tocar num fio de cabelo da Bella e seu bebê.

- Isso é o que veremos.

- Então _é_ o que veremos.

O clima estava muito tenso entre nós dois. Leah pareceu querer se aproximar de mim, mas Sam a impediu, segurando-a pela cintura. O que ele estava pensado ao colar o corpo no corpo da Leah daquele jeito?

Se ele queria me irritar, estava conseguindo.

- Tire suas patas nojentas de cima da _minha_ namorada. – meu corpo parecia que explodiria. Não do jeito que faz quando entro em fase. Era um tipo muito pior de explosão.

- Calma Jake. – Seth disse. Quil se colocou ao meu lado. Como um amigo fiel.

- Ah, agora você se lembra que a Leelee é sua namorada? Sua impressão? E não a Bella? – mostrei os caninos para ele. Se ele estava querendo levar umas boas mordidas, eu podia fazer. – Se liga meu chapa, você não pode ter as duas.

Eu não posso ter as duas? Eu? Sam estava falando comigo ou com seu reflexo no espelho?

- É mesmo? Você está tentando me convencer ou a si próprio? Se liga _você_ Sam. Quem não pode ter as duas é você! Não pode ter as duas _primas_.

Emily soltou um barulhinho chocada. Eu devia medir minhas palavras antes de sair falando assim. Emily não tinha nada haver com isso.

- Vamos baixando esses hormônios alfa, agora! – Leah resmungou empurrando as mãos de Sam de seu corpo. Eu suspirei aliviado, pelo menos ela não estava gostando do contato. – Controlem-se pelo amor de Deus. Tô caindo fora, e não ouse vir atrás de mim, Jacob William Black!

Como assim 'saindo'? E que inferno! Ela estava me impedindo de ir atrás dela! Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim. Ia fazer ela me escutar de um jeito ou de outro. Nem que para isso eu precisasse ficar sentado em seu quintal até ela me escutar!

Me virei para segui-la, mas fui brutalmente impedido.

- Não terminei com você, Jacob. Fica. – senti o comando alfa bater direto no meu peito. Fechei os olhos respirando pesadamente, minhas mãos e pernas tremiam.

- Okay, Sam. Tá passando da hora da gente resolver umas pendências.

- Lá fora garoto. – ele disse á saindo da casa. – Só nós dois.

O bando recuou, parando na mesma hora.

Se ele soubesse o quanto odiava quando ele me chamava de 'garoto'. Eu era mais homem que ele!

- Então? – parou no meio do quintal. – O que foi?

- Olha Sam, eu não quero brigar...

- Nem eu, Jake, nem eu. Mas o que você tem que entender é que o nosso dever é proteger La Push, proteger inocentes!

- não mete essa Sam! – passeios dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Você sabe que ela vai morrer quando der a luz.

Podia ouvir os garotos se movimentando perto da janela, fofocando.

- O trato é bem claro quanto a isso. Bella devia ter pensado melhor antes de querer brincar de casinha com um vampiro.

- Não fala assim dela! – rosnei.

- Tô mentindo? – eu não respondi. – Tô mentindo, Jacob? Ela não foi enganada. Foi porque quis.

Fiquei calado, quanto a isso não havia o que argumentar. Mas não era por isso que eu não iria tentar.

- Escuta. O conselho está do meu lado. Eu não tomei essa decisão sozinho.

- Ótimo! Perfeito. Como você quiser Sam! Mas eu vou te avisar uma coisa.

Parei, minha mente não estava acompanhando minha boca.

- O que? – Sam questionou impaciente.

- Eu estarei do lado deles quando você atacar. Pensa bem, eu sou seu irmão. E você estará me atacando também.

- Claro, vai lá _irmão_! Vai ser o cachorrinho dos sanguessugas!

- Melhor que ser o seu cachorrinho. – murmurei. Mas tive certeza que ele ouviu.

Naquele momento eu soube o que faria a seguir. Obrigado por isso, Sam.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele deu dois passos, ficando perigosamente perto de mim. Perigoso para ele, é claro.

Os garotos saíram tropeçando neles mesmos. Todos ficaram nos encarando, esperando a minha resposta.

- O que você quer dizer, Jake? – senti a vibração do tom alfa bater na minha cabeça pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas dessa vez não fez tanto efeito assim.

Tudo estava claro. Eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão.

- O que você escutou. – arqueei as sobrancelhas e dei um meio sorriso. – E ah, nunca mais use esse tom alfa comigo, beleza?

- Jacob, Jacob. Não me provoca.

- Não. Me. Provoca. Você. – falei pausadamente, quem sabe assim ele entendia.

- Eu sou o seu líder. O Alfa.

- Não mais.

Ele me olhou espantado. A boca aberta.

- Seja claro.

- Você não é o meu alfa, Sam.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você tá querendo dizer que agora quer o cargo? É isso? Eu sempre soube que era seu. Cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. Não precisamos brigar por isso.

- E quem disse que eu quero liderar um bando? Apenas não aceito mais suas ordens.

Dei-lhe as costas, pronto para sair.

- Você não pode fazer isso. Não pode ficar sem uma matilha. Esse não é seu instinto!

- O descendente de Levi Uley não pode dizer o que o descendente de Ephraim Black pode ou não fazer.

Sam ficou boquiaberto.

Andei desapressadamente em direção a minha casa. O peito mais leve, aliviado. Livre. Eu estava livre. Me sentia como antes. Antes de toda essa coisa de lobo.

xXxXxXxXx

**Leah POV**

Estacionei o carro da minha mãe o mais longe possível do 'Italian Caffé'. Não queria dar muito na vista. Coloquei meus óculos escuros e fui em direção ao local onde encontraria o Henry.

Dei uma espiada pela vitrine, ele já estava lá, girando a xícara de café em cima da mesa, o olhar perdido. Mais o pior de tudo era o lugar em si. Estava cheio. E se alguém me reconhecesse?

Joguei o cabelo para frente, tapando o meu rosto.

- Pensei que você tinha cansado de me esperar. – disse parando em pé do outro lado da mesa, de frente para ele.

- Nunca. – Henry deu um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

Fez sinal para que eu me sentasse.

- Desculpa o atraso. – murmurei, e quase imediatamente a garçonete veio ao nosso encontro.

- Mais dois cafés? – a mulher de vinte e poucos anos deu um largo sorriso para o meu acompanhante.

- Seria maravilhoso. O meu com duas...

- Duas colherinhas de canela. Eu sei. – ela completou a frase dele.

Henry deveria ser um freqüentador assíduo desse café. Lembrava-me vagamente dele ter comentado – da primeira vez que apareceu aqui em Forks – do quão delicioso eram os cafés desse lugar.

- Então? Quer dizer que a senhorita queria me ver? – Henry chamou minha atenção. Olhei para os lados, nem tinha notado que estávamos sozinhos outra vez.

- É. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, provavelmente esperando uma frase melhor formulada e completa.

- E? – incentivou abrindo um sorriso convidativo.

Abri a boca para colocar para fora tudo que estava sentindo, mas a garçonete saiu não sei da onde e me atrapalhou.

- Aqui está seu café! – nem preciso dizer que ela me ignorou novamente. Era evidente que ela o estava flertando. Oi?

Cara de pau. Quer dizer, nós não éramos mais que amigos, mas ela não sabia. Dá licença?!

- Obrigado. – Henry a dispensou educadamente. – Então minha princesa. Qual o motivo disso? Quero dizer, estou feliz e tudo mais por você _finalmente_ me encontrar, mas...

Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes.

- É que... – estou te usando como estepe. Será que se eu dissesse isso ele ficaria com raiva?

- Já sei. Brigou com o Jacó?

- Jacob. – corrigi. – Mas é, briguei.

Eu me perguntava como ele sabia. Será que estava tão evidente assim?

- Eu realmente não me importo com o nome dele. E também não vou te consolar dizendo que lamento, por que você sabe que eu não. Pelo contrário, - segurou minha mão por cima da mesa. – estou muito satisfeito com o rompimento.

Pera aí! Rompimento?

- Nós não... – balancei a cabeça confusa, mordendo as bochechas. – Não rompemos. Quero dizer, - puxei discretamente minha mão da dele. – nós brigamos, ou melhor, eu briguei. Mas o fato é, que ele me trocou pela enésima vez pela cadela da Bella, e...

- Vocês querem mais alguma coisa? A torta de morango está divina.

Henry bufou mais alto que eu. Aquela mulher tava pedindo para morrer. Sério.

- Será que você pode nos dar privacidade? É pedir muito um pouco de sossego? – fui grossa demais?!

Fechei mais ainda a cara, a mulher me olhava muito contrariada. Então foi embora, reclamando, mais foi.

Se bem que a torta de morango iria cair bem. Lambi os lábios imaginando os morangos vermelhinhos. De uma fungada no ar, tentando capturar o cheiro do bolo, mas o que capturei foi algo diferente. Fez meu nariz arder levemente.

- Tá sentindo esse cheiro? – funguei outra vez. Henry me olhou sem entender.

- Não. Que cheiro?

Franzi o nariz. – Um cheiro doce... Não sei dizer...

- Impressão sua, princesa. Deve ser o cappuccino.

É, pode ser. Dei uma golada no meu café, tentando arrancar aquele cheiro da minha cabeça.

- Que tal nós irmos para um lugar mais confortável?

- Heim? Por quê? Eu realmente estou afim daquela torta. – falei olhando para os lados. Cadê a infeliz da mulher? Sumiu.

- Por favor, Leah. Eu... preciso te contar uma coisa. Meu hotel não é longe daqui.

Respirei fundo, meu coração gritando para que eu negasse.

- Tudo bem. – segurei sua mão estendida à minha frente.

Com um leve puxão ele me levantou e nós saímos.

xXxXxXxXx

Liguei o som do carro dele. Resolvemos que seria melhor que fôssemos em seu carro.

Pegamos a rodovia, passamos por um, dois, hotéis que ficavam na beira da estrada. Passamos pelo terceiro, aquele que ele tinha ficado hospedado da última vez. Franzi a testa.

- Henry?

- Hum? – ele não me olhou, sua atenção estava fixa na estrada.

- Aquele não era o seu hotel? – apontei para trás.

- Não.

Vi suas mãos apertarem o volante com força.

- Henry? O que foi? O que você quer me contar?

- Quando chegarmos eu falo.

- O que está acontecendo? – forcei.

- Depois Leah. Estamos chegando, okay?!

Definitivamente ele estava tenso. Onde estava o 'princesa' ou 'linda'? Algo estava errado.

Henry entrou à esquerda, indo por uma pequena estrada no meio da floresta. Não lembrava de ter nenhuma pousada por ali.

- Onde você tá me levando?

Ele me ignorou. Eu estava ficando assustada. Uma loba estava ficando assustada!

Não demorou muito e no meio da floresta surgiu um hotel. Do tipo de filme de terror. Se não fosse pelos dois carros Audi R8 pretos eu falaria que aquele lugar era abandonado.

- Chegamos. – ele informou já descendo do carro.

- Henry! Onde nós estamos? – eu gritei para ele, que já estava quase entrando no casarão.

Desci do carro e olhei bem para o casarão. Realmente horripilante. Era de três andares, as paredes quase totalmente sem tinta. Dava para notar de longe as madeiras antigas e gastas. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

- Vem, Leah. – Henry me chamou da porta. Meu Deus, onde eu estava me metendo?

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Nem demorei... Fiz um Twitter crianças! twitter. com / pam _ zynha (tirem os espaços).

n_n

AGRADECIMENTOS do /Twilight Fics/Nyah!:

Anny_s2 / indaiafics / SatsukChan / jessiicaa / Mariii95 / Daaf-chan / Cleidy / Sully / Juh PJ / eliandra m / Isa Clearwater / Reh Cullen / Ingrid F. / Leah Black / Bela Black Weasley / Putiz [2] / Mandy Fletcher (Queridissima! Quando vi que era o seu coment pulei do sofá de tanta alegria! n_n Poizé, o Kaike sumiu msm... Antes que eu esqueça: me ADD agooora! pamella _ jackelyne msn. com (tira os espaços!) Agora, nós deviamos abrir um fã club: 'Nós odiamos a Bella tapada e coitadinha!' Hehehehe Ri demais com o seu comentário! Adooro! Te espero no msn! Assim, vc e o Kaike vão poder falar de mim, comigo! Olha a louca!) / kinhaneck / Isa_abrahao / AnnaPaulla / Thaay / angelgirl2008 / Zulquelly Barros / Milena Black / Gaabii / aleraven [2] / bia_flaguila / Mychele Day / Yasmin B.D.S (Você me deixou surda! Rssrsrs, beijos queridíssima!) / KawaiAkaHana / Ana Carolina / Janete Alves / lupa / Mrs. Lola / Luaam / Drik Phelton [2] (Voltou né! Pensei que tinha me abandonado! Tava até chorando! Doro vc!) / Gabitcheen / elizabeth beans / crisdias / MaaaH (Queridíssima! Bem que eu gostaria e postar toda semana! Mas é meio 'Missão Impossível'!) / heri / Ana Carolina! / Melina Black / camila townes [2] (Tava com saudade de vc! Seja bem vinda de volta!) / bylestrange [2] (Zynha! Pensei que vc tinha esquecido de mim!!!) / Shay Selene Black Tussand (Eu que inventei esse 'William' por causa do Billy. Mas provavelmente não tem não!) / mdiias / PaahCP / Quel / gabiii / _mahzinha_ / Renata Matias /


	19. Afogado em minhas proprias escolhas

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Disturbed – Down with the sickness.

**Link da música no youtube: **. com/ watch?v=LJ9ADruDikg

**N/A:** Cadê os meus comentários? Vocês não me amam mais, é isso?

* * *

Capítulo 18 – Afogado em minhas próprias escolhas.

**Leah POV**

_...e no meio da floresta surgiu um hotel. Do tipo de filme de terror. Se não fosse pelos dois carros Audi R8 pretos eu falaria que aquele lugar era abandonado._

_- Chegamos. – ele informou já descendo do carro. _

_- Henry! Onde nós estamos? – eu gritei para ele, que já estava quase entrando no casarão._

_Desci do carro e olhei bem para o casarão. Realmente horripilante. Era de três andares, as paredes quase totalmente sem tinta. Dava para notar de longe as madeiras antigas e gastas. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha._

_- Vem, Leah. – Henry me chamou da porta. Meu Deus, onde eu estava me metendo?_

Uma forte ventania veio por trás da casa, trazendo consigo um cheiro que fez minha nuca se arrepiar e coração acelerar. Um cheiro doce, ardente, cheiro de... VAMPIRO.

Meu instinto de loba aflorou. Pareciam ser três ou mais.

- Henry, NÃO! – gritei, mas ele já tinha entrado.

Oh Deus, eu não daria conta de três vampiros sozinha e ainda tentar proteger o meu pescoço e do Henry.

Estúpida, tinha que aceitar o convite, né?!

Minha mente trabalhava lentamente me perguntando o que fazer? Sair correndo e deixar o Henry – que talvez já estivesse morto há essa hora – ou ser corajosa e muito _burra_ e entrar na casa?

xXxXxXxXx

**Henry POV**

**Algumas horas atrás...**

Eu andava de um lado para o outro dentro do meu quarto. Vez ou outra eu lançava o olhar para o meu celular. Nada. Nem uma ligação dela. A mais de duas semanas que eu cheguei a Forks e nada dela me ligar.

Estava ficando desesperado. Meu pescoço estava em jogo. Literalmente.

Maldita hora que conheci Leah Clearwater. Maldita hora que aceitei trabalhar para Aro Volturi.

Oh merda, me repreendi. Se ele capturasse esse pensamento – o que com toda a certeza aconteceria – eu estava perdido.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama olhando fixamente para a parede descascada do hotel abandonado. Franzi o nariz desgostoso. Claro que preferia ficar no hotel sete estrelas como da última vez, mas seria meio engraçado tentar explicar ao dono sobre os olhos vermelhos e ameaçadores dos meus acompanhantes.

Aro, Demetri, Renata e Chelsea estavam caçando no momento. Eu dava graças a isso, pois me garantia mais algumas horas de vida.

Trabalho arriscado eu sei, mas o dinheiro era muito bom, e bem, antes de por um infeliz acaso eu escolher Port Angeles para recrutar possíveis 'talentos' para os Volturi, eu nunca tinha tido contato pessoal com nenhum deles.

Antes de toda essa loucura virar minha vida de ponta cabeça eu era caçador de talentos, meio peculiar, mas era. Desde criança minha mãe dizia que eu tinha um dom especial em descobrir o que as pessoas faziam de melhor. Então cresci e me aproveitei desse meu talento. Comecei por baixo, enganando, roubando, não me orgulho muito disso, mas fazer o que? Um homem faz qualquer coisa para sobreviver. Até explorar cartomantes eu fiz.

Porém quando retornei a Itália para alguns negócios, topei com a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto na vida, seu nome era Heidi. Ela me convenceu a conhecer seus velhos amigos, mas o que eu não poderia imaginar era que esses amigos de longa data teriam, literalmente, séculos de vida.

Aro buscava alguém que lhe pudesse apresentar talentos especiais, claro que ele tinha o Demetri que farejava longe qualquer poder especial, mas a maioria das vezes ele não se contentava e comia os candidatos. E isso era um empecilho. Então Aro mandou que Demetri farejasse os potenciais já transformados e eu seria o caçador dos humanos.

Claro que além do dinheiro, assim como a minha linda Gianna, eu ansiava me tornar um vampiro. Ser um deles.

Mas eu não contava com uma pequena farpa, que me desviaria do meu caminho, chamada Leah Clearwater. Desde a primeira vez que esbarrei com ela eu sabia, sabia que aquela garota era especial, só não podia imaginar o quanto.

A existência de vampiros era fato, só não contava que as lendas sobre seus inimigos naturais, os únicos que poderiam acabar com a raça dos vampiros, fossem verdadeiras. E Leah fazia parte disso.

Essa descoberta me fez subir um nível e descer dois; eu estava mais cotado para ser transformado, mas tinha um porém, Aro queria Leah, a garota inteligente, linda, sensacional; e eu seria o responsável por fazê-la vir para o nosso lado, mas se falhasse... Eu seria o próximo a ser enterrado como indigente.

Foi ai que meu inferno astral começou. Por mais que eu sentisse um carinho enorme pela Gianna, eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado pela Leah. Aquela que entregaria de bandeja para um vampiro sanguinário.

O toque do meu celular me fez votar ao presente. Fechei os olhos por um momento, dividido entre a ansiedade de ser a Leah e escutar a sua voz outra vez e o desespero de ser realmente a Leah e ter que fazer o que eu não estava pronto para fazer.

Outro toque, suspirei pesadamente ao ler o nome no visor. Era a Leah.

A casa estava silenciosa, o que me deixava mais apreensivo. Sabe o tal silêncio que precede o ataque?

Outro toque, era o segundo. Pensei seriamente em não atender, se Aro perguntasse eu faria de tudo para me manter afastado de suas mãos e negaria a ligação.

Levantei, ainda com o celular na mão, e parei frente ao grande espelho que me proporcionava uma visão privilegiada da minha cama. Olhei meu reflexo, o telefone tocando. Pisquei por menos de dois segundos e o que vi refletido me fez pular de susto e deixar o celular cair no chão.

- Jezz... – exclamei assustado.

- Não vai atender? – Chelsea, a guarda-costas de Aro me perguntou calmamente. Ela estava deitada na minha cama. As botas sujando o meu lençol. Vaca.

De onde caralho essa aberração saiu?

Meu coração batia muito acelerado. Acho que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Ela me olhava criteriosamente, um meio sorriso malévolo dançava em seus lábios.

- Eu disse: 'Não vai atender?' – ela repetiu a pergunta. E em questão de um segundo ela estava na minha frente, perto, muito perto, balançando o celular na minha cara.

- Vou.

- Acho bom mesmo.

Peguei o celular das mãos geladas dela, rezando para que ela se afastasse. Era muito desconfortável ter um vampiro respirando no seu pescoço.

- Leah! – minha voz vacilou. - Que bom que você me ligou princesa. Preciso tanto ouvir sua voz!

Por favor, por favor, não diz que quer me ver! Não hoje.

- _Oi. Preciso te ver Henry. Pode ser?_

Passei a mão na testa limpando as gotas de suor. Fiquei sem resposta. Olhei para Chelsea, ela nem piscava.

- Manda ela vir te ver. – ela sussurrou andando em volta de mim.

- Óbvio! Vem me encontrar, baby. – eu disse. A garganta seca.

- _Onde?_ – Leah me perguntou. Eu queria dizer qualquer coisa que a fizesse sacar o que estava acontecendo, que a fizesse desistir de me encontrar.

- 'Italian Caffé'. – a vampira murmurou no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei de medo e dei dois passos para a frente. Ela riu do meu desespero. – Vinte minutos.

- Te encontro em vinte minutos no 'Italian Caffè'?

_- Estarei lá. Beijo._

Assim que Leah desligou eu joguei o celular em cima da cama. Chelsea ainda me rondava perigosamente.

- Aro teve um bom palpite. – ela falou sorrindo, os caninos a mostra.

- Onde ele está? – dei uma de corajoso.

- Não se preocupe humano. Ele está caçando. Só eu estou aqui.

Ela andou lentamente diminuindo o espaço entre nós.

- É... – eu me afastei.

- É. Aro disse que hoje seria um bom dia para que a aberração peluda te ligasse... e olha só, não é que ele acertou.

- Aham. – eu tentei me esquivar dela, mas Chelsea estava me encurralando.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão que você não ia atender o telefone? – ela me questionou respirando na minha cara. O seu hálito gélido fez minhas pernas ficarem moles.

- Atendi não foi? – onde eu estava com a cabeça? Desafiar uma vampira sádica. Pelo menos seus olhos não estavam tão vermelhos.

Trocamos um olhar profundo e aterrorizante para mim. Eu podia ver todas as atrocidades que ela queria fazer no momento.

- Você está por um fio, humano. Um fiozinho bem fraco.

Eu engoli seco. Eu sabia dos meus riscos. Tinha vacilado muitas vezes, Aro já estava ficando impaciente. Sabia que o que me mantinha vivo era o fato de Leah confiar em mim.

- Agora vá ao Café, faça o que tem que fazer. – eu concordei com a cabeça. – E não se esqueça. Estaremos de olho em vocês. Entendido?

- Entendido. – precisava de água, minha garganta arranhava. Ou quem sabe uma água benta com alho.

- Ah, - ela falou num tom mais alto, o que fez eu me sobressaltar. – traga-a para cá, traga-a para nós, hoje. Sem rodeios.

- Mas... – mas, Aro não tinha me dito nada sobre trazê-la hoje. Não podia ser feito hoje. Não podia!

- Sem mais nem menos. Traga-a! – concordei com a cabeça, minhas mãos fechadas em punho bem forte. – E sem gracinha, estaremos de olho em vocês. Os dois.

xXxXxXxXx

**Leah POV**

**No presente... **

Eu optei pela burrice. Não poderia deixar que uma pessoa inocente morresse. Corri atrás do Henry.

Abri a porta com força, e sem pensar nos riscos entrei na casa.

- Henry! – chamei, parada no que parecia ser uma sala. – Henry! Cadê você! Responde pelo amor de De...

- Tô aqui, Leah. – ele disse calmamente saindo do corredor à direita.

Olhei para todos os lados em alerta. O fedor era insuportável.

- Vem, Henry. Vamos embora agora! – acabei com o espaço entre nós e agarrei seu braço.

- Não, Leah. Vem aqui, você precisa conhecer umas pessoas.

- Que pessoas? Pirou! – a gente vai morrer! A gente vai MORRER! Era tudo o que eu pensava. E o louco queria que eu conhecesse 'umas pessoas'? Quem? O lanchinho dos vampiros?

- Aqui, vem. – ele agarrou minha mão e tentou me puxar para o cômodo onde ele estava há um minuto atrás. – Confia em mim.

- Não! NÃO! Você não entende! Temos que sair daqui! É perigoso! – eu não podia simplesmente dizer que vampiros estavam cercando o hotel dele ou sabe-se Deus o que era esse lugar.

Não podia burlar as ordens de Sam, de manter nosso segredo seguro. Então tinha que convencê-lo a sair de outra forma.

O fedor dos vampiros estava mais forte a cada segundo; fazendo minha cabeça latejar e dando uma enorme vontade de vomitar.

- Vamos embora AGORA! – eu praticamente gritei. Ele não se mexeu. – Ótimo! Quer morrer, então fica ai! Morre sozinho!

Comecei a me afastar de costas, sem perder o contato com os olhos dele. Henry respirava pesadamente, com medo, mas porque diabos ele não me obedecia e saia correndo comigo?

- Olá Leah. – uma voz grossa fez os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Virei velozmente meu corpo para trás, ficando cara a cara com a pessoa que me cumprimentou. Pele pálida, o ar gelado que emanava de seu corpo não deixava dúvidas que ele era um vampiro.

Rosnei dando alguns passos para junto do Henry. Morreria tentando proteger nós dois.

Me inclinei para a frente em posição de ataque.

- Não quero briga, minha querida. – ele sorriu para mim. Se eu não soubesse quem ele realmente era eu estaria encantada com aquele cabelo longo e preto e sorriso convidativo.

- Então o que você quer? – rosnei perigosamente outra vez.

Outros três vampiros surgiram num piscar de olhos atrás do primeiro. Um macho bem alto e duas mulheres.

- Henry, fica atrás de mim. – eu sussurrei me colocando na frente dele. – Eu sei que você não deve estar entendendo nada, mas quando eu mandar você correr, você corre. Sem olhar para trás.

O vampiro maior sorriu maldosamente, olhando diretamente para Henry, as duas fêmeas não tiravam os olhos de mim.

- O que eu quero? – ele sorriu para mim. – Eu quero tantas coisas. A primeira é que você me chame de Aro.

- Aro? – estreitei meus olhos. Esse nome era familiar. - Foram vocês não foram? Que mataram aqueles turistas? – perguntei juntando um mais um.

- É, fomos. – Aro entrelaçou os dedos calmamente. – Desculpe por isso, Demetri tem um temperamento meio impulsivo.

Olhei de relance para os três atrás de Aro, eles pareciam três estátuas, suas feições relaxadas.

- Mas Demetri promete que isso não se repetira, não é? – Aro olhou para Demetri, este concordou ligeiramente.

Eu diria que ele não honraria sua promessa, não com aqueles olhos vermelhos nos olhando intensamente.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – tentei parecer calma. Trazer o tempo a meu favor.

- Viemos para uma visitinha. Sou amigo de Carlisle Cullen. De certo você conhece o doutor Cullen?

- Conheço. – minha garganta estava seca. Então esse tal de Aro era amigo dos Cullen. Se eu saísse viva dessa eu mesma mataria essa família de vampiros.

- Isso é ótimo. Então, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado? Posso segurar a sua mão? – ele esticou a mão direita para mim.

Esse vampiro era doido ou tinha um fetiche sádico por mãos?

- Vou te dizer onde você vai enfiar essa mão, seu sanguessuga nojento!

- Ora ora ora... – uma das fêmeas riu. – A lobinha colocando as garrinhas de fora.

- Eu me pergunto o que ela viu nele. – a outra falou baixinho. Claro que eu ouvi.

Do que que elas estavam falando?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei confusa. Henry continuava atrás de mim calado. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente minha cintura.

- Você fez um bom trabalho... Henry. – o vampiro chamado Aro disse. – Sinceramente, eu chei que você não conseguiria.

O que? Fiquei atônita.

- O... o que? – me afastei do Henry, olhando-o. – Do que ele está falando?

Henry baixou a cabeça.

- Henry? Que porra esse sanguessuga tá falando?

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas foi uma das fêmeas sanguessugas que falou.

- Henry LaFleur trabalha pra gente, Leah Clearwater. – eu pisquei chocada. As lágrimas querendo sair. – Desde o começo. Desde o primeiro encontro o seu objetivo era te trazer pra gente.

Aro pigarreou.

- Deixa que eu falo Chelsea.

Prendi a respiração muito, muito confusa.

- Leah. Henry trabalha para mim. – as lágrimas desceram.

- Ele não está falando sério, está? – murmurei para Henry. Seus olhos azuis me encararam. É, ele estava falando sério.

- Desculpa, Leah.

- Desculpa, Leah? Desculpa o caralho! Você me entregou para morrer! – gritei na cara dele. Meu corpo tremendo. Não ligava a mínima se no meio da minha transformação eu o matasse. – Como você pôde fazer isso?

- Eu posso explicar! Eu posso! – ele começou desesperado. – Aro Volturi não quer te matar! Não é? Não é Aro?

- Claro! – o vampiro que parecia ser o líder deles falou. – Leah, minha querida, eu não vim machucar ninguém. Tenho uma proposta para voc...

- Pro inferno a sua proposta! Pro inferno todos vocês! – minhas mãos tremiam, eu sentia o fogo arder na minha coluna. – Não acredito que você fez isso comigo... Eu confiei em você, Henry.

- Leah, escuta o que Aro tem para te dizer...

- Cala a boca, cala a boca! – olhei para a porta, calculando minhas chances de sair viva daquele lugar. – Eu não quero te ouvir, traidor. Espero que tenha valido a pena. – encarei Aro. - Então, vai lutar ou não?

Eu respirava pesadamente, meu corpo clamando para se transformar. Só estava esperando o primeiro passo.

- Ninguém vai brigar. – Aro falou com as mãos para cima, mas acho que era mais um aviso para os outros três vampiros. – Ninguém te impedirá de sair por aquela porta. Apenas gostaria de...

- Ótimo! – exclamei cortando-o no meio da frase. Vai conversar com a mãe!

Corri para fora da casa, derrubando a porta no meio do caminho. Não me importei em deixar Henry para trás, ele que se entendesse com os seus amigos parasitas!

Sem parar de correr, olhei para trás; ninguém me seguia. O que era muito estranho. Meu coração batia a mil. Não podia acreditar que Henry tinha feito uma armadilha para mim. Não podia acreditar no quanto eu era burra!

Não saberia dizer o quanto corri. Ao longe podia avistar minha casa, estava perto agora. E não foi surpresa quem eu encontrei sentado nas minhas escadas.

Assim que Jake me viu ele se levantou, vi seu rosto mudar de feliz para preocupado. Eu estava com tanto medo, tão ansiosa com a situação que passei que nem me importei por estar com raiva dele nem nada.

Ainda correndo eu pulei em seus braços. Meu coração se acalmou instantaneamente, apesar das lágrimas que escorriam livremente por meu rosto, dei um suspiro de alívio.

- Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem. – Jake sussurrou carinhosamente alisando meu cabelo com uma mão e a outra me abraçava fortemente pela cintura.

- Agora está. – minha voz saiu embargada. Retribui o abraço e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e fechei os olhos tentando esquecer a inocente, boba, estúpida, inconseqüente que eu era.

xXxXxXxXx

**Aro POV**

Todos nós podíamos sentir o medo, o desespero que emanava daquela loba. Eu tinha que admitir, ela era bem corajosa. Uma loba contra quatro vampiros experientes?

Definitivamente ela tinha coragem. Pena que desperdiçava com escolhas e pessoas erradas.

Olhei para Henry, ele continuava encostado na parede. Os olhos desfocados.

- Vou atrás dela, chefe. – disse Demetri pronto para correr.

Eu suspendi o braço, parando-o no meio do caminho.

- Não.

- Mas, ela vai fugir! – Renata protestou. Eu a olhei friamente. Quem ela pensava que era para falar naquele tom? – Ela vai contar para os outros lobos que estamos aqui!

- Não, ela não vai.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – Chelsea me questionou. Eu olhei sugestivamente para Henry. Os outros três me acompanharam.

- Ela pode ser esquentadinha, mas preza pela vida de uma certa pessoa. – murmurei com uma falsa gentileza. O meu caçador de humanos não ousou me olhar. – Demetri, Chelsea, fiquem de olho nele.

Ajeitei meu casaco, passei as mãos pelos cabelos arrumando-os.

- Renata e eu iremos fazer uma visitinha a velhos amigos.

Antes que eu terminasse, Renata já estava do meu lado, aguardando o próximo passo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram do POV do Henry? Explicou bastante coisa, né?

Poizé... tem gente me abandonando! ):

Ah, estou planejando uma nova fic. Blackwater, lógico! Então sejam bonzinhos e comentem bastante para a titia aqui postar mais rápido e soltar a nova fic!

Beijos.

AGRADECIMENTOS do /Twilight Fics/Nyah!:

Melina Black / SatsukChan / PaahCP / bylestrange (Zynha) [Milhões e beijos pra Zynha que fez uma capa fofa pra mim! Bora lá gente, vamos fazer capas pra Oráculo!] / Sully / jessiicaa / Anny_s2 / thplacebo / indaiafics [Te segui tbm no Twitter queridissima! Obrigada!] / Tatynha / Mychele Day / eliandra m / Reh Cullen / MaaaH / Milena Black / Renata Matias / Mrs. Lola / Drik Phelton [ Te adoro queridíssima!] / Daaf-chan / Bela Black Weasley / kinhaneck / Nadeshiko Amamya / crisdias / Putiz [Oi queridissima! Poxa, eu realmente queria postar toda semana! Mas a inspiração não deixa! Dicupa!!!] / Mandy2 / bia_flaguila / Ukyo Black / Karol Kinomoto [5] / Anninha / Zulquelly Barros / mdiias (Vc vai quere me matar nos próximos capitulos! ) / Mandy Fletcher (Certeza que ADD o msn certo? Não chegou nenhuma confirmação! Pega o e-mail com o Kaique! ) / Cris Cullen-Black / Janete Alves /


	20. Caça e caçador

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música**: Eminem ft. Rihanna – Love the way you lie (eu amo essa música!)

**Link da música no youtube: **. com/ watch?v=Pexs7RtNXuI

**N/A:** Vamos chegar aos 500 comentários?

**Dedicatória**: Para a [] que me deu aquele puxão de orelha e me fez acordar e postar o mais rápido que consegui!

Capítulo 19 – Caça e caçador.

**Leah POV**

Afundei minha testa em seu peito quente. Respirei seu cheiro e rezei para que fosse o suficiente para que meu coração se acalmasse. Sua respiração em meu pescoço estava fazendo cócegas, me aninhei mais em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu querida? – ele sussurrou me apertando mais contra seu corpo.

Balancei a cabeça fechando os olhos, querendo esquecer a burrada que tinha cometido.

- Nada, apenas fica assim... não me deixe. – sussurrei baixinho a última parte apenas para mim, mas ele como um bom lobo, escutou.

- Não vou. – não me surpreendi quando senti seus lábios quentes brincarem no meu pescoço. – Isso por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com Henry LaFleur, tem?

Peguei-me sentindo medo da nossa conexão de lobos ter se desenvolvido e ele poder ler minha mente agora.

- O que? Por que você acha isso?

- Eu não sei. Me diz você? Porque está tão nervosa? O que aconteceu, Leah? – ele me perguntou com aquela voz preocupada. Tão fofo.

- Eu... – Eu o que? O que eu ia falar? Que estava com o Henry numa casa abandonada cheia de vampiros?

Por mais que eu odiasse o Henry no momento, eu não queria que o Jake tivesse aquele sangue italiano em suas lindas mãos. E também, - por mais que eu odiasse admitir – eu sabia que se eu não resolvesse o lance com os vampiros de outra forma, ele morreria. Henry. E eu não permitiria o assassinato de um humano. Por mais que ele merecesse.

- Você tem visto ele? – olhei para Jake, sua testa franzida.

- Ele quem? – perguntei ainda perdida em pensamentos.

- Não se faz de boba. – ele respirou forte e me apertou mais ainda. – Os garotos me disseram que viram o LaFleur pelas ruas de Forks. Ele te ligou ou te procurou?

Se eu dissesse que _eu_ que tinha ido ao encontro dele, será que Jake ficaria muito zangado?

- Não. – desviei o olhar. Sabia que se o olhasse ele saberia que eu estava mentindo. E eu nem sabia por que estava fazendo isso. – Não o vi.

- Boooom... – ele alongou o "o", o que me fez rir. Suas mãos viajaram pelo meu braço, ele pegou minhas mãos e colocou ao redor do seu pescoço. – Não me bate tá? Eu sou traumatizado com garotas que me batem depois do beijo.

Como eu poderia? Não com esse pedaço de mau caminho mordendo o lábio inferior com tanto desejo. Minha mente ficou vazia, totalmente limpa. Eu nem sabia mais do que estávamos falando.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e colei suavemente meus lábios ao dele.

Era sempre assim, nossos beijos começavam lentos, mas em poucos segundos já estávamos arfando e nos tocando em todos os lugares. Sua mão desceu para minha bunda e no momento seguinte eu tive um estalo. Nós não estávamos _brigados_?

O empurrei e sem que ele esperasse minha mão voou para o seu rosto em um tapa estalado.

- Cretino. – sibilei entre dentes.

- Ai... Leah! – ele esfregou o local. E me olhou espantado. – O que...?

Ele ficava tão sexy com essa carinha de confuso. Eu não deixei que ele falasse, o puxei pelo pescoço para outro beijo. Ardente.

Queria desconectar novamente minha mente e só sentir, mas outra vez minha cabeça gritou. Ele não seria perdoado tão rápido, não senhor. Afastamos-nos ofegantes e outra vez ele levou um tapa. Forte. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesma por ceder aos seus encantos.

-Arrrgh...

- O que foi dessa vez? – ele resmungou esfregando o rosto vermelho.

- Você é um idiota! Um cretino... Não pode me agarrar assim! – eu gritei atordoada.

- Você que me agarrou, doida! Quer resolver isso lá dentro? – ele perguntou abrindo a porta da _minha_ casa!

Estreitei meus olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não te convidei, dê meia volta e some, _cachorro_.

Ele me puxou pela cintura – eu não consegui me soltar, ele era mais forte que eu.

- Eu te disse que eu sou traumatizado com beijos e tapas... Mas se _você_ me pisar, me bater, me xingar, eu gamo mais ainda! – deu aquele sorriso safado típico dele e sob meus protestos ele me beijou.

Idiota, cachorro, safado, gostoso filho de uma figa. Isso, me aperta mais!

Só notei que estava dentro de casa, quando senti Jake se sentar e me puxar para o seu colo. Sua língua explorava cada canto da minha boca. Deus, como eu senti falta dele!

- Senti tanto sua falta, Lee. – ele murmurou contra minha boca.

Queria dizer que também sentia falta dele, todos os segundos. Mas eu não conseguia, ou não queria. Acho que no fundo eu já estava esperando que ele mais uma vez me largasse aqui e corresse para a Bella.

Bella...

O empurrei pelos ombros, mordi os lábios enquanto ele me olhava esperançoso. Não dessa vez. Agora era eu que não queria. Eu que o deixaria.

- Eu te odeio, Black. – te odeio por me fazer me sentir assim. E por me sentir um nada todas as vezes que eu me entrego e você me desaponta.

Deus, como eu queria dizer isso, e colocar tudo em pratos limpos de uma vez por toda, mas eu não tinha coragem de fazê-lo decidir entre mim e ela. Porque se ele não me escolhesse, acho que morreria. Como estava morrendo agora.

- Odeia nada. – murmurou tentando me puxar pelo pescoço para outro beijo. – Já disse que você fica muito, muito sexy toda nervosinha me chamando pelo sobrenome?

Eu segurei sua mão. Nos olhamos. Meu coração doía tanto. Doía muito mais que quando o Sam me deixou. Ele era meu imprinting, eu sei, mas eu era covarde demais, egoísta demais, para dividi-lo com quem quer que fosse. Já estava começando a duvidar desse nosso lance, quer dizer, nem o Paul e a Rach brigava assim...

E ainda tinha aquele lance com Aro Volturi, e isso eu tinha que resolver sozinha. Tinha que ser forte e tentar resolver minha vida e meus problemas por mim mesma. Por mais que me doesse me separar dele. Eu tinha tomado a minha decisão.

- Vai embora, Jacob. – eu não gritei como queria. Queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu estava irritada. Sempre cedendo aos seus apelos.

Sai de seu colo, fiquei em pé com os braços cruzado.

- Lee... – ele fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los eu os vi brilhando. Ele estava quase chorando? – Não faz isso com a gente. – ele continuou, entendendo exatamente o que eu queria dizer e não tinha coragem. - Eu vou mudar, melhorar, eu juro! Apenas, me dê um tempo para que eu possa...

Balancei minha cabeça. Para que ele pudesse o que? Largar a Bella? Esperar que ela se tornasse numa deles para enfim ele se afastar? Eu sabia o quanto ela era importante para ele, tão importante como o Sam ainda era para mim. Sim, porque por mais que eu odiasse o que Sam tinha feito comigo, lá no fundo eu ainda o amava, um amor diferente, mas eu não podia simplesmente apagá-lo de mim. Não era assim que funcionava.

- Acabou. Dessa vez é pra valer.

- Não... Não! – ele se levantou e segurou minhas mãos com força. – Eu não vou permitir. Tem mais alguém, é isso?

- Não... não tem.

- Então! – seu olhar era de puro desespero. – Eu quero você, eu preciso de você. Eu vou lutar por nós.

Respirei pesadamente, puxei minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem. – passei as mãos pelos cabelos. – Mas agora eu preciso de um tempo.

- Um tempo? – ele engoliu seco. – Eu posso te dar isso. Tudo o que você quiser. – ele me interrompeu.

- Ok. Vá embora e por favor, se você me ama como diz que ama, vai embora e me dê esse tempo.

Sai da sala, se ficasse eu tinha certeza que cederia, que jogaria tudo para o alto – como meu coração estava pedindo – e não desgrudaria dele nunca mais. Nem que eu tivesse que ir para a casa dos Cullen com ele todos os dias.

Mas como eu disse, eu era covarde demais para lutar por ele e ser decepcionada outra vez. No meio das escadas esbarrei com Seth. Ele segurou minha mão e fez uma pressão como se dissesse 'Estou aqui'. Meu pequeno irmãozinho.

Ele desceu e eu fui chorar no meu quarto.

xXxXxXxXx

**Seth POV**

Joguei o livro de matemática para o lado. Por mais que eu quisesse, estudar estava sendo impossível. Sou um nerd eu sei. Mas enfim, me concentrar nas equações enquanto podia ouvir muito bem minha irmã com seu namorado lá embaixo era impossível. Para não dizer _nojento_.

Quer dizer, ela é minha irmã! Por favor!

Prestei atenção, estava silencioso. Calcei minhas sandálias e desci para verificar o que estava rolando. Será que os dois tinham se matado? Ou se acertado de vez? Gostava mais da segunda opção.

Mas o que eu vi nas escadas fez meu coração acelerar. Leah subia distraidamente, pude ver seus olhos meio vermelhos. Ela estava prestes a chorar.

Parei no meio da escada e quando ela passou por mim, segurei sua mão e fiz uma leve pressão, mostrando que eu estava aqui para ela. Leah deu um sorriso forçado e foi para o seu quarto.

Jake ainda estava sentado no sofá, com aquela cara de quando brigava com a Lee.

- Hei Jake.

- E ai, Seth. – ele evitou me olhar. – Conseguiu estudar para a sua prova?

Revirei os olhos. Depois que ele se tornou meu alfa estava pegando no meu pé sobre a escola. Aposto que minha mãe tinha algo a ver com isso.

- Claro. – menti na maior cara de pau.

Me joguei no sofá e liguei a TV.

Jake soltou um longo suspiro, ainda olhando para o nada.

- O que aconteceu? – eu não estava acostumado com ele assim caladão.

- Você vai saber de qualquer jeito mesmo... Nós... Leah terminou comigo.

Terminar? Isso era possível? Quer dizer, era para eles serem inseparáveis depois do imprinting...

Ah merda. Era pior do que eu pensava. Fiquei perdido, sem saber o que dizer. O que será que Embry diria? Ele que era o expert nesses assuntos. Eu mal tinha beijado duas garotas em toda minha vida.

- Hmm. Vai ficar tudo bem cara. – dei um soco em seu ombro. – Você sabe como é a Lee. Depois ela esquece e tudo volta ao normal.

Ele suspirou e passo a mão pelo rosto cansado. Eu senti sua tristeza. Era muito estranho esse lance de alfa. Eu nunca fui conectado nesse nível com Sam. Mas com Jake, a sua dor era a minha. Acho que talvez seja porque nosso bando se resume a duas pessoas.

Deus, estremeci só de imaginar o que a Leah faria quando soubesse que eu e o Jake formamos nosso próprio bando.

Depois de uns dez minutos Jake resolveu abrir a boca.

- Tá a fim de ir na Bella?

- Claro! – dei um pulo ficando de pé. Meu ânimo me assustou. Tá, eu era muito animado, mas de uns dias para cá eu estava ligado em 220v. Era só mencionar ir à casa dos Cullen que meu peito vibrava de emoção.

Quer dizer, eu gostava dos Cullen, especialmente Alice, mas depois que a Bella voltou da lua de mel não podíamos ficar no mesmo lugar que eu me sentia estranhamente atraído por ela.

Eu sei que ela é casada, seu marido é muito legal e tudo, e ainda por cima ela estava muito grávida – com aquele barrigão. Mas eu sinceramente não conseguia me afastar dela. Qual era o meu problema afinal?

Deve ser porque ela logo será minha irmã. É isso. Claro. Tem que ser. Ela é bonitinha com aqueles grandes olhos chocolates, mas eu não estava a fim de me meter com um marido vampiro enfurecido e traído.

Droga, outro pensamento que terei que esconder do Jake e do Edward.

xXxXxXxXx

Eu estava sentado ao lado de Bella. Ela estava mais frágil que a última vez que a vi. Estava enrolada em um edredom e apoiada em meu braço. Eu estava ocupando o posto de seu aquecedor particular enquanto Jake e Edward conversavam aos sussurros na cozinha.

- Você quer algo, Bella? – Rosalie sussurrou para minha quase irmã. – Posso pegar mais sangue se você quiser.

Ew. Estremeci de nojo, mas fiquei na minha. Bella já estava frágil demais para ainda ficar pensando no quão nojento era beber sangue de canudinho.

- Estou bem. De verdade Rose. – sua voz era tão fraca. Eu passei meu braço por seu ombro a esquentando mais.

Esme, Emmett e Jasper estavam caçando. Carlisle estava no hospital buscando as últimas coisas que precisaria para o parto de Bella. Eu olhei pela sala me perguntando onde estaria Alice.

Como se a criatura do mal ouvisse meus pensamentos, entrou dançando pela sala. Vários cabides com roupas masculinas presas em seu braço. Eu revirei os olhos. Jesus, aquela vampira nunca cansaria de me torturar com todas aquelas provas de roupas. Quer dizer, eu era grato por ela estar me dando algumas roupas, eu estava precisando, mas a caridade estava passando dos limites!

Dessa vez seu sorriso deslumbrante não me convenceria.

- Olha só o que eu trouxe Sethy! – ela cantarolou crente que iria me enrolar dessa vez.

Rosalie soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Suas roupas estão separadas no seu quarto Rose. – Alice disse naquele seu tom doce e diabólico. A mulher era uma psicopata.

- Não enche Alice. Você prometeu uma semana de folga! - Roselie bufou e antes que a nanica pudesse retrucar, ela correu para a cozinha.

- Já que a Bella está temporariamente indisponível, você irá me ajudar Seth.

Bella deu uma risadinha, eu estreitei meus olhos para ela.

- Seth... – Alice me chamou.

- Não Alice, já disse que...

Olhei para a vampira de cabelos espetados. Seu olhar ficou desfocado e sua boca meio aberta. Parecia em transe. As roupas caíram aos seus pés e ela se desequilibrou.

Antes que ela caísse no chão eu corri e a segurei pelas costas.

- Alice? – eu chamei encostando-a em meu peito.

- Alice? Alice! ALICE! – Bella se descontrolou.

Edward, Jake e Rosalie em meio segundo estavam ao nosso redor.

- Alice, o que foi? – Bella gritou.

- Cuida dela Rose. – Edward falou para a loira. Rosalie pegou Bella no colo e a levou sob protestos para o segundo andar. – O que aconteceu Seth? A mente dela está confusa. Nublada.

- Eu não sei. Num instante ela estava falando então de repente perdeu o foco e se desequilibrou.

- O que você fez Seth? – Jake me questionou. Eu olhei para meu alfa puto da vida. Porque eu tinha que ter feito algo?

- Não foi ele. – Edward murmurou segurando o rosto de Alice. Fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

- Edward, eu vi... – ela perdeu a voz. E a expressão de Edward ficou tão apavorada quanto de Alice.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- O que foi? – eu e Jake perguntamos juntos.

Edward suspirou.

- Aro Volturi está a caminho.

Eu nem tive tempo de perguntar quem era esse e Edward já estava falando no telefone com Carlisle e Alice com Jasper.

xXxXxXxXx

**Leah POV**

Eu corria tanto que minhas pernas estavam tendo cãibras. Parei por um segundo e apoiei as mãos em meus joelhos. Meus pulmões ardiam à procura de ar.

Encostei-me ao tronco largo de uma árvore. O engraçado era que eu não lembrava ter visto-a ali antes. Meu corpo estava ficando mole, eu estava quase escorregando pelo tronco e me atirando no chão.

Estava prestes a me entregar e pedir misericórdia. Sabia que não poderia lutar por muito mais tempo.

- Leah Clearwater... – uma voz musical soou em meus ouvidos. – Apareça, apareça, aonde estiver.

Aquelas palavras soaram tão 'Lestat' que eu me arrepiei. Tá, eu admito que tinha um certo tesão pelo vampiro Lestat, antes é claro, de saber que vampiros realmente existiam.

- Leah...

Prendi a respiração e tapei a boca segurando o grito. Queria gritar pelo Jake, por Sam, por qualquer pessoa que me salvasse. Até um dos Cullen estava valendo.

- Eu sei que você está aqui. – sua voz soou longe. Longe o bastante para um pequeno descanso.

Os passos ecoavam tão distantes agora.

Nesse momento eu já estava agachada. Tentei forçar as pernas para cima e voltar a correr, mas era muito fraca para isso.

Fechei os olhos por dois segundos, inocentemente pensando que restauraria minhas forças magicamente. Abri os olhos novamente, fitando a terra úmida aos meus pés.

Soltei um grito de horror quando duas botas negras se materializaram na minha frente.

- Aqui está você, Leah lobinha. – o homem me agarrou pelo pescoço e me fez levantar. Arfei olhando diretamente para seus olhos vermelhos leitosos. Reconheceria aqueles olhos assustadores em qualquer lugar.

- N-não... não me machuque, por favor. – eu implorei.

Ele riu, mostrando seus caninos perigosamente pontudos.

- Já disse que não vou te machucar, Leah. – ele disse naquela voz melodiosa. – Só quero entrar em um acordo com você. – ele confidenciou em meu ouvido.

- A-acordo? – murmurei com dificuldade. Ele ainda fazia pressão no meu pescoço.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e me encarou. Meu coração batia acelerado. Eu tinha plena consciência que ele estava sentindo minha artéria pulsar em seus dedos. E como se ele tivesse lendo meus pensamentos, falou:

- Leah... Leah... Adoro o som do seu nome. Adoro – ele passou a língua pelos lábios arroxeados. – A música pulsante de seu sangue fervente.

Eu arfei, tentando controlar minhas pulsações. Porque inferno eu não entrava em fase?

- O que você quer de mim sanguessuga?

- Ora, somos íntimos o bastante para você me chamar pelo meu nome. Vamos lá Leah, _diga_.

Neguei com a cabeça. Ele pressionou seu corpo gelado contra o meu.

- Diga. – sua voz era calma, mas eu podia sentir a ordem.

- O que você quer de mim, _Aro_?

Ele sorriu deliciado. Senti sua unha raspar por meu ombro. O corte ardeu e o cheiro de sangue impregnou meu nariz. Meu sangue.

- Eu quero o seu sangue. – ele disse se inclinando sobre mim e lambendo o meu ombro ensangüentado.

Sem querer eu gemi, enquanto sua boca gelada me sugava.

- LEAH! – uma voz forte me fez pular.

_Tabum_. Droga.

- Ai, inferno. – pisquei diversas vezes. Estava caída no chão do meu quarto. Respira Leah, foi só um pesadelo daqueles.

- LEAH! – distingui a voz do idiota do Paul.

- JÁ VOU! – gritei de volta. – Merda. Me diz que eu não estava sonhando que aquele sanguessuga nojento estava me mordendo... e eu estava gostando?

Falei comigo mesma, enquanto me apoiava na cama para me levantar.

- LEAH! VAMOS NOS ATRASAR GAROTA! – Paul sabia ser irritante. Tá bom que eu estava atrasada para a ronda, mas mesmo assim. – LEAH! NÃO ME OBRIGUE A SUBIR AI!

- Tô indo! Tô indo! E não _me_ obrigue você, a descer ai.

xXxXxXxXx

'_Só estou dizendo Leah.'_ Paul ecoou na minha cabeça. _'Você engordou o que? Três, cinco quilos? Tô dizendo, tá ficando uma baleia.'_

O irritante imaginou uma baleia com meu rosto. Eu partiria a cara dele se ele continuasse me chamando de gorda. Gorda era a bunda dele.

'_Outch. Fiquei magoado.'_ Ele riu. _'Free Willy.'_

'_Cala a boca, Paul.' _Embry me defendeu. Eu o agradeci mentalmente. _'Você é sempre bem vinda.'_

Eu dei um meio sorriso de lobo.

Estávamos correndo pela floresta de La Push. Embry, Paul, Collin e eu éramos responsáveis pela ronda da tarde.

Paul. Bufei. Embry e Collin eram ótimos, fazíamos a ronda numa boa, mas Paul... Paul era simplesmente irritante ao extremo. Só mesmo o brocha do Sam para me colocar no grupo do Paul, o irritante.

'_Também não estou morrendo de amores por estar junto de você, _megera_.'_

Sério, eu juro que ia matar esse otário.

'_Tô morrendo de medo da Leah megera. Uuuuuh._'

Urgh. Senti uma pontada estranha no ventre. Merda. Respirei pela boca e abrandei o ritmo da corrida, trotando devagar.

'_Tá tudo bem, Lee?_' senti a preocupação de Embry.

'_Claro, claro_.' Arfei. De uns tempos para cá, todas as vezes que eu me transformava – quando eu conseguia, é claro - sentia essas pontadas na barriga. Eram como nos tempos negros que eu menstruava. Bizarro.

'_Isso que dá termos uma menininha no bando. Mulheres não nasceram para serem _protetores_._' As palavras machistas de Paul ecoaram por minha mente.

Outra pontada, eu sabia que estava fazendo careta de dor.

'_Deixa de frescura, sua megera_.'

'_Se você me chamar de megera de novo, eu juro _Pauline_, juro que te estraçalho_.' Eu não sabia como Rachel, minha doce melhor amiga Rach, agüentava esse corno.

'_Cai dentro, me-ge-ra_.'

Eu afundei minhas patas no chão e corri para onde ele estava. Em um segundo atingi minha velocidade total.

'_Ah cara, o Jake não vai gostar disso! Para Paul!_' Embry gritou alarmado em nossa mente.

'_Mas como o Jake vai saber se..._'

'_Collin! Fica na tua_!' Embry interrompeu o que Collin ia dizer sobre o Jake.

'_O que tem o Jake_?' senti uma dor no peito só de me lembrar dele.

'_Hmm. Não sei de nada. Lá lá lá..._' Collin começou a cantar idiotamente.

'_Nada. Nada_.' Embry se apressou a dizer correndo atrás mim. Ele vinha me impedir de matar o Paul, mas _helooou_, quem é a mais rápida do bando?

Forcei minhas patas atrás do desgraçado do Paul, deixando a incógnita Jacob para trás.

Vi o lobo Paul a uns vinte metros de nós. Parado, olhando para a esquerda.

'_Vem cá desgraçado, que eu acabo com..._'

'_Opa, que cheiro é esse?_' Collin perguntou a uns metros de mim e Embry. Eu também senti.

'_Vampiros_.' Paul e Embry pensaram juntos.

Eu derrapei parando ao lado de Paul. Embry se colocou protetoramente ao meu lado.

'_Onde Paul?_' Embry questionou.

'_Não muito longe._' De nós quatro, Paul era o que tinha o nariz mais apurado. Embry era o estrategista do grupo, eu tinha a velocidade e Collin, bem, Collin ainda era um bebê fofo em desenvolvimento.

'_Valeu_.' Os três soaram em minha cabeça. Collin estava eufórico com o "fofo".

'_Concentra_.' Paul alertou.

'_Quantos?_' Eu perguntei sentindo a adrenalina correr por minhas veias. Que dor o que? A vontade de destroçar uns palhaços sugadores mandou a dor embora.

'_Um... dois_' Paul vasculhava a floresta atentamente. Nós o seguíamos com o olhar. 'Quatro no total.'

'_Devemos chamar o Sam, pessoal?_' Collin soou meio apavorado.

'_Hei, eu posso ser um bebê fofinho. Mas eu sou corajoso tá!_' ele retrucou estufando o peito.

Tá bom. Vou fingir que acredito.

'_Não estou vendo ninguém..._' e antes que Embry pudesse respirar, quatro figuras surgiram ameaçadoramente por entre as árvores.

Meus olhos se prenderam em dois deles. Eram aqueles vampiros que tinham atacado a Emily e a mim! Desgraçados!

Dobrei minhas patas para pular em cima deles.

'_Espera Leah._' Embry me impediu.

Os quatro riram sinistramente para nós.

- Estou morto de sede. – disse um dos dois que eu não conhecia.

- Tanta sede que beberia até um cachorro super desenvolvido. – disse o outro desconhecido.

E os dois deram um passo para frente. Nós rosnamos.

'_Embry?_' Paul pediu.

'_Espera... Esses dois, pelos olhos parecem ser recém-criados. Por isso são extremamente fortes. Um é meu...'_

'_O outro é meu_.' Paul cortou Embry.

'_E quanto aos outros dois? Collin não vai dar conta sozinho_.' Eu quem disse isso? Eu heim. Estava parecendo minha mãe, toda maternal.

Um deles, mais precisamente o que a algumas noites atrás quase atacou Emily, se encostou relaxadamente numa árvore.

Deixando claro que só os outros três estavam dispostos a entrar na briga.

Eu inverti minha posição e fiquei ao lado de Collin. Nós atacaríamos um, enquanto Paul e Embry davam conta dos outros dois, já que o quarto vampiro estava apenas como expectador. Eu não entendia por que.

E antes que pudesse pensar sobre o assunto a luta começou. Paul voou para cima de um dos recém-criados. Embry fez o mesmo.

Pelos cantos de meus olhos podia ver a luta dos garotos. Uma poeira flutuava ao redor deles. Collin se curvou encarando o nosso vampiro. Eu estava dividida entre ajudar Collin e pular em cima daquele morto-vivo desgraçado que tinha me atacado.

- Vem totó. – o recém-criado tirou uma com a nossa cara. Collin tremeu de raiva. E não foi o único.

Eu e Collin, num sincronismo perfeito demos um salto. Mas o vampiro foi mais rápido e desviou. Ele se posicionou atrás de Collin e o abraçou pôr trás. Eu me desesperei, aquele abraço era mortal. Avancei nele e mordi seu braço, ele largou o lobo menor no chão. Collin cambaleou.

Vi Paul e Embry destroçarem juntos um vampiro enquanto o outro se arrastava pelo chão sem as pernas.

'_Collin? Você tá legal?_' perguntei enquanto rodeava o vampiro que tentava me atacar.

'_Melhor impossível._' Ele disse voando para cima do vampiro, eu fui junto.

Enquanto eu puxava de um lado e Collin do outro, vi que o vampiro alto ainda encostado na árvore a uns vinte metros de nós sorria sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Bastardo filho de uma figa. Eu mesma ia cuidar dele.

'_Você dá conta do recado_?' perguntei para Collin sem tirar os olhos daquele vampiro escroto.

'_Claro_.' Collin terminou de despedaçá-lo. Senti o cheiro de fumaça. Era Embry acendendo a fogueira.

O último vampiro ainda estava lá sorrindo sarcasticamente para mim. Pedindo para morrer. Eu não entendia porque o desgraçado não tentou ao menos ajudar os amigos. Claro, vampiro não tem amigo.

- Vem Leah. Vem me pegar. – ele sussurrou para mim. Os pelos de meus ombros se eriçaram de ódio. Como ele ousava?

Paul se colocou do meu lado, enquanto eu ia ao encontro do último sugador.

'_Eu cuido dele_.' Paul rosnou.

'_Não se mete. Foi esse desgraçado que atacou a Emily. _Eu_ cuido dele_.' Adverti possessiva. Eu queria ter o gostinho de matá-lo pessoalmente.

'_Você não agüenta com um sozinho_.' Paul resmungou avançando velozmente para o vampiro.

'_Merda, Paul. Ele é meu_!' gritei correndo junto. O vampiro correu de nós, como se brincasse de pique-pega.

Paul se enfiava na minha frente tentando me bloquear.

'_Já disse. Fica na tua. Você não agüenta o tranco!_' Paul brigou comigo.

'_Eu. Sou. Mais. Forte. Que. Você_.' Sibilei dando um tranco em Paul. O empurrei com meu ombro. Mas ele era forte, não se abalou. Eu pensei profundamente em fazer ele sair voando do meu caminho. E do nada, Paul foi lançado para trás, como eu tinha visualizado. Ele caiu rolando pelo chão. Eu ri – mesmo que estivesse bolada com toda essa loucura que eu não conseguia controlar - e aumentei a velocidade atrás daquele sanguessuga.

Rosnei enquanto ele brincava de cão e gato.

'_Como inferno você fez aquilo? Você me paga sua anormal_!' Paul gritou furioso em minha cabeça. Eu também me questionava como eu tinha feito aquilo. Estava virando uma aberração pior do que já era.

Eu podia sentir ele se aproximando. Eu consegui alcançar o vampiro, estávamos emparelhados. Essa era a minha deixa. Pulei para o lado, caindo por cima dele.

Rosnei em sua cara enquanto ele ria lunaticamente. Perguntei-me se todos esses vampiros que bebiam sangue humano eram loucos.

Paul estava a poucos metros agora. Perto, muito perto. Eu ia mostrar para ele quem é que não dava conta. Abri minha boca para arrancar a cabeça daquele esquisito fora, mas outra pontada aguda em meu ventre me fez arfar.

Ele viu que eu vacilei e antes que eu pudesse me firmar novamente, ele me deu um soco entre o peito. Me fazendo voar direto contra uma árvore. Senti minha perna quebrar no impacto. Uma parte da árvore se partiu e acertou a cabeça de Paul.

Senti a dor de Paul se misturar com a minha. Ele estava caído embaixo do tronco. Arfei enquanto o vampiro se levantou, limpou a terra de sua roupa e sorriu diretamente para mim.

- A gente se vê. Ainda vou ter o prazer de te matar, lobinha. – e com essas palavras ele desapareceu.

'_Galera? Galera?_' a voz preocupada de Collin soou em minha cabeça. E como isso doeu.

'_Aqui._' Paul resmungou. Sacudiu o corpo e conseguiu tirar o grosso e pesado tronco de cima de si. Eu sentia seu olhar mortal em mim.

Collin e Embry nos alcançaram em segundos.

'_Tudo bem?_' Embry questionou ao passar por Paul. '_O sanguessuga fugiu_?'

'_Pergunte a sua amiguinha_!' Paul me deu outro olhar fulminante. Eu arfei de dor. Que droga. Tinha quebrado outra vez a perna.

'_Collin, vai buscar o Sam. Rápido_!' Embry e Collin olhavam fixamente para minha pata quebrada. 'Collin!' Embry o chamou outra vez. Ele despertou do transe.

'_Sim, senhor._' E partiu. Eu juro que nunca vi o garoto correr tão rápido. Acho que minha perna estava pior do que eu pensava.

Embry e Paul foram para trás de uma árvore se vestirem. Eu e Collin éramos os únicos na forma de lobo, mas ele nessa altura já estava longe o bastante para não compreender o que eu pensava. Agradeci a Deus por isso, só assim poderia pensar na dor insuportável que estava sentindo sem ser julgada.

Sai de fase arfando.

- Leah? Podemos sair? – Embry perguntou. Ouvi Paul bufar.

- Se ela não estivesse aqui, não teríamos esse problema.

Eu bufei, ainda jogada no chão, nua. Agarrei com dificuldade o vestido preso ao meu tornozelo – felizmente o vestido não estava preso à perna quebrada – e me vesti.

- Pode. – dei uma respirada curta e sufoquei o grito de dor ao tentar sem sucesso me levantar.

- Se machucou muito? – Embry perguntou.

- Não. Estou bem. – tentei disfarçar a lágrima que escorreu por meu olho.

- Se você não fosse tão teimosa eu teria acabado com aquele vampiro! – Paul rosnou se aproximando. Embry o impediu, colocando o braço em seu peito.

Paul bufou.

- Eu disse que ele era meu! – gritei de volta. – Meu, Paul! Eu dava conta! Mas você como um bom otário, me impediu.

- Calma galera. – Embry tentou esfriar os ânimos. Eu já tinha até esquecido minha perna. Queria era arrancar a perna do Paul, isso sim.

- Calma uma merda. – Paul o empurrou e avançou contra mim. Eu não me encolhi. Fiquei com medo, lógico. Um cara bombado de quase dois metros vindo furiosamente para cima de você era de arrepiar, mas mantive a pose. – Você é uma incompetente.

- Cala a boca! – eu rosnei para ele. – Se eu tivesse com a perna boa...

- Você o que? Heim? Por sua culpa ele escapou! – Paul gritou na minha cara. – Sua infeliz culpa!

Eu me encolhi enquanto ele gritava comigo. Embry segurou Paul pelas costas.

- Para Paul. O Sam já está vindo. Calma.

- Nós podíamos ter destruído aquele vampiro se não fosse por ela! – ele apontou para mim. – Agora sabe-se lá onde ele pode estar agora. Ou sugando o sangue de quem. E tudo por culpa de quem?

- Ela não teve culpa. – Embry tentou me defender. Mas eu sabia que tinha feito merda.

- Teve. E ela sabe. – sim, eu sabia. Paul bufou outra vez e me encarou. – Porque você não morre de uma vez e nos deixa em paz? Heim?

- Paul. Cala essa merda de boca! – Embry gritou. – Não escuta ele Lee.

Engoli seco, o bolo se formando na garganta. Eu não ia chorar, não ia.

- Aposto que até o pobre do Jake ficaria aliviado por não ter que lidar com esse seu temperamento de merda. – Paul continuou gritando comigo, ele tremia de nervoso.

Eu me encolhi com o peso das verdades que Paul me dizia. Lá no fundo eu sabia que era verdade. E sem que eu pudesse me conter, funguei feito uma idiota e chorei.

- Olha o que você fez seu palhaço. – Embry se ajoelhou ao meu lado, abraçando meus ombros. – Tá doendo muito? Eu vou te levar ao hospital tá?

- Rum. – Paul bufou outra vez. – Até o Sam concordaria comigo...

Eu não tinha forças para mandar ele ir tomar no meio da bunda. Abri minha boca, mas uma voz forte me fez calar.

- Até eu concordaria com o que? – Sam perguntou surgindo por trás de uma árvore. Quil e Jared vinham logo atrás com Collin.

- A Leah... ela deixou... – Paul começou a jogar a culpa em cima de mim, mas Embry o cortou.

- Depois Paul. Sam, Leah tá machucada. – Sam virou o rosto tão rápido para mim que eu pensei que ele tinha quebrado o pescoço.

- LeeLee? O que houve? – ele falou todo preocupado se ajoelhando ao meu lado.

- O que você acha? – apontei com a cabeça para minha perna.

- A gente tem que levar ela para o hospital. – falou Jared olhando para minha perna.

- O osso já está quase colado. – Sam inclinou a cabeça e fez uma careta. – Do jeito errado, mas está.

-Auch. – Collin, Embry, Jared e Quil falaram juntos.

- E então? – Embry questionou.

- Acho que vou ter que quebrar e colocar no lugar certo.

O que? Hellooo? Quando o Sam se formou em medicina?

- Claro Doutor Uley. – eu tentei soar espertinha, mas a dor me fez arfar.

- Acho que a gente devia levá-la ao Doutor Cullen. – Collin se encolheu com nosso olhar incrédulo.

- Isso está fora de cogitação. Nenhum de meus lobos pisará naquelas terras.

- E então o que fa... – Embry começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Ô bando de idiotas! A perna é minha! Eu decido o que fazer, okay? – disse essa parte olhando diretamente para Sam. – E tá doendo como o inferno, então vamos ser rápidos, beleza?

- E o que você quer fazer? – ele perguntou todo preocupado. Como se eu ligasse.

Nem precisei pensar muito para responder aquela pergunta.

- Preciso do Doutor Carlisle.

Ele ficou calado por um momento.

- Tá, tudo bem. Mas eu vou com você.

- Por quê? – quase gritei.

- Porque eu sou seu alfa. – grande merda. E eu era linda, mas ficava jogando isso na cara de alguém? Não!

Eu girei os olhos. Queria mandar ele ficar, mas eu sabia o quanto ele é teimoso. Suspirei e dei de ombros.

Embry, como um bom amigo, se agachou ao meu lado e me levantou em seus braços.

- Deixa que eu a levo, Embry. – Sam disse estranhamente sério.

- Pode deixar, eu dou conta. – Embry respondeu no mesmo tom. Quase o ouvi dizendo que o Jake não gostaria que eu fosse carregada pelo Sam. Mas o que ele não sabia era que não havia mais nada entre Jake e eu.

Eu abracei Embry pelo pescoço. Em hipótese alguma queria chegar à casa dos vampiros sendo carregada pelo meu ex. Já era humilhante demais ter de ser carregada.

xXxXxXxXx

**Jake POV**

Ver aqueles vampiros correndo de um lado para o outro era no mínino enjoativo. Eu estava parado ao lado de Seth sem realmente saber em que ajudar.

- Quem é Aro Vulturra? – Seth sussurrou para mim.

- Volturi. – corrigi. – Se alguém tivesse prestado mais atenção nas nossas reuniões saberia. – Seth encolheu os ombros. Eu ri por dentro. - Bem, é tipo o todo poderoso dos vampiros barra pesada.

- Hmm. E, o que ele quer?

Como eu poderia explicar em poucas palavras?

- Saber se a Bella já passou para o outro lado, caso contrário ele mesmo fará o serviço. – olhei de canto para Seth. Ele parecia confuso. – Bella é uma humana que sabe demais desse mundo sobrenatural.

- Ah.

- Poizé. – franzi a testa quando Seth começou a tremer. – Você tá legal cara?

- Não. – ele disse entre dentes. –Aro Volturi quer machucar a Bella.

Ok, isso é estranho. Quer dizer, a Bells é a minha melhor amiga prestes a bater as botas e eu não estou tremendo de raiva daquele jeito. O que esse moleque estava escondendo?

- Jacob. Seth. Eu preciso de um favor. – Carlisle me tirou de meus pensamentos. – Preciso que vocês fiquem nos fundos. Aro não tem um bom relacionamento com pessoas diferentes de nossa espécie.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Seth ainda tremia.

- Você está bem Seth? – Carlisle questionou no seu melhor tom de médico.

- Seth! Relaxa. – mesmo não querendo e detestando, eu tive que usar o comando alfa.

Imediatamente ele relaxou os punhos e respirou mais calmo.

- Edward, filho. – Esme entrou na sala. – O carro está pronto.

- Estamos descendo. – ele respondeu do segundo andar. Meio segundo depois, ele com Bella em seus braços desceram as escadas. A loira colada neles.

- Obrigado Esme.

- Não agradeça filho. – ela deu um sorriso maternal que me fez ter mais saudades de minha mãe.

- Para onde vocês estão indo? – Seth perguntou.

- Esme tem um chalé não muito longe daqui. – Edward informou sem prestar atenção. Seus olhos eram somente para a frágil Bella.

- Não é seguro Bella continuar aqui enquanto Aro nos visita. Não sabemos o que ele poderá fazer quando souber da gravidez. – Carlisle falava muito rápido enquanto explicava para Rosalie o que ela teria que fazer com todo o equipamento médico que levariam.

- Onde está Alice? – Edward questionou.

- Aqui. – a baixinha entrou pela porta dos fundos junto com o vampiro emo e o vampiro bombado.

- A cabana está pronta irmão. – Jasper, o emo, falou.

- Ótimo. Alice, quanto tempo?

- Menos de cinco minutos.

- Certeza que só Aro e Renata vem? – a loira fedorenta questionou, ainda parada feito uma estátua ao lado de Edward e Bella.

- Absoluta.

- Alice? – a voz de Bella mal saiu de seus lábios roxos.

- O que foi querida? – a baixinha se aproximou e segurou as mãos dela.

- Você vem comigo não é? – eu não entendi o medo nos olhos de Bella. Quer dizer, ela estaria totalmente protegida apenas com o marido ao lado.

- Eu... – Alice e Edward trocaram um curto olhar.

- Por favor. Por favor, Alice.

- Bella, amor. Não podemos deixar óbvio que saímos por causa da visita de Aro. Claro, ele logo saberá de você, mas quanto mais pessoas aqui melhor. – Edward tentou persuadi-la, mas eu sabia que ela era cabeça-dura demais.

- Rose? – Bella virou a cabeça para a loira. – Você se importaria...?

- Claro que não. Alice você vai no meu lugar.

Alice olhou para Rosalie, ela mantinha o rosto sem expressão, mas eu sabia que ali dentro, a loira estava furiosa em ser deixada para trás.

- Tudo bem então. Edward, vamos. Eles estão chegando.

E num piscar de olhos, Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper desapareceram. E numa sincronia horripilante, a campainha tocou.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpa pela demora. E ae? Vai rolar os 500 comentários?

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, mas realmente eu estou sem tempo para me dedicar 100% a fic. Mas não se descabelem que eu não vou abandonar a fic, de jeito nenhum!

E por fim, só queria dizer que a galerinha do Nyah está me enchendo de orgulho! Vocês não tem idéia de como eu me sinto quando leio os comentários sobre a minha bebê! Dá vontade de chorar! De felicidade, é claro!

Gente, perfeitos, são vocês e seus comentários! Ain, ADORO TODO MUNDO! MIL BEIJOS!

**Agradecimentos:**

jessiicaa / kinhaneck / JULIANALUANOVA / SatsukChan / paular_GTJ / Anny_s2 / Zynha [Minha VIP!] / indaiafics / Putiz / Reh Cullen / Milena Black / Bela Black Weasley / andressa alves / Isa Clearwater / Mrs. Lola / Mandy Fletcher [3] / Cris Cullen-Black / bia_flaguila / Mychele Day / crisdias / Thaay [2] / Camila Medeiros / Daaf-chan / Beel Halle / camila macedo lima [4] / karol_kinomoto [2] / Gaabii / AnnaPaulla / mdiias [Adicionadíssima! Atóron seus comentários! Nos vemos no msn!] / PutzBoo / angelgirl2008 [Desculpa, é que eu SOU confusa!] / Pandora593 / Aklm / Drik Phelton / Janete Alves / ivis / Tali / Mariana BeC [Seja bem vinda! E muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio! ] / Biianca *-* (Muitíssimo obrigada! Chorei! n_n) / Luaam / Thaynara Zayin Malfoy (Te segui tbm! Bjs) / Beel Halle / Anninha / camila macedo lima [3] / Kriss Black / andressa alves / MaaaH / Leah Susan Clearwater / SahBlack / SahBraz / Ann / Athena Kratos / [3] / Mah_Cardeal [2] / 217942788 / Mah_Cardeal / Maai (Seja bem vinda!) / dudaa.

**Tanto tempo sem NC, quem quer o próximo capitulo caliente? Deixe seu comentário e eu penso sobre o assunto!**


	21. Quebrando

**Disclaimer**: _Absolutamente nada me pertence. Infelizmente. Porque se fosse meu, o Jake __**NÃO**__ teria a impressão com a Nessie. _

**Música: **Lifehouse - Broken

**N/A:** Vamos chegar aos 500 comentários?

**Dedicatória**: Esse capitulo vai para todos os meus **leitores** que não me abandonaram! E principalmente para a minha Beta **Mari** e minha amigona **Karlinha** (Desculpa mais uma vez por ter de deixar em Hiatus a nossa bebê! Sorry!).

Capítulo 20 – Quebrando.

**Leah POV**

Embry me carregava no colo como se eu fosse uma pluma. Sam andava ao nosso lado. De vez enquanto eu o pegava nos olhando. Isso estava me incomodando. Não demorou muito e nós chegamos a divisa da nossa reserva.

- Sam. – Embry chamou, parando.

- O que foi?

- Não é melhor um de nós avisar ao Jake primeiro, que estamos cruzando a linha?

Sam ficou calando. Eu concordei com Embry, garoto inteligente. Tudo bem que adoraria uma briga com os vampiros, mas eu preferia fazer isso depois que a minha perna voltasse ao ângulo normal.

- Tudo bem. Você tem razão, Embry. Você fica com a Lee-Lee, - eu bufei. Já tinha mandado milhões de vezes que ele parasse de me chamar assim. Ele viu minha cara de irritada. – desculpa. Você e _Leah_ ficam aqui e eu vou falar com eles.

Plano perfeito. Por que tipo, os sanguessugas adorariam ter o provável assassino daquela criatura esquisita dentro da Bella, no quintal deles.

- Aí, porque você não aproveita e toma o chá das cinco com eles? – eu dei uma de espertinha. Sam me fuzilou com o olhar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O que...? Sam, você é burro ou o que? – o alfa fechou as mãos em punho enquanto tremia. – Eles não deixariam você passar daquela árvore! Esqueceu do vampiro estuprador de mentes? Ele sabe o que você quer fazer com a criatura bizarra que a songa-monga está carregando.

- Você quer ir lá e fazer o serviço? – falou com o maxilar trincado e braços cruzados.

- Galera. De nós três, eu sou o mais indicado. – Embry disse confiante.

Sam avaliou as opções. Diversas vezes nossos olhares se cruzaram.

- Tá. Mas qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, você uiva.

- Como se aqueles vampirinhos fossem me fazer qualquer coisa. Eu sou o lobo mal. – eu girei os olhos, enquanto Embry e Sam trocavam um sorriso cheio de dentes. _Garotos_.

- Okay, me dá ela. – Sam suspendeu os braços.

Que?

Esse idiota falou o que eu penso que escutei?

- Ahn? – eu e Embry dissemos juntos.

- Dá pra parar de besteira? – sem que eu pudesse protestar, Sam me tirou do colo de Embry.

- Tá bom... – Embry murmurou. – Eu volto o mais rápido possível.

Embry disse olhando diretamente para mim. Acho que tentando me acalmar e se livrar da culpa de me deixar sozinha com o nosso alfa.

Cinco minutos mais tarde Sam resolveu deixar o silencio de lado.

- E então? Como você está?

- O que você acha? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Pergunta idiota. Foi mal.

- É.

Ele me ajeitou em seus braços, balanceando o meu peso.

- Ok. Me põe no chão.

- Por quê?

- Está claro que você não tá me agüentando.

- O que? Pff, você pesa como se fosse uma pluma. – nós trocamos um olhar. – Uma pluma que engordou um pouquinho, mas mesmo assim, eu agüento.

Estreitei meus olhos. - Você tem noção que acabou de me chamar de _gorda_?

- Desculpa! – percebi que ele mordia a bochecha para prender o riso. Mas era um idiota mesmo. Ainda bem que eu tinha passado essa bomba para a Emily.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ele sorria.

- Tá rindo de que, idiota?

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos.

- Se você continuar a falar vou ferir mais que seus sentimentos! – tentei soar o mais perigosa possível.

- Calei.

Eu olhava para todos os lados possíveis, tentando afastar o constrangimento do momento.

- Então Leah? Como vai seu namoro com o Jake?

Eu olhei espantada para ele.

- Sério que você está me perguntando isso, Sam?

-Tem razão, desculpa. Tô me calando.

- Acho bom.

O silêncio me fez pensar no Jake e... inevitavelmente a cachorra da Bella veio junto. Grrr. Eu queria me matar agora. Teria que deixar um sanguessuga colocar suas garras geladas em mim, e ainda por cima ver meu namorador, que agora era ex, todo cheio de amores para cima daquela cachorra desalmada. Eu estava surtando. Tipo, surtando mesmo! Estava até deixando o Sam colocar suas patas em mim!

O que eu faria quando o Jake viesse falar comigo, se é que ele viria né? Grrr. Eu queria matar Isabella Swan. Não, eu queria quebrar todos os seus ossos, depois arrancar membro por membro e jogar na fogueira! Ela não queria ser uma maldita sanguessuga? Nada mais justo que uma morte como a deles! Maldita hora que essa garota resolveu dar uma de boazinha sofredora e veio morar com Charlie Swan. Ou devo dizer, meu futuro padrasto? Argh! Eu quero morrer!

**xXxXxXxXx**

Aro POV

Aquele fedor absurdo estava queimando meu nariz e embrulhando meu estômago. Minha fonte estava mais do que certa: Carlisle e seus 'filhos' estavam confraternizando com os transfiguradores.

O fedor era testemunha.

Parei em frente a porta da casa do clã Cullen. Renata se manteve a alguns poucos passos de mim. Não me preocupei em bater, muito provavelmente Edward e Alice já sabiam que eu estava parado aqui, neste exato momento.

- Lembre-se... – alertei Renata. Claramente me referindo às regras básicas para visitá-los. A principal delas era: _não pensar_.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou de volta.

Franzi a testa, já era para alguém ter vindo nos receber. Alice ou Edward não estavam? Sem muita paciência toquei a campainha.

Segundos depois a porta foi aberta.

- Aro? A que devo tal honra? – meu amigo de longa data me cumprimentou.

- Carlisle. – trocamos um abraço rápido e tenso por parte de meu amigo.

Isso tudo só porque eu resolvi fazer uma visita e o desmascarar? Isso seria muito melhor que o planejado.

- Não seja rude, meu amigo. Vai nos convidar para entrar?

- Desculpa. É claro. – ele deu um rápido olhar avaliativo para Renata e se afastou para que entrássemos.

Se eu pensava que o fedor do lado de fora era ruim, dentro estava mil vezes pior. Avaliei a casa; era um local... digamos, humano demais. Esme tinha bom gosto, mas morar em uma casa que gritava desesperadamente que eles queriam se misturar já era demais para mim.

Fiz uma contagem rápida mentalmente e, como eu pensei, Edward, Alice, Emmett e principalmente Bella não estavam. Que pena.

- Curioso, eu chego e seus filhos vão fazer um passeio? – olhei diretamente para Carlisle. – Imagino que tenha algo haver com o verdadeiro milagre de nossa encantadora Bella estar prestes a dar a luz a uma nova raça. Estou certo?

A loira no canto da sala rosnou. Rosalie, bonitinha e feroz. Eu gosto disso.

- Rose. Por favor. – Carlisle a censurou.

- Então?

- Sim. Alice viu você chegando e nós resolvemos que seria melhor se Bella nem... o bebê estivessem aqui quando você chegasse. O estresse a deixa fraca.

- Ah, entendo. – fiz uma longa pausa. - Não estou aqui para oferecer perigo, meu velho amigo. – fiz meu melhor tom de ofendido. Bom, Edward não estava, eu tinha uma boa chance de me sair bem. – Fiquei muito curioso quando soube da gravidez, e vim conferir com meus próprios olhos. Apenas curiosidade cientifica.

- Veja bem, Aro. Essa gravidez é totalmente inesperada. Nós não imaginávamos que tal coisa poderia acontecer. Uma criança de um vampiro ser gerada por uma humana.

- Exatamente. – bati as mãos e dei um sorriso de lado. - Então você pode saber exatamente o que eu senti quando soube. Imagine, só. Uma nova raça. Claro que isso merece minha atenção especial. Como você mesmo disse, nós não sabemos realmente o que esperar.

Carlisle concordou com a cabeça.

- E eu posso perguntar como você soube...?

Ah, a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

- Veja bem, meu amigo, eu não acho que seja necessário revelar minhas fontes. O importante é que eu não vou sair daqui até essa criança nascer e me certificar que tudo sairá como planejado. – dei meu melhor sorriso perverso. – E me certificar que a Bella seja uma de nós.

E claro, levar meu cão de guarda junto. Ou devo dizer: _minha cadela_?

**xXxXxXxXx **

Embry POV

Corri cauteloso às margens do terreno dos Cullen. Podia sentir o cheiro do Jake e do Seth não muito longe. Rodeei a casa indo para os fundos, onde o cheiro estava concentrado.

Espiei por entre as árvores. Jake estava sentado nas escadas olhando para o nada, enquanto Seth andava de um lado para o outro roendo as unhas. E encostado na parede da casa estava o Cullen grandão cujo nome eu não conseguia me lembrar.

O bombado começou a andar de um lado para o outro, eu o acompanhava com os olhos, estudando se o ambiente estava seguro para que eu pudesse aparecer.

- Emmett, você está me deixando tonto, cara. – Seth resmungou esfregando os olhos. – Dá para parar de andar?

- Eu não consigo. Estou preocupado com a Rose. Você sabe o temperamento difícil que ela tem.

Seth concordou com a cabeça. Olhei para Jacob, ele continuava na mesma posição sem vida de antes. Cara, isso me preocupou. Eu me lembraria de ficar distante quando contasse que a Leah e o Sam estavam juntinhos na floresta esperando por meu aviso.

Ainda em forma de lobo sai de trás das árvores. O vampiro inclinou a cabeça para trás e pegou meu cheiro; pulou para frente em posição de ataque rosnando para mim. Eu rosnei de volta.

Seth correu e segurou Emmett pelos braços. Jake se levantou e estreitou os olhos.

- Embry? – eu meio que lati e coloquei minha língua para fora.

- Ah. Relaxa Emmett, é só o Embry. – Seth disse para o vampiro que relaxou e deu um sorriso.

Como assim 'é só o Embry'? 'É só o Embry, meu traseiro'. Eu poderia ser perigoso se eu quisesse!

- Foi mau ai, cara. – o vampiro disse para mim.

Tanto faz. Agora eu estava puto. Sai de fase. Os garotos cobriram os olhos e resmungaram.

- Ah, por favor! Vê se cobre essas coisas ai. – eu ri.

- Bando de mulherzinhas. – agarrei a bermuda enrolada ao meu tornozelo e vesti. - Felizes?

- Muito. – Emmett espiou por entre os dedos verificando se eu realmente estava decente.

- Acho que fiquei cego. – Seth resmungou. – Meus olhos inocentes!

- Mongol. – dei um tapa na cabeça dele assim que me aproximei.

- Então, o que você conta? – Seth sorriu ansioso. Acho que a saudade de casa estava apertando. – Como está a Dona Sue?

- Muito ocupada com o conselho. Sam está deixando todos malucos com a aberração que está para nascer.

- Ei! É da minha sobrinha que estamos falando! – Emmett resmungou.

- Foi mal. – esfreguei a nuca sentindo o olhar de Jake preso em mim. Me estudando. Acho que ele já sabia que algo não estava bem. Sexto sentido de alfa talvez?

- Porque você está aqui Embry? Não que não seja legal te ver e tudo mais. Sam mandou algum recado? – Jake foi direto ao ponto.

- Er... – dei uma pausa. Como explicar para seu melhor amigo que sua garota se machucou quando eu deveria estar cuidando dela?

- Ah cara, é a Lee não é? – seus olhos brilharam só de falar nela. – Ela foi embora não foi? Ela me deixou de verdade! O que eu vou fazer, Embry?

Que? De onde ele tirou essa idéia? Emmett ria no canto, provavelmente achando o Jake muito louco ou então rindo da idéia dele ter sido abandonado pela namorada. Claro, para ele era fácil rir. Até eu riria se tivesse uma loira gostosa me esperando todo santo dia. Mesmo que ela fosse geladinha. Cara, foco Embry!

- FALA! Pode falar que ela me deixou por um mauricinho de Forks! – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Ela me deixou pelo Mike, não foi? Claro, ele tem dinheiro...

- Ei! Não insulta a minha irmã! – Seth se meteu nos delírios do Jake.

- Seth! Ela me deixou! – Jake agarrou os ombros do moleque e os sacudiu. Seth se livrou do alfa com certa dificuldade.

- Cara, relaxa! – ele foi para longe do Jake. – Deixa o Embry falar.

- Valeu Seth. – era até bonitinho ver o desespero do cara por sua impressão. Dei um sorriso sem graça. Vai lá, Embry. É só falar e depois sair correndo. – Er... Não fica zangado, ok? Está tudo bem. – Tipo, tirando a dor excruciante que a Leah deveria estar sentindo, é claro. Jake estreitou os olhos e fez sinal para que eu continuasse. - Hoje mais cedo enquanto fazíamos a ronda, a Leah e Paul meio que se desentenderam...

- O Paul machucou a Lee? – Seth e Jake gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu me afastei.

- Não! Tá... quase isso. Mas foi um vampiro que terminou o trabalho...

- O que? – eles urraram. Levantei minhas mãos na defensiva.

- Ela tá bem! Ela tá bem! Não matem o mensageiro! – os dois suspiraram aliviados, enquanto meu coração batia como o inferno. E se esse dois malucos resolvessem me matar só para se sentirem melhor? – Mas está com a perna quebrada. – me afastei da cara de lunático que o meu amigo fazia. - Ela e Sam estão na divisa esperando autorização para passarem. Ela precisa do Doutor.

Jake começou a andar de um lado para o outro, resmungando e falando coisas desconexas. Eu peguei um 'a minha Lee e Sam juntos?'. Isso porque eu propositalmente esqueci de mencionar que Sam estava carregando-a nos braços.

- É só os dois? Ou tem mais algum lobo? – Emmett perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Não, só Sam e Leah.

- Ok. Eu vou avisar Carlisle. Tragam-na. – Emmett autorizou a entrada deles.

- Eu vou buscá-la. – Jake se adiantou.

- Não. Sam está só esperando meu sinal. – eu expliquei. Jake me olhou por um tempo e logo depois balançou a cabeça. Eu corri para a floresta me transformando e dando um longo e audível uivo.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sam POV

A sensação de ter Leah em meus braços outra vez era estranha e ao mesmo tempo confortável. Quer dizer, eu amo a Emily com toda minha alma, mas a LeeLee é a LeeLee. Ela foi a minha 'primeiro tudo'.

A primeira vez que a vi prometi a mim mesmo que ela seria minha para sempre. E veja só onde estamos agora.

Cada um de um lado. Eu com a Emily e ela com o Jacob. Prendi com força um rosnado. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Respirei fundo. Não era certo cultivar esse tipo de sentimentos por ela. Há muito tempo que eu a _'deixei ir'_...

Mas eu não podia evitar. A mulher em meus braços era a que eu tinha escolhido para ser minha... Droga.

Bom, pelo menos ela estava aqui. Eu poderia vê-la quando eu sentisse vontade. Pelo menos para isso serviu essa coisa de lobos, por que eu tinha certeza que se não fosse por isso, ela estaria longe há muito tempo. Melhor continuar com essa amizade esquisita do que não ter nada dela.

Um uivo distante me tirou de meus devaneios.

- Acho que esse foi o Embry. – Leah murmurou calmamente.

Graças a Deus a mulher estava mais calma. Estranhamente calma. Acho que era a dor tomando conta. Ou será que tinha algo a mais?

Poderia apostar que era o Jake. Claro, eu soube pelo Embry que eles tinham terminado pra valer. Como era possível? Quer dizer, eles tiveram o imprinting. Eu nunca sequer cogitei a possibilidade de passar um dia inteiro longe da Emily. Talvez, esse lance de imprinting com dois lobos não era tão forte assim.

- Sam? – ela me chamou. Sua voz mais fraca. Eu sabia que ela estava dando uma de forte agora. Como eu queria segurá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. – Sam?

- Tudo bem, vamos?

- Espera. Sam?

- Que? – virei meu rosto para ela. Leah sustentou meu olhar. Meu coração bateu mais rápido.

- Eu sei que você odeia os Cullen. Abomina a idéia de ficar no mesmo lugar que eles por mais de dois segundos. Eu também me mataria se fosse abrigada a ficar com eles. Então... – ela parou de falar ficando sem graça.

- Então o que?

Não entendi onde ela queria chegar.

- Você não precisa me esperar. Eu vou entender perfeitamente.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Eu balancei a cabeça negando veemente.

- Não seja idiota. Você é do meu bando. É meu dever cuidar de você, ok? – lá foi eu outra vez todo superprotetor com ela. Cara, a Emily iria me matar!

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Tá bom. Mas vê se controla esse temperamento.

- Não sou eu que preciso de terapia para a raiva. Ouch!

Leah me deu um puxão de cabelo. Caramba. Nem com a perna quebrada ela me dava uma folga.

- Você é mesmo um babaca.

Embry uivou outra vez.

**xXxXxXxXx **

**Jake POV**

Eu andava de um lado para o outro na sala dos Cullen. Nem Aro nem a sua 'guarda-costas' tinha ido embora. No tempo em que ficamos lá fora, Carlisle os explicou a nossa presença na casa.

Eu sabia só de olhar para a cara do vampiro Aro que ele estava repugnado com as atitudes amigáveis dos Cullen em relação aos lobisomens. Mas isso não foi motivo suficiente para ele cair fora de nossas vidas.

O cheiro de sangue humano que exalava daqueles dois bebedores estava me enjoando. Aqueles olhos rubis estavam me tirando do sério. Eu estava controlando com dificuldades o lobo dentro de mim. Meu instinto me dizia para pular em cima deles e os rasgar em pedacinhos com meus dentes.

Sorte que eu consegui fazer Seth e Embry ficarem na cozinha. Não foi tão difícil assim, logo depois de eu mencionar que tinha uma deliciosa torta de morangos na geladeira.

Meus pensamentos assassinos foram interrompidos por um cheiro delicioso. Inclinei minha cabeça e farejei o ar. Virei minha cabeça para a entrada principal. Meu sorriso morreu. Sam entrou carregando a minha Lee nos braços. Não consegui segurar o rosnado. Ela podia muito bem ter vindo mancando! Claro, ai mesmo que sua perna não ficaria boa, seu idiota!

Esme apertou carinhosamente o meu ombro. Eu não tinha notado a sua presença.

- Leah, Embry nos explicou o que aconteceu. Posso dar uma olhada na sua perna? – Carlisle se aproximou deles. Sam apertou-a mais contra seu peito protetoramente. Isso era piada, né? _Eu_ que deveria estar fazendo isso.

- Fazer o que? Não quero ficar com a perna torta. – sua voz doce me arrepiou. Estava com tanta saudade.

- Oi Lee. – sussurrei. Ela me olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Foi ai que eu esqueci que ela tinha me dado o fora. Meu coração bateu como louco. Queria pegá-la em meus braços e correr para um dos quartos e ficar muito, muito tempo por lá!

- Oi Jacob. – Sua voz fria me congelou. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas ela continuou com a testa franzida. – Onde estão Seth e Embry?

- Onde mais? Na cozinha devorando tudo.

Eu queria falar mais, dizer tudo que estava preso na minha garganta. Quando Embry veio mais cedo, a terrível idéia dela ter fugido com outro quase me matou. Eu não poderia, nem ficaria longe dela outra vez. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que a amarrar junto a mim.

- Sam, se você puder me acompanhar... – Carlisle cortou o papo furado.

- EU a levo. – me aproximei e tentei pegar minha garota.

- EU consigo. – Sam me desafiou.

- EU sou o namorado dela. – falei entre dentes.

- EU sou o alfa dela. – Sam retrucou no mesmo tom.

Ah, ele queria brinca de alfa? Eu ia mostrar quem era o alfa.

- Sam, me dá a Leah. – usei meu tom alfa. Me surpreendi com a cara que ele fez. Meu comando surtiu efeito sobre ele.

- Garotos, não briguem. – Leah meio que ofegou. Droga, eu sabia o quanto ossos colados nos lugares errados eram doloridos.

Sem dizer mais nada eu a peguei em meus braços. Leah abraçou meu pescoço e encostou a testa no meu ombro. Senti sua temperatura quente e o suor começando a se formar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Vou fazer a dor passar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Acho bom mesmo. – ela murmurou contra minha pele e soltou uma risadinha nervosa. Eu sabia que ela estava dando uma de forte. Morreria se chorasse na nossa frente, quem diria na frente de vampiros.

Segui Carlisle pela casa. Entramos na sala que servia de consultório para a Bella.

- Aqui. Coloque-a aqui, Jake. – Carlisle apontou para a cama de hospital armada no meio do consultório improvisado do Dr. Presas. Ele voou pela sala pegando todas as parafernálias que precisaria.

Carlisle se apressou e praticamente se debruçou sobre a perna quebrada da Leah e começou a examiná-la.

- A perna dela vai ficar boa? – rosnei ao ouvir a voz de Sam soar atrás de mim. O que ele ainda estava fazendo aqui?

- Sim, só preciso fazer com que cole no lugar certo. – Carlisle explicou para Sam, mas disse olhando diretamente para Leah. Acho que estava esperando o consentimento dela.

Leah acenou com a cabeça. Carlisle segurou sua perna e fez uma pressão. Seu grito fez os pelos de minha nuca se eriçarem. Ela colocou o braço sobre os olhos e mordeu a boca. Eu corri e segurei sua mão. Ela não me olhou, mas me apertou forte e deu um meio sorriso. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Sam furando minhas costas.

- Tem certeza que está fazendo a coisa certa? – Sam questionou preocupado.

- Sim, eu estou. Sou médico há muitas décadas, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Confie em mim.

- Hum... Confiar em um vampiro? Acho que não. – o som sarcástico dele estava me deixando doente. Ou era a sua simples presença? Acho que o meu instinto de território estava começando a falar mais alto.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, afinal? – virei minha cabeça para trás e o desafiei com o olhar.

- A pergunta certa seria: O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar com a sua queridinha _Bells_?

Ele definitivamente estava querendo apanhar. Soltei a mão da Leah e me aproximei lentamente dele.

- E você? Não deveria estar com a sua mulher? Com a Emily?

Sam sustentou o meu olhar raivoso. Suas narinas inflaram e suas mãos fecharam em um punho. Ele não sabia o quanto eu estava doido para quebrar a cara dele.

- Eu não vou deixar a LeeLee sozinha rodeada de sanguessugas. – Sam falou. – Ao contrário de você, eu não abandono a minha família. Então, eu não vou sair.

Trinquei os dentes. Quem ele pensava que era para jogar isso na minha cara?

- Nem eu. – dei mais um passo. – Vejo que nós temos um problema. Um dos dois vai ter que sair, e esse vai ser você.

- É mesmo? Quem morreu e te fez o dono dela? – nós dois estávamos perigosamente perto um do outro.

- Ninguém, _ainda_. Mas eu posso providenciar agora mesmo. – rosnei territorialmente.

- Isso eu quero ver.

- Wow, wow! – Seth se meteu entre nós, me empurrando para trás. E Embry segurou Sam pelos braços.

- É melhor vocês saírem. – escutar a voz de Carlisle me surpreendeu. Tinha esquecido completamente dele e da Lee! Me virei para os dois. Leah estava deitada de olhos fechados quase dormindo. – Leah precisa descansar.

- Eu não vou sair sanguessuga! – Sam rosnou.

- Sam, vamos cara. A Leah precisa descansar. – Embry tentava puxar Sam, mas ele parecia chumbado ao chão.

- Como ela está? – Seth e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo. Nós dois rimos e balançamos a cabeça em sincronia. Vi de canto de olho Sam ficar mais puto.

- Muito bem, para falar a verdade. Dei-lhe um sedativo e amanhã ela estará novinha em folha. – Carlisle informou enquanto juntava suas coisas.

Eu senti um alívio tomar conta de mim.

- Ótimo. – Sam falou. – Não vejo a hora de sairmos daqui.

Sam se adiantou para pegar a minha Leah. Eu o bloqueei.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – fiquei entre ele e uma Lee adormecida.

- Levar o _meu_ bando para casa. Para o nosso lar livre de vampiros. Não sei você, mas esse cheiro está me deixando doente.

- Você pode sair e de preferência não volte mais. Mas a minha garota fica aqui, _comigo_. – dei um sorriso irônico.

- Sua... sua _garota_? – Sam riu ironicamente. – Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas, a LeeLee não te deu o fora?

Merda. Olhei para Seth, ele deu de ombros. Não era para ele saber disso. Droga, eu tinha certeza que voltaria com a Leah antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar que nós demos um tempo. Mas claro, quem conseguia esconder algo do bando?

- Caras. Eu sou o irmão dela e como a Lee não está em condições de decidir eu digo que ela fica. – era por isso que eu gostava desse garoto.

Quase pulei de alegria com a cara azeda que Sam fez.

- Tudo bem. – Sam não tinha como argumentar com Seth. Ele deu uma última olhada para Leah e se virou para sair. – Mas diz pra ela que assim que ela acordar eu venho buscá-la. Vamos Embry.

Só por cima do meu cadáver ela sairia daqui com ele!

Embry nos olhou e seus ombros caíram. Eu sabia que ele queria ficar, mas essa era uma decisão que ele teria que tomar por si próprio.

- A gente se vê, caras. – eu dei um aceno com a cabeça e assim que eles saíram eu dei um sorriso vitorioso.

- Jake, você acha que tudo bem se eu for em casa e buscar algumas roupas para minha irmã?

- Claro, Seth. Eu ia te pedir isso.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e quando estava saindo eu o chamei de volta.

- Seth?

- Que?

- Seja rápido. Entre e saia. Sem distrações.

- Certo chefe. – ele bateu continência e correu escada abaixo. Às vezes eu me esquecia que ele era só um garoto.

- Vamos Jake. Deixa a Leah descansar.

Dei um beijo na testa da Leah e me preparei para sair. Só de pensar em deixá-la outra vez meu coração já se comprimia de dor.

- Jake. – a voz baixa e sonolenta de Leah me chamou.

- Estou aqui amor. – falei baixinho me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Fica. – seus belos olhos castanhos piscaram demoradamente. Eu sabia que ela estava meio dormindo, porque se estivesse acordada não me pediria tal coisa.

Olhei para Carlisle e ele concordou com a cabeça. Saiu e fechou a porta nos deixando a sós.

- Sempre. – me espremi no cantinho da cama para não perturbá-la. – Eu sempre vou ficar com você, Leah Clearwater.

Ela deu um sorriso, me abraçou pela cintura e jogou a perna enfaixada por cima de mim. Beijei sua testa outra vez e aproveitei o momento de serenidade para dormir tranqüilo pela primeira vez desde que sai de La Push.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Sam POV**

Eu andava bufando de raiva. Seth me surpreendia cada vez mais. Nunca pensei que ele permitiria que sua irmã ficasse sob o mesmo teto que sanguessugas. Mas também eu nunca pensei que ele se voltaria contra mim e seguisse o Jacob.

Embry seguia ao meu lado muito calado. Agora só faltava ele querer abandonar o barco também. Eu tinha que me lembrar de não deixá-lo ficar perto da fronteira outra vez.

Abri minha boca para perguntar o que estava rolando mas a voz de Seth me fez parar.

- Ei caras. Esperem. – Seth gritou correndo em nossa direção.

- O que você quer Seth?

- Eu vou com vocês. – ele disse todo sorridente. Eu fiquei pasmo.

- Você abandonou o bando do Jake? – Embry fez a pergunta que eu queria fazer mas não tive coragem.

- Que? Não! Cheirou os remédios do Doutor presas, foi? – ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, num gesto tipicamente do Jacob. – Eu vou pegar umas roupas para minha irmã.

- Oh, ok. Vamos nessa, cara. – disse Embry jogando o braço pelo ombro de Seth e bagunçando seu cabelo.

Ok, eu não queria ser esse monstro mas eu tinha que ser.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. – usei meu tom firme. – Você e o Jacob foram banidos de La Push. Não podem atravessar a fronteira senão o tratado será quebrado.

- Mas... – senti meu coração pesar. Os olhos de Seth estavam marejados.

- Caramba, Sam. – Embry falou chateado. – O Seth é nosso irmão, não um maldito sugador! Qual é!

- Embry, o Seth sabia muito bem das conseqüências de seguir Jacob. Ele devia ter pensado nisso antes.

Seth ficou calado olhando para o outro lado. Me senti culpado pra caramba.

- Seth. Você ainda pode voltar atrás e se juntar ao meu bando. Sue ficaria tão feliz em te ter de volta em casa.

Ele negou com a cabeça, eu suspirei cansado. Pelo menos eu tentei.

- Não vou abandonar o Jake. – ele murmurou sem olhar para mim. Droga, eu sabia o quanto aquele garoto era sentimental. Boa, Sam.

- Tudo bem. Mas pensa bem, Seth. Pensa bem no que você está fazendo. Se aliando a vampiros e virando as costas para a sua mãe, irmãos e irmã.

Ele cruzou o braço e trincou o maxilar.

- Vamos Embry. – me virei outra vez para Seth. – Pensa muito bem, Seth. Porque não vai ter volta.

Ele nos deu as costas e correu para a casa dos vampiros. Olhei para Embry, ele balançou a cabeça claramente discordando de minhas atitudes.

- Que?

- Você não devia ter feito isso, cara. Não com o Seth. – ele estava chateado comigo. - Quando a Leah descobrir você tá muito, muito ferrado. Rá, banir o irmãozinho de Leah Fera Clearwater.

Fiquei parado olhando Embry se transformar e correr floresta adentro. Merda, ele tinha razão. Quando a Leah descobrir eu estarei fudido. Ela não ia deixar que o Seth ficasse rodeado de vampiros. Boa, Sam. Agora além do Jake e Seth, você estava perdendo Embry e Leah. Realmente muito bom, Sam.

_Continua_...

**xXxXxXxXx**

**N/A:** Galera. PERDÃO! Eu sei que demorei demais. (Não tive coragem de ver exatamente quanto!) Mas eu estou estudando muito e trabalhando. Então está praticamente impossível de atualizar com freqüência e com qualidade. E quando eu tenho um tempinho, não consigo escrever algo digno de vocês... Mas enfim, por favor, não me abandonem, ok?

Me deixem saber o que estão pensando. Comentem.

**N/B:** Aaaaah, o que eu posso dizer? Que estou IMENSAMENTE orgulhosa de ter betado esse cap! Eu comecei a amar Blackwater por causa dessa fic e pra mim, a Oráculo é uma diva!

**N/A2:** Assim eu fico sem graça, Beta! ^.^

**Agradecimentos:**

Bad Ellie / amagarrote / indaiafics / JULIANALUANOVA / 1Lele1 / SahBraz / leah_susan / bia2323 /Kriss Black **[Adoro sua fic!]** / leleleth96 / Anny_s2 / karol_kinomoto / lana_blackwater / Gaabii / Daaf-chan / Hachi-chan 2 / Drik Phelton **[Dri e seus comentários gigantes e perfeitos!]** / Isa Clearwater /Mariana BeC / taliria / Putiz / monicaS2 / Zynha **[!]** / Reh Cullen **[Nunca esqueceria de te agradecer! Bjs!]** / Thaay / Janete Alves **[Tô roendo as unhas e esperando atualização de 'Rendição'!]** / **[Ai queridíssima! Vc que alegra meus dias com seus comentários perfeitos! Bjs]** / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Cleidy **[ Oies! ****O nome da música do vídeo é 'Rehab da Rihanna' e quem fez o vídeo para mim foi a Gaabii. Talentosa ela, não?]** / Biianca **[Eu que agradeço, queridíssima!]** / 217942788 / paular_GTJ / paty27 / Thaynara Zayin Malfoy / Estrela Potter / Telles / Mandy Fletcher [4] **[Mandy queridissima, eu choro de rir com seus comentários MARA! Cara, você é super 10! Muitos beijos! E parabéns viu, você ganhou duas estrelinhas por fazer o dever de casa direitinho!]** / aleraven / Nane_Cullen / Gabitcheen / BiiaBieber / whoisyourlover [5] **[Adorei seu nick! kkkk]** / ivis / jessick / Palas Atenas / hina-leah / rafa291097 / Bak / JosianneA (3) / yara s2 cullen [4] **[Está perdoada viu!]** / Ell Granger-Malfoy / luizablack2 / lu_redbird / jessica-semnadaprafaze123


End file.
